


Standing on His Own

by Selfmanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Potion/Spell, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mind Manipulation, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 138,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfmanic/pseuds/Selfmanic
Summary: Harry decides he needs to step up and take control of his own life. Who do you trust when those who were meant to protect you abuse that trust?





	1. Summer Plans

Harry Potter had only been back at number 4 Privet Drive for three days when the Dursley’s announced that they were leaving on vacation the next morning and he would need to find somewhere to stay for the rest of the summer. 

“I don’t care where you go, Boy, but Miss Fig can’t take you. She’s off visiting relatives. And I won't have any of those freak friends of yours coming here. If you want to head to their house fine but I don’t want them here.”  
“Can you at least drive me to London since you don’t want anyone coming to pick me up?” Harry asked tentatively.  
“No, absolutely not!” Vernon blustered. Thankfully Petunia pulled him to the side for a moment whispering reason in his ear. Eventually he wandered off muttering unhappily.  
“We will give you bus money to get to London but after that you’re on your own.” She said, eying her nephew sternly.   
“Thank you, Aunt Petunia.”  
“I expect your best behavior until then. Go to your room and pack. We will be leaving early in the morning and I expect a good breakfast to be waiting when we get up.” She snapped waving him off.  
“Yes, Aunt Petunia.” Harry murmured as he quickly headed to his room, glad for the escape. 

He only got halfway through writing a letter to Ron and his family before he crumpled the parchment up. The last place he wanted to go right now was Grimmauld Place and Ron’s family was guaranteed to be there. They were sure to be staying there since it had to be safer than the Burrow at the moment.

It’d been a horrible year. He had let himself wallow in depression the first day back before he acknowledged that he was being ridiculous. He was mourning the death of a dream more than the man that had died. He had barely known Sirius Black but he’d been a connection to his parents and Harry had latched on to that weak link fiercely.   
It just proved to him that he had only his self to rely on, just as it had always been. He could no longer count on his friends not to turn their back on him or be swayed by gossip and rumors. It had happened to him too many time before, not even counting the times since entering the magical world. 

He would have to stand on his own and he had wasted too much time already trying to live a normal life. The prophecy had simply highlighted that fact. He was never destined to be normal, no matter how much he had dreamed and yearned for it. 

Hermione would have been proud of him. He spent the next two days making up a study chart and schedule for the rest of the summer and organizing his notes and books. He might have never put much of an effort into his tests and lessons but that was more a habit for survival than his natural inclination. He’d gotten beaten too many times for getting better grades than Dudley to really try and do his best in school. He had matched his effort to that of Ron without giving it much thought. Now he was starting to wish he had tried to push himself in all his classes like he had in Defense against the Dark Arts.

Now that his plans had changed he might have to rethink things. He really didn’t want to stay at Grimmauld place; it was still too open a wound. That left him with trying to contact Dumbledore or Hermione. He knew Dumbledore would send him to Grimmauld with a pat on the head without a second thought. Hermione would probably report any request he made straight to an adult who would tell Dumbledore. There was a chance she would help him stay somewhere else but it was a small chance. He never knew which way her love of following rules and those with higher authority would fall in her decision making. 

He decided he would make his way to Diagon Alley as planned. He could hit the bank, pick up his supplies and find a place to stay. If he went to the Leaky Cauldron he was all but guaranteed to have his presence reported to one of the professors if not to Dumbledore himself. He would just have to play it by ear and hope for the best, at the very least he could get some unsupervised shopping time.

***

The next morning he woke up at 4am to make breakfast for the Dursleys, sneaking a bacon and cheese sandwich into his bag for later. Surprisingly the Dursleys seemed in a good mood, handing him the money for the bus with nothing more than dirty looks. He was driven to the closest bus stop and left without a backward glance. 

With a grimace he considered waiting the hours until the first bus of the morning arrived but in the end he pulled on a ripped ball cap that he had rescued from the trash last summer and summoned the Knight Bus instead. A short hair raising trip later he was left outside of Gringotts brushing the crumbs of his sandwich off his sweater. 

Surprisingly the bank seemed open so Harry made his way inside. Only a few of the counters were open but they each had a small line so early morning transactions must not be that uncommon.

“I would like to go to my vault, please.” He said calmly, handing the young goblin manning the desk his key when his turn came. The goblin examined the key for a moment before flipping something over on his desk and hopping down from his high chair. A moment later another goblin took his place and called on the next person in line.  
“Come with me.” He said, gesturing for Harry to follow.  
“Is there a problem?” Harry asked, hesitating.  
“There is a notice attached to your account. I am taking you to your account manager… He will explain.”  
“All right. Thank you for taking the time to do so. I know the bank is very busy.”  
“Time is gold, Mister Potter.” The goblin said eying the young man who stood at nearly the same height. “Here is your bank account manager’s office, Thadin Gold Kris.”  
“Thank you.” Harry said with a nod, turning and knocking on the door without preamble. If time was gold then wasted time must be an egregious sin to the goblins. He missed the approving glance from the young goblin as it turned and moved back down the hallway at a ground eating pace.  
“Come!” A deep voice demanded. Harry quickly squared his shoulders and opened the door, stepping briskly inside, shutting the door behind him with a firm click. “What is it?”  
“My name is Harry Potter; I was told I needed to speak with you?”  
“Indeed, Mister Potter. We have been attempting to contact you for several weeks. Goblins do not take well to being denied.” He said sternly, gesturing for Harry to take a seat in one of the two chairs set before the desk.  
“I was not aware or I would have come sooner. How can I assist you Master Gold Kris?” Harry said, quickly moving to a chair and taking a seat. This looked to be an interesting conversation. He had never seen such an old looking Goblin or one that wore so many earrings.  
“With the death of your legal guardian you need to review the changes to come to your accounts and to attend the will reading. We have requested your presence several times from your current magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, and have been refused.”  
“I was not aware that Headmaster Dumbledore was my magical guardian.”  
“Has he not spoken with you about your accounts or taken you to review your current holdings?”  
“He has not.” Harry said slowly, forcing himself to be calm. “I only found out about my vault at Gringotts when Hagrid, the Hogwarts grounds keeper, brought me to buy my supplies for first year. He gave me my vault key.”  
“Interesting, Dumbledore appointed himself your magical guardian after the death of your parents. Considering the fact that your appointed godparents were also indisposed, Gringotts had no standing to refuse this placement. I take it you have not been living with and trained by Dumbledore?”  
“I have not. I was raised by my muggle Aunt and her husband. I still stay there during the summers when I’m not at school.”  
“Most unsettling, I wish to do a full review of your accounts, Mister Potter. To avoid suspicion should things be...mismanaged...I will log it as part of the requirements of your God Father’s will. Is this acceptable?”  
“Yes, how soon would you have more information?”  
“We would be though so I would say at least a week before a more detailed review could be started as the family holdings are extensive.” the goblin offered with a frown.  
“Have the accounts been in decline?”  
“Most of the Potter family investments are long term investments. Some heavy losses were incurred in the war and not rebuilt, properties lingered damaged and unoccupied. Without a family representative to authorize these decisions our hands were tied. Dumbledore has authorized some changes but not many, mostly the estate has been left in stasis since the death of your parents.”  
“Then in dealing with these issues our time will be well spent in increasing both the family’s and the Bank’s wealth.”  
“Well said, Mister Potter.” The Goblin said with approval. “Let us begin.”   
The goblin began pulling out documents, stuffing some through slots in the top of his desk. He tapped a crystal Harry had taken for a paperweight with one claw making it glow a deep ruby for a moment. A knock at the door several minutes later made Harry jump. Gold Kris called for them to enter and another goblin came in with several small wooden and metal boxes. These were quickly left on the desk and the goblin dismissed.  
“These are your family rings. You were named as a blood heir to the Black family and must either uphold their family name and claim the ring or combine the House into the Potter family.” The Goblin held up a staying hand when Harry went to respond. “Since you were not raised as a Magical, I must warn you, there are consequences to either decision. I will give you the names of several books to read that will explain these issues and more. For now, you need to at least wear the Potter ring. The rest can be dealt with at a later date.”  
“Very well. Is there any ritual or method to it?”  
“There is not.” The goblin said with a huff, “The Potter ring will go on your right hand. The ring will judge that you are of the Potter line and allow you to access the family estates, library, and vaults. Some families include other enchantments on their House rings but that is a family matter.”

Harry nodded and stepped forward to open the indicated box. Inside a gold and ruby signet ring emblazoned with the family crest was nestled against red velvet. There was a slight sting when he slid the ring into place but that was quickly replaced with a swell of warmth as the magic of the Potter family swelled through him accessing and accepting him. There was a feeling of pressure that increased and pushed at him making him gasp. As quickly as it came it was gone, leaving only the warmth of magic pulsing against his skin and seeming to sooth away the small aches and pains that he had never really realized were wearing him down. He missed the slight golden glow that had enveloped him as the ring did its work.

“Interesting; The ring appears to have removed some sort of enchantment that was placed upon you. If you wish I can have one of our curse breakers come in and check you for other spells?”  
“Yes, I would appreciate that. I only ask that it not be Bill Weasley. His family’s well connected with Dumbledore and I don’t trust them not to inform him of my activities.”  
“Very well, however his vows to Gringotts should prevent such a breach of contract.” The goblin said with a frown. He quickly wrote out a note and tapped the crystal, handing the message to the goblin who arrived with a quick order in gobbledygook. While they waited Gold Kris began laying out and explaining the documents that Harry would need to review and sign before he left today.  
“If I may, Mister Potter; What were your plans for this visit?”  
“I had planned to find a place to stay near or in the Alley for the summer. I was coming to the bank to make a withdrawal so that I could pick up my school supplies and some books.”  
“You have several houses and properties around the globe that are currently sitting empty, as well as your family manor. As for the shopping, you may be able to find what you need in the family vaults. I will have an inventory prepared for you. It will take several meetings to review the changes that need to be made to the Potter accounts. I will arrange for a portkey to the Bank to be made so that you can travel here as needed, for a small fee of course.”  
“Of course. Thank you for your assistance in all this, Master Gold Kris.” Harry said with a respectful nod.  
“The prosperity of a goblin family rests of how well his accounts are going, Mister Potter. By allowing me to help put your House in order I will be increasing my own family’s prestige and wealth.”

A knock at the door interrupted them. The curse breaker and a goblin healer were quickly shown in and the door closed firmly behind them. Harry stood and turned to face them as they entered.

“I need to have my client scanned for any foreign spells or interference upon his person.” Gold Kris said indicating Harry and turning back to the mounds of paperwork accumulating on his desk.  
“Of course; if you will remove your robe and set your wand to the side I can begin.” The curse breaker said briskly, she was an older woman with dark grey streaked hair pulled back in a tight braid. She started casting as soon as Harry finished turning to face her, ignoring the instinctive flinch the action caused. She cast on and off for almost thirty minutes pausing occasionally to add to a scroll that she used to note down each spell’s results.  
“You can take your seat again. I apologize for how long the scans took. I had to double check some of the results.” She paused, glancing at his account manager before continuing. “Requesting a curse breaker to scan an account holder is not that unusual however it normally means that an illegal curse or impersonation is being used. Mister Potter, I can verify that you are indeed, Harrison James Potter, called Harry. I detected fifteen different curses and spells placed upon Mister Potter, ranging from simple protection charms and magical restrictions that are normally placed on infants as well as several borderline dark curses meant to lessen his intelligence, increase anger and depression, and to block or restrict his magical abilities. These spells can be removed but it will take several sessions and might need more than just myself to remove them. Whoever placed the spells was very powerful. The rest of the spells are used to monitor his health and location.” The curse breaker trailed off clearly disturbed by her findings.  
“What spells can be removed today?” Account Manager Gold Kris asked, jotting down notes and sending them out as fast as he sealed them.   
“One of the blocks can be removed, the locator and monitoring spells, and the curses on his emotions and intelligence. The dark spells blocking his core are the problem, they will take longer to remove and could cause a fair bit of pain.”

Harry sat pale and stunned. Dumbledore had to be behind many of the spells if it took a powerful caster to place them. How long had his personality and reactions been tampered with? Was he even normally like this if he had been under spells since just after the attack on his parents?

“How long?” Harry choked out. “How long have they been in place?”  
“It is hard to say. I would say the majority of the spells were placed while you were an infant, given how degraded some of them have become. Your magic has been wearing at the spells constantly in an instinctive attempt to remove them. Frankly, I am amazed you can do magic at all with the amount of blocking and draining spells covering your core. You shouldn’t be able to do anything other than basic magic.”  
“But I can cast a patronus! I can do all the spell work required for Hogwarts.”  
“But how much effort does it take?”  
“The patronus took months to learn right. Most spells are not that hard however. I can normally get them around the same time as everyone else in class. Well, except for potions.” Harry said slowly.  
“Your spell casting should improve once your blocks are removed. You’ll have access to your full magic which will mean that you will be able to power higher level spells and the low level spells you already know will be easier to cast. Potions should improve as well since brewing uses the low level magic we naturally extrude that you don’t have with the blocks.” She turned to the healer. “Healer Baston, can you check his overall health? I want to make sure that the strain of removing the spells won’t adversely affect him.”  
“Of course.” The healer said, stepping forward. “You might feel a slight tingle from some of the spells but this will not hurt. Are you ready?”  
“Yes.” Harry, said, ready for the scans to be over so that he could have the curse breaker start. The scans were quicker this time but the healer frowned as the review concluded.  
“There is no reason not to remove the spells and curses now however I would like to suggest a session with one of our healers for Mr. Potter at a later date.”  
“I will add it to his later appointments.” Gold Kris said, jotting down a note. “Are you ready to begin, Curse Breaker Harris?”  
“Yes.” She turned to face Harry. “Just try to relax and breathe. I have never removed a curse this old from a living person and I cannot guarantee that it won’t hurt. I can say that it will be over quickly and that you will be tired for the next few days as your body and magic adjusts.”

Harry gave her a quick nod in response and tried to get his muscles to relax into the solid wood of the chair underneath him. The first few spells that washed over him had no effect beyond a faint wash of warmth or tingling sweeping across his skin. An icy blue spell washed over him and his breath caught in his chest, it felt like the magic had hooked something deep in his chest and was trying to pull it out. It went on and on before finally something snapped and Harry fell gasping back in the chair.

“That was the last of them I can do today. Are you alright?”“Yeah, just out of breath.”  
“Do you mind if I check you one more time, Mr. Potter?” the healer asked, wand already out and ready.  
“Sure.” he murmured still getting his breath back. After all the other spells, he barely noticed the healer’s scans.  
“Just exhausted as expected. Here, this should get you through the rest of your meeting but after you need to eat and rest.”  
“Thank you.” Harry murmured, taking the red pepper up potion and downing it before handing back the vial. He already could feeling his energy coming back but he knew the crash once it ran out would make him feel even worse than he did now.  
“Let us wrap things up then, Mr. Potter.” Gold Kris said, gesturing Harry up to the front of the desk as the others took their leave. “I have arranged for a portkey to the Potter family manor for you. Once you arrive ask for a Potter Family House Elf to assist you with anything else you need. The portkey will bring you back to my office in two days’ time for your next appointment as well. By then we will need a decision on whether or not you will be combining your Houses. We will have completed a full inventory of your accounts and vaults and I will be able to layout your options for each. I will also arrange to have the rest of the spells on your person removed and your appointment with the healer to be that afternoon.”  
“Thank you, Master Gold Kris.” Harry murmured, “Is there any other business that can be dealt with today?”  
“Some paperwork that you must sign.” The goblin said gesturing him forward.

Hours later he finally finished reviewing everything as best he could and signing every manner of documentation. Documents to revoke all access to his accounts except for himself, documents to recall all keys, documents to allow the inventory to be conducted, documents to combine all the smaller vaults with his family vaults unless they had their own family vault, it went on and on. Finally Harry was handed a ring with the keys to all his new vaults and his copies of all the paperwork.

It was now late afternoon and Harry was exhausted, his head pounding and stomach twisting from having nothing to eat. Gold Kris had called for refreshments at noon but Harry had been only able to nibble a few pieces of the dried fruit and jerky that was brought, though he sipped constantly from the goblet of cold water that never seemed to empty. The pepper up potion had long worn off by the time he gathered his paperwork into his trunk and activated the portkey.


	2. The Potter Manor

In a swirl of dizzying light, Harry was dumped to the ground in front of a massive pair of iron gates. A high stone wall ran on either side of the gate, the area shrouded in mist, destroying any attempt to see beyond the gate. Harry swallowed back his nausea and pulled himself together with a small shake, righting his upside down trunk.

“I need to speak with a Potter Family house elf.” Harry said uncertainly, glancing at the mist around him. A sudden pop in front of him made him jump back slightly in surprise before he managed to force his legs to stay in place. A small female house elf in a white toga like wrap with a silver pin of the Potter crest stood before him, large blue eyes blinking at him.  
“I is called Tibby. Who is requesting a Potter house elf?”  
“Hello, I’m Harry Potter. I just found out about,”  
“Master Harry!” The house elf squealed in glee. “We is hope you would come home soon. The others will be so happy to see you home!”  
“Um, thank you.” Harry said awkwardly. “Tibby, can you tell me how to get to the manor? I’ve never been here that I can remember.”  
“Master Harry must say he is of the Potter line and ask for entrance while touching the crest.” She said, pointing to the silver crest that sat at the center of the gate. A ruby eyed griffon and dragon watched him slowly approach from the crest, metal claws glinting. Steeling himself, Harry stepped forward and rested his hand bearing the Potter ring on the crest.  
“I, Harry Potter, of the Potter Family line, request entrance to the manor.”

There was a sharp sting in his palm before a flood of warm magic engulfed him, the house wards welcoming a long lost master home. With a click the gates slid silently open, the mist clearing before him revealing the grounds and manor at the end of a long pebbled drive. He blinked at the dark stone castle like structure for several moments before he turned back to gather his things. Right, his family owned a castle. Of course no one would bother to tell him.

“Tibby will take your trunk to the house, Master Harry.”  
“Thank you, Tibby.” Harry murmured belatedly as Tibby disappeared with a pop taking his bags and trunk with her.   
He started up the path with a small sigh. How was nothing in his life ever normal? He hoped Hedwig could find him through the manor’s wards. He’d sent her with a message to the Burrow saying that he was fine and asked her to find him in a few days once the message was delivered.  
Once inside he was greeted by four older house elves in togas of royal blue held up with a golden pin of the Potter crest. One stepped forward to greet him, the other elves trembling, nearly undone from tears of joy.  
“Welcome to Potter Manor, Master Harry. It is so good to see the young Master finally.”  
“Thank you.” Harry said with a small tired smile. “Please, I just found out about the manor and that no one has been informing me of my duties to the family. Can you tell me what are each of your names, and what do you do here?”  
“Master Harry, we are the Head House Elves for the Potter Estates. We organize the elves under our care and ensure that the Potter properties are kept in the best condition possible. I am called Mathis. I manage the main estate and whichever homes are currently inhabited by the Potter family.”  
He gestured to the elf next to him, a female elf who beamed at Harry with a happy smile. “This is Beryl; she manages the family lands that are under cultivation or being used as farm land. Next to her is Arrow, who cares for the animal reserves and livestock on the Potter lands. Next to Arrow is Jib,” he said gesturing to a distraught male elf that was all but groveling. “He manages the Potter warehouses and docks.”  
“I’m very sorry, Master Harry. The docks and island holdings are in a bad way. We repaired and cleaned what we could but with no one to give permission much of the docks are unusable.”  
“It is alright, Jib. I only found out about how things had been left this morning. I’m speaking with Gringotts Account Manager Gold Kris in two days to review all the Potter family accounts and businesses. I will make sure that the docks and warehouse repair is added to the list.” Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair turning to the rest of the waiting elves. “I know many things have been left in disrepair or unattended to after the war. I will do my best to see this corrected. I need each of you to draw up a list of the top things that need to be worked on for your areas. Please feel free to come to me to discuss any problems you might be having. It’s going to take some time but we will get house Potter back to the way it should be.”  
“Thank you, Master Harry. We have kept the manor ready to receive guests so your rooms are ready and if you would like anything at all we are at your service.”  
“Thank you, Mathis. It has been a very long day. I have one question and then I would like to go to my rooms.” Harry said, trying to not slump in exhaustion. “How secure is the manor? Can anyone else besides myself come here?”  
“No, Master Harry; Upon the death of your parents, the manor and all Potter properties were placed into lock down. Only direct blood relatives can gain entry. Headmaster Dumbledore has come several times over the years attempting to gain entry to the manor and other properties but has been rebuffed every time.”  
“Has he tried recently?”  
“No, it has been several years since his last attempt. If I may, sir, you can alter the wards should you like to grant or refuse entrance to anyone. There are instructions in the study attached to your rooms on how to control the wards and guardians that protect the Potter properties.”  
“Ok, I might change it later but for now let’s leave everything in lock down. I’m not sure who to trust right now.” Harry scrubbed a hand across his eyes trying to pull himself together. “I have an owl, Hedwig, that needs to be allowed through the wards but no one else should be coming until after my meeting at Gringotts.”  
“We will see to it. Let me show you to your rooms, the Master is clearly tired.”  
“Thank you, Mathis.” Harry said, trailing behind the old elf as he was lead up a main staircase and down several halls. 

He had a vague impression of rich fabrics and paintings before he was shown to his room and the large bed that filled his sight. A nightshirt had been laid out and Harry quickly changed, crawling beneath the cool sheets and asleep before his eyes had even fully drifted closed. Unknown to their master, the Potter house elves cleaned and scrubbed the various Potter properties in ecstasy. Their lost Master was finally home.

***

The next morning Harry woke up not sure where he was until everything that happened the day before started to trickle back. He was relieved to find Hedwig on a stand with her head under her wing in one corner. She gave him a sleepy hoot when he came over to check that her dishes were full of food and water before tucking herself back into sleep, it had been a long flight to the manor.

Harry was surprised at how good he felt. He had not had such a good night’s sleep in years. He normally only slept without nightmares if he was so exhausted that his entire body and magical core burned with the strain. He spent many a night at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement casting every spell he could think of to exhaust himself enough to not wake the tower up with his screams. 

At the back of his mind he could feel a faint wash of warm magic pulsing through him in time with his heartbeat. The Potter family ring wasn’t done trying to heal him from the abuses he suffered in his childhood. Maybe he would even gain a small bit in height. He’d never minded being the smallest kid in his year but if he could at least have a small growth spurt and get even with some of his year mates it would be nice.

While tastefully done, the rooms still were opulent by Harry’s normal, frankly nonexistent standards. He had lived with next to nothing for too long to really see the need for gold covered lamps or marble topped tables. The bathroom put the Prefects bath at Hogwarts to shame having a natural rock wall waterfall shower and a more modern looking tub that sported just as many custom taps and depressed buttons to push for soothing or pummeling jets of water in various rhythms. Harry took a long shower and spent a few minutes exploring the room once he was dressed. Several doors lead to other rooms such as a small library/sitting room and a study with a massive desk.

Harry went to the study first hoping to find some of the documentation that would explain about the wards and how to change them. It was clear that this had been his Father’s and probably his Grandfather’s study before their deaths. Papers and books covered the desk top in no foreseeable order. He happily gave up his search when a house elf arrived to show him to the dining room for breakfast. Once he was finished eating, Mathis returned.

“Master Harry, I have gathered for you some books on the wards and can show you where you need to claim them for the Potter estates.”  
“Claim them?”  
“You must do a ritual at the ward stone. Right now the wards are holding but until someone of Potter blood claims them they will never be at full strength. Once claimed, the Master will have full control over the properties and all they contain.”  
“Right, let me go through the books and then you can show me where the ward stone is. It sounds like claiming the wards should be at the top of my list. Is there anything the other elves or you need before I start?”  
“Master Harry...May we have permission to start production on the farms and other areas? Without new orders we have been keeping to the last commands issued by your parents before their deaths, to lock down all the properties and stop all nonessential activities.”  
“As long as none of the house elves are overworked, you may start working the farms and other properties. I intend to bring the Potter household back to full strength and having a well-run House is part of that.”  
“Are we allowed to bring in new house elves to the house? Generally your mother liked to meet with any new elves and bind them.”  
“Bind them?”  
“All house elves are bound to the families they work for. Without the bond our kind wither and die.”  
“Are all bonds the same? I know a house elf from the Malfoy family and…”  
“Many of the old families use bonds meant to punish, bonds of painful servitude. We elves are but slaves to them. They control how we live, eat, dress, and marry. Elves like those bound to the Malfoy family only get a small amount of magic for each task they complete, limiting their growth and strength.” Mathis extended one hand so that Harry could see the small runic mark that showed dark blue on the inside of his wrist. “As you must see, the Potter family elves are bound differently. We are bound to the family line and draw our strength from the family and the properties we live on. We are allowed to marry as we would and if we wish to leave the estates to find another family it is allowed, though few do so.”  
“I’m glad.” Harry said in relief. “The two elves I knew seemed so miserable and broken. They found positions at Hogwarts or I would have offered them a place here.”  
“Master, your Grandfather forbid all Hogwarts elves from the properties several years before his death. Your father did not understand the command but he did not change it either.”  
“The more I hear about Hogwarts and the Headmaster, the more it seems that he has been lying to everyone around him for a very long time.” Harry said with a sigh. He wanted to be angry at the Headmaster for his manipulations and lies but all he could feel was exhausted. “Is there somewhere quiet I can read? I want to get the ritual completed today if it will mean the wards are back up to full power.”  
“Of course, Master Harry. This way, please.” Mathis said, happily showing his master to the main library. With a snap of his fingers the fire in a small seating area was lit and a tray of tea and snacks appeared on a low side table. “Please call if you have need of anything, Master Harry.”  
“Of course. Thank you, Mathis.” Harry said pulling the first book forward and cracking it open. 

There was so much for him to learn he mused, eying the massive walls that soared around him covered in books. Glass cases to one side held the more fragile books and scrolls in the collection. Reading the books in this manor’s library would take a lifetime, even with a wizard’s long life. 

He would need to start a list of projects and what he wanted to learn or work on. He had already started marking down subjects at Hogwarts that he needed to review or to learn more about, he might as well keep adding to the list and then break it out into a time table. Hermione would be proud of all the work he was doing. Living up to his potential and all that he thought with a snort. He wished that he knew he could trust her. Everyone around him seemed to have some kind of agenda for the Boy Who Lived, until he was totally sure of his friends’ allegiances he would be holding his secrets close for now.

Four hours later he closed the last book setting it to the side. The complexity that could be put into wards and specifically blood wards was staggering. The setting of wards was heavily based on the use of runes however and he would have to start from scratch in that subject. He suspected the ring was also augmenting his memory at the moment because he had never been so focused in his reading or able to recall complete paragraphs and chunks of material with such ease. Was this how Hermione thought all the time?

“Mathis?” Harry called, as he re-stacked the books and the small stack of paper notes he had made.  
“You needed me, Master Harry?” Mathis asked, popping into the room.  
“Yes. Do we have all the supplies ready for the ritual?”  
“Yes, Master Harry. Everything is ready and waiting for you.”  
“Wonderful.” Harry said with a small smile. “It sounds like the ritual is going to be draining so I want to go ahead and perform it so I have another day before my appointment with the bank. Once it’s over, can you pop me to my room? Also, I need an inventory or list of all the books in the manor. I will probably also need help organizing the paperwork in my Father’s old study tomorrow.”  
“Of course, Master Harry. Mathis will take care of it.”  
“Great. Can you show me to the ritual room? We might as well get started.”  
“This way, Master Harry.”

The room was deep under the castle, the walls covered with lines of runes and Latin carved into the graceful curves and chains, swirling the text throughout the space. The center of the room held a stone pillar covered with gemstones of every size and color. Each gem pulsed with magic and power. Harry realized that his ring was pulsing in time with the gems, its ruby glowing softly. The largest stone was a massive ruby.

Harry carefully took the ritual dagger from Mathis and stepped into the inner circle of writing. Squaring his stance he started the Latin chant that was required. It stated that he was of the Potter family and bloodline, and swore that he would uphold the names, values, and magic of his family until his death. He carefully cut his right hand, the ritual knife biting with an aching cold instead of pain before pressing it into the large ruby as he chanted the final line of Latin.

A roar of magic flooded through Harry. He could not tell if he was screaming or not, all he could see, feel, hear was magic. Magic tearing into him, seeking out his flaws and weaknesses, flipping through his memories and forcing him to watch as each was played out before him. It went on and on as the magic of House Potter judged its new Master. Finally it settled on the conversation he had with Jib the day before. 

“I know many things have been left in disrepair or unattended after the war. I will do my best to see this corrected.”  
It pulled him back to the days after his godfather’s death and showed him again his vow to stand on his own, to stop letting everyone around him use him for their own devices, he had to do better!

Suddenly, it changed. Harry realized with a jerk that he could feel the grounds around him. He was aware of every object and person in the manor, the state of the wards and their weaknesses and strengths. He instinctively sent more magic and directed the wards to cover or repair the weakened areas. He marked out repairs the elves needed to work on and those he would need to attempt. Faintly he could feel other properties wards coming awake and linking into the network of wards but his priority was the manor.  
With an almost physical snap it was over, Harry crumpling to the ground as the supporting magic left him. He had a moment of relief that the trial was over before he gave in to the darkness that was creeping over his vision. He knew Mathis would take care of him until he woke.


	3. Control

Harry came slowly awake. Even before he managed to open his eyes he could feel the connection to the wards humming at the back of his awareness. He scanned the wards and manor, looking for problems he would need to deal with today. He altered the wards to allow Hedwig to enter and leave at will but all other post had to be gathered from a drop box just outside the wards. He would need to get her a collar like the Gringotts owls wore that would protect her from hexes and tracking spells.

He spent the next hour or so, simply lying in bed as he reviewed the manor and the other properties that were also connected to the Potter wards. He noted the farm land that had been fallow for years that was slowly being tilled by teams of house elves and the warehouses that were being reorganized and cleaned. Each time he reviewed an area the house elves present would pause and grin at each other, sensing the attention of their returned Master as he reviewed his holdings.

Finally he forced himself out of bed, noting that Hedwig was out and hunting even though it was just after sunrise. “Early girl.” he murmured to himself as he got cleaned up and dressed in the clothes one of the house elves had laid out for him. He pulled on the clothes with a slight frown since they were not anything he had purchased before setting the issue to the side since they fit well. He dug through his trunk for his original study schedule. He needed to start getting organized.

Harry paused when he realized that the wards were saying there were dangerous items in his trunk. He emptied his trunk laying out the items the wards said were dangerous. It was a strange mix, his potions spell books for each year, his jumpers that the Weasley’s had given him, a small stash of lemon drops from Dumbledore, a small box of chocolates from Ginny that he had forgotten about, his invisibility cloak, and a few other random notes and books that he had collected in his time at Hogwarts.

“Tibby?” “Yes, Master Harry?”  
“Can you take these things to the library and put them on one of the tables there?”  
“Tibby will do it right away.” She said with a determined nod. A snap and pop later the items and Tibby were gone.  
“Thank you, Tibby.” Harry said with a small sigh to the empty room as he gathered up his papers.   
One good thing about claiming the wards was that he now knew exactly where everything was and could find his own way. He made his way to the library, setting his papers next to his belongings.  
“I need a house elf who’s not busy.” He said softly once he was seated.  
“How can Tea help Master Harry?” A small male house elf asked popping in nearly silently.  
“Can you let the kitchen know that I will be having my breakfast here while I work? I also need a way to easily find books in the library.” The wards were not helping him with finding a book unless he already knew the name of the title he wanted to find, they just showed him that it was in the library if he asked for a general subject.  
“Master can use the catalog.” Tea said, snapping his fingers and causing a large volume to pop into existence in front of Harry. “The catalog lists all the books in the Potter libraries and where they are held. If Master wants a book that is not in the manor he just has to ask for Tea to fetch it.”  
“Wonderful, thank you, Tea.”  
“Master is most welcome. Tea will be getting Master’s breakfast now.” Harry opened the catalog with a grin and started to search for books on spell detection. It was only a few minutes later before Tea popped back in with a breakfast tray of toast, already buttered and with jam the way Harry liked it, eggs, bacon, and a cup of milk and tea waiting.

It took several hours of reading and casting detection spells but Harry finally had a list of what had been done to each item. His potions books were covered in spells to make him angry and distrustful, the cloak had been charmed with locator and loyalty spells, the lemon drops with calming and loyalty potions. The Weasley sweaters had been spelled for loyalty and affection while the chocolates held a mild love potion. The rest of the items were a mix of loyalty and emotional control spells.

It was maddening. Clearly someone wanted him to seem unbalanced and angry, to distrust and hate the potions master and love the Weasley’s and Headmaster. They wanted him emotional and out of control while at the same time fiercely loyal and underpowered. No wonder he ran toward trouble like a niffler toward gold. It was crazy, they wanted him loyal to the light to a fault, yet hampered by a lack of knowledge, emotional control, and magic so that he was running to his death at every threat. It was a miracle he’d survived as long as he had.

In a small burst of anger Harry ordered an elf to bring him a trunk to store the items. He would keep everything like it was. He might have to prove the Headmaster’s meddling at some point and evidence was never a bad thing. He left out the invisibility cloak hoping that he would be able to remove the charms affecting it. He would replace the books with new copies and check his belongings regularly to see if they had been respelled.

Harry quickly pinned out a growing list of things that he wanted checked when the goblin healers examined him. He needed to make sure none of potions had long term effects and a way to prevent himself from being re-dosed. He almost wished there was a way to not have to return to Hogwarts but the Headmaster was too influential with the Ministry and would just find a way to force him back. He just had to protect himself until he turned 17 and then Dumbledore would have no legal power over him as his “magical guardian”, not that that would stop him from trying. Harry would just have to try and be one step ahead.

He spent the rest of the day researching the Potter family and every book he could find about combining Houses. There weren’t many. Everything he found reinforced the idea that combining two magically powerful families was dangerous but the Potter family had been quietly doing so for generations. 

The main issues he was finding were old marriage laws. If he kept all his Houses separate but claimed them as head of House then he had to have a wife for each House to continue that line. If he combined them he could have one wife and his children would each be given one of the Houses to run upon his death. Considering how often he thought he was going to die in the last few years, marriage and children had never even been on his list of things that would happen to him.

He would need to talk with his account manager about setting up an iron clad will should anything happen to him. If everyone wanted him dead than the least he could do was ensure that those hunting him got nothing to benefit them in his demise.

***

The next morning, Harry again dressed in the nice clothes and robe left out for him. Ruefully, he eyed the fine materials and cut of the outfit, he probably looked like a pureblood in these clothes. He needed to understand why the “traditional” side was so associated with the dark while the relatively new muggle loving faction was so firmly light. The two factions sat at the extremes of the scale with no hint of a middle ground. There had to be a way to follow the old magical values and spell craft without pushing it into the dark. Just as you could use light spells without rejecting every spell that “might” be dark.

After eating a small breakfast, Harry activated his portkey. Gold Kris had not said what time to arrive but being early was never a bad thing. He was quickly shown from the portkey area to Gold Kris’ office without fuss or notice from other customers.

“Thank you for coming so promptly, Mister Potter. I have gathered all the necessary paperwork to either combine or uphold both the Potter and the Black houses.” Gold Kris said, with a snarl like smile. It was nice to see that the owner of such prominent accounts was respectful to those who helped his wealth.  
“Thank you for arranging the meeting, Account Manager Gold Kris. I have several items I want to discuss with you. I’ve been reading as much as I could find about House traditions but I couldn’t find much on combining Houses. Can you explain the process to me?”  
“Combining Houses is not a common practice. In ancient times it was common for Houses to combine and merge their magic, wealth, and knowledge in hopes that new magical abilities would arise. The Potter family has is a bit on an anomaly in that it has absorbed over twenty other Houses since its founding that Gringotts is aware of. Most of them however were small families that had little power.”   
“Are there any drawbacks to combining Houses?”  
“Yes.” Gold Kris said sternly, looking slightly angered at being interrupted. “When two magically powerful Houses are combined there is no way to predict how the magic will combine. Family gifts or affinities may be lost or gained, a predominant light family may start having members who have dark affiliations. It is impossible to predict. I can say that when two Houses that possess powerful magics combine there is always a resurgence of both new and old abilities that had been thought lost to the bloodlines.”  
“So there is no way to predict how the two Houses’ magic will combine?”  
“Generally the magically stronger House will hold sway but there are always exceptions.”  
“Are there any legal drawbacks?”  
“By becoming the head of a House, you are now considered a legal adult and any actions you take in the future that result in...legal inquiries will have you judged at trial as such. As the head of House Potter you will be able to take your seat in the Ministries House of Lords when you turn eighteen and will have several votes, one for each House you represent.”  
“I take it, Dumbledore is currently voting with those House votes?”  
“As your magical guardian he is allowed to vote as your proxy however since he is Head of the Wizengamot he is only able to vote when not standing as Head and not for any legislation he himself has sponsored.”  
“Will it be common knowledge that the Houses have been combined?”  
“Those within the families will be given notice of a change of Head of House. This announcement can be withheld until the will reading of your Godfather if you wish.”  
“Yes, please do that.” Harry said, considering his options. “What responsibilities will I have to the remaining Blacks?”  
“You will be their new Head of House and as such will have all the normal powers a Lord would have over his people. You can allow or break marriage contracts, add or remove members of the family, cancel or create accounts and stipends for the family members. The list is the same as you would have over any remaining Potter family members if there were any.”  
“Can I get a list of all stipends and account access for the Black family? I know they are helping fund the current war and I would like to see those funds removed from that effort.”  
“I take it you wish to combine Houses, taking House Black into House Potter?”  
“I do.”  
“Very well. I will see that the full inventory of the Black vaults is included in the files we are compiling.” Gold Kris said waving to a stack of leather bound volumes to one side of his desk. “The Black family is known for their...need to have control. Their House magic will most likely fight the merge and the binding can be quite painful. Do you wish to conclude our other business first?”  
“Yes, let’s get as much as we can done today. Then I would like to see about having the remaining curses removed before I claim House Black.”  
“A sound plan, Lord Potter. You mentioned other items you wished to discuss today?”  
“Yes, I have a list.” Harry said, handing over the small stack of parchment. “I would like to see about having a will drawn up and ensuring its ability to prevent the Headmaster or his affiliates from gaining control of any of my House’s assets should I die unexpectedly. I also have evidence of potions and various spells to control my emotions and loyalty being placed on my belongings and gifts I’ve been given. I need a way to shield against such tampering and want to make sure no long term damage has been done.”  
“Should the Headmaster ever lose his political power you would have a most damning legal case against him.” Gold Kris rumbled happily.  
“I have no direct evidence that he was anything more than the mastermind pulling the strings and as it stands too many people see him as a savior and man of the light.”  
“Pity they never thought to ask the Goblin nation. We have a very dim view on those who steal, Lord Potter. Rest assured that we will do everything we can to prevent him from ever touching your accounts again. There is little Gringotts can do however outside of the bank.”  
“Thank you, Account Manager Gold Kris. Even having one person on my side is better than it was only a few days ago.”  
“You are most welcome, Lord Potter. Perhaps it is time that the wizards started to remember just who they have entrusted their gold with.” He said with a snort. “But enough, let me summon the healers and we will get started. We have much to do today. I will arrange a meeting with the Potter family lawyers in the next few days as well.”  
“Would it be possible to change lawyers? I have no way of knowing just how under Dumbledore’s thumb they are since they never bothered to contact me in any way. Should they not have met with me as their client?”  
“Legally they merely had to deal with your magical guardian. Dumbledore may have prevented any such contact. I will see that your legal representatives are quietly investigated before your meeting. If they are found to be corrupt there are several independent lawyers who Gringotts can vouch for.”  
“Thank you.” Harry said with a nod, “Who will be notified of the change in House status exactly? Will Dumbledore be informed that I’ve been made head of House Potter?”  
“Since Dumbledore is your magical guardian, he should be aware of such changes already if he were fulfilling his guardianship duties as the law requires. A notice will be sent to ministry but these kind of missives tend to be overlooked or misfiled. I doubt anyone beyond the relevant family members will be notified unless you yourself make the matter public. They will not be able to do so since announcing it would clearly be against your wishes.” Gold Kris said with a nasty smile that made Harry snort in agreement.  
“Good. When will the will reading be?”  
“That is up to you, Mister Potter, but the original date was to be at the end of the month. This can be pushed back a few weeks but it might draw attention you wish to avoid.”  
“Let’s keep it at the end of the month for now. I probably will need a way to attend unseen.”  
“That can be arranged. Now, the ritual room is ready. You will be examined by the healers before the spells are removed.” Gold Kris said, moving from behind his chair and gesturing for Harry to follow him. “There is a potions regimen that can be undertaken to remove all foreign magic from a person’s body. I will have the healers add the potions and instructions to the package they are preparing.”  
“Package?”  
“When core bindings are left in place for too long, like the magical restrictions meant for an infant, they can cause long term damage if not removed slowly. The healers have created a daily potions regimen that should assist in your recovery, slowly removing the bindings and allowing your magic to recover at a steady pace. All the dark bindings and spells will be removed completely today. The spell circle will strip all foreign magic from your body.”  
“Thank you, that sounds perfect.”

Gold Kris showed Harry into a circular room with runes and words in gobbledygook carved into the walls and floor. He was directed to strip and leave all his belongings on a shielded table to one side before stepping into the center of the innermost circle of runes. The circle would strip away every enchantment that was currently in place on whatever was placed in the center. The healers quickly came forward and started their scans, filing sheets of parchment with their notes. One the scans were complete the goblin healers and curse breakers moved to the outer ring of the circle and started to chant.

The rings of runes slowly began to glow as each wizard, witch, and goblin pushed magic into the warding. When it finally hit the inner ring Harry felt it wash over him in a wave of heat, his skin beginning to glow as the spells were ripped from him one after the other. The heat increased as spell after spell was broken, spiraling away from him in sparks of light and ozone.

Harry gasped as the heat continued to increase. Light seemed to be trying to spear into his bones, into his chest. God, it hurt. He was being burned alive. The light slammed into his forehead, ripping his scar open as Harry fell to his knees screaming. The light ate at his vision, consuming him and he let himself fall into it as it burned him to ash.

The Healers gathered the unconscious boy and moved him to a nearby room where he could be treated and allowed to sleep. None of them had seen such a spell breaking in centuries. This boy would be destined for great things if he survived this trial.


	4. Houses

Harry woke slowly, curled in a soft bed with heavy blankets weighing him down with their warmth. The room was lit with soft light, crystals embedded in the walls and ceiling glowing softly. Footsteps echoed on the stone floor as the healer came back in, the light glowing brighter as she approached.

“Good, you’re awake.” She said, approaching the bed. “I have several potions for you to take before you get up.”

  
Harry slowly sat up as he watched the goblin healer bustle around. He felt strangely light and hollow, like someone had emptied him out. His head and chest ached like he was coming out of several days of sickness.

  
“I would recommend putting your House ring back on. It can assist in your healing.” She said sitting his clothes on the foot of the bed with his ring nestled in a simple wooden ring box on top. She handed him several potions vials.  
“I don’t mean any disrespect but what are these potions?”  
“Considering the medical history we retrieved from you yesterday, Mister Potter, I understand your reluctance.”  
“So you found evidence of potions being used on me?”  
“Several. We ran a lifetime medical scan which lists all potions, medical spells and procedures, and injuries given to a patient since birth. It is not done lightly since you can only cast the spell once every ten years per patient. Yours is rather damning in the absence of any medical care, vaccinations of the magical or muggle variety, and administration of illegal potions since your arrival at Hogwarts.” She said with a snarl, harming of a child was one of the greatest crimes a goblin could commit outside of stealing. “The ritual circle would have removed all spells from your body and magical core but you will need to go through a potions purifying regimen to get any residual trace out.”  
“When would you recommend I do that?”  
“I will be leaving you with the potions and instructions. You can do the purge at home. It will make you very tired however and I would advise bed rest while you are going through it. Now, the potions you have now are a headache potion, an energy booster, a magical core stabilizing mixture, and a mild calming draught if you feel that you need it.”  
Harry quickly downed all the potions except for the calming draught.  
“I would rather keep my emotions as they are for now. Can I keep the calming draught in case it’s needed later?”  
“Of course. I’m simply concerned that you might have need of it.” The healer said with a frown. “We need to review your medical history with your account manager and decide how to proceed. I know that you are expected to combine two Houses later today as well and that can be a very stressful process.”  
“I understand.” Harry said with a small nod. “Can I get dressed or do you need to do more scans?”  
“No, you may get dressed. I’ll have breakfast brought in once you are ready.”  
“Thank you, Healer.”

Harry got dressed slowly, still feeling rather drained and worn out. He could feel the energy his House ring gave him as it slid onto his finger however, and let that level him out as another goblin came in with a tray of food just as he finished tying his boots. He ate a quick bowl of honey and fruit filled porridge with a large glass of milk before he was shown back to his account manager’s office.

“Good morning, Mister Potter. I hope you are ready to review your accounts and our findings from yesterday?” Gold Kris said, nodding for Harry to take a chair while the healer brought several stacks of parchment to him.  
“Yes, we have a lot to accomplish today. The will reading is in three weeks and I want everything as complete and secure as we can make it before then.”  
“Very well, let us start with the medical scans taken. With these scans you could petition to have Dumbledore removed as your magical guardian and push to be recognized legally as an adult. Since you are already the head of your house, there is no legal reason to deny your requests.”  
“But there are many political reasons to do so. The Ministry has shown several times that they have no love for the ‘Boy who lived’. I don’t trust them or the public not to turn on me if I attempt to take this public.” Harry pointed out with a sigh.  
“What are you presuming to do then?”  
“I want to do everything I can to limit the legal ways that Dumbledore and the Ministry can use to control myself and my accounts. I want to remove any control they have over my accounts with Gringotts. I want all evidence to be copied multiple times and the originals sealed into one of my vaults. I want to have copies sent to my lawyers, to be held as a final threat should Dumbledore or the Ministry try to revoke my rights or force me into prison through trumped up charges.” Harry took a breath and stood, starting to pace the length of the room. “I want to look into hiring tutors or changing schools if the harassment and outright attempts to kill me don’t stop. I need training to make up for the lost time and wasted classes where my fellow students and I at Hogwarts received mediocre or downright substandard lessons. I need to learn what I need to know to run my family estates and accounts. I need to know what my family intended for me to be trained in that regard. My Grandfather ordered that all Hogwarts staff and house elves be banned from Potter property. He must have had a reason to do so. I think Dumbledore’s manipulations go farther back than even the Dark Lord’s first reign.” Harry stopped for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and a sip of calming potion before he continued.  
“Dumbledore revealed something to me right before I left the school this year after my Godfather’s death that I want Gringotts to research.” Harry said, running a hand through his hair as he turned back to face Gold Kris. “He said that I have a prophecy linking myself and the Dark Lord. I need to know if this is true.”  
“The Goblin nation has their own records of prophecies. I will have to approach our Director and see if I would be allowed to review the records. Would you be willing to share the memory of Dumbledore’s explanation?”  
“As long as those that view the memory are willing to be bound to silence on the matter. It’s not that I don’t trust the Goblins of Gringotts, it’s simply that I can’t have the Dark Lord getting hold of the full prophecy.”  
“The Dark Lord currently does not know the entire contents?”  
“No, the globe kept in the Ministry's Hall of Prophecies was destroyed. He is aware that there is more than he knows but only has heard half the prophecy. It was supposedly on the words of this prophecy that he targeted my family.”  
“I will ask for a meeting with the Director.” Gold Kris said with a firm nod. “I will have to reveal the documentation we have of your abuse at the Headmaster’s hands.”  
“That is fine. I don’t want this information out in public but the Director is welcome to review what we’ve found.”  
“I’ll call for a memory repository to be brought. You will need to add the memories that you wish to show the Director and to persuade him to assist in our work.”

The next few hours were exhausting as they reviewed the medical scans and the healer came back in to outline what they could do to correct the damage. The healers were confident that much of his malnourishment and stunted growth would be corrected now that the blocks were off his magical core. He would be taking potions to ensure that his body had all the nourishment it needed to grow in the next few months but his body and magic would be doing the hard work.  
Harry was forced to relive each memory he added to the repository and was soon having to take small sips of the calming draught to keep going. Gold Kris added his own memories of the healing so that the Director could see how powerful the removal had been. The Healers had been horrified to find the horcrux attached to Mister Potter’s scar and had used the power of the circle to destroy the spirit fragment.

Once that was completed they moved on to the inventory of his vaults. Harry decided to consolidate all the vaults into one large one once the Houses were merged. Since the Potter Vault was larger and older, the Goblins would be moving everything to it while, for a small fee, checking the Black items for curses and dangerous spells.  
Harry listed out the things he wanted shipped to the Potter Manor, mainly books and a few items that Gold Kris suggested would help with his classes and attempts to correct his education. He also removed several wands that he could use in training and a heavily spelled cloak designed to conceal the wearer's identity. Several of his family members had been very paranoid and he would happily use their heavily spelled possessions to protect his himself and his House.

The ritual to combine Houses was deceptively simple. The two House rings were soaked in one potion with Harry drinking another. Each ring was then placed on the same finger while chanting a short spell. Nothing had been said of the potion feeling like he had swallowed a block of ice or that the rings would burn as he placed them back on. Once the Black ring was on he felt the fight for dominance begin. It was like with the Potter House Wards, tugging at his magic and his mind to see where he truly fit into House Black. His magic fluttered and surged within him as the magics of House Black sought to merge with that of House Potter, pushing and pulling at each other.

While the Potter Wards had searched to prove that Harry was going to be respectful of his House, the Black House magic pushed to see that he was quick witted and willing to protect his House and family, no matter the cost. It lingered on the betrayals he had suffered and the anger he felt at what his muggle relatives and Dumbledore had put him through, pressing at his determination to improve both himself and to rebuild his house to its former glory. When the magic finally accepted the merge and poured itself into Harry it felt like he was being filled with both fire and ice, shadows and light.

Harry gave a small smile as the surge of magic filled him with energy. He could almost feel both Houses’ magic working to level out his magic and helping to purge the rest of the potions from his system. The two rings had merged into each other leaving a single band. The Potter crest was still displayed on a large ruby but the gold ring was now threaded with platinum filigree and small black stones bracketed the ruby.

“Wonderful.” Gold Kris said with a sharp toothed grin. “Since House Black has accepted you as its head and allowed the merge into House Potter we can now go over their accounts. The main pressing piece of business is what to do with number 12 Grimmauld place. Your Godfather had listed that the Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix be allowed to continue using the residence as part of his will. I take it you will be rescinding this request?”  
“Yes, I will be extending the ban on all Potter properties concerning Hogwarts and its employees to include all Black properties as well. The Order of the Phoenix will also be banned from all Potter and Black properties.” Harry said with a small frown, he could feel the wards of House Potter shifting to accommodate his request. “I want to go later today and claim the wards at Grimmauld Place. Is there a way I can ensure that the house is empty before I go?”  
“The house was sealed upon your Godfather’s death. Apparently, Dumbledore has tried to breach the wards several times but has not been able to enter. As you are now the head of House you should be able to enter any time you wish. I will send a curse breaker with you to ensure that you are not bothered while you enter the house.”  
“Thank you, Gold Kris.” Harry said with a small sigh. “Dumbledore has apparently done the same with several of the Potter estates since my parent’s death. What else do we need to cover?”  
“These are the payments that are coming out of the Black accounts. I need to know which ones to cancel.” Gold Kris said handing over a sheet of parchment.  
“Leave the dowries for the Tonks’ family that Sirius requested. Everything else can be canceled. I don’t want money going to Bellatrix Black. She was the one who killed Sirius. I will be declaring her disowned from the House of Black and calling blood feud against her. No member or house of Black or Potter will offer her sanctuary or support in any form.”  
“I will have the necessary documents drawn up.” Gold Kris rumbled in approval for his ruthlessness.  
“Can I set up a private meeting here to meet with the Tonks’ family? I might need them to agree to being bound to silence about anything they find out in the meeting before I reveal myself. Nymphadora Tonks is a member of the Order of the Phoenix and nothing discussed can find its way back to Dumbledore if we can help it. Andromeda Tonks is a lawyer and will probably need to see the documentation we’ve been gathering.”  
“That can be arranged, say the day before the will reading?”  
“That sounds good. I will also need to do the same for Lady Malfoy and her son.” Harry said with a sigh. “I want her and her son to choose to either uphold the family motto or to be removed from the family. I won’t have a marked supporter of the Dark Lord in my House.”  
“I will arrange a meeting with them after the will reading. I can say that the behests that are available to them from your Godfather’s will require them to prove that they are unmarked before they can collect.”  
“Good. If they’re unable to collect than they’ll be removed from the Black family and a meeting won’t be needed.” Harry said with a firm nod.  
“I’ve arranged a meeting with the Potter House lawyers at the end of the week. I will send you a letter with the final details and a portkey. I would recommend having any lawyer you hire to swear loyalty to your House before proceeding. All wizarding lawyers are bound to silence about their customers however in your case this binding would not apply to Dumbledore since he is your legal magical guardian.”  
“Would it help if the Dursley’s signed away their rights as my guardians? I’m sure for a modest fee and an assurance that I will never contact them again they’ll sign whatever we hand them.”  
“It would certainly help with your case should it ever go public.”  
“Good, I will add that to the list for my lawyers to complete.” Harry said missing the glance Gold Kris shot him at his calm acceptance of his relatives writing off his existence for money so easily.  
“You intend to hire more than one lawyer?” Gold Kris asked forcing his mind back to business.  
“I want one lawyer working solely on House business while another manages the ‘Boy who Lived’ mania. I plan to sue all the idiots who have been writing fictional works about my life and passing it off as fact. I never gave permission for anyone to use my image or my name and will be suing any company that has done so since the Dark Lord’s supposed death.”  
“An oversight that could prove most costly.” Gold Kris said with a feral grin.  
“Exactly, I then want to put those funds to repairing the warehouses and dockyards that were destroyed in the last war. I‘ve already had the Potter house elves start production on the farms and lands that have been left fallow. I want everything to be back at pre-war production levels within the next five years.”  
“Let us complete the paperwork for the House of Black and Potter. You may wish to activate some of the portraits of your past relatives to assist in reviewing any standing contracts held between yourself and other families. I have compiled all the documents for you and included copies of the property deeds and such for you to review.” Gold Kris said, gesturing to a trunk set to one side. Harry merely nodded, he had known that rebuilding the family businesses would take a lot of work.  
“Is there a way to send mail without using owls? I don’t trust the headmaster or elves at Hogwarts not to tamper with or try to read any correspondence I receive while I’m in school.”  
“I will arrange for several letter boxes to be built. They are blood warded to the user and can be carried through wards, allowing any item placed inside to be delivered to the second box. You will have one box and it will be linked to a box that will be held at the post office here in town. They will screen your mail for curses and such before sending it on to you. In the medical report there were several mail redirection spells on your person so you may start receiving more mail.”  
“Could they tell where it was directed?”  
“It looks like most of it was simply refused delivery unless you personally knew the sender. Bank notices and such were redirected to Headmaster Dumbledore.”  
“Then why have I received mail from the Ministry?”  
“Ministry owls cannot be redirected. The only reason the Headmaster was able to receive your bank statements was because he is your guardian. Now that you are considered an adult by Gringotts all such items will be sent directly to you.”  
“Will that alert Dumbledore to my change in status?”  
“It is possible but I doubt it, after all Gringotts does not control where our mail goes once it is sent out. If he asks we can assure him that it is being sent out once a month as usual. It is not our problem what happens to the mail once it has left Gringotts.” Gold Kris said with a toothy grin. “I have added a notation that all requested changes and withdrawals to your accounts must go through myself unless they come from you personally. We will need a reason for refusing his requests however.”  
“Could a review of the accounts of those orphaned by the war be underway? Part of some obscure law from the Ministry to ensure that no child is swindled out of his inheritance?”  
“That actually would be a good law to propose our allies in the Wizarding Courts. I will present the idea to the Director as well.” Gold Kris said writing out quick notes with a quill. “I will have the letter box delivered to you later today by owl. You may wish to have a house elf monitor it for the first few days in case there is a backlog of mail that has been held at the post offices.”  
“I have a few questions about the services offered through Gringotts and around the wizarding world. I know most wizards probably grew up knowing such things but I’m more like a muggle born given the years of forced ignorance I’m trying to correct. Does the bank give out a list of services or is there a good book that lists such things?”  
“We have a list of recommended literature that is given to Muggle Born wizard parents when they first arrive at the bank. I will have it and our standard brochures sent to you. What was the service you were wondering about?”  
“How do house elves make purchases? Are they even allowed to?”  
“House elves are allowed to make purchases on behalf of their owners. They must either have an account they are allowed to access at Gringotts or a written note of permission with an impression of the owner’s key to be used for a single purchase or withdrawal from the bank. Generally however they are simply given galleons for the specific task. The Potter house elves have a small account that they pull from for their needs however large purchases or withdrawals require authorization from the head of House.”  
“Thank you. Are there catalogs for shops in the wizarding world?”  
“There are however they are considered expensive to purchase since they are heavily spelled and update automatically. You should have some in the Potter household.”  
“If I do not have enough gold for a purchase how can it be made? Do the shops offer options?”  
“They would have you sign for the purchase and leave an impression of your key on a special purchase request that we would then later exchange for the gold from your account.”  
“Thank you, Gold Kris. Is there anything else I need to review? Should we have a meeting before I meet with my lawyers?”  
“I will arrange my day so that we can meet the morning before your other meetings. That should allow us plenty of time to review what our investigators have uncovered. I will send you a letter with the details. It is rare for me to say, but it has been a pleasure doing business with you Mister Potter. The curse breaker will be waiting outside for you.”  
“You as well, Account Manager Gold Kris. I hope you have a profitable rest of your day.”

Harry pulled out one of the old wands from his trunk before shrinking everything he needed to take with him and tucking it away. He tugged on his cloak before heading to the door. He was instructed to follow the waiting curse breaker and one quick floo trip later they were walking down a familiar street.

He watched Grimmauld Place pop into existence with a small sigh, making his way up the steps and casting several privacy wards around the doorstep which the curse breaker added to once he saw what Harry was up to. Once they were well warded, Harry approached the door, placing his hand on the aged wood. The curse breaker stopped him from continuing with a raised hand.

“There is a watcher on the corner in an invisibility cloak. They can see us but not hear anything.”  
“Thanks, I suspected there would be. Leave them be unless they try and interfere.”“As you wish, Sir.”  
“I am Harry Potter Black, Head of House Potter and House Black. I request entrance.” He felt the wards sweep across his skin before pulling back enough to allow him to open the door.  
“Thank you, I can take it from here.”  
“If you are sure, Sir. The Blacks are known for their impenetrable wards and dark spells. I could help if you came across anything nasty.”  
“A light family was living here for a time and helped clean the house. It should be fine.”  
“Very well, Sir. Luck be with you.” He said with a grin before dismantling his spells and heading out. Harry ducked through the door, locking it behind him.  
“Tibby, I need you.”  
“Master Harry, this is a Dark house.” she said with a shiver, appearing with a quiet pop.  
“This house is now part of the Potter Properties, Tibby.” Harry said with a sigh. “There is a house elf here who has maybe gone mad. I need to know how to handle him.”  
“House elves want to work, Master Harry. House elves be needing orders or we fall apart over time. We are proud of our Houses and our Masters.”  
“Thank you, Tilly. Can you stay until I finish binding the wards here? I may need your help.”  
“Of course, Master Harry. Tilly will stay and make sure the Master is safe.” She said eying the decaying surroundings with wide eyes.  
“Kreacher, as Master of House Black, I call you.” The ragged and miserable looking creature popped in with a dark look.  
“You is not Kreacher’s Master. The dog is dead so Master Draco inherits.”  
“Wrong. I am Lord Sirius Black’s heir in name and blood. I have combined House Black with House Potter. I am your Master and I will not have such slovenly creatures in my service. You have disgraced the House of Black with your neglect.”  
“You’s not a pure blood, nor your nasty friends.” The elf sneered pointing at Harry with a knobby finger.  
“Those nasty friends have betrayed House Potter Black and won’t be returning. They are to be banned from setting foot in any Potter or Black property. All Hogwarts staff and house elves are to be banned from any and all Black properties. I will see this House remade into its rightful image and I won’t have the pureblood families who House Black does business with seated in a dirty room with moth eaten tapestries. Would you have me host them at Potter Manor, Kreacher?”  
“No, the pureblood families would never touch such a light Manor, never!”  
“Then you must decide. Join your brethren on the wall in memorial to your former masters or work to restore Black Manor to its true glory. Which will it be, Kreacher? Will you work or die?”  
“What would you order, Kreacher?”  
“I want the portrait hall restored and your Mistress returned to her place of honor there. At times I may have to lower myself to dealing with those unworthy of her association and I do not want to offend such a revered woman. Once that is completed to my satisfaction the rest of the House needs to be cleaned and inventoried. I want to find out what was removed or destroyed in the light’s purge.” Harry said watching as the elf twisted his dirty pillow case with both hands, “I will go and claim the wards now. You are to stay here until I return. You must decide by then.”  
“What will happen if Kreacher says yes?”  
“You will give me your oath as Head of the Black family and start work. I expect this house to be presentable to guests by the end of the month, whether by your hand or by my other house elves.”  
“Kreacher does not need to wait. Kreacher wants to work.”  
“Then give me your oath. Tilly, you will act as witness.”  
“Yes, Master Harry.”

Harry took the grimy elf’s hand and pressed the House ring into his skin as he swore to uphold the House name and honor, acknowledging Harry as his Lord and Master until one of their deaths. He was glad when the house rings took over and pushed him to cement the vows with a short Latin chant that bound the elf to the newly merged Houses marking him as a Potter house elf. Magic washed over the elf, cleaning him and transforming his tattered rag of a covering into the clean white toga that the Potter elves wore.

“Get to work, Kreacher, House elf of House Potter Black. I expect you to rest as needed but I want to see the changes I requested already to be started before I return.”  
“Yes, Master.” Kreacher said with a bob of his head, fingers snapping to remove the portrait, ignoring its muffled protests. Harry ignored the small elf and made his way to a hidden door inside the living room, the ring guiding him as he demanded entry from the wards.

The hidden door lead him to the dust covered cellars and a small dungeon before he requested entrance at yet another blank wall. This ground to the side revealing a chamber full of carved runes and deep shadows. Tilly followed behind her Master shivering, this room was full of dark magic. Again a central pillar called to Harry urging him to place his ringed hand upon a large black gem stone.

The wards of House Black were more animalistic than those of House Potter. While the Potter wards were a simple welcoming presence in the back of his mind, the Black wards were massive, shadowy black dogs who wrapped themselves around the properties with teeth ready to shred those who would try and breach the edges of his domain. They pushed and pressed at Harry with deep growls and snarls echoing in his ears but all Harry could think of was the large Grim that his Godfather had transformed into so often. He could never fear something so familiar. Eventually the wards settled into the back of his mind with a soft grumble of sound, seeming upset that he was not more afraid.

“Tilly, I want one of the house elves watching Kreacher at all times. Until he proves he’s willing to work for House Potter he will be supervised. Schedule a rotation of elves with Mathis. I’ll return at the end of the week to see how much he has managed to accomplish but I don’t want him overworking himself either.”  
“Tilly will see to it, Master Harry.” The elf said eagerly following Harry back up into the main house.  
“Thank you, Tilly. Can you bring a trunk to the library upstairs as well? I want to take some books back with me.”  
“Of course, Master.” Tilly said, popping away.

Harry gave a small tired sigh but let the wards guide him to the places that needed his blood or verbal command to put the wards up to full protection. Soon the only ones allowed to enter were his house elves and Harry himself. He left the floo open for now but locked so that only someone with a password and his express permission could enter.

Once he reached the library he again let the wards guide his choices. What would a member of the proud House of Black be studying and learning? The books that entered the trunk were varied. Biographies of Dark Wizards and Witches vied for space with Dark Spell books and tomes on warding, spells using blood and body fluids, animal bonds and familiars, books on ancient Greek and Roman magic, pagan rituals and seasonal magic, magical tattoos and their uses in spell casting. There were also books on Pureblood etiquette and manners, sword fighting and dueling, and books of genealogies of the most prominent families in the wizarding world.

He looked over the lot with a sigh, mentally trying to group everything into categories and trying to come up with a basic schedule for working on paperwork for the Houses and studying the top materials. He only had until the end of the summer to be completely prepared to face Hogwarts and his so called “friends”, eight short weeks left. He would need a miracle to pull everything off in that time.


	5. Spells and Schedules

Harry portkeyed back to the manor and headed to the library. He had a lot to plan out. He called in Mathis and explained about Kreacher and how he needed to be supervised. He assured Harry that it would be taken care of.

The files on the families who had previously done business with the Potter family were thick. Harry needed a way to start meeting with these families and renegotiating contracts for House Potter without letting Dumbledore know he was doing so. He would need someone to act as his proxy or have an impossible to uncover disguise while he held the meetings. Heck, he probably would need both since he would be spending most of the year trapped at Hogwarts.

Pulling out everything he resized the rest of the trunks he’d brought back and started to unpack. Setting his wand to one side he paused, glancing to where it lay on the wood table. His wand was the one thing he always carried with him. He even slept with it when he was at the Dursley’s. It never left his side. It was the perfect item to use to track someone.

Cursing, Harry rummaged through the trunk holding the old wands and started testing each to see which were a good match. Only two worked well, one a thin stick of Yew and the other a dark piece of what Harry thought was Mahogany or Ebony. Neither will work as an identical replacement for his wand but he could use them until he managed to unspell his Holly wand. He knew it was ridiculous to favor the darker wand simply because the Dark Lord’s wand was Yew, but he couldn’t help his reluctance to use the yew.

He had no idea how he was going to replace his wand if he wasn’t able to break the spells. It wasn’t like he could simply ask Fawks for another feather and hope that he didn’t tell Dumbledore. He might be able to research wand making while he was studying but considering how few wand makers there were in Magical Britain he doubted it was something he would be able to accomplish in a few weeks. He would just have to deal with things as he got more information.

***

He spent the rest of the day trying to figure out a schedule for his studies. He needed to complete his review of the materials he’d already learned at Hogwarts and see what he needed to brush up on. He needed to research other schools and learning options should he manage to get out from under Dumbledore and declare himself independent. If fact he should have those plans fleshed out and ready for action just in case. It never hurt to have a few back up plans.

Harry called for Tea to bring him all the shopping catalogs in the library as well as all the books from the Hogwarts class list. He planned to spend the rest of the day organizing his schedule for the summer. He quizzed the young elf when he arrived on several things that had been bothering him, such as where the clothes that had been laid out for him had been found. 

It turned out that his grandparents were rather thrifty and ordered the household to reuse everything they could. Clothes that were outgrown were repaired and sent to the attic until another Potter was able to wear them. If anything did not fit, the house elves could alter or correct the sizing and style. The same was done for all other implements and items, the old but in good repair being used before new was purchased.

Harry asked that all the catalogs but those for bookstores be returned to the shelves and that an inventory of the storage at the Manor be done. He wanted to know what he had available to use. He also asked that two trunks of clothes in his size that the house elves thought suitable be left in his rooms. He would enjoy destroying his old clothes from the Dursley’s.

The house had a potions lab and Harry marked off a week to relearn all his potions texts and to start on the next few years work as well. With eight weeks left he marked out each week for a subject, if he finished early he would dive deeper into the subject and try to work on several small projects that dealt in that subject. Each morning would be review and study while the afternoons would be working on House matters and learning what he needed to run his House smoothly.

Most of the things he was expected to learn as a proper pureblood head of house he simply did not have enough time to study. Horseback riding and fencing were things he would like to learn eventually but that he could put off for now. Painting, singing, and musical instruments could wait as well. Learning how to manage the estates holdings and books would not however.

Hogwarts Lesson Schedule  
Week 1: Potions (projects: detecting poisons, brewing antidotes and healing potions)  
Week 2: Charms (projects: apparition, detection spells, and portkeys)  
Week 3: Transfiguration (projects: animagus transformation)  
Week 4: Defense Against the Dark Arts (project: Occlumency)  
Week 5: Herbology/Care of Magical Creatures/Astronomy  
Week 6: Healing/Dueling?  
Week 7: Arithmancy/Runes  
Week 8: Wrap up all projects and prepare for Hogwarts.

House Potter/Black Schedule  
Week 1: Pureblood etiquette and manners.  
Week 2: Prominent Family histories and genealogies.  
Week 3: Wizarding Law.  
Week 4: House Contracts and Blood Feuds  
Week 5: Dealing with House business/ visiting properties?  
Week 6: Dealing with House business/ visiting properties?  
Week 7: Dealing with House business/ visiting properties?  
Week 8: Dealing with House business/ visiting properties?

“Tea?” Harry called, pushing his list the side for now.  
“Yes, Master Harry?” Tea asked popping in.  
“I’m sorry to keep bothering you today but I have a question.”  
“It is no bother to Tea, Master. House elves live to serve our Masters.”  
“I know the Gringotts Owls have collars that protect their owls. Does the Potter family have something similar?”  
“Yes, Master Harry. Tea can bring them to you if you like?”  
“Only if there is one without the Potter crest or any identifying marks on it. For now I don’t want others knowing that I’m back at the Manor until everything is ready.”  
“Tea will look, Master Harry.”

A moment later he popped in and happily handed three blank silver collars to Harry before popping away to continue inventorying the storerooms and attics of the manor. He was enjoying working with the young Master. The House had never been busier and now with permission to use items in the storerooms every Potter household could be outfitted to be ready and waiting for the Master’s visit.

Harry cast several detection charms with the black wand over the collars and picked up the one that was the most heavily spelled. He sat it along with a few other items he wanted to take back to his rooms. He had a small stack of things that he was hoping would help keep his secrets safe while he was at Hogwarts.

In the vaults he’d found a new trunk that was blood warded and locked to anyone not of the Potter bloodline. It was a multi-compartment and had several separate storage layers, one for books, one for potions supplies, a separate area for clothes, and several open areas for miscellaneous storage. Harry had a feeling the entire truck would be full of books at the rate he was going. There was just too much to learn not to take some of it with him to Hogwarts. He also had two silver bracelets that would deflect most low level spells and a goblin worked necklace that would hold his House ring and keep it invisible while he was at Hogwarts.

“Mathis, do you have a moment to talk?” Harry asked once he’d organized everything the best he could.   
“I’m always available for the young Master. How can, Mathis, assist the young master?” The house elf arrived with a pop, giving Harry a small bow.  
“I was told that I would need to activate the portraits here at the Manor. I hoped to discuss how to run the estates with a few of my ancestors, however I haven’t seen any wizarding portraits in the Manor.”  
“All the portraits were locked and sent to the Portrait Gallery when the grounds were sealed.”  
“How would I wake them?”  
“A simple tap of a wand and a command to wake should suffice, Master Harry. I will show you the way to the Gallery now if you like?”  
“Yes, let’s go.” Harry agreed gathering his wand. “Do you know if there is a wizarding portrait of my parents in the Gallery?”  
“I’m afraid not. However, I noticed that you are endeavoring to learn quite a lot in the coming weeks. Master Harry may wish to use Mistress Lily’s books to speed his progress.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Mistress Lily was quite skilled in charms and potions. She crafted many tools and the books are one such item. They place the reader into a trance or light sleep and impart the knowledge during the sleep. The Mistress had plans to sell her creations to a local school but never managed to do so.”  
“Thank you for telling me about this, Mathis. Can you take the books to my rooms later so I can use them?”  
“Of course, Master Harry. Here is the Gallery.”

The Portrait Gallery was a massive long hallway like room with the walls covered in portraits of every shape and size. Some were massive, filling the space from floor to ceiling, while others were barely a foot square. The sheer number was overwhelming.

“Who would you recommend me awakening, Mathis? I still haven’t researched the Potter Genealogy, yet.”  
“I would recommend activating your Grandfather Charlus Potter and your Grandmother Dorea Potter Black. Beyond that, it is up to the Master.”  
“Did Grandfather or James have many portraits activated?”  
“Your grandfather, Master Charlus left most of the portraits inactive since many had other frames that they could visit. Your father, James, never lived at the Manor once Master Charlus passed away. Master James and Mistress Lily stayed in a small cottage they had been gifted with shortly after the marriage instead. He never returned to claim the wards or to gather any belongings once the wards were sealed.”  
“They stayed at Godric's Hollow?”  
“Yes, Master Harry.”  
“Do you know who gave it to them?”  
“No, Master Harry. I am ashamed to say I do not know.”  
“It’s fine, Mathis. Maybe Grandfather will know or it might still be in the paperwork I’m reviewing.” Harry said with a small sigh, with the way things were going James had been prevented from returning in some way by Dumbledore.

It felt disrespectful to call the man by his first name even in his head but he had never been a father to Harry that he could remember. He had never even seen any pictures of him or his mother beyond the handful of photos Hagrid had given him. He only had the constant reminder that he looked exactly like him except for his mother’s eyes.   
Glancing up at the portraits, he could at least see that dark black, often unruly hair was a constant in the family. Charlus himself wore his long and tied back with a dark strip of leather or ribbon. In his oldest portrait his hair was a sleek cap of salt and pepper. Dorea however, was a small woman with long black locks that only silvered at the temple as she aged. The final portrait of them was a large one with the two seated, holding hands. They looked stern but happy.

Harry tapped the portrait with his wand, “I am Harry Potter, Head of House Potter, and I ask you to wake.” The couple immediately blinked and slowly began to shift like they were under a slowing spell. Harry took a few steps back and settled into wait as they slowly came back to awareness.  
“My goodness I feel stiff. Why were we left inactive for so long?” Dorea asked, glancing around and locking her gaze on Harry. “You’re not our son, James.”  
“No, Grandmother, if I may call you that. I’m Harry Potter, James’ son.”  
“The last thing I remember was the Manor being placed in lockdown and James leaving. Is everything well?” Charlus asked, glancing around the room.  
“The Manor is fine. My parents died on October 1981 in an attack by the Dark Lord.” Harry started only to be interrupted.  
“Surely you haven’t been here all this time and are only now activating our portrait, Young Man?”  
“No, Ma’am.” Harry said with a sigh. “I was given to my mother’s sister to raise. I lived with muggles until I found out about my inheritance a few days ago. Headmaster Dumbledore was made my magical guardian.”  
“And are you yet another blind follower of his? James and Lily were much too trusting of the man.” Charlus asked, his face a stony mask.  
“No, sir. The goblins are helping me investigate the misuse of my vaults and finances under his care. I have evidence that he used illegal spells and potions on me in an attempt to make me more biddable and loyal to him.” Harry said, biting back the bitter comments that he wanted to voice. He would need to see just how far he could trust his grandparents before he told them everything.  
“I think you need to explain everything, child.” Dorea said, placing a hand on Charlus’ arm to stop him from continuing.   
“Yes, Ma’am.” Harry agreed with a sigh.   
Pulling out his wand he conjured a chair and settled in to explain what had been happening since their deaths. At some point Tea popped in with a tea set and a tray sandwiches for Harry to eat as it was well past dinner at this point.  
“One thing before we let you head to bed, Harry. Is the Manor still locked down?” Charlus asked.  
“Yes, as are the Black estates. I’m the only one besides the Potter house elves who has access right now”  
“Then we are safe to continue this talk tomorrow. Go to bed, Son, and in the morning we will discuss what needs the most attention.”  
“Good night, Grandfather Charlus, Grandmother Dorea.” Harry said, giving them a small bow.  
“You as well, Harry.”

Harry trudged to his rooms, it had been a very long and stressful day with no sign of any of it letting up anytime soon. He glanced at the trunks set to one side and pulled out the silver collar for Hedwig before he forgot. He explained what it was to his owl before carefully clasping the metal around her neck. After several minutes of petting and a few owl treats he went to change into his pajamas and slid into bed.

The next morning, Harry was up with the sun as always. Too many years of having to be up early to make breakfast for the Dursley’s prevented him from ever really sleep in. He sorted through the clothes the house elves had delivered and was happy to see that everything he tried on seemed to be a perfect fit. Pulling on his chosen outfit he headed down the stair towards breakfast. The portraits were waiting on him in a large landscape across from the table.

He murmured a greeting to the pair before taking his seat. Thanking the elf once the last food was floated in from the kitchen, Harry carefully tucked into his breakfast, not wanting to have bad manners in front of his grandparents, even if they were only portraits.

“What plans do you have for the rest of the day, Harry?”  
“I want to work in the study off my rooms today. I need to try and get through most of the financial documentation or at least get it organized. I’m meeting with the Potter lawyers tomorrow and I need to have a good idea of what they need to assist me with.”  
“I can help a bit with that, Son.” Charlus said heading out of the frame. “I’ll head that way and see you when you’re done.”  
“Thank you, Grandfather.” Harry said just as a pop announced the arrival of a house elf with the morning’s mail.   
“Thank you, Zip.” Harry said taking the offered stack of parchment and the newspaper.  
“Master is most welcome.” Zip with a bow before he popped out.  
“You are aware, Harry, that you do not need to thank a house elf for their service? Some Houses would look down upon you for doing so.”  
“I am aware of that, Grandmother, and if I was with others outside of the family I would not but I’ve been the house elf myself for too many years to not appreciate what they do.”  
“I have no issue with your actions, Harry. I just wanted to make sure you were aware that it’s not a common practice. Your mother was the same way, always trying to thank those around her for their hard work. I think eventually she might have become a teacher if she could have been dragged away from her work with Dumbledore. Charlus never approved of how James wanted to live off the estate. I’m sure he funded much of Dumbledore’s schemes before his death.”  
“So neither of my parents worked once they left school?”  
“Not as I would count it. They worked for Dumbledore and his Order. They were young and determined to change the world. Not long after they graduated the wards were locked and we were spelled to sleep, they may have changed, it is hard to say.”  
“Will you be coming to the study, Grandmother Dorea?”  
“No, I will stay here for now and chat with Mathis. I want to see how the household is doing. I will come see the two of you in a while.”  
“Very well. Enjoy the morning, Grandmother.”  
“You as well, Harry.” She said with a warm smile. Harry heard her calling for Mathis as he left the room.

Harry made his way to the study, detouring to the library to gather the needed trunks and the papers he’d already been working with. He spent the rest of the day reviewing the Potter holdings and having Charlus show him where the various ledgers and documents he needed were located. After a quick lunch he laid out the lawyers portfolios that had been delivered by owl that morning and started to take notes on which lawyers he wished to meet with.

It was almost certain that the Potter lawyers were in Dumbledore’s pocket. The main lawyer was old and most of the accounts had been taken over by his younger partner and son. His son had never been sworn into loyalty to the Potter family. The bank had evidence of several transfers from the Potter accounts to his personal vault which only added to his corruption. 

Harry decided to simply move all his business to new lawyers who could be bound to the family. He wrote Gold Kris a letter listing out the lawyers he wished to meet and a few other matters he wanted to discuss with his account manager. He sent it off with Hedwig when they put everything away for dinner.


	6. Lessons and Meetings

After a relaxed dinner with his grandparents sharing stories of his father’s childhood and their lives Harry tiredly went to his room. A trunk with edges covered with engraved lilies was waiting by the bed. This must be the books his mother had created that Mathis had mentioned.

Flipping the latch he ignored the slight sting of the wards on the trunk testing his blood and magic. Inside he found dozens of leather bound volumes and a few tubes of loose parchment. He pulled out the parchment and settled back onto his bed to read. The directions were surprisingly simple. Textbooks could be loaded into each volume which once activated put the reader into a trance like state to absorb the knowledge. 

The pre-filled books varied widely in content but there were several books labeled Hogwarts texts year 1-7 for the various subjects. Considering how infrequently Hogwarts seemed to update their courses they should give him a good head start on the next few years. He loaded the pre-filled books onto his nightstand and moved the trunk with the blank texts to the wall. He would decide what he wanted to add to the blanks once he finished the others.

There were several books for potions and the lesson plans that his mother had outlined suggested starting with the reference materials before moving on to the potions textbooks themselves. He settled back into his bed and opened the first book, tapping it with the ebony wand. An hour later he blinked his eyes open with a pounding headache. The wards were fussing at him, pushing images of the library at him which was only making his headache worse.

“Mathis?”  
“Yes, Master Harry?” Mathis asked popping into the room.  
“Do you know what the wards are trying to tell me? I just keep getting flashes of the library.”  
“One moment, Master, let me retrieve the items.” He popped out only to return a moment later with four books in his arms. “I believe that the Potter Wards wish for you to study these books before you continue on with your use of Mistress Lilly's books.”  
“Okay. Thank you, Mathis.” Harry muttered sitting up with a groan.  
“I will get you a headache potion, Master Harry.” He popped out while Harry fuzzily looked at the books that the elf had delivered, Mind over Matter, Organizing your Thoughts for Mental Protection and Speed of Thought, and An Auror’s Guide to Occlumency. Great, he’d gotten more than enough of attempting to “clear his mind” after months of lessons with Snape.

Mathis came back and handed Harry his potion before popping away and leaving the young man alone. Harry uncorked the vial and drank down the potion, shivering as it burned away his headache with a wave of ice. Snape had never given Harry any directions on Occlumency beyond “Clear your mind”, reading the books could only help. Hermione had supposedly scoured the library at school for books on the subject but never found anything beyond vague references. Maybe it was time he did his own searching.

Moving to his desk he pulled out parchment for notes and started reading the first book. He only read for a few hours since he still had to head to the bank in the morning but in that short time he learned more than he ever had in his lessons with Snape. He had four scrolls full of notes but he thought he understood the basics of the process at least. 

Digging out his schedule he added meditation for an hour each night before he used his mother’s books. He could almost feel the excess knowledge cluttering his mind. Most of the information he’d absorbed seemed useful but he had no frame of reference to apply it. He could recite the pages verbatim but if asked to explain the passage he would have no idea where to start.

Harry eyed the rest of the books with a sigh. He might be able to stuff his head full of knowledge using them but he would still have to spend hours practicing the spells and potions to make sure he could actually use that knowledge. See, Hermione, he thought with a snort, book learning wasn’t everything.  
Putting everything away he started getting ready for bed. He might as well meditate for a while and see if he could put the book into practice. If he fell asleep while meditating he would at least get a good night’s sleep, he thought with a tiny grin.

He laid himself out under the covers on his back and closed his eyes, trying to do the breathing exercises recommended in the book as he slowly relaxed. He let himself review the wards on all the properties before he pushed that information away as well. The magic from his House ring swelled in his mind, pulling him deeper into the trance.  
Harry landed with a thump in a dusty room with only a small cot against one wall. He knew where this was; it was his cupboard under the stairs. He had to still be in his mind, there was no way the cupboard was actually this large. Pushing at the door it swung open revealing a long hallway filled with different doors. If this was his mind than this was the representation of how he had his mind organized. Wandering forward he reached to open the first door, noting the peeling paint and tarnished knob.

Inside was the second bedroom at the Dursley’s. The room was stacked floor to ceiling with broken toys and junk. Picking up a small broken top, Harry watched as the memory played out before him. The memory of carefully playing with the broken toy for one glorious afternoon before Dudley saw it and told his parents was at least a mostly good one. He was tempted to leave the room as it was but if he was going to organize his mind than he needed to start from the bottom up. Concentrating, the room slowly expanded revealing lines of wooden shelves where the items could be stacked and labeled.

The hardest part of working through the items was that he relived each abuse and punishment as he moved the junk to the shelves. He forced himself to keep moving, picking up the next object and watching the next memory. He was emotionally drained and exhausted when he finally moved away from the now clean room and to the next door.  
The next room was a massive library with papers and books strewn over every surface. It would take days to clean up. Harry left this room as it was for now; he would have to come back tomorrow night when he was meditating. There was a door for his memories of his childhood when he was not at the Dursley’s and another for his memories outside of book knowledge from Hogwarts. The other rooms were for major players in his life; Harry thought it was rather ironic that both Voldemort and Dumbledore had their own doors.

Rubbing at the tear streaks covering his face, Harry stumbled out of bed and into the washroom. He washed his face and used the bathroom before heading back to bed. He felt utterly wrung out and beaten. 

The next morning he stumbled from bed when his alarm went off and went to take a long shower. His dreams had been full of bad memories and incidents that he’d previously forgotten. It made for a bad night’s sleep but Harry had managed on less. He got dressed quickly and gathered his notes and papers needed for his appointment before making his way down to breakfast.

“Good morning, Harry. Did you not sleep well, child? You look pale.” Dorea asked as he took his seat, watching him from the large landscape across from his seat.  
“Good morning, Grandmother, Grandfather. I spent several hours last night clearing my mind and I’m afraid it affected my sleep.”  
“Occlumency practice?” Charlus asked looking Harry over with a sharp eye.  
“Yes, Grandfather.”  
“It will clear up in a week or so once you get everything sorted. You might want to take a few pepper up’s with you however to get you through your meetings today.”  
“Thank you, Grandfather. I’ll make sure to pack some.” Harry said with a tired nod.  
“You are rather young to be practicing Occlumency, Harry.” Dorea said glancing over the young man as he started to eat.  
“I started practicing last year under Dumbledore’s order. I thought it time that I study the art in truth now that I have secrets to keep.”  
“And how exactly were you being trained?” Charlus asked his face closing off into a stern mask.  
“Our potions professor, Snape, was giving me lessons however most of the lesson consisted of him shouting at me to clear my mind and casting Legilimens at me over and over again.”  
“What?!” Dorea gasped, “He could have done you permanent damage!”  
“I didn’t expect much better from him, Grandmother. He and James were apparently school yard enemies while they attended Hogwarts and he extended that hate to me when I arrived at Hogwarts.” Harry said with a snort.  
“Has your Head of House done nothing about his attitude?”  
“McGonagall is very hands off but considering that Dumbledore is the one who pardoned Snape in the death eater trials, I doubt she would get her complaints even acknowledged unless she went over his head.”  
“That man has his hand in more dirty deals than the devil himself.” Charles said with a snort.  
“Sadly, I have to agree with you, dear. Even when we were alive Dumbledore thought he knew best for everyone, forcing the light to shun family magics and rituals that we had practiced for centuries.” She said sharing a dark look with Charlus, “He made our history into a thing of darkness in his attempts to purge the pureblood extremists and the wizards and witches went tripping after him gladly shedding their traditions and knowledge if it meant they never had to see such madness as the war again. It didn’t stop the next war from coming did it? And now they’re placing all their hopes on a prophecy that Dumbledore says he heard. Has anyone else heard this prophecy, Harry?”  
“Only the witch who supposedly gave it. The copy in the Ministry was destroyed in the fight at the end of the year. I asked that the goblins search their records as well. I’ll check with Gold Kris today and see if Ragnok will allow it.”  
“It’s good to know Dumbledore’s intentions but until we have proof there’s not much we can do beyond prepare. How are your plans for your studies going?” Charlus asked moving behind Dorea and hugging her tightly.  
“I believe I have everything covered. I’ll need your help in the afternoons to go over the House business.”  
“Of course.” He said with a nod, “You might want to consider starting to reach out to the families of some of our business partners. It wouldn’t hurt to be on a good standing with their children when you’re announced as the Head of House Potter.”  
“Who would you recommend I approach first?”  
“You should look to who we previously had contracts with first. Many of them may have died out during the war however if things were as bad as you’ve said. We can go over the list once you get back from your appointments today.”  
“That would be great. Thank you, Grandfather.”

They chatted a bit more but soon Harry was straightening his robes and gathering his papers for Gold Kris and the lawyers. Activating his portkey he strode away from the entry room with a small grin. The house rings had ensured that he knew the tricks for using floo and portkeys and he no longer landed in a heap on arrival.

“Greetings Lord Potter.” Gold Kris said moving several papers off his desk and pulling out the ledger he used for House Potter business.  
“Greetings, Account Manager Gold Kris. I hope you have been having a profitable week?” Harry said taking a seat in front of the account manager’s desk.  
“Most profitable now that your accounts are unfrozen.” The goblin said with a toothy grin, “Your new lawyers are set to arrive in an hour. Are you still certain you wish to continue to retain the old family lawyers?”  
“Yes, I want as little as possible left out in the open for Dumbledore to stumble upon. They will be kept on retainer until the reveal of my emancipation. At that point they’ll be released and sued for their corruption and negligence.”  
“Here are the files on the three lawyers you wished us to investigate. I would recommend Master Blacktooth for your dealings with the Boy Who Lived merchandise. He is well versed in such cases and often works as a consultant for our dealings with the Ministry. The other two, Master Forsyth and Master Hastings are both competent and willing to take on a full time caseload for a large family.”  
“Are they aware which family is asking?”  
“They are not. They are all three currently bound to silence about anything that occurs in the meeting.”  
“Do you think that Hastings and Forsyth would be willing to work together? The more I look into the Black and Potter finances the larger the project becomes. The Black estates have suffered generations of corruption and misuse while the Potters have been utterly stagnant and in decline since my Grandparents death. I want people utterly dedicated to this project. If they already have a heavy workload this isn’t going to work. I thought we might split the families with one lawyer working on one House, the other assisting as needed but mostly focusing on the other House.”  
“The decision will be up to them but it’s a sound strategy. I shall arrange the meeting for directly after we finish. Was there any other pressing matters before we start?”  
“I need to know if you think one of the lawyers would be a fitting representative for my Houses. If not I need a way of introducing business contracts without exposing my position to the Ministry. I also need to find a tutor for dueling and sword work.”  
“I cannot help with finding a representative however I can point you to a small loophole that many Houses ignore. The main house representing a contract does not have to be named in the contract as long as the smaller House is part of the larger.”  
“And many of the Houses that combined with House Potter are not well known.” Harry said with a grin.  
“Exactly, Lord Potter. As for the tutors, you are welcome to employ one of Gringotts curse breakers, many of them take on part time jobs as Dueling instructors or you can pick up a listing of tutors from a local bookstore.”  
“Thank you, Gold Kris. I will keep both options in mind. Have you heard back about the prophecy search?”  
“I have. Your request has been granted and I have one of my assistants combing the records now. After having reviewed your memories and requests Ragnarok wishes to meet with you. He will see you at one this afternoon.”  
“Of course, I would be honored to meet with him.”  
“Good, the rest of our discussion can be postponed until after you speak with him. The guard will show you to the room where the lawyers are waiting.”  
“Thank you, Gold Kris. I won’t keep you longer then. Time is gold.”  
“Exactly, Lord Potter.” He said, snapping his fingers and summoning a goblin to show the now cloaked young man from his office.

Harry followed the young goblin into a small meeting room taking in the three lawyers waiting on him. Two appeared to have been chatting together before their entrance while the other stood alone near the fireplace. 

“The silence vows have been made and witnessed. A guard will be outside, knock if you have need of anything.” the goblin said, gesturing for everyone to take a seat.  
“Thank you, may the rest of your day be profitable, Griphook.” Harry said with a small grin, happy at having placed the familiar face.  
“May your enemies tremble and your coffers overflow, Lord.” Griphook replied giving a tiny bow and a feral grin before he left the room.  
“Shall we be learning the identity of our new employer?” Lawyer Hastings asked as he took a seat next to Forsyth. Blacktooth stayed where he was watching with a faint look of disdain.  
“Before I do, I need to know if you are willing to take on two large House accounts. The work to repair the damages done since the war will mean a large commitment of time as well as oaths of loyalty to the Houses. If you do not wish to commit to such a large task then you may leave now.”  
“I believe I speak for all of us when I say we are willing to commit ourselves to such a large account.” Lawyer Forsyth said when after several moments no one moved.  
“Very well.” Harry said removing his cloak and stepping up to the table. “Houses Potter and Black are in need of your services.” Forsyth and Hastings were gapping but Blacktooth finally stepped forward and took a seat at the table.  
“I would be interested in helping with you rebuild the House of Black, Lord Potter.” Blacktooth said, with a grim smile.  
“While you may be assisting Hastings and Forsyth at some point, Master Blacktooth. I have a more pressing matter for your attention, namely the ‘boy who lived’.” This earned him a rather ghastly smile.  
“The unauthorized merchandise?” Blacktooth demanded.  
“The merchandise, the books, the slander and libel against House Potter, the sky's the limit, Master Blacktooth. Once my emancipation and posting as Lord Potter are announced publicly we will be demanding reparations from everyone who sought to use an orphaned child for profit.”  
“I accept.” He said with a fierce grin, these were the kind of court battles he lived for.  
“Wonderful. Masters Hastings and Forsyth, I will need your assistance with helping rebuild the lands and buildings left in disrepair since the war. I will also be reworking the contracts that are currently open on every business venture both families still have active.”  
“Most eager for it, Lord Potter.” Forsyth agreed with a ready smile.  
“We are going to have years’ worth of work ahead of us, gentlemen. I hope you are ready for it.” Harry pointed out.  
“It’s been quite a while since things were changing in magical society, Lord Potter. I look forward to the coming years.” Hastings said with a nod.

Calling the guard back in, they quickly arranged for the binding ritual and bound each of the lawyers into secrecy and loyalty to Houses Potter and Black. That completed, Harry laid out the breadth and scope of his plans. He held back only the contents of the prophecy; everything else was put out in the open. 

“You do realize, Lord Potter that this will take years, dozens if not longer...” Hastings asked hesitantly.  
“I’m aware that much of what I have planned will not show profit for years to come. House Potter is known for playing the long game, Master Hastings. A game I intend to win. I will see House Potter and Black regain their former status and those that have worked to hurt my House will be punished for their crimes.”

Harry parted with his new lawyers after agreeing to meet once a week to continue the planning needed to get things in motion before the end of summer. For now the contracts that needed to be sorted would be analyzed and new contracts drawn up. He spent the remaining hours before his meeting with Ragnok in Gold Kris’ office working. His family owned controlling stock in several companies but the companies had either declined since the war or moved away from the products that had driven the family interest, the businesses either needed to be sold or restructured.

House Potter had produced potion ingredients for the magical community until the war forced them to stop production. They had lands that housed magical animals and plants whose parts were some of the most needed and sought after ingredients in the world. The house elves had continued to harvest and store these ingredients from the animals that died but left the herds alone over the years. Many of the magical species had thrived in this isolation meaning that he had solid breeding stock if he wished to expand. 

He also had eleven years or more of ingredients stock piled in his warehouses that could be sold immediately. Instead of flooding the market, Harry arranged for several small sales to occur in the next few months under two of the lesser known Potter family names. These profits would be used to seed his new business investments and ventures.

He arranged for the goblins to make mail boxes for his lawyers as well and to have them connected to his own. The sleek wood and metal worked box was small and light; barely the size of a large book yet Gold Kris warned him that most of his mail was stored in a side vault for now. Harry called one of his house elves to move it into an empty room at the manor so that it could be sorted. The goblins had already removed the items that were cursed and howlers were disenchanted by the wards on both the box and the manor.

Once it was time for his meeting, Harry pulled his cloak back on to traverse the halls. He was escorted by Gold Kris in a massive meeting room, chiseled roughly from the stone under London. Ragnok sat in a stone throne waiting on their approach.

“Thadin Gold Kris and Lord Potter.” the guard at the door announced before stepping back and letting the heavy door close behind them.  
“Come forward, Lord Potter, Gold Kris. We have much to discuss.” Ragnok said gesturing them both forward.  
“Thank you for seeing us, Lord Ragnok.” Gold Kris said, dropping to one knee a few feet away from the throne.  
“Your story interested me, Lord Potter. A human child who finds he is hounded and stolen from by the ones closest to him yet instead of panicking, decides to work with goblins to increase both of their wealth and power.”  
“I find myself with few allies, Lord Ragnok. I came into the wizarding world ignorant of its culture and my place in society. Account Manager Gold Kris was the first to offer me the truth.”  
“Most of your kind does not accept the truth even when we present it.” Ragnok rumbled watching Harry sternly.  
“The truth is often not what we want to hear, Lord Ragnok. It cuts more than it heals but wounds must be lanced before they can heal completely. I needed the truth and have been grateful to share what I know in order to see my House returned to its former glory.”  
“Your request was not one granted lightly, Lord Potter. We have found a prophecy that our elders have passed down for generations. Before I reveal it I must ask that you tell Thadin Gold Kris and I the prophecy from Dumbledore.”  
“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."  
“And Lord Potter fits this prophecy?” Gold Kris asked softly glancing between his Lord and his client.  
“Two boys fit the prophecy, myself or Neville Longbottom. It’s why both of our families were attacked.” Harry said softly.  
“For having acknowledged that you are the prophesied child, Dumbledore has done precious little to prepare you for battle.” Ragnok said watching Harry with hard eyes.  
“I’m starting to think he does not expect me to survive the final battle, Lord Ragnok. From the lack of training and the potions and spells used upon me Dumbledore wants me angry, ignorant, and underpowered. He wants me to fail.” Harry said grimly.  
“Then we can only hope that he is surprised at the end.” Ragnok said with a feral gnash of his teeth, “Our prophecy is much different, Lord Potter. I believe that Dumbledore has either changed his prophecy or is manipulating events to fit his version of the tale.” Ragnok gestured to a large tome on a table to one side and Gold Kris hurried to fetch it. “Read, Thadin Gold Kris.”  
“Yes, Lord Ragnok.” He nodded, opening the book to its marked page. He froze for a long moment glancing from the book to Harry before he finally started to read.  
“The child comes, the breaker of bonds. The child of lightning comes, the one who sows chaos and reaps peace. The child comes, the one who will forge our future with hands scarred with lies. The child comes, the Change Bringer.”  
“It is one of our oldest prophecies and one that I thought would never come in my lifetime, Lord Potter.”  
“And you believe that I’m this child?”  
“I do. This is only the first section. The prophecy is part of a larger legend, one that says the final battle between the Goblins and the humans is approaching; the final battle between all species. Those that assist the Change Bringer will rise and take their place in the light above ground while those that defy him are destroyed. There is a test we can perform if you wish to prove if you are the prophesied one?”  
“Very well.” Harry said, glad to at least have a way to prove the prophecy one way or the other. “What is the test?”  
“Bring in the elf!” Ragnok boomed. A moment later the doors opened and a small dirty house elf was shoved in. It scampered its way to the throne all but crawling on its knees.  
“This is Toff, a house elf that was turned over as collateral from its House. The bonds to its former house were not broken and it wishes to be free. You have already freed the elf called Dobby. I am asking you to free this elf.”  
“But that was a trick. I tricked Dobby’s master into giving him clothes.”  
“Handing an elf clothes is not enough to break its bond. An elf’s master must intend to disown the elf and often a ritual phrase is employed. You freed an elf without either of those factors present.”  
“Do you wish to be free, Toff?” Harry asked, dropping down to sit next to the groveling creature.  
“Yes, Lord. I wants to be away from them. I wants to work for a proper House.”  
“Ok, I’ll try Toff.” Harry said with a sigh.

He reached forward and took the timid elf’s hand. Closing his eyes Harry reached for his magic trying to see what was holding the elf to his former House. The goblins watched as the young lord’s house rings began to glow softly with a golden light before a soft grey mist rose from the ground and began curling around the young man’s body.

Harry gasped softly as the lines of magic wrapping the frail elf slowly laid themselves out before his mind’s eye. Dark lines of red cut painfully into the elf draining his life and magic. The bonds were tangled among a dozen other crisscrossing threads. 

Harry touched each thread gently with his magic trying to see what each bond lead to. The thin brighter colors gave off feelings of contentment or even happiness so Harry left those as they were. It was the darker strands that pulsed with remembered pain, hate, and other dark emotions that he began working at untangling.  
Once the threads were separated, Harry grasped the thick strands of black and red. Concentrating he began unraveling them from Toff pushing and chipping away at the strands until the bonds dissolved in a soft wash of magic. He blinked himself back to the throne room with a sigh. Ragnok and Gold Kris watched him with measuring looks while Toff curled against his lap crying hysterically as he gasped out his thanks.

“Welcome, Change Bringer and Grey Lord. We have much to do.” Ragnok rumbled giving Harry a deep bow from his throne.


	7. Bond Breaker and Horcruxes

****“Several of the ideas Thadin Gold Kris presented have merit. I understand some came from discussions you held. We will be inventorying all accounts of those affiliated with the Dark Lord and those that he has orphaned. The ministry has agreed that we may reclaim any goblin artifacts that are recovered in this search if we give them any dark artifacts found. The orphaned will be contacted and we will assign them new account managers to assist them in growing their wealth.”

“That is wonderful news.” Harry said with a tired smile, removing the bond on Toff had left him exhausted. Toff was escorted out and chairs brought in for the rest of the discussion. Harry tried to ignore how his House ring was pulsing on his hand trying to bolster his energy.

“The news is more tempered than wonderful. Did you discuss with Lord Potter the findings on his spell removal?” Ragnok asked Gold Kris.

“I did, Lord Ragnok.”

“Lord Potter, there was one part of the spell removal that I asked to be withheld from you until our spell casters had more time to research the incident. It was discovered that your curse scar from the Dark Lord contained a soul shard, known as a Horcrux to wizards.”

“A soul shard, like part of a soul?”

“Yes, the Dark Lord somehow made you a Horcrux or soul container during his attack. The shard was removed during the ritual earlier this week and destroyed.However, if the Dark Lord is capable of making one, he is capable of more. We have found one other soul infused object in our search, an heirloom of Hogwarts held in the Black vaults. It was deposited by Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“How exactly is a Horcrux used? What does it do?”

“Having a Horcrux ensures that its owner does not die a natural death.”

“How many could he have made?”

“That is impossible to know however wizards are fond of certain numbers. Our researchers believe it could be as many as 7 or 13. It may be less.”

“Could a soul shard interact independently? In my second year at Hogwarts I destroyed a diary belonging to Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord. He’d made it when he was a student and it possessed Ginny Weasley, allowing her to control the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Was the creature destroyed?”

“Yes, I killed it in the chamber. The body is still there I believe.”

“Then you can claim disposal rights to the body if you wish.Does Dumbledore have access to the remains?”

“Not unless he can speak parseltongue. The entrance is sealed with a parseltongue password at several points and he has not asked me to open it for him.”

“The rumors of you speaking parseltongue are true?”

“Yes, is it possible that the Horcrux let me speak it?”

“It is more likely that it was a gift given from the blood rite binding you to the Black House as a child. Can you speak it now?”

Harry frowned in concentration for a moment before hissing, “Yes.”

“I doubt it was bleed through from the horcrux if you can still speak parseltongue.”

“I’ll see if there is any information in the Black library.” Harry said with a sigh, “What can we do about the Horcruxes? Do we need to be looking for more?”

“We will continue to inventory the vaults but it is more likely that these objects will be kept near the Dark Lord now that he has been resurrected. Sadly, the person with the most information about the Dark Lord right now would be Dumbledore.”

“Who seems to have no issue with withholding information for my own good.” Harry said, “Thank you for telling me the truth.”

“Lies have no place in a strategy session for war, Lord Potter. They only show that the participants do not hold each other in good faith. I will not lie to you, some of the goblin nation will be upset that I am siding with a wizard even if he is the Grey Lord of legend. It will not just be Dumbledore and the Dark Lord that you are fighting against. Few wizards are open to having their world change if it means that they lose something in the process.”

“A multi sided war with dissenters in every side.” Harry said with a sigh.

“Exactly. There will always be those that dislike who is currently in power. You must be prepared for attacks to come from all sides. I will have a copy of the legend made for you, Lord Potter. Is there anything else we need to discuss?”

“Not unless you know how to remove tracking charms from an invisibility cloak and wand? It seems that the Headmaster does not trust me very far and had charmed nearly every item I own.”

“That I doubt we could help you with. Our process to disenchant objects removes all the spells attached. Your wand and cloak would be destroyed in the process.”

“I’ll have to find another method then. I can’t damage my wand since it’s a brother wand to Voldemort’s wand. It saved me in the graveyard when he was resurrected and I need every advantage I can get right now.”

“Have you considered having a second wand created? I will send you the names of several known wand makers who are not affiliated with Headmaster Dumbledore. It is illegal to carry a second wand without a permit from the Ministry but that does not stop many wizards from carrying two.”

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.”

“I will contact you for further meetings, Lord Potter once I have more information.”

“Of course, Lord Ragnok. Thank you for meeting with me.” Harry said bowing quickly to the goblin.

Ragnok merely gave a grave nod before calling for the guards to open the door. Harry was shown back Gold Kris’ office. Quickly gathering the paperwork that Harry needed to review, Gold Kris wished Harry a good afternoon, thrusting the papers at Harry. He put everything away in his bag before touching his House ring. He silently portkeyed to Grimmauld place taking in the changed room with a relieved smile.

“Kreacher!”

“Master needs Kreacher?” Kreacher said, popping into the room. He looked much cleaner and healthier than the last time Harry visited the house. “Kreacher has done as Master asked and cleaned. Kreacher has a list of all the things Master’s nasty friends took from the House of Black.”

“They are not my friends, Kreacher. Not anymore.” Harry snapped, taking the paper and sighing at the lengthy list. “Do you know where any of these items were taken?”

“Yes, Master. Some were sold by nasty bird club in Knockturn Alley; others were taken by Headmaster or given to others by the nasty Headmaster.”

“Of course they were. If you are capable of retrieving any of these items I want them returned. I want you to inform me of where each item is and who has them before you retrieve them. You are allowed to purchase those sold in the Alley but I need to know how much they cost before I authorize it. If anyone asks what House wishes to buy the items you are to say House Thorburn.”

“Yes, Master. Nasty Hermy girl has several books as does the Headmaster. Headmaster also took some of the Dog’s things. The drunken wizard took the rest to be sold in the alley.”

“Leave the Headmaster alone for now. I will retrieve those items personally. Retrieve everything else. Once you have located the sold items tell Mathis and he will arrange their purchase.”

“Yes, Master.” Kreacher said with a toothy sneer.

Harry quickly toured the house and listed out the small changes he wanted worked on. He let the wards guide his search in each room he entered, opening hidden warded rooms and dusty cubbies and ordering the elf to clean the revealed spaces. Useful items and books were added to his bag but most were simply given to Kreacher to be placed about the house.

He had Kreacher fetch him any clothes in the house that were his size in a trunk and a second trunk he used to transport the books he wanted to study. He hunted the Black library for hints of the goblin legend but found nothing. He found a few vague references on Horcruxes and added these volumes to his pile. The biggest surprise was the memoirs and spell books written in parseltongue that a Black ancestor had gathered and written.Harry searched the library for several hours but in the end, exhaustion won and he told Kreacher that he would call on him in the coming week to check on his progress.

Activating the portkey back to Potter Manor, Harry was hard pressed not to stumble as he landed. Calling Tea he handed over the trunk of clothes and asked that they be cleaned, sorted, and added to his wardrobe if they were appropriate. Yawning, he made his way to his bedroom.

Tugging out his spare parchment he quickly jotted off enough notes to the order to last the rest of the summer. In each he asked to be left alone for the summer to grieve and that he would send another note in three days. Calling in a house elf he explained that one note needed to be delivered by owl every three days while he wasn’t staying with the order and that a house elf needed to watch the Dursley’s house at all times this summer and alert him immediately if anyone from the order or another witch or wizard approached the house.

He really didn’t think he could trust any of the teachers at Hogwarts with the truth. McGonagall had sworn last year to assist him in learning to become an auror but had given him no extra lessons, assistance, or books. She was his head of house yet beyond his meeting for his career advisement (which had been sabotaged by Umbitch.) he’d never had her assist him in any way outside of class. The rest of the teachers happily ignored him outside of the classroom except for Snape.

He was not sure how he really felt about Snape. Yes, he spent every class treating Harry like dirt but he treated everyone not in Slytherin the same. For all his spewed vitriol in class he still had saved Harry’s life several times over the years at Hogwarts. The man was a contradiction in every layer Harry unfolded

Over and over again it was left to the students to step up and save the school from danger while the teachers either stood by idly or completely ignored the potential disasters building. Dumbledore let dangerous beasts and people into the school endangering the students over and over again and yet he was never questioned or punished. Heck, continuing to employ Snape after he spent every lesson mis-grading and abusing every house would never have happened somewhere else. A muggle school would have sent both men packing within a semester.

The Magical world seemed to have utterly no system of checks and balances for those that made their way into power. Corruption was rampant in the British magical government and the population as a whole seemed perfectly comfortable with sitting on their asses while their world imploded. Money and magical power seemed to rule the magical community.

Harry glanced over the instructions for the purging potions a final time with a sigh. It looked like he was going to be rather miserable this weekend. The potions required that he take one every hour for twelve hours before taking the remaining vials every six hours for a full twenty four hours. He probably was going to be living in the bathroom he thought with another sigh.

Calling in a house elf he explained the schedule and asked that he be given the potions as needed so that even if he was asleep he’d get the potions on time. Harry changed into his pajamas and downed the first dose before settling on his bed with a book. It was not long before he was bolting his way to the bath.

Two days later he had never been so glad to be allowed to sleep in his life. The purging potions had done their work and removed the last remnants of any foreign potions from his system. He felt utterly wrung out and spent but his mind felt clearer than he could remember in years and the nagging headache that he’d learned to ignore over the years was gone completely.

He spent most of the time he was not in the bathroom using his mother’s books and organizing the information in his mind. He worked his way through almost all of the books already pre-filled and would need to start creating his own tomes to learn from. Tomorrow he would start his summer lessons with his new tutors arriving later in the week. He had appointments to hire two of the ones suggested by the goblins, one for dueling and one for private healing lessons this week. If the week went well he might continue the lessons once a week through the rest of the summer.

Changing into a pair of pajamas he drank a large glass of water before climbing into bed. He spent an hour or so organizing his memories and using another of his mother’s books, this time on charms, before finally letting himself sleep.

The next morning Harry forced himself out of bed once his alarm went off. Once he was showered and dressed he gathered what he needed for his studies that morning and had a house elf called Perry take it to the potions room. After a quick breakfast with his grandparents he called Mathis in for an update on the properties.

“Good morning, Master Harry.” Mathis said giving his master a deep bow.

“Morning, Mathis. I wanted to check in with you and see how the properties and farms are doing? Have there been any problems?”

“Work is progressing steadily, Master Harry. Every farm has started production. The repairs have been started on the docks and warehouses. The properties damaged during the war are being repaired as well. Since you asked that we use the stores as much as possible each property is being cleaned, repaired, and outfitted with furniture from stores as appropriate. I have placed a folder on your desk of what still needs to be repaired or purchased and what work is beyond the abilities of the elves.”

“Wonderful. Please let the elves know that they are doing an amazing job.” Harry said with a grin, at this rate they might even be able to push up the timeline on a few of his projects.

“I will, Master Harry. Also we have several dozen elves that would like to bind with our House. When would the Master like to meet them?”

“Have them come tomorrow morning after breakfast.”

“Very good, Master. Is there anything else you require?”

“Have you ever heard anything of the Grey Lord or Change Bringer, Mathis?” Harry asked carefully, he still wasn’t sure he wanted yet another prophesy or title added to his name.

“There is an ancient legend that many races tell of the Change Bringer, Master Harry.” Mathis said watching his master with a frown.

“Do wizard’s not have the same legend? I wasn’t able to find anything about it in the Black library last night.”

“It is not a wizarding legend that I’m aware of but some may know of the tale. May I ask why you are asking, Master Harry?” Mathis asked bracing himself to be cut off or punished for offending his master with questions, Master Harry was still new and he’d yet to see him angered even if the Potters had generally punished with a light hand over the years.

“The goblins asked me to break the bond of a house elf called Toff to his former masters yesterday. They said if I could then I was the Grey Lord and matched the legends of the Change Bringer.” Harry said shivering as he remembered the hatred and pain the bonds had radiated.

“And did you break the elf’s bonds?” Mathis asked carefully as his master paced before him.

“Yes, I stripped him of all the bonds that were harming him.” Harry agreed with nod.

“Our legend speaks of a child who will be the bond breaker, the one who will free the enslaved with a touch.”

“I need to know more about the legend, Mathis. And I might need to try breaking another bond. I need to know if the other person attached to the bond feels anything in response.” Harry said with a sigh scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration, he needed to understand this new power if he was going to use it.

“I will ask, Master Harry, but few house elves wish to have their bonds broken. Few know but house elves get our magic from the bonds holding us to a House and its family.”

“So I hurt Toff by severing his bonds?” Harry demanded coming to a stop and watching Mathis intently.

“No, Master Harry.” Mathis quickly reassured him, “The bonds can become painful if the House no longer wishes to keep the elf. Toff will need to re-bond with a new House soon but will not suffer for losing the bonds to his old house.”

“Would his old House know that he was unbound?”

“It is hard to say. A House with many elves might not notice the loss until they tried to call that particular elf. If he was the only house elf or one of a few they may have known immediately by feeling the loss of the bond.”

“So if I cut the bonds I have that are dark, the other person bound would feel it?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Yes, Master Harry. They might not be knowing what it was but they would feel the change in their own magic.”

“I will have to find someone to test it on before I break my own bonds. I don’t want to alert Dumbledore or the order that I’m able to do so.”

“I will ask our elders if we may tell you of the legends, Master Harry. It may take some time to get a response.”

“That is fine, Mathis. I’m just trying to understand what these legends seems to expect of me. Everyone seems to suddenly have expectations of what I will be doing with my life. Dumbledore was perfectly willing to use and abuse me all in the name of the greater good so that I might fulfill his prophecy someday. I don’t know if I could deal with more groups doing the same.”

“The Potter elves will support you in your endeavors, Master Harry. To us you will always be our Master first.”

“Thank you, Mathis. Your expectations are the only ones I truly hope to live up to.” Harry said kneeling down and pulling the surprised elf into a quick hug. Harry took a moment to get himself back together before releasing Mathis and straightening up. “Did the elves start working on sorting the mail?”

“Yes, Master Harry. We needed to move things to a large room than originally expected, however.” Mathis said discretely unwrinkling his masters clothes with a gesture.

“Why don’t you show me? Then we can start reviewing everything and I can write up several form letters we can use to respond.”

“We set up tables for sorting in the Great Hall. This way, Master Harry.”

Harry was shown into a massive ballroom that had large piles of mail set along one wall with tables set along the other. The bags of mail filled most of the space, in some places reaching the ceiling. He froze taking in the massive piles, gaping.

“There can’t really be that much!”

“The Boy who Lived has apparently received many letters and gifts over the years, Master Harry. Some of the mail is even from the morning after your parent’s death.”

“I was an infant. How exactly did they expect me to reply?”

“I would assume they thought your guardians would reply however since most of the mail was diverted it simply went into storage until the wards were removed.” Harry looked over the massive piles of mail with dismay but forced himself to analyze the situation.

“Ok. Let’s start simple.” He said with a small sigh, “Sort everything by the year it was sent. Official letters from the Ministry or ones my lawyers need to address immediately, deliver those to the study.I’ll go through and answer anything from the last five years so please move those to a separate room to be dealt with.” Harry said with a grimace, “The rest of the mail can wait on a reply. All packages need to be sorted and opened. Write down who sent what and when so that I can send a response. Keep one of every object and put the rest in labeled bags or rooms for now. I will go through everything and decide what is to be kept or donated to those who might need it. I’ll work on mail during the weekends otherwise I doubt I’d get much done otherwise.”

“I’ll have the elves get started. We should have the official documents in the study within the hour.”

“Also include anything from Dumbledore, the order, or a classmate of mine at Hogwarts. I’ll get you a list of names. I’ll need to see anything from them as soon as it arrives.”

“Very good, Master Harry. Will you be working in your study this morning?”

“No, I will be in the potions lab if anyone needs me.”

Harry spent the rest of the morning brewing. He may have the knowledge of hundreds of potions and their recipes in his head now but he had to master the skills needed to accomplish them. He started several cauldrons going and practiced chopping and grinding ingredients until he was able to consistently get the same measurements. He focused mainly on healing potions and antidotes that he might need in the coming school year. It never hurt to be prepared.

When an elf came and informed him that lunch was ready he put his remaining potions in stasis to continue working on the next day. Taking a quick shower and changing clothes, Harry made his way down to the small dining room for lunch. He was happy to see his Grandparents waiting in a nearby portrait as he took his seat.

“How are your studies going, Harry?”

“Very well, Grandmother. Between my mother’s books and Occlumency I should be well ahead of most of my year by the time I start back.” Harry said starting to eat breakfast.

“Wonderful news. That will give you more time to work on other projects and to brush up on your knowledge of the wizarding world and government. It will stand you well when you take over the House seats in the Wizengamot.”

“Do the seats really lend that much power?”

“It is more that they lend influence. Without assistance from others in the Wizengamot you would not get a bill to pass even with the four seats the Potters and Blacks have at their disposal.”

They discussed the various bills and laws that Charlus had helped or hindered while he held the House seats while Harry ate. He wouldn’t be able to take his seats until his seventeenth birthday but he could start learning about the process and trying to gain allies for the years to come. Many of the families’ business partners would also support them in the Wizengamot. Even if he did manage to get ahead of his year mates at Hogwarts he would still have plenty to keep him busy.

“Master Harry, two letters arrived for you.” Wink said, popping in and handing the letters to Harry. “The letter from the Weasley child was spelled with several trackers and emotion manipulator spells that the wards disabled.”

“Wonderful.” Harry said with a sigh, taking the mail. “The question is, does he know about the spells and money they took from my vault? Have my friends been paid to spy on me since first year or is it just his parents?”  
The letter from Hermione was her standard note full of tidbits from vacations with her family and advise to finish his homework and try not to annoy his relatives. Considering the fact that he was still breathing annoyed the Dursleys it was a lost cause from the start which she should really know after five years of friendship.

Ron’s letter was his usual whining drivel. He complained about his brothers, his family, Hermione, homework, and the lack of time to practice quidditch. Neither of his supposed friends bothered to ask how he was doing or if he was coping with Sirius’ death. Hermione at least hinted that she was headed to Ron’s house and that he might be joining them after his birthday.

Harry’s first instinct was to send the order a letter saying that he wanted to be left alone this summer and would see everyone at Hogwarts. However at the same time he was tempted to go just so that he could see in person just how much they were hiding from him. Considering how hard the adults worked to keep their children in the dark about the order he might not be able to get that much information either way. He would have to consider his options.

After lunch he went to his study and Charlus helped him draft several form letters he could use in response to his mail. His goblin mail box was already full of notes from his lawyers needing clarification and/or decisions made on how he wanted to proceed. He read through everything and stacked several long responses back into the box.

He was surprised at the large stack of mail from various lawyers and various governments from other countries that had been culled from the old mail. The government officials all wanted to speak with him and several had sent multiple requests over the years. Harrys set these aside to be dealt with once he could ensure Dumbledore would not be alerted if he responded.

Most of the other letters were from lawyers dealing with wills that had left items or properties to the Boy who Lived. Harry wrapped these up with a letter asking his lawyers to investigate and set it in the mailbox, the other letters had already disappeared. He worked steadily until dinner and through it, eating a quick sandwich when a tray was popped in by Tea.

Tidying up the desk, he gathered his form letters and headed to the mail room. He might as well see how things were going and start sorting what he could from the more recent mail. The piles if anything seemed to have grown while shelves lined one wall full of one of every item that had been unwrapped. The gifts seemed to lean toward children’s toys and books while a massive stack of candy and sweets teetered on a table.

“How can we help you, Master Harry?” One of the elves asked when he approached the table they were working on.

“Have the toys and sweets been checked for spells and potions?”

“Yes, Master Harry. Those that were tainted or bespelled are being stored in a separate room so they cannot be mixed.”

“I want a list of what was sent, how it was tampered with, and who sent it.” Harry said with a sigh. He doubted most would have a name attached to the gift but the stupidity of the wizarding public kept surprising him.

“Does the wizarding world have orphanages?” he asked glancing over the stacks of bags in the back of the room.

“No, Master Harry. Those is a muggle thing.”

“What happens when a child is orphaned in the magical world then if there are no orphanages?”

“The baby is sent to live with distant cousins or given to a magical family and blood adopted into that House.”

“So I could have been adopted into another family if Dumbledore had not interfered.” Harry said with a huff before forcing himself to set it aside to analyze later, “Send all the toys and food that can pass for muggle to the Orphanages in Britain and Scotland. I’ll decide what to do with the rest later. Where is the Hogwarts’ mail?”

“We set the letters you asked to see on that table, Master Harry.” The elf said gesturing to a table to one side.

“Thank you.”

Harry took in the bags of mail stacked on the table with a sigh. Piling the bags to one side he started sorting the bag that had helpfully been marked “First Year”.He was surprised by the amount of mail that was simply holiday cards from his year mates or cards wishing him a happy birthday. Why had Dumbledore blocked such innocent letters? Did he really need to have complete control over who spoke to the Boy who Lived?

The more he learned about the Headmaster, the more ridiculous the lengths he’d went to control his pawn seemed. What harm would have it caused for Harry to get cards or mail for his other classmates? Why was he so determined to keep him isolated and underpowered? Was he hoping that Harry would never look beyond the Weasley’s for knowledge of the wizarding world? That he would never start researching things without Hermione’s help?

He was surprised to find letters from Luna and Neville that they had sent over the summer. Neither had ever said anything about them sending him mail or even missing a response. He would have to correct that. Most of the cards and holiday wishes could be ignored for now. He would respond to any he got this Christmas but he would need a way to receive the cards without Dumbledore noticing. He couldn’t just suddenly go home to the Dursley’s for Christmas when he never had before.

Most of the mail got tossed into a pile and incinerated with a quick flick of his wand. If his classmates had not noticed that he never responded after five years then they would not be expecting a response from this year. A lot of it was hate mail or love letters depending on where popular opinion was at the time. He did set aside any that were from Luna or Neville to keep but most of the mail was destroyed once he glanced through it.

The last bag was unlabeled and the first letter he grabbed left him blinking. It was a legal document offering a betrothal contract to an upper year Slytherin that he vaguely remembered as having graduated last year. Tugging out another he saw it was the same. There had to be over a hundred betrothal contracts in the sack.

With a groan, Harry banged his head on the table. Stuffing the letters back into the sack he wrote out a quick letter asking the lawyers to advise him on how to write a polite refusal to the documents. He had one of his elves take the entire thing to bank for his lawyers to pick up with a note explaining to Gold Kris what was going on.

The next bag was full of business offers and packages of samples from people hoping he would sponsor or endorse the items. Harry skimmed through several before setting up another form letter he could use rejecting the offers. People seemed to think that the Boy who Lived could boost sales in anything. He would forward everything to Blacktooth so he could investigate if they were using his endorsement without approval as well. It looked like he was going to be either keeping his lawyers extremely busy or need to soon hire more if he kept discovering things at this rate.

With a yawn he gathered up the letters from Neville and Luna before heading to his rooms. He needed to get cleaned up, do his Occlumency training, and set up the next set of books that he wanted to learn using his mother’s meditation books, mostly on the wizarding traditions and laws he should have been learning as he grew up. First things first, he wrote out a quick reply to Neville and Luna apologizing for missing their other letters and asking how their summers were going. Harry quickly wrote out a list of that he wanted to work on the next day before he started getting ready for bed, tomorrow looked to be another long day.


	8. Bindings

****Harry spent an extra hour before breakfast the next morning slotting his new memories of Wizarding social customs into place. Many of them seemed extremely out of date compared to his muggle upbringing but the Wizarding world seemed to be running between one and two hundred years behind the rest of the world in most areas. It made a kind of sense when you considered that many wizards would live to around one hundred and ten if not longer.

Breakfast was nice with his grandparents sharing anecdotes about his father growing up. Harry noted down a few more things that he needed to learn as they discussed his father’s training before he took over the family seats. Under age heirs were allowed to attend court sessions and trials at the side of the current Head of House but few did so any more. Harry made a mental note to ask Neville if he would be attending during the holiday breaks or next summer.

“Mathis?”

“Yes, Master Harry?” The elf said popping into the dining room.

“Are the elves ready for me to review them?”

“Yes, Master Harry. They are waiting outside.” He said, gesturing for Harry to follow.

“Let’s go meet them. They’re aware that we don’t have the usual bond in our family, correct?”

“Yes, this is why so many have come.”

“Are there any that you wouldn’t approve of bonding?”

“Three are from former dark houses but if the Master unbinds them from their House bonds they should do well here.” Mathis said, pausing at the front doors, “There are two others that you must speak to once the others are done. They have been forcefully bound to their masters in the past and have many spells preventing them from certain actions. These spells have twisted their natures and they will need much healing if you choose to free them. They almost killed themselves by disobeying orders to come here.”

“It’s Dobby and Winky, isn’t it?” Harry said with a sigh.

“Yes, Master Harry.”

“Alright, make sure they’re comfortable and I’ll deal with their bonds after we bind the rest of the elves.”

Harry stepped outside and took in the crowd of waiting elves with a sigh. He quickly thanked them all for coming and asked that they form a line, each one coming when called. He took a seat on the steps and gestured for Mathis to bring the first elf forward.

“Thank you, Mathis.” Harry said with a smile, “What is your name, elf?”

“I is called Nippy, Lord.” The house elf whimpered, clearly fighting with himself to even approach the steps.

“Why do you wish to bind yourself to the House of Potter, Nippy?”

“My last master died and his children cast us out. I want’s to work, Lord.”

“Are the others from your House here?”

“Yes, Lord.” Five other house elves stepped slowly forward.

“Do you wish to be unbound from your old family and bound to House Potter?”

“Yes, Lord, we wish to work.”

“What is the name of your old house?”

“Simmons, Lord.”

“Come take my hand Nippy and let me welcome you to House Potter.”

“Oh, thank you, Lord.” Nippy whimpered as Harry preformed the binding, he didn’t let go until the blackened painful bindings had been burned away as well.

The rest of the morning went much the same, each elf was welcomed to House Potter and Harry carefully removed any bindings that pained the elf. Mathis then guided the elf to another waiting elf for them to be assigned beds, tasks, and healing as needed. Several of the elves had been badly scarred by their masters and would need extra time and care.

When the final elf was released and assigned to the gardeners for training Harry leaned back with a sigh, tugging a shrunken pepper up from the potions pouch he’d added to his daily effects. The pouch allowed him to carry a variety of shrunken potion vials for basic things, truly volatile potions couldn’t be shrunken but low level healing potions and antidotes were easily done.

Two more elves waited for him in the shade of a nearby tree and Harry made his way over taking in how thin and exhausted the elves looked. Mathis may have been right in thinking that coming here had nearly killed the pair. Winky watched him from a pallet, head resting listlessly on Dobby’s lap.

“Harry Potter, sir.” Dobby said his skin grey and ears drooping.

“Dobby, Winky, Mathis said that you were forcefully bound.”

“Yes, the Headmaster Dumbliedoor bound us, forced us to be bound to him when the students left, ordered us to stay at the castle and not answer if you called for us. We did not want to serve him; Dobby has only wanted to serve his Harry since he was freed.”

“He will know if I free you, Dobby. You can never go near him again if we do this. He will think you both died.”

“We is not wanting to be near nasty Headmaster, Master Harry. Dobby will go where you send him.”

“What about you, Winky. Will you serve my House if I unbind you?”

“Winky is done with masters. Masters are bad.”

“What if I gave you a house to keep, would you want that?”

“Winky misses her Barty. Winky needs a family to care for.”

“And If I found a family for you? Would you serve them?”

“You would do this for Winky?”

“If that is what you need, Winky, then I will do my best to make it happen for you.” Harry said with a small smile, “Will you let me unbind you?”

“Yes, take away the darkness, Master Harry. I will bind to your House if you gives Winky a family.”

Harry took Winky’s hands carefully, afraid of causing the frail elf more pain. Black bonds crisscrossed her form, wrapping around her chest and neck like ropes choking the life out of her small form. These ropes were hard to unravel; they fought against his attempts to untangle them, twisting tighter. Finally it was his utter rage at the pain they were causing that allowed him to cast them away from her form, strands of golden flame eating away the black bonds.

Dobby carefully gave Winky over to the healers once the binding to House Potter was in place. Harry took his hands and winced to see the black and red chains that bound his friend.His bindings were much harder to break leaving Harry gasping when the chains finally shattered. He cast the House binding in a daze, Mathis popping him to his bed afterwards.

Harry woke up sometime around lunch time and took the headache and pepper up potions waiting next to his bed before he went to the kitchens to find something to eat. He felt utterly drained still but there was too much to be done.

“You look pale, Harry. Mathis told me that you bound new elves today.” His grandmother said from a nearby painting as he tucked into a turkey sandwich and crisps.

“We can use them with the reopened properties.” Harry said before taking a sip of cranberry juice. “I need to get some more studying in today as well; I have to interview the defense and fencing instructors tomorrow.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, dear. You won’t make any progress if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“Don’t worry, Grandmother. I won’t push too hard. I just need to make some kind of progress today.”

“I would say you have done quite a bit of progress, young man. The estates have never run smoother and you are bettering your situation and learning every day. No grandmother could ask for more in a grandson.”

“Thank you, Grandmother. Was there anything you needed? Where has Grandfather Charlus gotten to today?”

“Charlus is in your study. I believe he wanted to go over the paperwork for the docks, he has an idea for how you can start meeting with other Houses and getting things rolling with House business.”

“I thought we needed to wait until we had a representative?” Harry asked with a frown.

“I think you will like his idea, crazy as it is. Go talk to him in a bit, dear.”

“I’ll speak to him before dinner then, I really do want to finish up my potions study today.”

“Very well, Harry, I will not keep you.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you, Grandmother. Have a good day.” Harry said getting up and gathering up his things.

“You as well, Harry.”

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the potions labs working his way through several dozen recipes.He had almost filled the vials he had in stock already and would need to pick up more. Most of the potions would be perfectly fine if placed in status in his trunk until needed. Many of the harder potions he would be working with this year however had a very limited shelf life and could turn poisonous if not used within a few weeks of brewing.

It was surprising how easy potions were without the constant strain of fighting to protect his potion from the various Slytherin in class and his own nerves from having Snape berating his every move. Now that he had perfected his techniques it was just a matter of timing and memorizing the effects of the ingredients and how they reacted. He’d already noted down several small improvements that could be made to some of the basic recipes in his textbooks but wanted to do some more reading before he started experimenting with potions.

Cleaning up he headed to his study to see what Grandfather Charlus had come up with. The man had a mind like a maze and often would mention some random person or item that wound up being vital to the problem they were working on. He was the one who had suggested binding more elves originally so that they could restart production on all the lands that the Potter House now held. If they timed things right it could triple the House income and influence in the next ten years.

“Good evening, Grandfather. Grandmother said that you have an idea for our House representative?” Harry said as he walked into the study giving the portrait of his grandfather a smile.

“Well, a possible solution. Tell me, have you reviewed the vaults underneath Thorburn Castle, it’s an old Potter property?”

“I haven’t had time to visit it yet.”

“Then tomorrow that’s where you need to go. The vaults there hold the House’s most prized possessions and accomplishments.”

“And you think there is something that will help?”

“Quite a few things I imagine. The item I was considering is a necklace which lets you anchor an illusion spell. It prevents it from being removed by spells or House wards.”

“Sounds illegal,” Harry pointed out with a frown.

“It probably would have been if it had been created by anyone other than a Potter.It was used for a few generations of Aurors but mostly it’s sat in the vaults untouched. Combine an illusion spell with an aging potion and you would be able to go to the needed meetings this summer as Master Thorburn.”

“That would work for this summer, but what about when I go back to school? When Master Thorburn is unable to attend any of the required dinners or meetings things would quickly fall through.”

“Let’s deal with that when it arrives, lad. For now go get the necklace and let’s see if this plan will even work. Maybe by then we will have something better for when you’re off at school.”

“Very well,” Harry said with a laugh, “I’ll head out tomorrow after I interview the dueling instructors.”

“No, leave it for when you have a full day, Harry. The vaults are massive and there will be more than just the necklace that you might want to take a look at.”

“Alright, do you mind if we head to dinner? It’s been a long day.”

“Of course, you head on down. Growing young men need all the strength they can get.” Charles said, watching as Harry left the room. Dorea slid into the portrait and leaned against her husband.

“Are you sure he’s ready for the vaults? You know how they like to challenge the heirs.”

“He needs all the strength he can muster if he’s going to defeat both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore and not get tossed into Azkaban in the process. This might just give him an edge.”

“Or break him. How will the Potter magics react to the Black blood in his veins? You know James rejected that side of himself, I don’t think Harry sees things as black and white as that. If it calls his darker nature he might reject something that could hurt him. Unbalanced magic is as bad as weak magic.”

“Harry is made of sterner stuff than James ever was. James was a follower. Harry has the temperament to lead if he can find the right path. We just need to help him on it.”

“And you think the vaults will do that?”

“He needs to have a weapon that matches his enemies; the vaults will give him that.”

“But at what price?” She asked, letting him gather her into a tight hold.

“Come, clean yourself up, Dorea. We need to make an appearance at dinner before the boy wonders what happened to us.”

“Yes, I just don’t want to see him hurt. The boy has gone through far too much for someone so young.”

“Then we must be there to support him.”

***

Severus Snape made his way into Gringotts with a snarl fixed on his face.He hated fighting the crowds in the alley but had used the excuse to run several errands and place a few more orders for potions ingredients that he wanted to experiment with. The notice had arrived yesterday at breakfast with his paper asking him to come at his earliest convenience to discuss the contents of his vault.

He didn’t like having Dumbledore aware of his business and had taken to staying away from the kitchens and great hall as much as possible during the summers. Most of the teachers left to spend time with their families with only Sprout coming every few days to tend to her plants. He enjoyed the quiet and endless hours to experiment on his potions without having to worry about unruly students or interruptions.

“I’m here to see, Account Master Gold Kris.” He told the goblin teller, handing over the notice for the goblin’s inspection.

“Grimhook will show you the way, Potions Master Snape.” He said gesturing to a goblin hugging the wall to one side.

Severus nodded his thanks and quickly followed the indicated goblin. He was shown to an opulent office by goblin standards, much nicer than his normal account manager’s office, and left to wait. He hadn’t waited long when two goblins entered, one carrying a large stack of ledgers and the other a chest. The one carrying the books took a seat while the other goblin left the office, closing the door behind him with a slam.

“Thank you for coming at such short notice, Potions Master Snape. I am Accounts Manager Gold Kris.” The goblin said offering him a sharp toothed smile.

“The notice I received stated that something was wrong with my accounts. Can you explain the issue?”

“Of course,” Gold Kris said with a grunt, pulling one of the ledgers closer and flipping to a marked page. “Recent events have led to a full review of all active accounts. In this review several items were found in your vault to have been spelled to affect the user negatively. For those that own these items we are offering to purge the items of spells and have our healers scan the account holder for any additional interference."

“Have you found any account holders bespelled?” Severus asked not really expecting an honest answer, gold was everything to goblins and this might just be a way to wring a few more coins from his accounts.

“That information is confidential but quite a few account holders have agreed to the scans.” Gold Kris said with a sharp toothed grin.

“What is the charge for these services?”

“One Galleon for all scans and medical care needed to treat any aliments found in the scan.”

“That’s cheaper than most treatments from Saint Mungo’s.” Severus pointed out, wanting to see if the older goblin would reveal why the scans were so cheap.

“An account holder was en-spelled in an attempt to defraud his accounts, Master Snape, and goblins do not take theft lightly, especially from our bank. We have performed a full audit of the effected accounts but the bank managers have agreed that a full review is required. As for the items in your vault and the scans, I will need a decision before you leave. Here is the list of items.” He said handing over a roll of parchment.

“This makes no sense, why would my books from school…” Severus muttered, pieces of the puzzle clicking into place, students that suddenly had violent changes in personality, friendships destroyed by sudden rages that he never could understand once the anger finally drained away.

“Many of the items we have discovered were spelled in the last two decades. Most seem to be objects from the account holder’s Hogwarts years.”

“Can the scans be done now?” Severus said, his mind made up, he did not want to abandon his snakes but if he had to sever all ties with the school and its manipulative headmaster to gain his freedom he would. “Will all findings from the scans be held in strict confidence?”

“They will be and considering your… legal history, Master Snape, certain findings will be ignored unless you wish to pursue the removal of… certain spells.”

“You are able to remove… everything?”

“Goblin methods have been proven to kill the victims of certain bindings however a new method has come to light that could remove any binding created by magic. If you wish I can contact our representative and see if he is willing to proceed?”

“Yes, please.” Severus said, barely daring to breathe. If the binding tethering his magic to the Dark Lord was severed he would be useless to Dumbledore and could step back from the war at least in some ways. He would never be able to completely abandon his Slytherins but maybe he could offer them more than a bad example of why you didn’t want to join the Dark Lord.

“It will take a few days to receive word. I will contact you when he is available. Are you ready for the scans?”

“Yes, I’d like for the scans to be done. The items can stay locked in the truck and warded. I would like to keep the spells intact in case I wish to press charges at a later date.”

“We are keeping a log of all such victims who might wish to be part of a larger lawsuit at a later date. Would you be willing to add your name to this list?”

“Yes, but for now I would like to remain anonymous should any of the documents come to light before we are in a position of strength.” Severus said glancing away as the door opened to admit the curse breaker and healers.

“Of course, Master Snape,” Gold Kris said gesturing the others forward. “If you will divest yourself of all magical items, the curse breaker will start the scans.”

Two hours later Severus had been scanned, the result noted, the spells that could be removed had been done so. He would undertake his own purging regimen later in the week once he was able to guarantee that he had non-Hogwarts food available since he did not trust the headmaster not to use the elves at the school to dose his meals.

“The full spell removal will need to wait until your bindings are removed. I have already sent a letter to the spell caster and hope to receive a reply shortly. If you do not wish to return to Hogwarts, Gringotts is willing to offer you housing at a local property that is warded against all entry except those with a Gringotts portkey.”

“Yes, that might be for the best.” Severus said from where he was slumped in his chair, the healing and curse breaking had left him drained. “I don’t trust myself right now not to curse the beard off that old coot if I see him before everything is arranged. Might it be possible to rent such a property? I have a feeling that returning to Hogwarts might become impossible with the events that have come to light.”

“Gringotts does not have an available property currently but our spell caster has several available that he just re-warded from an inheritance. I will see if he is amenable to allowing one to be rented.”

“Please ask if others could be offered the same, I know of several students who would be willing to go into hiding if a safe house was offered to them.” Severus pressed; he would only leave Hogwarts if there was still a chance to help his snakes. He would not leave them without at least a small glimmer of hope.


	9. Auditions

****Harry waited for the first instructor to arrive for his interview in a local tavern outside of London. Gringotts had suggested the location citing how they often used the rooms in the back to hold meetings since the entire grounds were well warded thanks to the owner being a former Auror. Harry was enjoying the time away from the Potter estates to run a few errands out in the open, he had used glamour spells to change his hair and eye color while plain muggle make up covered his curse scar.

The first dueling instructor to arrive was a sleekly dressed man that Harry took an instant dislike to. He glanced around the tavern’s room with a look of distain before taking a seat without bothering to introduce himself.

“Instructor Danvers, I presume?” Harry asked when the man sat in silence for several moments not bothering to acknowledge him.

“Indeed, where are your parents, child? I do not deal with contracts and payment schedules with my pupils.” He said with a sniff.

“Then you will be ill suited for my employ, sir.” Harry snapped standing. “My parents are dead and I have been declared of age. I handle my own contracts and payments, sir, neither of which I will be offering. Please see yourself out.”

“Well, I never,” The man blustered, reminding Harry too much of his Uncle as he turned red, “I would have never taught such a spoiled child.”

“Then it is a good thing you will not be teaching me, sir. Please show yourself out.” Harry repeated retaking his seat and starting to go over the next file until his next appointment arrived.

The next dueling instructor seemed more promising but Harry wasn’t going to count on it working until the interview was complete. He too was a bit overweight and frankly harmless looking rather like Arthur Weasley.

“Mister Thorburn?”

“Yes, thank you for coming, Mister Regis. Please have a seat.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man said taking a seat with a smile, “The goblins were quite secretive in exactly who was in need of a dueling instructor.”

“There are several reasons for that however; I cannot reveal them until a contract is signed between us.”

“Of course,” the man said with a nod, “Can I ask what exactly you are in need of learning? Are you looking to brush up for your Newts or the Auror entrance exams?”

“I’m looking for something a bit like Auror training but more focused on protecting myself from attacks and defending those around me.”

“Son, no wizard who’s not going on to become an Auror needs that kind of training.”

“What about the attacks from the Dark Lord and his death eaters?”

“Surely you don’t believe that drivel from the papers? He who must not be named is dead and gone; those are just some rogue wizards trying to scare the locals.”

“I’m afraid I disagree with you, sir. Thank you for coming but I will be using a different instructor.”

“Come now, Lad, I can train you as you need, I just don’t think you need that level of training.”

“I do think I need to be pushed as fast and as hard as an instructor is capable of doing. It’s clear that you won’t be able to do that, Mister Regis.”

“Very well, thank you for the interview then, Mister Thorburn. I hope another instructor is able to give you what you need.”

“Thank you, have a good afternoon, Mister Regis.”

“You as well, lad,” The man said with a frown, unhappily leaving the room with several backwards glances.

The third applicant looked Harry over with a sharp eye when he arrived. Most wizards trend toward the out of shape or vaguely fit if they play quidditch but this man was lean and muscular, noting out the entrances and exits of the room with a glance. Harry approved immediately, he’d trained himself into the same habit long ago thanks to the Dursleys.

“Master Pitman?” Harry said rising.

“Yes, I take it you are to be my pupil?” Pitman said pausing to one side of the table.

“Yes, Harry Thorburn. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harry said moving around the table to shake the man’s hand.

“At least you are not looking to be as hard a study as some of my former students.” He said, taking a seat once Harry had returned to his. “Do you mind if I ring for refreshments?”

“No, sorry; I should have thought to offer something.” Harry said with a small blush, tapping the bell that would summon a barmaid. Once their orders were taken, he settled back in silence until the food and drink arrived and the door was shut and warded again.

“Now, to business; what exactly are you looking for in an instructor?” Pitman asked sipping at his butter beer, “You’ve already dismissed Regis and Danvers so I’m guessing you’re not just looking for a standard education to round out Hogwarts training.”

“You arrived early to see who else I was interviewing.” Harry said with a grin.

“I like to know the lay of the land before going into any situation, no matter how trivial.”

“A good ideology,” Harry agreed with a nod. “Frankly I’m looking for Auror level training that I can adapt to protect myself and those around me. My family was against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters have attacked my relatives over the years, mostly resulting in their deaths. I don’t plan to seek out vengeance but I want to be prepared if they decide to attack me as well.”

“A sound strategy, it never hurts to be prepared for the worst, especially if you know that the criminal elements are aware of you and willing to act.”

“What are your beliefs on the Dark Lord and his followers?”

“While I cannot say if the Dark Lord is resurrected or not, his followers have never stopped being a problem for the wizarding world and need to be put down like the dogs they are.I do not like the pacific turn the wizarding world has taking while following Dumbledore’s policies. A man should have the right to defend himself and his home from attack without having to wait on Aurors that will not be using lethal spells.”

“So you believe that the Death Eaters should be put to death?” Harry pressed.

“While I understand that they might have valuable information for the war effort which prompts the Aurors to attempt capture, if they are holding a wand at my loved ones I would be aiming to kill or incapacitate in some permanent fashion. There have been few consequences to their actions with the moneyed families buying out their sentences and breaking them out of prison. I believe that Aurors should have the right to use lethal force against Death Eaters and that regular wizards attacked in their homes should be allowed the same.”

“What do you see me learning if you were to instruct me? What would be the schedule we use? I’m currently the Head of my House and have a busy schedule, I’m afraid.”

“I am sorry to hear that you’ve been made Head of House at such a young age, Mister Thorburn.” Pitman said with a frown, “A full schedule will complicate things but we should be able to work around it. Most of the first month of training with my students is simply getting into better shape. You’re ahead of the curve there. I would recommend adding a morning run to your schedule every day you can. We can meet three days a week in the afternoons for spell training. The first week or so is spent on learning to limit how much magic goes into each spell or to amplify it. Most wizards wear themselves out casting massively draining spells in the beginning of a fight. We want to limit how many spells you actually have to fire which mean accuracy and speed training. That will probably be all we have time for before you are called back to Hogwarts.”

“Would you be able to give me pointers on what I will need to continue training with once our sessions end? I plan to continue training as I can at Hogwarts.”

“Aye, if you can fit in training a few nights a week you should be in good form for next summer.”

“I think we can come to an agreement, Mister Pitman. When would you like to head to Gringotts to finalize the contracts?”

“Now is as good as any, Mister Thorburn. Have you any other appointments today?”

“I’m also interviewing for a sword master this afternoon.”

“Might I recommend Sword Master Simmons? He rarely takes students but I think he will take you on if I put in a good word. We work well together and can tailor our lessons to complement each other.”

“Thank you, I did request an interview given his reputation but he refused saying he wasn’t taking students.”

“I’ll talk to him tonight and have him send you a letter with when he’s available.”

“I appreciate that, Mister Pitman,” Harry said with a grin, “Would you like to take the floo first? We’re headed to Gringotts bank, Account Manager Gold Kris’ office.”

“You first, Mister Thorburn. Do you need to settle up for the room?”

“It has already been paid for.” Harry said, taking some of the floo power from the urn on top of the fire and casting it in. “Gringotts bank, Account Manager Gold Kris’ office.”

Harry ducked through, quickly moving out of the way and placing himself where he could see both Gold Kris at his desk and the fireplace. Pitman arrived a moment later, spelling the soot from his robes as he took in the room. Gold Kris took in their movements with a small toothy smile.

“Thank you for coming, Master Pitman. I take it you are willing to sign a contract with Mister Thorburn for apprenticeship?” Gold Kris asked gesturing them both to take a seat.

“A modified apprenticeship but yes. I do not believe Master Thorburn will have time for a full apprenticeship with his duties.”

“There is one other small matter that must be discussed before the contract can be signed. Would you be willing to take a vow of silence on all activities and information you learn while working with Mister Thorburn?”

“It is rather unusual but I think Mister Thorburn’s situation is rather unusual so I see no reason to argue. Will you be our binder?”

“Of course.” Gold Kris said hopping down to come around his desk. The oaths were quickly made and the spell cast, sinking into both parties wrists.

“Now do I get to know what exactly is going on?” Pitman asked, retaking his chair.

“Of course, Mr. Thorburn, if you please?”

Harry merely drew his wand and started canceling the glamor covering his hair and eye color. A pocket handkerchief was used to rub off the makeup concealing his scar before he returned to his seat and waited on Pitman’s reaction. The man watched the reversal in silence a small grin blooming as Harry took his seat.

“You do know this is going to make your training more difficult, Mister Potter.”

“I’m looking forward to it, sir.” Harry said with an answering grin.

“Shall we get down to business, gentlemen?” Gold Kris said with a sharp toothed grin; today was looking to be a profitable one for the bank.

An hour later Harry shook Mister Pitman’s hand in goodbye and agreed that he would be ready and waiting to work when he arrived next Monday. He would hear within the next few days if Master Simmons was willing to teach him or not, none of the other instructors had seemed a good fit so he was hoping Simmons would work out. He decided to change his schedule around once the instructors started arriving, continuing his potions practice for an hour each morning before going on a run. After that he would study whatever subject he was working on that week until his instructors arrived for his lessons.

“If you have the time there are several items I need to bring to your attention.” The goblin said pulling Harry out of his musings.

“Of course, what’s happened?” Harry asked retaking his seat in front of Gold Kris’ desk.

“Did you receive my note about Potions Master Snape?”

“Yes,” Harry said with a grimace. “I agree that removing his bindings to the Dark Lord would help the man and the war effort but I need a way to disguise myself before I can do so. I’m investigating a possible method tomorrow and will send you a message as soon as I know if it is viable.”

“Good, the other matter was his request to allow other current and possibly former students the same offer. You have quite a few heavily warded properties that could house the students and their families until the war is decided.”

“I agree that they should be able to use the properties but I think I need a safe guard on the loss of income while the properties are occupied.” Harry continued quickly holding up a hand to prevent the goblin from interrupting. “Not because the loss will be significant, I think the people retreating from the Dark Lord will need a way to be connected to the outside world, even if it is a small one, a way for them to feel that they are still contributing to the war effort.”

“What exactly are you proposing, Mister Potter?”

“Employment contracts for while they are living on Potter land.” Harry said, “I want to offer Snape the opportunity to use the potions supplies stored in my warehouses. He would be able to experiment and create as he wishes but House Thorburn would receive a percentage of any potions he creates while in residence and any potions that he wishes to sell. He can take one or two apprentices or simply use the students as helpers to mass produce healing potions and other items that would assist in the war. Any person he wishes to bring to the property must either be in lessons of some sort or contributing to the House in some way no matter how small.”

“Would you turn anyone away?”

“Not if I have an alternative but all known Death Eaters must be strictly bound with vows against their magic. I would like both yours and Snape’s help in drawing up the vows. If they refuse to take the vows then I won’t be able to house them. The House wards will not allow a dark mark onto the property and would likely kill the wearer.”

“Very well,” Gold Kris said with a nod, “These are the homes you currently have that are fully warded and would able to have the Fidelius charm applied.”

“Would an elf be able to hold a secret?”

“I am not sure, Mister Potter, I don’t think it has ever been tried. It would make for a rather potent protection for what wizard would ever think to try and get the secret out of a house elf?”

“Exactly, they tend to be rather underestimated but I find that many species are underestimated when it comes to wizards.”

“Perhaps that can be changed in the coming days.”

“I hope so, Gold Kris, I truly do.” Harry said with a small laugh. “Can you ask Snape for a head count of how many he thinks will need to be housed? I know these properties are livable but I want the Potter elves to go through them before someone moves in.”

“Of course, I will ask him at our next meeting.” Gold Kris said making a notation. “Also the wand maker you selected is available to make a custom wand. He would like to meet with you on Friday.” The goblin said handing over the invitation.

“Wonderful, I also want to see if it is possible to customize a family wand that might serve as a replacement for my Holly wand.”

“Egret is the best at what he does, even more renown the Olivander in many circles considering he is willing to bend the law slightly when the need is great enough. If anyone can help you, he should be able to do so.”

“Is there anything else we need to review?”

“Your lawyers have started reviewing the properties that were deeded to you or the Boy Who Lived over the years. Most are in bad repair but some have promise. Here is the current list and their conditions.” Gold Kris said handing over the paperwork.

“Good, I’ll get them my decisions in the next few days.” Harry said glancing over the documents.

“They have also sent out a blanket response to all betrothal offers refusing all contracts as politely as they can. There may still be some backlash from the late responses.”

“Nothing we can do about that.” Harry said with a grimace, “What else?”

“The scribes have finished copying out the Prophecy and the legends that accompany it. Please take care that this volume does not fall into the wrong hands, Mister Potter.” He said handing Harry a large tome.

“Of course, I’ll make sure it is locked in the Potter bank vaults once I’ve had a chance to study it so that the goblin nation is aware of its location.” Harry said resisting opening it right then and adding it to his bag.

“Lord Ragnok is also asking for a meeting at the end of the month to hear what your plans are for the school year and if you are thinking about approaching any other species as the change bringer.”

“There are other bound species? Like who?”

“Many were bound in ancient times to control their natures or as a protection against the wizarding and human races. Not all are ones I would advocate releasing from their bindings, Mister Potter.”

***

Neville glanced over the latest letter from Harry with a frown. Folding it up he steeled himself to go find his grandmother, she would need to be the one to make the final decision. He found her a short time later in her study working through the estate paperwork, they were trying to find enough income to have the goblins come in and rework the wards on the manor.

“Grandmother, do you have a moment?”

“Just a moment. Come in and take a seat, Neville.”

Neville came in and went ahead and called for Tibby to refresh the tea set sitting on the edge of the desk. Once it was ready he poured both of them a fresh cup, waving the house elf away with a soft word of thanks as he took a seat across from his Grandmother’s desk. He saw her frown at him thanking the elf but it was something his mother had supposedly done constantly and it hurt no one to treat the elves well.

“What do you need, Neville?”

“I received a letter this morning from Harry Potter. He was notified from Gringotts that several items he had stored in his vaults were spelled with harmful emotional and mental entanglement spells. Several of the items were his Hogwarts supplies and he wished me to know that Gringotts has agreed to scan both the vaults and the wizard or witch that own them for harmful spells along with offering treatment.”

“And just how much are the charging for this service?” His grandmother demanded with a sniff.

“One galleon.”

“That cannot be right. No goblin would take such a loss of income!” she sputtered reaching for the letter Neville offered.

“Harry said that someone was using similar spells to defraud an account and Gringotts was doing a branch wide sweep. The matter is being brought up to the other branches and it might mean a sweep of every Gringotts branch.”

“Good heavens, why haven’t I heard of this? It should have been in the paper.”

“It sounds like Gringotts is keeping the identity of the effected anonymous.” Neville said nervously.

“Something that the Ministry would never allow if the victims went to press charges.” She scoffed.

“They might if the victims were underage.” He added watching as his grandmother set the letter down with a frown.

“I take it you wish for your Hogwarts items to be scanned?”  
“And myself.” Neville added nervously.

“The galleon will come out of your accounts.” She said, shuffling her paperwork. “Who do I need to contact to make an appointment?”

“Account Manager Gold Kris at Gringotts.” Neville said with relief.

“I will see about you getting to the bank later in the week.” She said with an air of finality. “How are you studies going?”

Neville settled back in his chair with relief as he chatted about this current projects in the greenhouses. Sipping at his tea he let his mouth run as he examined his grandmother. He’d expected more of a back lash against going to be scanned but since it was anonymous and if he was paying it could not be connected back to the House if the news got a hold of the story. She had been more tolerant of his work in the greenhouses since the attack at the Ministry and his rising grades in Defense, thanks to Harry’s help.

He would send a letter to Luna to check and see if she was getting the scans done and if she might meet him in the Alley later that day for lunch. He was still trying to get his grandmother to agree to an engagement in the coming years but for now they were allowed to tentatively start courting. While both Houses were agreeable to the match House Longbottom could not afford to make a match without an incoming dowry and the Lovegood’s were not known for being wealthy.

Neville hoped to prove his worthiness to his House by solving their financial woes. He had converted several of the greenhouses to produce potions ingredients. He would harvest everything he could this summer and sell everything through Gringotts. Several plants were very rare and he hoped to make a decent profit. The last week or two of summer he would present the money and plans for future sales to his grandmother.

If he could prove that he could support his House then his grandmother would have no valid argument against the engagement. Even without a dowry if he could support his family even during his final school years then he could double that support when he graduated. He had been toying with the idea of an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout or maybe another Master Herbalist but he wasn’t sure if he could run both a House business and do the full five year apprenticeship he wanted.

***

Harry walked into the dimly lit shop eyes flickering over the gleaming wood and stone of the wand makers shop, so different from the overflowing shelves and dust of Ollivander’s shop. Soft gleams of crystal and brass drew his eye to the display cases lining the shop. Each case held several dozen wands of every design and material imaginable some thin and delicate as twigs while others were nearly canes or walking sticks.

“It’s nice to see such a young man willing to be on time to his appointments.” An older man said coming out from a side door, “Lord Thorburn, I presume?”

“Yes, thank you for seeing me, Master Garnet.” Harry said with a smile, shaking the offered hand. Master Wand Maker Egret Garnet was a well-dressed older gentleman in a white pleated shirt and brocade vest with his sleeves rolled up to let him work. His hands were heavily callused however showing the dedication he had put into his craft.

“Your missive from the goblins was rather intriguing. May I see the wands in question?”

“Do you have the contract ready?” Harry said instead, making no move to draw out the wands.

“I do, I must say that most of my clientele are not looking for such anonymity. If you are planning to take my creations and do some illegal deed then we need to part ways here.” Garnet said firmly, gesturing for Harry to following him into his office.

“Nothing like that, sir,” Harry said with a sigh, “I recently found out that my magical guardian was abusing my trust. I had spells placed upon myself and my belongings, wand included, to influence and control my mind and magic.”

“Have these spells been dealt with?” Garnet asked voice rich with concern.

“For the most part, some spells have been left in place.”

“I can understand your need for secrecy then, I take it your guardian is not aware of your rejection of his services?”

“Not as of yet.” Harry said with a brittle smile, “I hope to keep that fact concealed until I come of age but I doubt it will stay buried that long.”

“It will not come from me, I can assure you.” Master Garnet said signing the contract with a flourish and allowing Harry to take the quill and sign as well. Once that was completed the contract disappeared with a small pop making its way to Gold Kris’ office for filing.

“Thank you, Master Garnet.”

“Egret, please. Now show me the wands you wish to be altered.” He said gesturing Harry over to a long work table in the back of the room. Harry pulled out both his old wand and the new ebony wand, laying them on the table.

“Ah, a Garrick Olivander wand,” He said with a smile taking the first wand and running his fingers over the shaft while tracing glowing runes that hung about him with the other hand. “Holly and phoenix feather, layered with magic tracers, suppression spells and a modification spell to force your magical talents to lean towards only light spells, most interesting.”

“Can you remove the spells?”

“I can remove most of the spells, the suppression and modifications spells certainly, however if I remove the magical trackers the person who placed them will know immediately if they ever see you casting and their notes don’t match.” Egret said putting the Holly wand down and picking up the next. “This should be easy enough to enhance to match your core more easily, in fact this wand should match your core even better than the Holly once it’s complete. I can add runic engravings to allow it to handle your full potential; it’s already very well matched as it is. Ebony with griffon and ice owl feathers suspended in phoenix tears, an unusual but powerful combination. I would say it is an old Ruthann creation but since there is no maker’s mark it is hard to say for certain, it certainly is of an old enough style.”

“How long should the work take?”

“I’ll have the Holly done in an hour or two but I’ll need the other for at least a day to complete the carving.”

“I understand, please take all the time you need.” Harry said with a smile. “I’ll come back in two days to pick up the finished wand.”

“I must say, Lord Thorburn, if all your commissions are as interesting as this one I would not regret having you as a repeat customer.” He said with a laugh, showing Harry to the door two hours later with his newly unspelled Holly wand in his wand holster.

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Master Garnet.”

“You as well, good sir. Thank you for your business.”

***

“Kreacher!” Harry called, once the portkey deposited him into the now cleaned and refurbished rooms at Grimmauld Place. The elf popped in dipping into a low bow.

“How can Kreacher help the Master?”

“Report Kreacher, how goes the tasks I left you with?”

“All hidden places been cleaned. Potter elves help with replacing furniture needed and House Black is ready for guests.” Kreacher said puffing up proudly.

“Good work, Kreacher. What of the items stolen from House Black? What have you managed to retrieve?”

“Kreacher has brought back many things.” The elf said gesturing for Harry to follow him to another room where the items were laid out on a long table.

Harry pulled out the list of missing items and began to check off what had been returned. Much of what had been stolen by the Order was still missing but most of the books and some small trinkets had been returned. He was surprised that the Weasley matriarch had taken most of the jewelry and other items of value.

“Were any of the Order members aware of you retrieving the items?”

“No, Master. They is not seeing, Kreacher.”

“You fetched the books from Hermione as well?”

“It is a muggle home, Master, and had no wards to prevent it.”

“What items have you found that were sold?”

“Smelly one from order sold much in Knockturn Alley. Most still there, Kreacher can buy?”

“Yes, go ahead and get the black property back but if they try to double the cost or try to raise it on you leave the shop and I will go back later to retrieve them.” Harry said with a sigh, he would have to do that as soon as he had a solution to his disguise. “Place everything back where it is supposed to go. The jewelry needs to go to Gringotts to be placed in the House vault.”

“Yes, Master. Kreacher will do.” The elf hesitated, wringing his hands as he wavered.

“What do you need, Kreacher?”

“Kreacher was given a task to complete by Master Regulus. Kreacher was not able to complete it.” The elf said, pulling out a blackened locket and chain.

“What did your old Master order you to do to the locket, Kreacher?”

“Master had Kreacher take the locket and drink nasty potion in dark cave. Master Regulus replaced the locket with another. Master told Kreacher to destroy it but he cannot.”

“Thank you for telling me this, Kreacher. I will destroy the locket as your old Master requested. The goblins have methods to remove all magic from an item. We can destroy the shell after that.”

“Thank you, Master. Thank you.” Kreacher sobbed, twisting his ears as punishment for not trusting his new master.

“You are not to hurt yourself, Kreacher.” Harry said, helping the elf up. “You have served House Black well in giving me this to dispose of. I may have some other duties for you soon if things move as I hope. Several dark families may start staying at some of the unoccupied properties and I will need your help in finding other elves to staff the houses.”

“Master needs Kreacher?”

“Yes, in fact let’s go to the bank now. I want the curse breakers to check you over. How long did you have the locket?”

“Since Master Regulus ordered it destroyed.” The house elf said, his tone uncertain.

“Then we need to make sure such a dark object did you no harm.”

“Why would Master want to help Kreacher?” Harry sighed and forced himself to deal sternly with the elf; he doubted Kreacher would know what to do if he showed him outright kindness.

“Because I am your Master and I want my property to reflect the honor and status of House Black. Would it do to have others seeing elves of House Black injured?”

“No, Master.” The elf said pulling himself together and straightening his toga.

“Exactly,” Harry said with a nod, gathering his bag. “I will floo to the bank now. Join me when I call for you.”

“Yes, Master.”

Harry left the elf twisting his long fingered hands in the edge of his toga. He was not looking forward to handing this item over to the goblins. If it was what he thought it was then they would need to start the search for the other possible Horcruxes soon.

“What do you think, Gold Kris?” Harry said with a sigh as Kreacher was led away to be healed with strict instructions to abide by the healers commands. The locket had been secured in a sealed metal box until they were able to deal with it.

“It does appear to have the same energy as the fragment within your scar.” Gold Kris said grabbing up a quill and quickly writing several notes. “I will arrange to have it stripped of its power today. I found another tainted object in our search of the Black vaults.”

“What was cursed?”

“We believe it to be the Hufflepuff Cup, an heirloom of Helga Hufflepuff. Ragnok is not pleased to find such dark objects within the Bank and asked that you allow us to purge the cup as soon as possible.”

“Yes, please do so and have the cup sent to Professor Sprout once it is cleaned of all dark magic. She will care for it and make sure it does not disappear into the Dark Lord’s hands again.”

“Very good,” a small crystal paperweight glowed a steady green for a moment before fading as the goblin tapped it, “The ritual room with be ready within the hour.”

“Thank you, Gold Kris. Do you mind if I head out in to the alley for a while? I will be back in time for the ritual.”

“Of course, I will have one of the front clerks ready to take you back when you arrive.”

“Thank you.” Harry said with a sigh, quickly spelling his hair and eyes a different color while pulling a muggle knit cap over his scar.

He needed to move. He was used to being constantly busy and moving during the summer thanks to the Dursley’s ridiculous chore lists each day. Staying inside like he had the last few weeks was starting to make him claustrophobic.

His first stop was to the several of the bookstores in the Alley. He’d planned to order books using the catalogs but he needed a way to only search the last ten years or so of publications. Most of the books he looked at were simply updated versions of what he already had at Potter Manor.

He picked up several new books about wizarding law and a few spell books that looked interesting in Flourish and Blotts before heading on to the shadier side of the alley. He wandered through several second hand shops. He found more books and a pair of quidditch gloves that fit well enough to use for practice.

Harry wandered the length of the alley stopping on occasion to browse through various shops with no real destination or purpose. He’d never really had the opportunity to buy things in the wizarding world that weren’t for school or when he didn’t have a strict eye watching his every movement. It was relaxing to browse the junk shops looking for gems in the rough with the shop owners mostly ignoring him as he picked through massive tables and bins of every item imaginable.

His watch pinged softly to remind him that it was fifteen minutes until his appointment at the bank so he took the small armload of books and doodads to the shop register. The old man eyed the various subjects of the books with a grin as he started to ring everything up?

“Ravenclaw are you? I tend to get the more adventurous ones wandering through my shelves during the summer looking for the harder to find texts. How are your studies going, lad?”

“Rather well, I’ve been trying to focus on potions the last few weeks.” Harry said giving the man a smile.

“Ay, I’ve heard how hard the potions master at Hogwarts is now but you need a stern hand in that class. One mistake can be fatal with potions, lad. Tell you what; will you let me add a few items I know that might help your studies?”

“Of course, anything that you might think could help.”

“Into herbology?” he asked with a side glance and the strange purple looking seedling Harry had grabbed from a sun lit corner, moving quickly through the shop and plucking volumes from every surface.

“My friend is a bit of a prodigy and I’m hoping to convince him to help me study this year. The plant I picked up is for his birthday.”

“Sound strategy,” he agreed coming back and dropping his own arm load onto the desk. “Here we are. Magical plants and Potions, explains the properties of the ingredients and how they react to each action such as what direction you stir and how many stirs. Goldfinches Guide to Animagi and the Inner Animal, good starter guide for learning to become an animagus. Defense and Detection, the best guide I’ve found for training a curse breaker, Ten Thousand Simple Spells and their Uses,” he said dropping a massive tome on the pile, “a spell for pretty much any situation and it makes a great doorstop when you’re not using it. Last we have two runic dictionaries and A Basic Rune Primer along with Warding with Blood, Stone, and Runes. That should come to be two galleons.” The old wizard said taking the coins with a grin shrinking the books and wrapping them securely so that Harry could slip them into his shoulder bag. The plant was wrapped in cloth and put into stasis so that it could be transported without damage.

Harry thanked the man and headed out with a laugh. If everyone was this helpful he might get more of his studying done then he’d planned. The bank was mostly empty when he went in considering it was starting to get late. He was quickly waved over to a side door and escorted through the winding hallways to the ritual room.

“Mister Potter, thank you for joining us.” Ragnok rumbled gesturing Harry over to join the goblin leader, Gold Kris, and his ever present guards.

“Thank you for allowing me to use the ritual room on such short notice.” Harry said with a small bow to the goblin leader.

“I will not have these abominations within my bank wall a second more than is needed.” The goblin snarled.

“We are ready to begin.” One of the goblin casters said, bowing low before Ragnok.

“Then do so.” Ragnok snapped gesturing him away.

The goblin spell caster hurried away joining the others in their places around the rune circle while another quickly sat the Hufflepuff cup in the center. Harry watched the preparations intently trying to match his current knowledge of runes and wards, which wasn’t much. He finally settled into the light trance he’d learned with Occlumency that prompted memorization and hoped the goblins did not mind his focused study of the process.

When the rune circle reached full power the soul shard was extracted, shrieking and howling its rage. Ragnok growled with pleasure when the soul was extinguished in a shower of excess magic. The still smoking cup was removed and the locket put in its place to receive the same treatment as a new group of spell casters took over to replace the exhausted goblins.

“It is done, Lord Potter. Your account will be charged the standard spell removal fees, of course.”

“Of course,” Harry said with a nod of respect to Ragnok, “Thank you for cleansing the Black and Potter vaults and allowing the purging of these artifacts. I hope the rest of the vault review continues to be profitable for the bank.”

The purged locket was given to Harry and he was shown back to Gold Kris’ office to conclude their business. Once the paperwork for the payment transfers had been signed Harry portkeyed back to the Manor. He gave the locket to Mathis for it to be placed in the library so he could research it more in depth in the next week or two.

He spent the little time left before a late dinner adding all his new books and several primers on various subjects he wanted to study into two of the blank trance books. He wanted to cram in as much knowledge as he could to give him a solid base to work from once the summer was over. Once he was at Hogwarts he would at least be able to practice most evenings if he could lose his friends.

He doubted he’d be able to continue to use the books once he went to Hogwarts, what would he pass off the trance as? A vision from the Dark Lord? That would go over well. He spent a pleasant dinner with his grandparents before he went to bed, used the next trance book, and spent two hours reorganizing his mind.


	10. Thorburn Castle

Harry dressed casually the next morning once he finished his run knowing he would be busy hunting through the vaults all day. He had the elves pack him a boxed lunch while he tucked several shrunken trunks and other odds and ends into a shoulder bag. He was trying to do as Master Pitman instructed and add more exercise to his days but he was not sure how to start. Most of his muscle had been built doing chores for the Dursleys and he had no idea how to do so without the steady heavy workload they had given him.

He had one quick errand to run before he headed to Thorburn Castle, he wanted to pick up his ebony wand first. Tugging his cloak down, Harry ducked into the floo, calling out for Master Garnet’s workshop. He stepped out into the front room of the shop frowning as he tried to spell off the soot covering his cloak.

“Ah, is the Holly giving you trouble?” Master Garnet asked, stepping out of a backroom with a smile to greet Harry.

“More than usual, normally it’s very easy to cast with it. I take it that was part of what the spells on it were forcing?”

“Exactly, Lord Thorburn,” Egret said with a grin, gesturing him to follow along into his workshop. “Your wand was honestly not suited for you at all. The spells that were applied forced it to work for you. It will still do so since it’s been yours for years now but the reinforcements have been removed. Also I can imagine your magic has matured and changed as you aged. With the challenges facing you with your guardian I’m not surprised you’ve found a better matching wand. Give it a try.” He said gesturing Harry forward to where his ebony wand rested on a small stand.

“It looks amazing,” Harry said with a grin, coming forward to examine the wand.

“The handle and shaft are carved with strengthening and focusing runes. I inlaid the carved runes with silver as you can see, giving them longevity and the silver itself assists in channeling excess magic.”

“It’s beautiful,” Harry agreed, picking up the wand. A wash of warm magic filled him as soon as his hand hit the handle. He absently noticed Egret backing up as he gave the wand a light swish but gave it no mind, as his hand came down mist rose to swirl around him shining with small sparks of light, a breeze rustled through the shop rattling the cases and shelves.

“If I may,” Master Garnet said hesitantly, “when I first scanned your core I was amazed your old wand was still holding up. Your core is almost twice the size of what most adult wizard’s cores look like and considering your age is still growing. You’ve yet to even reach a stabilized core size!”

“Is that a bad thing?” Harry asked with a blink, absently casting several cleaning spells and watching as they ate the dust and coal smears from his clothes.

“Not in the slightest, the size of a core just determines how much magic a wizard or witch has available. You might live longer than average as the core does shrink in old age and when it’s finally depleted a wizard dies.”

“So how does that affect my wand?”

“In essence you have more power to fuel your spells and would be able to hold magically draining spells longer than most. Tell me, have you managed to cast any unusual spells for your age?”

“I can cast a patronus.” Harry said softly, casting _lumos_ just to enjoy the smooth effortless flow of the spell, canceling the light spell after a moment.

“Perfect! Would you mind trying it now? It should be much easier than with your Holly wand but there might be a slight change in the response.”

“_Expecto Patronum_.” Harry said swishing the wand down firmly as he focused on his happy memory of seeing his parents in the mirror of erased.

The form that burst out of his wand stole the air from his lungs. His stag that had filled him with such pride to have another small connection to his parents was gone. Instead a strange creature he had never seen before watched them with quiet reserve.

“How unusual, I do not think I have ever met a wizard or witch in the last hundred years with a Qilin as its patronus. The Qilin are known for gentleness and longevity, some believed to have been up to 2000 years old, rather like the phoenix. They are thought in the Chinese culture to herald greatness and its appearance was often matched with the birth of a great hero or ruler.”

The deer like creature watched them for a long moment before slowly approaching Harry, its hooved feet seeming to float above the ground. The dragon like face and scaled body did little to distract from the ghost like dancing flames that skittered along its legs and horns. It examined Harry for a long moment before bowing slightly and dissolving away.

“Can you make the same changes to my Holly wand?” Harry asked, pulling out the wand.

“What, the focusing and strengthening runes?”

“Yes, if what you say about my wand is true then I’ll need it to be augmented if I have to use it in a pinch.”

“I can but it will clearly be a customized wand, there will be no hiding the alterations.”

“Can the runes be only on the handle?”

“Yes, but it could unbalance the magical flow. I would advise against casting any high power spells with it unless it’s an emergency, the wand could shatter or the core combust if it becomes unstable during casting.”

Harry frowned, small bits of information from the Animagus training manuals he had added to his mental library teasing at him. What about the core, the phoenix feather combusting was bothering him? Yes, he needed the wand to fight the Dark Lord but that had only a small chance of even helping now that Voldemort knew of their connected wands.

“What about the ebony? It should be able to handle high powered spells, correct?”

“Yes, your ebony is highly matched to your magical core and with its multiple wand cores it should be much more flexible in what spells you are able to cast and at what power.”

“Do the cores have any meaning? It’s just I’ve been researching Animagi and I was wondering if a person’s wand cores factored in at all.”

“Some researchers have matched wand core components to the animals that a person transforms into but it is very rare. Most of the time an animagus’ transformation is tempered by their personality and the individual’s experiences.”

“I see, thank you for explaining at least.” Harry said with a laugh, “Things never seem to be simple in my life and the rare things tend to come back to bite me.”

“It never hurts to ask questions, son. Come; let me map out a few examples of how the runes on your Holly wand could be laid.” He said moving to a chair and taking out several rolls of parchment.

An hour later Harry left and headed into the Alley, leaving his Holly wand to be altered. He stopped at several of the smaller bookstores in the alley leaving small lists at each of books he needed to be ordered. He didn’t want any one shop having a massive shipment or order being sent out and causing gossip.

With that final chore completed he activated the portkey that would bring him to Thorburn Castle, the swirl of light seemed to last longer than normal before dumping him in a dizzy heap at a massive stone, wood, and wrought iron gate. Slowly climbing to his feet he surveyed the massive stone griffons and dragons that were watching him with glittering eyes from the top of the wall.

Massive trees surrounded the wall preventing him from seeing much of the gate. The stone walkway was thick with fallen leaves and debris but the gate itself gleamed with polished wood and metal. He stood before the gate but this time there was no crest or emblem for him to press against.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered placing his right hand against the wood. “My name is Harry Potter and I request entrance into Thorburn Castle.”

For a long moment nothing happened and then the stone guardians above shifted with a deep grating of stone on stone. Harry was about to step back when with the quiet click the door slides open a crack. He eyed it for another long moment before he slowly pushed against the door, easing his way inside to the dim hall beyond.

The long hallway dimly lit with scattered torches that burst into light as he approached and died just as quickly as he past. Harry walked for several minutes before he came to another door, this one guarded by another stone guardian, an armored knight.

“Excuse me,” Harry said as the knight tilted its pole arm to block the door. “I’m Harry Potter and I was sent here by Charlus Potter, my grandfather, to search the vaults.”

“What do you seek?” the guardian asked voice low and rumbling as the stones he was made from.

“I’m looking for a way to disguise myself from my enemies.” Harry said slowly, feeling like he was failing whatever test he was being presented.

“That is not all you seek.” The knight replied, holding firm where it was blocking the door.

“No, I only need a way to disguise myself so I can conduct House business without revealing myself to my enemies.” Harry repeated.

“What else do you seek?” The knight asked, helmet tilting slightly.

“Nothing.” Harry snapped, his temper rising.

“What else do you seek?” The knight pressed.

“I wouldn’t say no to a way to kill Voldemort or at least get him to stop trying to kill me every year or a way to get Dumbledore off of my back but I have too many enemies and too many prophecies and legends saying I have to do things to ask for more. I want to live my life without waiting for the next attack! I want to learn and work and do good things in the world without having to fight against the very government that is supposed to protect us! I want a chance to be normal but I’m never going to get that so I have to be happy with whatever I can get and if I manage to live long enough I hope to maybe be able to live a day without having to hide!”

Harry gasped for breathe, shocked that he had just ranted his every hope and prayer to an animated hunk of stone. He staggered away from the knight, falling to sit on the stone floor while he waited on its response. With a clang the knight retracted its pole arm and stepped to one side of the door.

“You may enter, young Potter. May you find what you seek.” The knight said with a bow, the door opening into darkness with a groan of old hinges.

“Great,” Harry said, shakily climbing to his feet, “Any warnings or advice on how I need to search the vaults?”

“Be wary, the vaults test those who enter. Be confident in your purpose and do not waver. Honor your House and its values.” The knight said going back to a guard position next to the door and going still.

“Right,” He said, swallowing and pulling out his wand, “Why is everything always a test? Just once I’d like to go somewhere and be told it doesn’t matter what I do, what color I pick, or phrase I say, I still get the stupid bauble at the end of the maze without any Dark Lord wannabe’s jumping out to try and kill me.”

He pulled out his ebony wand with one hand and straightened his bag with the other before slowly approaching the door. Casting a quick _lumos_ he stepped through the door and started down the steep stairs beyond. The door slammed closed behind with an echoing boom.

“Right, not allowed to turn around,” Harry muttered to himself as he steadily climbed deeper into the vaults, “Yep, this is way too much like the stupid goblet.”

He lost track of time as he descended the endless staircase. Occasionally he stopped to catch his breath but the path seemed never ending. He was starting to consider just stopping and eating lunch on the stairs when he spotted a landing jutting out a few turns below him.

The landing consisted of a small space with two doors on either side of statue of a blindfolded woman. The stairs continued on but Harry approached the doors hoping for a clue as to what the vault was testing him on. Even if he didn’t pass he could still head back down the stairs to the next landing, probably.

“What do you seek, son of the House of Potter, Honor or Glory?” she asked voice firm and demanding in the small space.

“I wish to honor my House, ma’am but I don’t want either honor or glory for myself.” Harry said slowly not sure how his answer will be taken.

“If you do not wish either you must continue to descend, these door are barred to you.” She said turning back to her place in the center with her sword held before her.

“Alright, thank you, ma’am.” Harry said with a sigh.

He dug out an apple to eat as he walked before continuing down the stairs. Would all the landings be like this? Would he be forced to choose between two opposing strengths until he found one he could agree with? Sometime later he hit the next landing; this time two doors guarded buy a stone dragon that wrapped the landing in his stone coils.

“What do you seek, Knowledge or Power?” the dragon hissed at him, shifting its length with a steady grinding of stone on stone.

“I don’t seek just knowledge but between knowledge or power, knowledge would help me the most.”

“If you wish to search for knowledge, open the left most door.”

“What is behind the door?”

“Knowledge and it all its burdens and triumphs.”

“And if I don’t want to choose either door?”

“You must continue on to the next platform.”

“And if I don’t choose any door?”

“A door must be chosen.”

“Once I leave a platform, can I come back to it? Can I turn around if I don’t like what the other doors offer?”

“Once rejected a door will not be offered again.”

“Okay.” Harry paced for a moment thinking, “Do I have to choose immediately? Can I think about it for a minute?”

“A choice must be made before you leave the platform.”

“Okay.”

The stone dragon rumbled at him when Harry plopped to a seat in the middle of the platform and started to eat lunch. Once he’d finished a sandwich and a bottle of lemonade he pulled out a sheet of paper and started making pros and cons of the doors he had seen so far.

Honor? Not something he had ever really considered. He did want to honor his parents and House but beyond that he had never considered himself as honorable. That was for the long departed.

Glory? That was for the crazy. Harry was already considered to have his glory from an accident that happened when he was too young to remember it. So far it had only made his life more complicated and hurt him at every turn. He could do without glory.

Power? Power was all and good but it depended on the person wielding it. Just look at Voldemort and Dumbledore, they both had power over the wizarding population and neither had bothered to do much good for the people in the years they had held sway. Power without knowledge and a moral compass was worthless.

Knowledge could be useful, at least more than the other options so far. Knowledge itself was useless until it was applied to a situation (just look at all the times Hermione knew the answer to something but couldn’t make herself act.) but having it meant that you were more prepared to act when the situation did arise. Harry knew he was too bent toward throwing himself into a situation without a hint of preparation if it meant he could save someone else from pain. Having some information ahead of time could only be a good thing.

The only problem left was if he was missing out on something better by choosing knowledge? There was no real way to know. There might be a door called “Ultimate Weapon” somewhere below but he doubted it. He quickly gathered up his things and stood.

“I’m ready to choose, dragon.” Harry said his voice calm and steady, wand in hand and at the ready.

“What is your choice, young Potter?” the dragon asked, its head turning to face him, small wisps of smoke rising from its nostrils.

“I choose knowledge.”

“Then enter and walk the path you have chosen.” The dragon rumbled, shifting his coils above the left door.

“Thank you, dragon.” Harry murmured slowly approaching the door and reaching out to turn the knob.

He was prepared for the knob to shock or test his blood like the gates at Potter Manor but instead it simply turned smoothly in his hand. The door pushed open to reveal another stone corridor with a high arched ceiling that extended out into darkness. Harry moved forward with a small sigh, forcing his wand up and to the ready as he moved forward as confidently as he could, he had chosen his path this time after all, and it wasn’t one forced on him by any prophecy or old demented wizard.

The corridor sloped down, descending gradually with small glowing orbs lighting the way every few feet. Eventually the corridor ended at an open door, letting him out into a large circular chamber empty except for a single large book on a pedestal. The door slowly slipped shut behind him barring the way back and the stone walls mocked his paranoid glances around, there was no other exit.

“I really hope this isn’t like the diary. I’ve had enough crazy people in my head for a lifetime.” Harry muttered, slowly approaching the pedestal where the book sat glowing softly in the dim light.

“What do you seek?” the book said in a voice full of the rustle of pages and creaking of covers.

“Honestly, I want a normal life,” Harry said with a bitter laugh, “but that seems to be an impossible dream. I want to honor my House and repair the damage that has been done to it since my parent’s death. I want to have peace and time to learn and experiment but that cannot happen while my enemies are alive. Voldemort and Dumbledore want me to fulfill their prophecy and have done everything they can to make sure I’m the sacrificial lamb being lead to the slaughter. I want to prove them wrong and start changing the wizarding world for the better.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair trying to get the words exactly right, “I want the wizarding population to get their heads out of their collective asses and start standing up for themselves. I want to learn about the Grey Lord and Change Bringer that the Goblins say I am. I want to see just how much change I can bring, unbinding those that were bound by force. I want to help. Can you help me do all that?”

“You seek the knowledge to cause change?”

“Yes, I want to learn about my abilities and do everything I can to change the world for the better.”

“Then step forward, young Potter, and prove that you are worthy of our gifts.”

“Another test.” Harry huffed, putting up his wand. “Do the tests ever end?”

“Life is but a test, young Potter, and it is up to the liver to decide if he has passed from moment to moment.”

“And to walk the path he choose.” Harry agreed with a nod settling himself.

Harry took the final few steps to the pedestal and placed his hands on either side of the book. The glow expanded, swallowing him in its light. He gasped softly as the light took him over, roaring through his mind and searching his memories and plans.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark forest, his bag was gone but his wand was still in its holster. Three paths lead away from his position, trailing off deeper into the woods. He eyed each one with a reserved sigh, not seeing immediately any difference between them. Harry waited a short while to see if his night vision would get any better but a scream in the dark chose his path for him, pushing him into a stumbling jog toward the sound along the right hand path.

The path ended in a clearing with a bombed out looking house that was more broken walls then an actual structure. He approached the broken structure slowly as soft crying became audible from the collapsed space under a set of stairs. He moved slowly through the rubble approaching the noise with his wand at the ready.

The whimpering continued as he picked his way into the broken ruin. A small hole under a set of partially collapsed stairs echoed with the faint cries. Harry ducked into the tiny space brushing away several spider webs to reveal a small infant left in a pile of rags.

“A baby in the cupboard under the stairs,” Harry muttered to himself as he gathered up the fussing child, “that’s not familiar at all.”

The giant that came stomping into the clearing was almost a relief as Harry pushed back unwanted memories and forced his wand up to defend himself. He darted out of the way as it took out one wall in a spray of masonry and debris. He cast spell after spell but most bounced off the thick skin of the giant and only urged it on to more destruction.

The building was quickly demolished as Harry darted amongst the rubble, he banished a boulder into the beast’s face but it only stunned the creature for a moment. He needed a way to escape but he didn’t know how to apparate yet, leaving him running with the now silent child praying he was fast enough.

The giant crashed its way after them starting to gain ground now that Harry was forced to dodge around trees and crash through bushes in his haste. They had to go faster! Suddenly the world twisted around him and he was running on all fours the ground blurring under him as he speed through the forest.

He leapt to clear a downed tree and crashed down in a tumble of limbs as himself back where he had started at the crossroads. The baby and giant were nowhere to be seen. He checked his dirty and scratch covered arms but there was no sign that moments before he’d been fur covered, running on large paws. The heavy weight of wings had pulled at his back but he hadn’t tried to fly in the tight press of trees.

A winged wolf? He’d never heard of such a creature but that didn’t mean it didn’t exist somewhere. He glanced around at the crossroads but the area seemed changed removing any previous landmarks. Taking in the new paths Harry heaved himself up, an animagus form might give him a way to escape but it wouldn’t let him survive an attack or conduct business for the House.

He picked a path at random and started walking, he might as well get this test over with. The trees stayed thick, blocking everything from sight until he stumbled as the path went from dirt to cobblestone and he was suddenly standing in the midst of Diagon Alley with crowds streaming around him. He brushed at his clothes self-consciously and started walking trying to blend in.

A murmur started somewhere behind him, shocked gasps and tittering giggles echoing as more and more eyes swung his way. He picked up his pace, gripping his wand as he pushed through the suddenly slowing masses. An opening appeared and he darted for it without thought.

“Look, it’s Harry Potter!” A woman screamed somewhere behind him making him spin trying to find who had outed him.

The crowds suddenly turned, hands grasping and spells splashing against the bricks around him as he ran. The crowd roared, throwing spells and rocks as they fought to stop their supposed savior. Harry yelled as he was snatched to a stop by a grip on his coat, he dropped out of it with a twist and charged on, panting as his shirt was torn by even more attackers.

He darted into a thin alley pounding his way out the other side and fetching up against a brick wall on the other side with a groan, magic burning in his chest as his mind scrambled for a way to escape. He clutched the brick fighting for air as he waited for the crowds to arrive. Instead he was spun around and shook by the first attacker.

“Where did he go?” The man demanded before turning to another bystander.

“Alright there son?” another man asked as he helped Harry up. 

“I’m alright, thanks.” Harry said freezing when a strange face caught his eye in a nearby window.

“What in the world were they looking for, then?”

“Someone said they saw Harry Potter.” Another man spat, “The traitor.”

Harry nodded dumbly as he started moving away from the searching crowds. He stopped in a shop front to fix his shirt with a few spells and took in his new face out of the corner of his eye. He looked like someone in his late twenties with wide brown eyes and dark black hair that hung in a smooth curtain past his shoulders. No one would look at this man and think Harry Potter, only a thin line marked where his scar should be, barely visible unless you knew to look for it.

He grinned to himself and made his way along the alley at a leisurely stroll. A few turns later he was back on the dirt path and making his way back to the crossroads. If he could learn to control it he’d be able to hide in plain sight as a metamorphmagus, a tingling burn swept over him and Harry knew he was back to his normal looks.

Picking his next path he dug out his wand not liking the way the path was getting darker with the trees turning twisted and haunted looking. He kept slowly along not trusting his footing as tree roots and bushes started pushing their way in. A light ahead slowed his pace even further as voices started to drift his way, men arguing.

Harry stepped out into a clearing to find himself in the middle of a death eater meeting. The masked men spun to face him as he tried to step back only to find the path now blocked by a fallen tree. Wands were quickly drawn and pointed his way as Harry tried to think of a spell.

He dodged as the first volley of spells bit chunks out of the trees where he’d just been. He threw out the first spell that came to mind, an arc of fire lashing out to slam into hastily cast shields hard enough to toss a few of the men off their feet. The rest of the fight passed in a blur of movement and spells. Harry cast and cast, his new wand launching each spell with precision as he cast spells he’d only memorized days before.

After what seemed like hours Harry stood panting in the clearing as the last death eater fell. He didn’t pause to gloat, turning to dash down the path that opened to one side. He sighed softly as the injuries he’d received in the fight melted away, leaving him exhausted but whole. He plodded down the path until it ended in another clearing, this time with a round pedestal holding a glowing book.

“Are the tests over?” Harry asked wearily climbing to stand before the magical volume.

“Do you wish them to be?”

“If I’m right then I was an animagus and metamorphmagus at one point but I saved myself from the death eaters.”

“You saved yourself each time, your bloodline carried the traits of each ability, the tests simply showed what you were capable of.”

“So I didn’t need to be tested?”

“The paths of your magic have be opened allowing a natural use of these talents. Do you still wish to be a force for change and allow yourself to live within the chaos you create?”

“Yes, I need to be able to defeat those who seek to control me and there’s no way I can see to do that by playing by the rules.”

“Then take these three gifts and rise to meet your future. Stand and prove you’re House proud.”

“But there wasn’t three gifts, what was the third!?” Harry shouted even as light blinded him as a whirlwind of magic burned through him, lifting him off his feet and dumping to the floor yet again.

Harry raised his head, blurrily looking though his glasses with a groan. He was back outside the gates to the vaults. He took in the stone gargoyles with a sigh before climbing to his feet. Turning his house ring he portkeyed back to the manor and stumbled to his room.

“Grandfather?” He asked glancing at the portraits in the room and watching his grandparents step into view.

“Yes, Harry?” Charlus asked watching Harry set his thing on the bedside table.

“If you ever send me into a dangerous situation without warning again I will bind your portraits and have them moved to the family vaults.”

“Were you given what you needed?” Charlus asked leaning into Dorea when she pressed against his shoulder hesitantly.

“I believe so, however I’ve been thrown to the wolves in test after test my entire life.” Harry said setting his wand on the dresser before turning back to the portrait, “I won’t tolerate it any more. If you with hold any information from me deliberately or send me into a situation meant to test me again I won’t hesitate to destroy every portrait that holds your image. Am I understood?”

“We understand, Lord Potter, and will follow your orders.” Dorea said curtseying as Charlus bowed at her side.

“Is there anything else, Lord Potter?” Charlus asked watching as the young man rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

“You are the only family I have left and you sent me to a test that could have killed me. You are going to have to earn back my trust and I don’t return it easily once it’s been lost, Grandfather. Return to your main portrait until you are called, you are banned from traveling to any portrait outside Potter Manor until I personally revoke the order.”

“Yes, Lord Potter,” Charlus said hesitantly gesturing for Dorea to proceed him out of the frame, “If you wish, your father went through the vaults as well. He wrote of the experience in his journals if you wish to read of it.”

“Thank you, Charlus.” Harry said with a sigh, “You knew I wouldn’t react well to this, why did you send me there?”

“I believed you were powerful enough to survive the testing and that you needed the gifts that might be woken in your blood.”

“Did you use the vaults?”

“No, there was no need when I was a young man.”

“I see.” Harry said with a sigh, “Go rest, Charlus, I’m tired and would like to sleep.”

“Sleep well, son.” Charlus said with a last look of regret as he left the frame.


	11. New Teachers

****Harry spent the rest of the day learning how his new gifts worked. The paths may be open to him but he still had to learn how to use his new abilities. Thankfully the metamorphmagus ability seemed to be mostly instinctive since the animagus change was only working in small changes like a tiny patch of fur or scales on the back of his hand; he probably needed to learn more about his form before he tried further.

He remembered how clumsy Tonks was and only increased his height and build a small amount to make him appear older. He walked, cast, and jogged around the house in the two forms he’d decided would be his defaults for family business. One was a young man with long brown hair and eyes who looked to be in his early twenties while the other was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes.

The next morning he woke up with hair brushing the backs of his shoulders. With a shrug he tied it back when he got ready to meet with his two new masters. Master Pitman would be teaching him two days a week in the mornings with the swords master coming in the afternoon.

“Good morning, Master Pitman.” Harry said with a grin when the man stepped out of the floo and did a slight double take at the changes the young man had undergone.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Lord Potter, but do you have any metamorphs in your family?”

“On the Black side, why?” He asked, already knowing he’d gotten something wrong.

“There are no potions or spells to change the length of a person’s hair. It can be styled or changed in color but not length. It rather outs your abilities to have it change so drastically in such a short time.”

“That’s good to know, I’ll be more careful but for now I think I want to leave it this length. I won’t be seeing anyone until the school year starts so it should be safe.” Harry said with a sigh already adding the item to his growing list of things to remember when he returned to Hogwarts.

“I would shorten it to chin length when school starts and slowly lengthen it a little each month. Most people will just assume you let it grow out over the summer.”

“I will, thank you. I wasn’t sure what you wanted to start with; there is a training room one level down.” Harry said trying to put the matter aside for now, pity he wasn’t dealing with most people when it came to his enemies.

“Let me see how large the space is, if it won’t work we could ward a ballroom or simply set up wards outside.”

The next few hours Harry cast over and over again, magically exhausting himself as Pitman worked to improve his precision and speed in casting. Even just casting a stinging hex was exhausting when you were expected to cast ten, one after the other, at a tiny spot on a nearby wall. They did a short duel just so he could see at what level Harry was at. Harry was sure the duel didn’t last ten minutes before he was tossed like a rag doll to the floor but he’d at least made the other man break a sweat.

He was left with instructions to continue the exercises every day and he would be tested in two days when Pitman returned. After a quick lunch and a pepper up, Harry waited by the floo for Master Simmons to arrive wearing a slightly different face close to what he’d used as his disguise when interviewing the instructors; the tall man stepped regally through the grate and took in the space around him before turning to Harry.

“Thank you for coming Master Simmons.” Harry said offering a smile.

“I had to see the young man that Pitman was so eager to teach.” He said with a small nod, the floo flared behind him and he stepped out of the way as Master Pitman came through.

“Hope you don’t mind if I watch your session, Simmons?” Pitman asked with a grin watching as Harry sealed the floo with a flick of his wand.

“As long as Mister Thorburn doesn’t,” he said with a frown, “This is meant to be our trial session however. Will an audience put you off at all?”

“No, it should be fine.” Harry said with a nod, “Would you like me to show you to the training room?”

“Do you not have a dueling platform?” he asked glancing at the grinning dueling instructor that stood to one side.

“We do, however I’d prefer to study swordsmanship in a less regimented form at first if you are willing.”

“You aren’t looking to learn for sport?” he asked sharply watching the young man before him.

“No sir, my family has been decimated by the death eaters and I prefer to be prepared.” Harry said firmly meeting the man’s eyes squarely, “Several known sympathizers carry a sword cane or are known to be sword fighters.”

“Take me to the training room then,” the man said with a frown gesturing Harry on, “What do you know of sword fighting?”

“Nothing, sir but I have used one in a fight. Once you agree to sign the apprenticeship contract I can show you the memory if you like.”

“Very well, does your House have any swords available? I’ve brought a training sword for today but you will need to find a blade to use once we reach the higher levels.”

“I’ve had a house elf lay out the blades available in a nearby room. I would appreciate your insight on which would be best.”

“Show me those once we finish for the day.”

“Yes sir, the room is just through here. Master Pitman, I had some chairs brought in earlier if you need one.” Harry said gesturing the dueling master to the chairs along one wall.

“Thank you, lad, I’ll take a chair while you two get sorted.” Pitman said with a grin dropping into one of the indicated chairs and leaning forward like he was watching a highly anticipated show.

Master Simmons looked over the room with a hum before turning and starting to pull training weapons and gear out of his bag. He helped Harry into a set before handing him a practice sword and starting to don his own gear.

“Practice a few swings, get used to the weight of it.”

“It’s heavier than the sword I used previously.” Harry said grunting slightly as he made several slow stabs and slashes with the blunt weapon.

“It’s supposed to be, a heavy practice sword builds up your muscles and lets you put more power into the blows when you use a real weapon. Keep going.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry said huffing slightly as he kept moving, twisting and jumping slightly to see how restrictive the protective gear was.

“Alright, whenever you’re ready we’ll begin with a basic duel. I want to see how you react during a fight.”

The fight was quickly over but they spent the next hour dissecting why he’d acted as he did for each move in the fight and what he could have done instead. Harry then spent the rest of the session learning thirty new sword forms that he was instructed to practice at for an hour a day.

“Not bad,” Simmons said with a nod as he and Harry stripped out of their gear. “Now show me these swords.”

“It’s in the room next door.” Harry said retying his hair back in its band and leading the two men to the next room.

“Quite the collection, Mister Thorburn,” Simmons said looking over the rows of swords and daggers that had been laid out. “And the colored tags?”

“The color represents the level of magical enhancement on each blade.” Harry said picking up a scroll from one table, “Red is lethal or illegal curses, yellow is non-illegal curses but still lethal, green are spelled only with runes or spells meant to strengthen the blade or its sharpness, and blue are unspelled.”

“For now I would work with only the green or blue, once you receive your first mastery you can start carrying an enchanted blade.”

“First mastery?” Harry asked blinking at the sword master.

“Frankly, Mister Thorburn, you’re one of the more naturally gifted wizards I’ve had the delight of teaching. If you dedicate yourself to the art you could have mastery in at least one style of sword dueling within a year. You have a natural gift for agility and judging distance that will put you well ahead of most beginners. Do you play a sport?”

“Quidditch, sir; I’m a seeker for my school’s team.”

“Keep it up; it’s given you an edge.” He said flatly, “Now, these three blades should work for your current height. If you grow any more we may have to change the blade length you work with. Ideally you need to be working with different weights and blade lengths until you no longer anticipate the strike but for now these should do.”

“Are you saying you’re willing to teach the boy then, Simmons?” Pitman asked with a grin.

“Yes, if you are still willing I would consent to you becoming an apprentice of mine. I think you’ll go far if you ever did decide to compete in the coming years.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir.” Harry said with a grin pulling out the contract and allowing Master Simmons to sign.

“Now, do I get to know why Pitman has been grinning at me like a monkey or is it banned in the contract as well?”

“No,” Harry said letting the slight changes he’d made to his features slip away, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master Simmons; Harry Potter, at your service.”

“Merlin’s balls;” Master Simmons sputtered gaping at Harry for a long moment before he pulled himself together.

“You did always say that you’d love to teach a Potter, Simmons.” Pitman put in with a laugh.

“You knew?”

“Not until I signed on the line myself.”

“Good lord,” Simmons said with a laugh, “Your grandfather was a well-known swordsman in his day, Lord Potter. I’ve wanted to have a Potter apprenticed since I first saw him fight as a lad myself. It is an honor to meet you, sir, but don’t think that I’ll go easy on you because of your fame.”

“Please, call me Harry, and I sincerely hope you do your worst, Master Simmons. My life is too crazy to hope for things to be easy when my next battle happens.”

“Very true, now what was this about you using a sword in a fight before?”

“Oh, give me a moment to get the pensive. Have you gentlemen ever seen a basilisk before?” Harry asked with a wide grin.

***

“Thank you for coming, Lord Thorburn.” Gold Kris said eyeing at Harry’s new form as he was escorted in.

“I hope your day has been most profitable, Gold Kris. Is Snape already here?”

“No, he’s arriving in a few minutes. I wanted to see your disguise myself.” He said with a harrumph, “You’ve done quite a feat, Lord Potter. Not a single ward was tripped on your journey here. May I ask for a drop of blood just to prove your identity?”

“Of course.” Harry said pricking his finger and letting a drop hit the proffered parchment.

“No potions in your system and you are indeed who you claim to be, most impressive.”

“I can give you an oath that my new…ability won’t be used to defraud the bank in any way. I just wish to be anonymous until Dumbledore forces my hand.”

“I believe you, Lord Potter, however the Director may demand more concrete evidence.”

“I understand.”

A quick knock was all the warning they were given before Severus Snape was being shown into the room with a sneer. He took in the young man waiting for him and clearly wasn’t impressed.

“Mister Snape, please have a seat. Lord Thorburn is the one I wished you to meet.” Gold Kris said gesturing Snape forward.

“Pleasure to meet you;” Harry said with a nod waiting to see what the other man would do.

“You seem rather young to be a Lord, Mister Thorburn.” Snape said eying the single chair before Gold Kris with a grimace.

“Having the Dark Lord decimate your family tends to force even the most juvenile to step into their birthright, Potions Master Snape.” Harry said clasping his hands behind his back and refusing to back down to the other man.

“You know who I am then?” He snapped not bothering to apologize for his slight.

“Yes, and I know that you’ve worked as a spy against both sides of our current war. Before this meeting goes any further I need you to sign a contract stating that should your bonds be severed you will not rejoin the war effort under the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. The other items for your students and any others you wish to remove from the war are outlined in the second contract before you. You must sign the first before your own mark can be removed.” Harry said flatly body relaxed but eyes hard, Snape had done this to himself, and if he wanted Harry to help then he needed to step up.

“You may peruse them at your leisure, Mister Snape but none of us will be leaving this office until a decision is made.” Gold Kris added laying out the last of the paperwork.

“Is it certain that I will survive the procedure?”

“Yes, but I cannot say that it will be painless or that your previous employers will not be aware of your absence.” Harry said, watching the potions master gather up the contracts and start to read.

“You wish me to take apprentices?” Snape asked after several minutes of silently reading.

“Or to teach or if you want, to simply brew;” Harry said with a shrug, “I have twenty years backlog of plant and animal ingredients in my warehouses that need to be used or sold. Selling them right now would flood the market so I can allow you to experiment and brew as you wish with the caveat that anything you create while under my care would be sold under my family name for five years with a portion of the profits going back towards the care of the others you bring in.”

“You don’t care what I brew? No stipulations?”

“No, I simply wish for anyone staying on my estates to be productive. My family has never been one to sit idle. If the students under your care do not wish to study then they need to have some marketable skill or be willing to learn one.”

“Would you be willing to bring in tutors or allow them to be apprenticed to those outside the safety of the wards?”

“If they are needed I will bring in tutors or try to arrange apprenticeships, I was hoping that the other adults would assist in teaching the children. I’ve spoken with Swords Master Simmons and Dueling Master Pitman and they are willing to test the children for apprenticeships however it will depend on the merit of the child if they are taken on or not.”

“I was not aware that Swords Master Simmons was taking apprentices at this time.” Snape said slowly his mask cracking slightly as he blinked in shock, Simmons was a world renowned fighter and had refused for the last twenty years to accept any apprenticeships since his last apprentice died in a duel.

“I’m his only current apprentice and while he is open to testing the children, he won’t guarantee any more than that. Some may be offered to other Masters for testing given his approval.”

“You’re his apprentice?” Snape asked scanning over the young man before him like he was reanalyzing every tiny detail for clues.

“I hope to complete my first mastery late next year.” Harry offered with a small smile surprised that he’d managed to shock the man.

“Congratulations.” Snape said with a nod, picking up a quill he signed the first contract handing it back to Gold Kris, “I agree with most of the items on the second contract but there will need to be a few changes.”

“Would you like your mark removed now or did you want to finish the contract work first.” Harry asked waiting to move until Snape decided.

“The contracts first, please. As much as I would like my… mark removed, I need to make sure my snakes are safe first.” Snape said with a frown.

“Not just your snakes are in danger.” Harry pointed out with a frown of his own.

“They are the ones I can reach.” Snape said with a sigh, “There are a few others, cousins of my students we can discretely inform but most of the other houses are firmly in either Dumbledore’s or the Dark Lord’s hands.”

Harry grimaced but nodded as they settled in to correct the contract. Two hours later Gold Kris finalized the changes and made clean copies to be signed by each student who wished to be removed from Hogwarts. Snape would contact those he could discretely before the school year started and bring them to Gringotts to be tested for potions and stripped of any harmful bonds or spells. Gold Kris supplied him with a new portkey to a remote manor that would be housing most of the students, Harry had completed altering the wards yesterday and they would set the secret keeper later this week.

“Are you ready, Master Snape?”  
“What do I need to do?” He asked watching as Harry approached.

“I need to hold your affected arm and ask that you remain as silent as possible while I’m working.”

“We have a healer waiting in the hall; you will be seen as soon as the mark is removed.” Gold Kris added watching the two humans intently.

“Very well, begin when you are ready.” Snape said rolling back his sleeve to expose the mark as Harry took a knee next to his chair.

The dark mark sat stark against his pale skin, the edges red and irritated. Harry placed his hands on either side of the man’s arm holding it firmly in case he tried to pull away. He slid into the trance like state that was coming easier and easier as he allowed his magic to swell within him.

Dark chains of fire, smoke, and ice twinned throughout Snape’s body and magic, hooking spikes and thorns into his very essence. The icy chains were Dumbledore’s and Harry shattered these first, thawing and healing the ragged areas that he could. The fiery chains writhed and tightened as he worked as if sensing that they were next.

The mark hissed and screamed as Harry started breaking the chains bound to it. The snake coiled its way through the bindings striking at him as he snapped the next chain. The magic was frantic flailing at anything it could, damaging even its host as it sought to end the attack. As he broke the final link it roared, spiting curses in parseltongue while Harry scrambled to block the blows it was trying to land to both himself and Snape. He could hear Snape screaming as he poured fire and magic into the mark determined to burn out the darkness caging the potions master.

Gold Kris activated the wards on his office when Harry’s very skin began to pulse with visible magic, mist rising from the floor to twine around him. The rising magic in the room rattled the pictures and weapons on the walls, rustling his papers and making the air heavy with ozone, like lightning about to strike. Harry’s clothes and hair moved in an invisible breeze as the magic continued to build. The wards themselves began to glow as they fought to ground the growing charge that was filling the room, instinct had Gold Kris throwing himself into the nearest corner as the room exploded in a wash of pure magic and heat.

Snape shivered and gave a strained moan as he fought to stay still and not pull his arm away. He almost could feel the bindings and vows he had made to both of his masters being chipped away, each strand parting with an increasing sting of pain and heat. The dark mark on his arm glowed with a sickly green light as it fought back, the smell of burning flesh filling the room as Snape screamed.

With a roar of magic the balance tipped and the mark was burned away, leaving only reddened scar tissue behind. Snape gasped as the burning turned into healing warmth. He glanced around the room in shock realizing that the chair beneath him was smoking and the heavy wooden desk lay shattered to one side.

Thorburn slowly released his arm and stood, moving quickly to check on Gold Kris who had warded himself into a corner. Snape glanced back to his unmarked arms in disbelief, he’d hoped that he’d be freed for real this time but after Dumbledore had used him when he attempted to atone for his mistake he hadn’t truly believed it would happen. Nothing was ever truly free but this Lord Thorburn was offering time and space to heal and relearn how to live, something no one had ever offered those of the dark.

“I believe, Lord Thorburn, next time we attempt such a removal it will have to be done in the warded halls below the bank.” Gold Kris said grumpily taking in his wrecked office, “Was the endeavor successful?”

“Yes, the mark was removed as well as all his bindings.” Harry said standing stiffly to one side watching his former professor gaze at his arm in childlike awe.

“Master Snape, may I let the healers in to check you condition?” Gold Kris asked as he was already moving towards the door.

“What? Yes, that’s fine.” Snape said with an absent nod, not looking up from his arm.

“I believe for once, the bank will take care of the cost of the repairs. We should have anticipated such a violent response.” He said dropping the wards and opening the door for the guards and healers, “As you can see we are fine,” he snapped dismissing the guards with a snarl as the healer quickly started checking Snape over.

“How is our client, Healer Hekla?” Gold Kris asked once the healer had completed her initial scans.

“Surprisingly well, he might be a bit sore and exhausted while his magic and body recover but there is nothing I can offer beyond advising him to rest.”

“The rest of our business can be conducted at a later date, Master Snape if you wish to retire?”

“I’m afraid I might need to.” Snape said shakily standing, “Thank you, Lord Thorburn. I am in your debt.”

“Help me keep the students safe in the coming year and we’ll consider it even.” Harry said with a nod shaking the potion master’s hand.

***

"Thank you for coming today, Madam Tonks;" Gold Kris said gesturing the woman and her family to the waiting chairs.

"You mentioned that a customer might need my services in the message. Can I get a little more information on the issue?" Andromeda asked, settling into the chair closest to the desk while her husband and daughter sat by the door.

"Of course, here is what we currently know. Names have been removed until you agree to take the case or not."

"That’s fine." She said starting to read the thick file.

Gold Kris called out and arranged for snacks to be brought in to the others while their relative worked. He watched the lawyer start taking notes after the first few pages. She was clearly getting more and more upset the further she read.

“This is horrible, how was a child treated so badly? Why did no one step forward to help him?”

“Because his abusers were relatives assigned by his guardian who was neglectful himself;” Gold Kris said with a growl, “He is currently recovering from the years of abuse but we are trying to put a case together to bring charges against those who have wronged him, it is a long list, Madam Tonks.”

“I generally don’t work in child abuse cases? Why was I requested for this case?” she asked closing the folder to cover the magical pictures showing the scar covered body of the young man, his face blurred with spells.

“Because you and your family are related to the victim;” He said ignoring the way the humans froze in shock trying to place who they would know who’d been abused under their noses, “If all of you are willing to take a vow of silence on the matter we can give you the full files and explain our reason for meeting. I must also ask that Miss Nymphadora Tonks include the Order of the Phoenix in the exclusion vow. If word of this case gets back to the wizarding government or Headmaster Dumbledore before we are ready the bring the case to court the perpetrators could attempt to hide the evidence, the victim could be killed or attacked in the attempt and we cannot have that happen before he is protected.”

“Surely Dumbledore would never,” Tonks started only for Gold Kris to interrupt at full volume.

“If you refuse to sign then you must leave. You’ve already vowed silence on what you’ve heard here and if you speak to anyone about this meeting you risk losing your magic. If Gringotts hears about the attempt you will be banned from the bank and your accounts will be seized.”

“Surely, it’s not as bad as that.” Ted asked, glancing at his wife’s strained frame.

“The guardian attempted to defraud the victim’s account, Mister Tonks, and Gringotts does not deal lightly with known thieves much less thieves of children.” Gold Kris growled, “I must know your answers before we can move on.”

“Can you give us a moment to decide?” Andromeda asked, handing back the file.

“I cannot allow you to leave the office but you may have your moment.” He said with a nod gesturing them to the seats by the fireplace.

“Thank you.” She said with a relieved nod.

She gestured the other two to the far corner of the room away from the door and sighed as she looked at how angry her daughter was. Nymphadora had always been one to see things in black and white even as a child and she was not sure how she would take the news once the child’s name was revealed. Ted would probably follow her lead but she needed him to understand the gravity of the situation, there could be no slip ups, as a muggle born he would be punished more severely.

“How can he demand that, Mom? I have vows to the Aurors and to Dumbledore. He can’t ask me to keep this from them.”

“Even if it meant keeping a relative safe?”

“We don’t have any relatives that are children! There’s no one in school with black blood right now.”

“Both Harry Potter and the Malfoy boy have relatives who were in the Black family; would you want Harry to be hurt or killed if you went running to Dumbledore or the Aurors?”

“Dumbledore would never hurt Harry!”

“It’s not Dumbledore knowing, it’s anyone, Nymphadora! If word of this kind of abuse hit the papers the child could be killed, whether from your lips or Dumbledore’s! The more people that know about the abuse the more likely it is that someone will talk. They are asking for our silence to keep the child safe, as an auror you should understand that.”

“Of course I want to keep the child safe, mother, but why can’t we tell Dumbledore? Surely he’d want to help?”

“If the victim has requested that the case be sealed then no one can speak of it until it goes to court; once the trial starts then we would be able to alert him if it still was needed.”

“Fine, but I don’t like it.” Nymphadora said with a snort, turning away.

“Ted?” Andromeda asked with a frown not liking how bratty Nymphadora was being but didn’t want to start an open fight in Gringotts.

“I’m fine with keeping quiet, at least this way the child won’t have to deal with the added pressure of the press. The wizarding reporters can be vicious.” Ted said with a shudder.

“Are you decided then?” Gold Kris asked as they approached his desk.

“Yes, we are willing to take a vow of silence on the case and all involved.” Andromeda said speaking for the group.

“Very well, there is one more matter that needs to be addressed today. As a result of this case Gringotts has done a full review of every account and vault where a member was a student of Hogwarts. We have found roughly eighty students who were under potions or spells meant to alter their personality or reactions. We are offering to scan your family for the same potions and spells and facilitate their removal as needed.”

“So many? But why are you inventorying the vaults?”

“Because items were discovered that had been spelled to harm the users, such as the child’s school books. Many of the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor house have been affected.”

“We will submit to the scans.” Andromeda said firmly, there was something going on and she wanted everyone as safe as she could make them.

“Mother,”

“No, there will be no argument in this, Nymphadora. Testing you and your possessions from Hogwarts will do no harm if you aren’t affected and if you are I want the spells removed.” Andromeda snapped, “As the Head of our family I demand it.”

“You’re not the Head of House Black.” Nymphadora said hair cycling through various colors, showing her anger.

“There is no Head until the will reading with Sirius dead but I am your mother and the eldest magical relative in our family. I will force the issue if you refuse.”

“This is ridiculous. They won’t find anything.” Nymphadora snapped.

“Then let them find nothing!” The older woman snapped back before turning to Gold Kris, “We will consent to be scanned whenever the curse breakers are available.”

“I will call for them now.” Gold Kris said dropping a note into a slot on his new desk.

Two hours later Andromeda was watching her child with concern as the goblins arranged for her to go through a complete magical purge that afternoon. The young auror had been spelled with several loyalty and binding spells that had been in place since her years at Hogwarts. She also had part of her metamorphmagus abilities bound at some point in her childhood which was why she struggled with the changes in height.

Ted was declared free of spells and potions but Andromeda had several small compulsions and loyalty spells removed that had probably been placed by her relatives when she was a child. Her relatives she could almost understand given how bad her childhood had been but the mass manipulation of the children at Hogwarts chilled her.

Once the purge was complete, Nymphadora huddled in a blanket on the bench next to her mother. She couldn’t understand how so many spells have been applied without her knowledge, she was an Auror, and she should have noticed something.

“I know it has been a long day for all of you but I would like to show you the full files. Once you’ve reviewed them I can arrange for a meeting with the victim if you are willing?”

“Yes, perhaps in the next few days.” Andromeda said rubbing Nymphadora’s back, “I want to have both of us go through the purging potions before we make any decisions however.”

“Of course, here are the files. Please let me know if you have any questions.” Gold Kris said handing over a stack of folders.

They each took a copy and settled into read. The soft, “Dear Lord, Harry.” broke the shocked silence as Andromeda realized just how bad things had really been for the Boy Who Lived. If the press got hold of this information the wizarding world would be turned on its ear, the population would be out for blood, either Harry’s or Dumbledore’s depending on what side of the fight they fell on.

“How is Harry doing? Is he recovering?” Tonks asked needing to know her cousin was okay as tears filled her eyes.

“I believe Lord Potter is doing well. He is finally learning about his heritage and working to repair the damage that Dumbledore has done to his family holdings. I will ask him if he’d be open to meeting with you on Friday, he was the one who originally wished to inform you of the situation but was unsure of your reaction given the way the wizarding population seems to loath and laud him depending on the day.”

“The Tonks family will help in any way he needs.” Andromeda said firmly.

“The will reading is not until next week but it would not hurt to inform you that Lord Potter has taken over the head of House Black as well. He has reinstated your inclusion as well as that of your daughter and authorized the return of the full dowry to your accounts.”

“Harry’s the new Head?” Nymphadora asked sniffing softly as she wiped her eyes, how could she have been so blind.

“He decided to combine House Black with House Potter however that won’t be announced publicly until the court case.” Gold Kris revealed with a frown, he never liked handing out such sensitive information without the account owner present.

“Sirius must be howling with laughter, a sixteen year old Head of House. It’s the ultimate prank, done under everyone’s noses, as well.” Andromeda said with a soft watery laugh.

“Is there anything else you need from us, Gold Kris?” Ted asked hesitantly, “If not, I think we need to head home to regroup. We can come back Friday and sort out any other issues.”

“No, you are free to leave. The rest can wait until your meeting with Lord Potter. I must remind you however that you’ve signed the contracts and the consequences will be most dire should word get out.”

“We understand.” Andromeda said gathering Nymphadora up as she stood, guiding her still shell shocked daughter towards the door.

“Might I remind you, Dumbledore is a known legilimency user, if your shields are not adequate I would avoid his company for now.” Gold Kris added.

“Thank you, we will.” Andromeda said with a frown, she’d studies Occlumency but she wasn’t sure about Ted.

“I’ll have to take a leave of work.” Nymphadora said blinking at her mother, “We could say it’s a family emergency, tell Dumbledore the same.”

“That should work for the short term until we talk to Harry.”

Gold Kris watched the exhausted family leave his office with a frown. He hoped Harry wasn’t placing too much faith in his more distant relatives. The younger Tonks had always seemed flighty and too trusting of those in power; perhaps this would open her eyes.


	12. Meetings and Arrangements

****Harry hummed to himself as he worked through his next list of spells. He was trying to finish up his charms and transfiguration studies before the meeting he had this afternoon with the Tonks. The will reading was next week and he still wasn’t sure how he wanted to deal with it. There were just too many ways things could go wrong, too many variables to watch and too many unknowns.

He’d arranged to check in with Snape next week when they set the final wards on the property. Harry hoped to get the man to check his Occlumency shields while he was at it. If he managed to crack his shields then they wouldn’t stand up to Dumbledore.

He just had too much to do; there was a good chance the Order would pick him up on his birthday whether or not he actually wanted them to even with Grimmauld Place out of their hands. They might not take the risk of placing him in a more dangerous situation but it was still possible.

He’d never had any warning when he was going to be removed from the Dursley’s in years past, after all, why would you ask a weapon where it wants to be? He was sure Dumbledore would come up with some vague “It’s for your own good.” speech if he ever bothered to ask; Which meant that he constantly had to keep his belongings packed and ready to move, after years of never truly having a home he was looking forward to having somewhere to come back to next summer.

In the last few weeks he’d attended several small meetings and social functions as Lord Thorburn, the young Lord who was stepping forward into his deceased grandfather’s shoes and taking over the family holdings. The books on culture and wizarding etiquette were helping enormously as he slowly made his way into the social settings. The wizarding world as a whole put too much stock in how a person dressed considering the number of times he was chided gently for wearing an old cut to his clothes. He’d passed it off as habit since he was home schooled and honoring his family in some small way since the people commenting tended to have the more outlandish colors and materials.

So far he’d managed to lease several of the smaller properties that had been sitting empty while the Abbotts and Smites were interested in using the warehouses and docks once the repairs were complete. The docks couldn’t open until he legally took his seat in the Wizengamot next year so they had a while to deal with the contracts and approvals he would need. There were a handful of properties where it would cost more than they were worth to repair that were being put up for sale but overall he was hoping to keep the properties and lease or rent them out instead.

The goblins were happy with his progress at increasing his investments. House Thorburn had quietly offered a contract to Neville to assist in the sales of his stores of potions ingredients. While House Longbottom was looking to get into producing plant based potions ingredients, at one time House Potter had been the leading supplier of animal based ingredients. His storerooms were filled with preserved animal hides, tendons, bales of hair, and every other part imaginable. He hoped to partner with House Longbottom to sell their ingredients to various schools, apothecaries, and hospitals.

Harry was fairly certain that he could trust Neville and Luna and hoped to invite them to a private meeting soon to see where their loyalties lay now that the goblins said that both students and been purged of their loyalty bindings and spells. Neville had been the most affected, he’d had his magic and mind bound as harshly as Harry had. He hoped to see the young Lord Longbottom’s confidence increase now that he was free of their influence. He’d already set aside two silver bracelet to send to both of them that would detect any potions in their meals at Hogwarts.

It was the Weasley’s that he couldn’t be sure of. Were all the children aware of the thefts and potions or were they just being led along blindly by Dumbledore and their parents? Did Arthur Weasley and his wife even realize they were letting themselves be controlled or was Dumbledore controlling them through potions and spells as well?

Percy was the only Weasley who’d openly decided that Dumbledore was a losing bet but he’d thrown his lot in with the Wizarding Government which wasn’t much better in Harry’s eyes. The wizarding population was naive at best and downright idiotic in their willingness to be swayed by the media. The government was corrupt and useless given how easily most of the wealthy death eaters were able to bribe their way out of any kind of sentence.

A single corrupt official had tried to send Harry to prison simply because he supported an unpopular position on the treatment of magical beings and animals. Umbridge had sent Dementors to his home to try and have him either killed or proclaimed a lunatic and put in prison. Then once she was in Hogwarts she’d done everything she could to make him lash out in public so that she could put him in his place. He’d added the abuse he’d suffered at her hand to the memories kept for the trials at Gringotts but it was doubtful she’d even be punished since none of the other student’s she’d used the blood quill on had come forward.

The Weasley twins seemed determined to buck tradition and their families control but they still toed the line when Dumbledore called. Was it out of a need to protect their family and friends or more manipulation? He’d sent them a letter asking them to go to Gringotts to meet with Gold Kris but had yet to hear anything back.

Charlie and Bill had run as far as possible from traditional England and their families once they were of age. Did they know what was going on? Gold Kris had said that their human employees were all routinely tested for controlling potions and spells but that he would ensure that Bill Weasley was retested. If they did know of Dumbledore’s manipulations why didn’t they try to help their family remove themselves from his influence? It was all making Harry’s head hurt.

***

“Hello, we’re here to arrange a meeting with Account Manager Gold Kris.” Fred said with a frown once they reached the bank counter, the lobby was busy and many of the people leaving the bank looked upset.

George watched the milling groups with an identical frown. They weren’t sure what was going on with Harry all but insisting they go meet with a goblin. As far as they knew Harry was still at the Dursley’s grieving for his godfather. They’d been surprised to receive the note from a general post owl when that Sunday at dinner Ron had done nothing but complain about how ungrateful Harry was being, not even bothering to reply to his letters.

“Please follow me; Gold Kris will see you now.” The teller said as another goblin came to replace him.

“Thank you.” Fred said with a nod, tugging George along behind him by the cuff of his robe ignoring the huff it earned him, he wanted his brother close.

“How can I help you?” the goblin asked as they approached his desk, the door closing solidly behind them.

“Our business partner, Harry Potter, wanted us to meet with you.” Fred said handing over the letter that Harry sent them.

“Yes, Mister Potter availed himself of a unique service we are currently offering and wished to see if you would like to have the same service applied to you and your accounts.”

“What is this service exactly?” George asked as they each took a seat.

“Gringotts is offering a one-time chance for your vaults, selves, and possessions to be scanned for tampering. All spelled items will be identified and it will be up to the vault owner to decide if they wish the bank to remove the spells on each item or simply leave them as is. Each vault owner will be scanned for spells and potions that could be harmful to the human and complete removal and healing of any damage is included in the cost of the service.”

“And harmful spells and potions have been found?” Fred asked slowly already connecting the dots; If Harry was urging them to be scanned then something bad had already been found, possibly on him, he glanced at George with wide eyes watching as he made the same decision.

“We’ve purged over five hundred cursed items from the vaults and found a growing number of vault owners affected by harmful magic. If your business partner is urging that you take this service then I would listen to him.”

“What does this service cost?”

“One galleon,” The goblin said simply watching the twins as they glanced at each other, “Are you willing to allow yourselves to be scanned?”

“Yes.” They said in unison, before Fred reached out to stop the goblin when he came around the desk, “Can you tell us, is Harry okay?”

“Mister Potter is recovering.” Gold Kris said stiffly, “I can answer the rest of your questions once you have been scanned and any spells dealt with.”

“Of course, thank you.” George said tugging his brother back to stand next to him.

Hours later they sat exhausted and shocked reviewing the list of spells and potions that had been administered to them over the years. They would both be magically purged once the room was set up this afternoon and they each had a box of purging potions to take when they got home. They watched Gold Kris settle back behind his desk in a daze.

“Are you willing to continue or do you wish to wait until you’ve finished the purging potions?”

“Let’s get it over with.” George said with a sigh, “I take it Harry’s list was worse?”

“Quite.” Gold Kris said pulling out several scrolls. “There is evidence that your family has been receiving money from Mister Potter’s vaults since his first year at Hogwarts.”

“Dumbledore’s doing?”

“It appears so. Your mother was given a copy of his vault key at some point and simply kept the key. She has made numerous withdrawals and transfers. Most appear to be as funding for yourself and your siblings’ school fees and your equipment however in the last year the withdrawals have grown with no reason for the money removed.”

“Only mother?” Fred pressed.

“Your father has never made a withdrawal but that doesn’t mean he is not aware of them. The bank was aware of the transfers but legally could do nothing until Mister Potter claimed his House rings.”

“And Bill? Is he aware?”

“We have asked that your brother be tested as well but he has not yet been told why.”

“How much do we owe for our years at Hogwarts?” George asked.

“The full amount will be paid by Dumbledore and your parents once Mister Potter claims his seats.”

“We still can pay back our school fees. We owe Harry that much just for helping us get our shop going.” Fred agreed, nodding to his brother.

“He got us free of everything Dumbledore and our family put us under. We owe him.” George said with a frown, his mind going over the list of potions in their system, some too new to have only been given while they were at Hogwarts; that meant their family was knowingly dosing them with potions meant to bind their magic and stunt their minds.

“Mister Potter has several properties that he is offering to those who want to wait out the war in safety. His only concession is that those that take his offer continue to produce some kind of product or continue their education.”

“Harry’s always been one to try and help everyone. The shop’s not doing that great with the latest attacks. We could always go back to mail order.” Fred said with a shrug, he didn’t like running but if their own family was drugging them, where would they be safe?

“Do we have to make a decision now?” George asked, frowning as he watched his exhausted brother slump further into his chair.

“No, once you have vowed on your magic not to reveal what was spoken of in this meeting, you may leave. The healers at the door will show you to the ritual chamber for the magical purge. I would have you send any mail you wish Mister Potter to receive to my office. I have a more secure method of reaching him.”

“Of course, thank you for everything.” George said standing and pulling out his wand to make the vow. He waited until Fred had done the same and they chanted the short vow in unison. With a final nod they shuffled out into the hall following the healers to the ritual hall. An hour later they were both purged of magical influence and recovering in the goblin healer’s hall.

_Alright, Fred?_ – George asked softly when he managed to peel his limp limbs from the too soft mattress.

_Think this is even worse than the wizard flu we caught that one time._ – Fred muttered pulling the pillow over his head.

_Add in the purging potions and the rest of the week is going to be horrid_. – George pointed out starting to get dressed.

_You think they would let us stay the night?_ – Fred asked sleepily, even as he started to stretch and force himself up.

_We still need to sort out the apartment and shop. What do you want to bet half our stuff is spelled?_ – He asked with a snort tossing his brother his clothes.

_Every sweater we ever got for Christmas and all the homemade treats are going in the fire._ – Fred muttered jerking on his boots with a frown.

_What are we going to do about Ron and Ginny? She’s been pouting about Harry not coming to visit all summer and sending flirty letters to four different boys at school while Ron seems convinced that he’s going to be Quidditch Captain this year. How much of that is potions, do you think? _– George asked frowning as Fred glanced up from where he was fussing at his robes.

_Say that again_. – Fred asked his voice sounding stressed.

_Say what? That Ron’s a berk and Ginny’s about to win the award for Hogwarts’ whore if she doesn’t learn to rein it in?_ – George asked making the bed with a swish of his wand out of habit more than need.

“Your lips didn’t move.” Fred said slowly, - _Can you hear me?_

_Yes. – _George said silently watching as Fred’s eyes got bigger and they both started to grin.

_Twin bond?_ – George asked as Fred swept him up into a hard hug.

_Probably, what do you want to bet it was blocked? _– Fred asked reluctantly releasing his twin but keeping a hand on his back.

_No bet._ – George said sourly with a snort as they gathered up their potions and thanked the healers verbally before heading for the nearest floo silently plotting, they needed to get their affairs in order.

***

Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks took the portkey, a small gold band Gold Kris had given them late the next evening; they were dropped blinking in the bright light of the room they landed in. It was clear they were in a wealthy household when a house elf popped in and gave them a bow before popping back out to inform the master of the house that they had arrived.

“Why does this place feel familiar?” Andromeda asked absently glancing around at the plants and windows that lined the soft gold colored walls.

“This used to be a Black property, Madam Tonks.” Harry said with a grin, striding through the door and waiting a few steps away. “Thank you for coming.”

“Blimey, Harry! If I’d known you’d grow into such a looker I’d have tried for you last year.” Nymphadora said with a wicked grin ignoring the glare her mother gave her.

“Manners, Nymphadora.”

“It’s fine, Madam Tonks. Nymphadora and I’ve already met; I don’t expect any of you to stick to the traditional etiquette.” Harry said with a strained smile as the younger woman glared daggers at him for using her first name, “If you like I have tea set up in the library?”

“Please, call me Andromeda. Some tea would be lovely.” She said glaring her daughter into submission as Harry showed them to the library.

Once they were seated and everyone served, Harry started explaining exactly how much had been left out of the files. Ted listened in silence watching as his wife and daughter grew steadily angrier with each revelation. He interrupted when they paused to refill everyone’s cup.

“Harry, it’s clear that you’re trying to prepare yourself for every eventuality. I can understand why you included Andromeda and Dora since they have ties to the government but why was I invited?”

“No one is safe right now, sir.” Harry said with a wince. “There is a chance you will be targeted by either Dumbledore or Voldemort if word got out of your family’s involvement. That’s actually why I invited you here. This is a former Black property in France that I’d like to give you.”

“Harry, we can’t accept that!” Andromeda snapped blinking in shock, “You can’t just give us a house.”

“Even if it keeps you and your family safe? I know you have a business to run but you can portkey or floo to and from work. The wards here are the best that can be provided. Only those of Black blood can use the floo without accompaniment and the only portkey that is allowed through the wards is the Black ring and the ring you used to get here.”

“Do you really think it’s necessary?” Ted asked darting a look to the two other women, both were formidable fighters when pressed but he wanted his family safe.

“If you’re going to be helping with the court case, I do. Frankly, you’re the only family I have left and I’d want to keep you safe regardless but if Dumbledore finds out that we’ve uncovered his corruption then no one is going to be safe. We could all be branded traitors and sentenced to death just on his word with how much influence he has over the wizarding world right now.”

“But how much of that influence and power is due to his manipulations?” Andromeda asked.

“It’s impossible to say, he could even be another Lockhart, stealing the glory of other wizards and wiping their memories.”

“Lockhart? The one who’s in Saint Mungo’s?” Nymphadora sputtered.

“He tried to wipe Ron and my memories when we dragged him down to the Chamber of Secrets but Ron’s wand was broken and the spell misfired. It wiped his memory completely until he can’t remember anything short term. Dumbledore hushed up the matter and it never went to trial since Lockhart was incompetent at that point.”

“So no one ever heard about all the people’s lives that he destroyed? How horrible,” Andromeda said with a frown.

“Still it would make a great story.” Ted said humming to himself.

“Oh, you and your stories,” Andromeda huffed with a fond smile in his direction, “Not everything needs to be a book.”

“Do you write, Mister Tonks?” Harry asked, picking up a tea sandwich to nibble.

“Please call me Ted; I’ve mostly written for my own enjoyment, but yes, I’ve had a few pieces published over the years in the muggle world.”

“If I got you the material would you be willing to write articles or maybe even a book? I’ve been trying to figure out how to get word out to the wizarding population when the papers are mostly under the thumb of the politicians.”

“What about that rag of Lovegood’s, the Quibbler? That’s been printing articles supporting you the last year or so.” Nymphadora pointed out.

“Most people consider the Quibbler unrealistic reporting since it also has articles about extinct or unknown animals along with unproven theories. It has a rather limited reach.” Harry said with a grimace, “I wouldn’t mind trying to get articles published with them but I just don’t think it will reach the people we need. I’m debating opening my own paper or publishing house. I’d need writers and articles to publish if I do manage it.”

“I wouldn’t mind giving it a try.” Ted said with a nod, “I can’t help much with the magical side of publishing since it’s more tightly controlled but I can give you a few books on muggle publishing that might point you in the right direction.”

“I’d appreciate that, Ted.” Harry said with a smile, mind churning as he considered possibilities.

“What about the rest of the Order, Harry? Are you going to tell, Lupin?” Nymphadora asked around a bite of cucumber sandwich, her mother sighing over her manners.

“I’m going to meet with him after the will reading.” Harry said with a sigh. “He owes a lot to Dumbledore since he’s the only reason he was even able to go to Hogwarts. He ran when my parents were attacked and didn’t bother trying to find or check up on me until my second year at Hogwarts, twelve years after I was orphaned.”

“Some people cannot cope with grief, Harry.” Andromeda said softly.

“Sirius was my godfather and with him in jail the duty should have fallen to Remus. He ignored that duty. He worked with me in private for weeks during second year when I was learning the patronus spell but he never said a word about knowing my parents. Werewolves are supposed to be very pack and family oriented but he’s turned his back his over and over again on the people he should consider pack. I won’t trust him with everything until I’m sure he won’t go running right back to Dumbledore.”

“It’s your decision, Harry.” Nymphadora said with a frown, “Just don’t write him off as useless. He’s had too many people abandon him as well. Dumbledore only seems to pull him out of the cupboard when he needs help with the werewolf community, beyond that he’s ignored.”

“Dumbledore seems to do that to a lot of people.” Harry sighed, “He only needs those in the Aurors when there’s an arrest to be made or he wants you to watch someone. He only needs the Weasley’s to keep me in the dark. He only needs his Hero to wander around clueless until Voldemort kills him so the wizard with the most titles on the planet can sweep in to save the day.”

“Won’t he be surprised then when you yank off his blinders.” Nymphadora said with a grin, “How can I help, Harry? I’ve taken a leave of absence from both the order and the Aurors until my Occlumency shields are up to snuff.”

“You still have bonds binding you to the order, your vows. I’d like to break those but I’m pretty sure that Dumbledore will know you’ve been released if he doesn’t think you died.”

“You’ve found a way to break vows?” Andromeda asked, “That is supposed to be impossible without the death of the bond holder.”

“And bonds of any kind,” Harry said with a small tired smile, “It even works on Dark Marks, though it takes a massive amount of power to do so.”

“So you’re the reason I got a note asking if I could keep an eye out for Snivillus.” Nymphadora said with a laugh, “You stole Dumbledore’s spy!”

“The Slytherin table is going to be rather empty as well when school starts. Snape is determined to remove as many students as he can. Most are going to have to run from their families.” He said fiddling with his cup.

“Anyone else we know?”

“The Weasley twins are on our side and went through the magical purging. I got a letter this morning with the news. I’m going to get them and you a letter box so that we can send secure messages back and forth as needed.”

“You won’t be staying here as well?”

“No, I’m staying at Potter Manor. It’s sealed to anyone not of the Potter line right now so only I can get in. There are portraits of my grandparents and they’ve been helping me catch up on pureblood history and manners.”

“I can help you with that as well.” Andromeda said with a smile, sipping her tea. “Though I will say so far I can’t fault you on anything.”

“How far along is your Occlumency?” Nymphadora asked with a knowing look, “I never pushed myself studying it but I intend to make up for that.”

“I don’t have anyone to test my shields yet but I’ve been practicing for two hours a night.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Well, it must be taking for you to be so calm discussing all of this. I’m afraid I never learned how to read, just block. I was only allowed to study it because of being in the Aurors.”

“Snape is able to do both and taught me last year, if you could call it teaching. Now that I’ve read up on the theory I’m starting to wonder if Dumbledore didn’t want my natural shields in shreds so I would have visions from Voldemort.”

“Didn’t he give you the books? I remember at a meeting Snape gave Dumbledore a couple for you to study.”

“I wasn’t given any books.” Harry said shaking his head in exasperation, “Hermione and I searched the entire library trying to find something about it and there wasn’t anything, not even in the restricted section. What do you bet Dumbledore removed the books just in case we looked for them?”

“So he wants you weak and plagued by headaches and visions. The papers called you insane all last year. You acting exhausted in lessons probably just reinforced the image that you were becoming unstable.”

“Yeah, now I just have to decide just how far I can push back without him trying to do something drastic to rein me in.” Harry said with a sigh.

“You could always play up the grieving student.” Harry stuck out his tongue at her getting a scone tossed at his head in retaliation, “No, hear me out. You start being more serious about your studies, keep to yourself more, act a bit depressed. It gives you time to work on things without others being around and everyone who might suspect something know that you lost Sirius, it’s perfect.”

“I wanted to change some of my classes around but thought it would be too strange for me suddenly to start caring about my grades.” Harry said with a sigh, “I got too used to playing mediocre in school with the Dursley’s.”

“What did you want to change?”

“I want to drop Divination and start Ancient Runes. Arithmancy sounds as bad as Divination, so I was thinking about trying Alchemy if they’re offering it this year.”

“I doubt they’re going to offer Alchemy, it takes at least ten students requesting it before they even try and find a teacher for the year and last time it was Dumbledore teaching it. It hasn’t been taught in years that I can remember. I’d write McGonagall and ask to switch to Ancient Runes and leave Alchemy out, plus it gives you more time for free study.”

“True.” Harry said with a nod.

“What studies have you been working on this summer, Harry?” Andromeda asked smiling as Harry launched into his schedule with a grin. How anyone could think the boy a stupid tool was beyond her.

“Let us have a few days to settle things at home and then we’ll move in but I won’t accept the house. We’ll lease it from you.” Andromeda said firmly gathering up her cloak as they got ready to head home.

“Really, Andromeda, between the Potters and the Blacks I have more properties then I could ever use. Consider it a loan, you and your family are welcome to stay here whenever you like.” Harry said firmly.

“You’re just like Sirius; he never knew when to accept something.” She said with a sigh, giving him a quick hug. “Very well, I’ll send any news through Gold Kris until the letter box is delivered. Be careful, Harry.”

“You as well, Madam Tonks,” He said with a smile, “All of you be safe.”

“Be careful, Cuz. No doing anything I wouldn’t do.” Nymphadora said giving him a clumsy hug and tripping over her own feet as she turned away. The healers actually thought the blocks might have been causing some of her issues with her limbs by blocking her abilities; they hoped she would slowly improve now that they’d been removed.

“Bye, Tonks.” Harry said with a wave as they disappeared.

Harry instructed the house elves to continue getting the house ready for the Tonks before heading to Potter Manor. He studied for a few more hours before sending Hedwig off with his letter for Professor McGonagall. He could only hope he’d struck the right tone and she wouldn’t go running to Dumbledore with his request.

***

Hermione set the last letter from Ron to the side with a sigh. Lately it seemed that every letter she got from the boy was full of rants blaming Harry for everything from his bad grades to how overbearing his mother was being. She’d stopped trying to argue with him when she got a howler back in response from his mother saying she needed to stop upsetting her son.

Harry hadn’t replied to any of their letters and she was starting to worry that he’d taken his godfather’s death very badly. Her parents had given her some pamphlets to send but she was sure it would only make things worse to rub it in his face that he was depressed. She stared at the blank parchment before her but couldn’t think of anything to say beyond a random babble about the trip they’d just returned from, which would be the last thing he’d want to hear since he was stuck at the Dursley’s with no end in sight.

Ron had said that Grimmauld Place was unavailable for some reason so she’d only be able to visit if she came to the Burrow which wasn’t as safe as the old pureblood house. Her parents were urging her to stay home until she had to catch the train. It seemed like she had nothing in common with them any more since they were not willing to learn even the basics about magic leaving her with little to talk about around them.

_Harry,_

_ I hope you are doing okay. Everything seems to be wrong lately. Ron has been utterly irrational in his letters and his mother even sent me a howler when I tried to argue with him. He’s saying horrible things about you right now and I can’t make him see how hurtful it is._

_ Please send me a reply; I’m worried about you all alone at the Dursley’s this summer. I know they treat you awful and that’s the last thing you need right now with everything. I’m here if you need me. You have my phone number if you want to talk, please call if you can._

_ The papers have been absent of any news but Ron’s said there have been attacks. It sounds like they are blocking any news of Him again. I don’t understand it, why are wizards so willing to ignore anything that might upset the status quo._

_ Mum wants to go to the Alley the week before we go back. If you want us to pick you up to go along we could. Please let me know. I’ve included your birthday present with the letter, I’m sorry it’s a day early but since Hedwig turned up I figured I would send it on._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

***

Harry stayed up the night before his birthday in the library with his grandparents. The elves had made an impressive chocolate cake that he insisted they share with him since he would never be able to eat it all. Even Mathis had tears in his eyes as Harry savored his slice of cake. The house elves gathered his birthday letters and presents but Hedwig insisted on delivering her bundle herself.

“Thank you, Hedwig.” He said petting her before he untied the package and letter she was carrying.

“Who did you go visit?” he asked absently as he got her settled on a stool next to where he was seated in front of the fire.

“Your familiar is a very smart owl. Have you had her since first year?” Dorea asked from the painting above the fireplace.

“Yes, she was my first real birthday present. Hagrid got her for me when he took me to Diagon Alley for the first time.”

“The Hogwarts grounds keeper was the one who took you for your supplies?” Charlus asked in surprise, “You weren’t introduced by a teacher? They should have made sure you were given the standard books and pamphlets for muggle raised children. I take it he didn’t?”

“No, I was taken to Gringotts and then shopping. Hagrid didn’t bother to explain much, I didn’t even know how to use the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4s. When I got there however the Weasley’s were loudly complaining about muggles and they showed me.”

“Intentionally to get me to meet and make friends with Ron, probably;” Harry said with a huff setting his plate to the side only to have an elf pop in and collect it leaving behind a tray of milk, biscuits, and fruit. “Hagrid had nothing but bad things to say about the dark, Slytherin, and most of the Houses outside of Gryffindor. Dumbledore wanted me primed to reject the advances of Malfoy and it all but ensured that I was placed in Gryffindor.”

“Was that in doubt?”

“The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I argued with it until it placed me in Gryffindor.”

“Enough talk, gentleman.” Dorea said, “Let the birthday boy open his gifts.”

“Of course, forgive me, Harry.” Charlus said with a short bow.

“It’s fine. It just goes to show that from the second I arrived in the wizarding the different factions were already trying to manipulate me. Draco was probably sent by his father to woo the Boy who Lived but I’d already met him in Diagon Alley and he insulted Hagrid, who was the first person who’d ever treated me nicely. Then on the train Ron immediately insulted him and almost started a fight.”

“Those two families have a blood feud that’s been going on for centuries. They would have fought no matter where they were.” Charlus said with a sigh.

“I entered the wizarding world pushed firmly to the side of the light without ever really understanding why or that there were even really sides at all.” Harry huffed, pulling out his wand and starting to cast detection spells over his gifts, the ones from the order members lighting up with spells.

Harry tugged the unspelled letters and packages to him and started opening them. Hermione’s letter and gift surprised him, she’d sent cut out articles from the Prophet about several disappearances including Mr. Ollivander and the owner of the ice cream shop, Mr. Fortescue. He might need to urge the twins to make a decision soon if the Death Eaters were openly attacking the shop owners. Her gift was a book on French spells that she’d picked up on her trip with her parents.

Hagrid had sent him a packet of homemade owl treats that Hedwig was eyeing dubiously along with a note reminding him to visit him for tea once he got settled into classes. Remus had sent a short note simply saying happy birthday along with a book on defense. Harry eyed the note with a sigh, he could understand the man grieving having lost his just recently returned friend but he didn’t seem to realize that he was pushing Harry further away in the process.

He spelled off the wrapping paper from the spelled gifts and started to open the accompanying cards. Molly Weasley had sent potions laced cupcakes and a note saying they wouldn’t be able to pick him up this year until the last week of the summer. Hermione would also be joining them at the Burrow that week it seemed. He’d have to pack the extra potions detecting bracelets and see if he could pack some stasis spelled meals in his trunk; he had no intention of eating anything the Weasley matriarch cooked.

Ginny sent him a bottle of perfume that was laced with several love and lust potions. He handed all the tainted gifts to an elf and asked that they be added to the trunk of spelled and potioned items. You think she would take the hint that he didn’t like her that way considering they’d barely said four words to each other without her blushing like an idiot since she started Hogwarts.

Maybe he could suggest that Hermione head to Gringotts early so she could meet with Gold Kris, it sounded from her letter at least that she wasn’t following along blindly with the rest of the Weasleys.

Dumbledore at least had not sent anything; instead there was a letter from Professor McGonagall informing him that his classes had been changed and he would need to pick up the required books. He would be expected to take a test the first day of classes to see where he needed to be placed, in with the third years or with his classmates in sixth year. Harry was fine with that and set the letter aside so that he could send his reply in the morning.

“Happy sixteenth birthday, Harry;” Dorea said with a smile as the clock started to chime midnight; Charlus echoed the congratulation with a grin.

“Thank you, Grandmother, Grandfather.”

“One more year of the charade, Harry, and then you can show everyone just how wrong they’ve been.”

“I hope so, Grandfather. A year is a long time to play the sheep while the other wolves are watching your every move.” Harry said with a sigh considering all the tasks he’d listed out that needed to be done once he was back at Hogwarts.

“Keep yourself focused and working towards your goals, you will make it.” Dorea said with a nod, “You’ve done everything you could to prepare yourself and honor your House. Now you just have to take the first step. What do you have left to work on?”

“I still haven’t managed to find what my Animagus form is and I’m not making any progress on changing.”

“It takes time; from the description you have a rare form. Perhaps you should start looking into legendary animals, ones that are believed to be mythical or extinct.”

“Anything would be better than nothing right now. I’ve looked through every book I can find in the library here and nothing matches. A wolf with wings and scales is not exactly a common animal.”

“You’ll find it; use the Hogwart’s library when you start classes. They’re sure to have a few books that the Potter collection is missing.”

“If the Headmaster hasn’t removed them;” Harry said with a snort.

“Enough moping;” Dorea said firmly, “Have some milk and tell me how Snape and the Weasley twins are doing?”

“The elves say that Snape has settled in well and is already brewing. I’m going to meet with him this weekend as Lord Thorburn. The twins want to visit to discuss things and Gold Kris will be giving them a portkey so they can spend a few days at one of the properties before they decide when they want to move in.”

“What property were you considering?”

“I was thinking the smaller vacation cottage we have on the coast. It has a large potions lab they could use for experimenting and producing their products if they continue the mail order business.”

“Is their business going well?”

“Very well before the latest attacks, business has been dropping since people are avoiding the Alley after the recent disappearances.” Harry said with a frown, “They’re great inventors; I’m hoping a few hints will get them working on somethings that would help the war effort.”

“There was one more thing I wanted to ask you both about, do you know anything about a Regulus Black? His name isn’t on the family tapestry.”

“Regulus was the prodigal son for the Black family and Sirius’ younger brother. Sirius rejected the dark while Regulus embraced it.” Charlus said with a frown. “Why do you ask?”

“The locket Kreacher asked me to destroy contained a note from RAB, Regulus A. Black. He stole the locket from somewhere while he was serving Voldemort. He gave it to Kreacher to destroy when he wasn’t able to then he was killed sometime soon after according to the elf.”

“The locket has been destroyed then?”

“Yes, the goblins destroyed it. It was something that Voldemort would have wanted kept safe however and the dummy locket he left is still out there somewhere. I have Kreacher searching the few things left from Regulus but there isn’t anything yet to point to its location.”

“If you’ve already destroyed the locket, do you really need to find the hiding place?” Dorea asked, “The fake locket can stay there now that the real one’s been destroyed.”

“There might be other artifacts or things that Voldemort wanted to stay hidden there. I know it’s a long shot but it’s something to think about. If I don’t find the location then it won’t matter but it could help.”

“Until you have something to point towards a location I wouldn’t worry about it, focus on your studies and projects. If something turns up you can deal with it then.”

“Yes,” Harry said with a sigh turning back to the stack of presents that were still arriving from all over the world.

He had no idea why people were still sending him birthday presents to someone who hadn’t even done what they celebrated him for. Voldemort was still out there gaining power and people were mailing him gifts for bringing him down as an infant. He unwrapped the next box with a swish of his wand and set the box of chocolate in the growing pile to one side, at this rate he’d never have to buy anything from Honey Dukes ever again.

***

“Harry, good to see you, mate;” Fred with a grin while George wolf whistled at the blushing young man; the portkey dropped them into a tastefully done sitting room with Harry waiting next to a white marble fire place.

“Nice clothes, Harry. Good to see that you can clean up when you want to. I hate to say it but Ginny and half of Hogwarts is going to be chasing after you next year.” George said with a wicked grin.

“Don’t say that.” Harry said with a groan, “You haven’t had to read the drivel she’s been sending me all summer. She all but called herself Mrs. Potter in one; I don’t know what I’m going to have to do to get her to back off.”

“Sorry, mate. Don’t think we can help with that.” Fred said with a grimace, “How are you holding up with all this? I can’t believe our family was stealing your money.”

“Frankly, I just want to see how they react in a few weeks when they realized they can’t access the money anymore. The keys were all recalled and I’ve removed access from everyone not of Potter blood.” Harry said with a sigh, gesturing for them to follow.

“I keep hoping it’s just Dumbledore but Mum has always wanted us to better our station. The Prewitt’s were a pureblood house and had a bit higher standards then the Weasley’s.” Fred said.

“Yeah, she’s been filling Ginny’s head since she was a child with stories of the Boy who Lived and how you both would be in Hogwarts together. I think she expects Dumbledore to draw up a contract between the families eventually.” George agreed.

“I already have my lawyers scouring the Ministry registries. So far they haven’t turned anything up but that could just mean that Dumbledore never bothered to have the contract registered.”

“Would that matter?” Fred asked.

“Technically it’s not legal if the contract hasn’t been registered but I wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to assume I don’t know that fact and try to push me into a marriage. If I took the matter to court it could take years to get the contract broken, during which time I’d have to provide for Ginny as if she was my wife, even if we never got married.”

“Hope it doesn’t come to that,” Fred said with a frown.

“Can you imagine how bad she would be? Buying everything in sight because the ‘Wife of The Boy who Lived’ deserves it. Ugh.” George put in making a face.

“Exactly what I’m trying to prevent,” Harry said with a sigh, “It would be a media nightmare and the fact that I’ve never even looked at her as anything more than a sister would be ignored since what full blooded male wouldn’t want her?” he said snorting.

“So have you thought about anyone else?” George asked.

“Frankly, between Dumbledore and Voldemort I think I have my hands full without adding a relationship to the mix. Maybe once I get out of school but for now I’m just too damn busy to even think about it.”

“Fair enough;” George said, holding up his hands in surrender, “We were just wondering. If you were then we could toss it to Ginny and Mum to get them to back off.”

“I’m kind of afraid it would just make them worse since it would be competition.”

“Yeah,” Fred said with a sigh, “Never thought I would dislike my own family so much.”

“Have you heard anything from Bill or Charlie?” Harry asked hoping to lighten the mood.

“We sent them both letters saying we wanted to meet up and talk to them about something important but didn’t really trust them to not say something to Mum or Dad in their next letter.”

“What about Arthur? Do you think you could get him into the bank to be scanned?”

“Maybe if we can get Bill to go at the same time,” George said with a shrug, “Technically he’s the Weasley heir and could declare Dad incompetent or force him to be scanned if it came to that.”

“Heck, technically we’re the Prewitt heirs. If we really wanted to break with the family we could claim the title and seats.”Fred pointed out with a frown.

“How are you both the heirs? Doesn’t that normally just go to the eldest?” Harry asked.

“Not for the Prewitt family, if there are any twins in the family then it goes immediately to them skipping over the other family members. Mother’s two twin brothers were the last Heads but they died in the war and it fell to her Uncle since the family charter won’t allow a woman to be the family heir.”

“So the Prewitt’s always have male twins?”

“One set in every generation since the family was founded.”George agreed. “We’re waiting to see if Bill takes that step or not. If he does we can claim our titles with no issues since Uncle Prewitt’s been in bad health for years. If not we might have to declare ourselves Prewitt’s and abandon the Weasley name and magic.”

“It would put us outside the family which would mean they’d have no control over our actions even if the Head of House ordered us to toe the line.” George said with a nod.

“Does that happen?”

“Dad’s never done it that I’ve seen but a few of our year mates at school mentioned it. The House magic forces you to obey, no matter how much you don’t want to. I thought Mum was going to force him to when we left school but he said as long as we had paying jobs he would support us as members of the House.”

“I didn’t realize the Head of House had that much power over the rest of the family.” Harry said with a frown, he couldn’t picture himself doing the same to anyone in his family.

“Most families never use it, the only ones I’ve heard of are when a member utterly disgraces the family or there’s a big scandal. One of the Prefects told us that his younger brother had been removed from school for unbecoming behavior after he attacked a girl. His father set the House magic on him to control his behavior. He said it was like watching a muggle machine just going through the motions until his brother started giving in.”

“What do you want to bet that Lucius Malfoy uses it all the time?” Harry asked softly.

“Oh, that would be bad. It’s supposed to hurt like hell if you fight it. You can even lose your magic if you don’t give in.” Fred said with a shudder.

“So, if you grew up with someone using House magic to control your every action?”

“You’d do everything you could to act and sound like you’re toeing the line to the extreme, just like how Draco acts.” Fred said with a wince.

“Damn, now you’ve got me feeling sorry for the brat.” George agreed looking nauseous.

“Okay, let me show you the rest of the house. You can either stay here or where the rest of the students will be staying.”

Harry gave them a quick tour of the house, showing them the small potions ingredient garden, two connecting bedrooms, kitchen, library, potions lab and the storage vaults below the house where he’d moved a selection of ingredients for them to work with.


	13. The Will Reading

**** _Before the Will Reading_

“What of Mister Lupin? He has not yet arrived for the reading and hasn’t responded to the request for a meeting; do you wish to honor your godfather’s will even with him not in attendance?”Gold Kris asked as Harry morphed into his Lord Thorburn disguise, pulling up the hood of his cloak.

“Yes, let him keep the property and gold but I won’t be attempting to contact him until he approaches me himself. This is twice now he’s caved to his own self-pity or grief and abandoned me. I won’t allow it to happen again.”

“As you wish, Lord Potter.”

Harry gave him a nod and headed to the room where the will reading would be held. Lady Malfoy and her son waited to one side with a man who was probably their lawyer. Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora sat one row away, Andromeda glancing at her former sister sadly. The Weasley group troop in, out of breath moments before the time sounded, Molly scowled to see the Malfoy’s but thankfully let her husband pull her into the last row of seats without an incident. Any disruption of the proceedings could mean that any behests they would have received would be revoked and they would be kicked out of the bank and refused entrance for a time.

Harry took a seat on the other side of the room and tried to ignore the looks he was getting from the Weasley clan. The twins sat a few seats away from the others talking with Hermione; Harry had heard that she’d arranged to meet with Gold Kris after this. Dumbledore sat in the front row looking over the proceedings with an indulgent smile.

“If everyone will take a seat, we will begin.” Gold Kris said entering through a door near the front podium. Another goblin brought in the recording orb that held the last official copy of Sirius’ will.

“It was requested that Harry Potter and Remus Lupin be in attendance. Is there anyone to stand in their steed?”

“I will speak for both Mister Potter and Lupin. I have here the signed acceptance from Remus Lupin that I may accept the behests in his steed.” Dumbledore said extending a sheet of parchment that was collected by one of the guards and brought to Gold Kris to be reviewed.

“Everything seems to be in order.” Gold Kris said with a growl, “As Mister Potter’s magical guardian you will be allowed to accept his behests. There will be silence while the will reading is played, any interruptions will call for the removal of the person and the forfeiture of any behests.”

Gold Kris reached forward with one long claw and tapped the orb causing it to start pulsing with a red glow as a golden mist rose and slowly took the shape of Sirius who looked out on the gathered group with a frown.

“We are ready to begin, Master Black.” Gold Kris intoned glaring at the waiting crowd as someone coughed.

“Why is Harry not here?” the image asked with a frown taking in the scattered groups.

“Dumbledore will be speaking for Mister Potter.” Gold Kris said with a sigh, “Please begin with the will, Mister Black.”

“Of course,” Sirius said with a nod in his direction before again scanning the room. “This is a personality imprint given by Sirius Black while he was sound in mind and body. If this is being activated then I have passed on, I hope it was in the heat of battle but if not at least it wasn’t of old age, that burden was one I never wanted.”

“To Remus “Moony” Lupin I leave Amber Cottage and 10,000 galleons. Use it to recover your healthy, Moony, and take care of Harry, he still needs someone to lean on no matter how grown up he acts.” He said looking at Dumbledore with a frown.

“To Andromeda Tonks ne Black, I hereby reinstate you and your daughter to the Black family. The dowry refused to you has been returned to your vault and a new vault has been opened for Nymphadora, hey, I’m dead you can’t kill me for it, Nymphy.” Sirius said with a wide grin, “The new vault contains a dowry price for you if you ever decide to marry.” The Tonks family nodded acceptance, Andromeda wiping at her eyes.

“To Albus Dumbledore I leave two trunks. Take a long look at the contents and decide if you need to change your ways, Headmaster. There are copies of everything inside in a secure location that should you ever expose your true motives will be sent to the proper people.” He said watching Dumbledore with a look of disgust.

“To the Lady Narcissa Malfoy ne Black, if you can prove that you and your son do not carry the Dark Mark please wait until after the rest of the behests have been given out for your gift.” She gave a regal nod to the image and settled back into her chair to hear the rest of the will.

“To Bellatrix Black ne LeStrange, you are hereby cast out from the Black House and Blood. You are declared Blood Traitor to House Black and its allies, any who shelter or give you aid will be cast from our alliances. Let no one offer you hearth or home, let the Black magic burn in your blood and remind you of your betrayal. The House Black declares Blood Feud on the House LeStrange, let any member challenge them in a duel to the death. Let no member survive while there is still Black blood.” The audience murmured in shock as the lawyer that had entered with the Malfoys rose and gave Gold Kris and Sirius a bow before departing. Sirius watched the gathered groups with hard eyes for a long moment before continuing.

“To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave you 1,000 galleons for taking care of Harry when I couldn’t.” Molly stifled a sob as she dabbed at her eyes with a white handkerchief while Arthur soothed her with a solemn look. “I thank you for that care but ask that you stop smothering him. Harry has never been a child, that luxury was stolen from him when his parents died. Treat him as the man he is or step aside.” Molly purpled at this and only Arthur’s firm hand on her shoulder stopped an outburst.

“To George and Fred Weasley I leave 10,000 galleons and the notes for every spell and prank the Marauders ever created. The world needs for laughter and fun, keep up the good work.” The twins glanced at each other in rapture mouthing, “Padfoot.”

“To Ginny Weasley, I leave you 100 galleons as compensation for what you endured when the chamber was opened. I hope you’ve learned you lesson about trusting blindly in those who claim to be your friends. As Harry is not here I will add one more bit of advice, leave Harry alone, he sees you as a sister, not as the love of his life.” Ginny turned red at this but fumed in silence.

“To Ron Weasley I leave 100 galleons for standing by Harry’s side in first year. You need to get over your need for attention and glory before it gets you killed. Harry wants someone at his back, protecting him as he protects you, not someone bragging about things he doesn’t understand. Grow up and stand at his side or step away before you get hurt.”

“To Hermione Granger I leave 100 galleons for being Harry’s friend and helping him over the years. I was going to leave you access to the Black library but I think Harry won’t refuse you access. The only advise I can give you is this, I hope you’ve finally realized how mortal and human the people in authority are. The leaders and authorities you look up to so ardently are all too human and all too capable of mistakes. Take the blinders from your eyes and start asking the right questions.” She frowned and settled back in her chair to consider what had been said.

“To Harry Potter I leave everything else, all the Black properties, gold, and knickknacks that haven’t been given to others today, maybe you can do something good with the lot. You’re a smart kid, Harry. Stop trying to hide and step into the light, pup, it’s the only way you’re going to make it in the wizarding world.” The image gave a bow before dissolving into sparkles that quickly faded.

“The will reading is now complete. Please come forward to receive your behests.” Gold Kris said pulling out several letters and bags of gold.

“Excuse me, who will become Head of House Black?” Dumbledore asked as he collected two shrunken trunks and the paperwork for Remus and Harry.

“The Head of House has asked to meet with the family members privately. The announcement will be made at a later date.” Gold Kris snapped in irritation since the Headmaster was blocking the others from approaching.

“Of course, thank you.” Dumbledore said with a polite smile before he headed to the door. The rest of the Weasley’s and Tonks collected their paperwork and headed out, Hermione turning off and heading to the teller stands when they reached the lobby.

“Where are you headed to, Hermione?” Ron asked hanging back.

“I wanted to open a vault; my parents are going to pick me up later, Ron.”

“So you won’t be staying with us? I was hoping to spend some time with you without Harry hanging around.” Ron said with a scowl.

“Not until the last week of summer. My parents want me to stay home. You can still write me.” Hermione said with a sigh fighting her impulse to defend her friend when she knew it would just make the red head blow up.

“Yeah, alright; I’ll see you later then.” Ron said with a huff when his mother yelled from him to hurry up. She blew out a breath once she was in line, she couldn’t understand why Ron was being so insistent about her staying at the Burrow this year.

“Hello, I need to speak with Account Manager Gold Kris. I set up an appointment last week.” Hermione said with a polite smile at the goblin teller.

“Griphook, show this person to Gold Kris’ office.” He said gesturing her to follow the goblin.

“This way;” Griphook said striding off without a backward glance.

“Thank you.” Hermione said giving the teller a nod and hurrying after the retreating form of Griphook.

***

“Thank you for staying after Lady Malfoy. Are you willing to produce proof that you are not marked?” Gold Kris asked once the room was emptied.

“Will the inspection not be private?” She asked eying where Harry was still seated.

“Lord Thorburn has a part in the gift being offered.”

Narcissa Malfoy silently took off her cloak, glancing at her son that he do the same. Harry had been surprised at how subdued the young man had been in the will reading. Normally Draco would have been full of distaste at having to be in the same room as a Weasley, now however he looked pale and exhausted. They both exposed their arms showing clear, unmarked skin.

“As you are unmarked I can explain the true nature of Sirius Black’s gift.” Gold Kris said, gesturing Harry forward, “Lord Thorburn has been named the new Head of House Black.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Thorburn.” Narcissa said with a curtsey, Draco offering a short bow at her side.

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Malfoy. The offer I’m willing to extend will only be open while we are all in this room, the moment you leave it will be considered rescinded.” Harry said offering the two a seat.

“We understand.” She said with a careful nod taking a seat.

“There are options, I am currently in the position to annul your marriage to Lucius Malfoy and return you to the House of Black. If you accept this offer you will be offered one of several properties that are heavily warded to live in sanctuary until the end of the war with the Dark Lord.” She made as if to speak and Harry raised a hand to stay her,

“Let me finish, please. Your son would be disowned from the Malfoy name and adopted as a full Black. He would be welcome to go with you to safety. There he would be required to either continue his education through an apprenticeship or assist in the day to day work of House Black. I won’t have people staying idle without accomplishing something during their stay.”

“If you do not wish to annul your marriage or remove your son from the Malfoy family I can arrange a safe house for you but your options will be much more limited.”

“May I ask, what would you have done if we were marked?” She asked once it was clear that he was finished speaking.

“I would have offered to remove the marks and send you into hiding. The world would think you dead until the war was over.”

“You can remove the Dark Mark?” Draco asked his face pale.

“Yes, but I have strict vows that must be made for any Death Eater that asked that it be attempted.”

“Could we put you in contact with someone who wishes the mark removed?” Draco asked softly unsure of his position in asking for a favor.

“If you mean your Godfather, Severus Snape, we are already in contact.”

“He is a good man, Lord Thorburn.” Narcissa said eyeing her son with a concerned look.

“That I am coming to see, Lady Malfoy. The halls of Hogwarts are going to be much altered in the coming year.”

“I would like to rejoin the Black family but I will not speak for my son.” Narcissa said firmly turning to catch her son’s eye hoping he understood her position.

“If I leave House Malfoy what will become of Father? Will House Black declare Blood Feud?” Draco asked waving away the restraining hand that his mother placed on his arm.

“It is a possibility but I won’t declare feud while you are a member of that House.” Harry said firmly.

“While I don’t want feud on my father, I can understand it. Would it be House wide or just on him?”

“I have no quarrel with your cousins in France or the other members of your house. It would just be for Lucius.” Draco accepted this with a nod and subsided as Narcissa took over the questions.

“Will we be allowed to return to the Manor or our vaults?”

“You may visit your vaults but I must ask that you stay within the safety of the bank or one of my properties until the House changes have been made.”

“Can we call for an elf to gather what we would need for the move?” Narcissa put in wanting to know exactly how they would be limited in their exile.

“Only if you are willing for that elf to be removed from the Malfoy House and to become a Black house elf;”

“You could do that? Without killing the elf?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, Gold Kris may I give you a list of what I would like removed from the Malfoy vaults? I have a limit on how much I may withdraw, I would like the maximum myself and my son can withdraw removed along with these items.” She said quickly scribbling down a list and handing it to the goblin.

“I will make sure it is done. Would you like the items moved to the Black vaults?”

“No, for now please shrink what you can and place it in a storage trunk to go with us when we leave.”

“Call your elves and have them gather what you need.” Harry said moving to the podium to sign the documents Gold Kris handed him. “We will begin once you have made your decision, Draco.”

“I’m ready to decide. I want to become a Black, Lord Thorburn. I would like to apprentice myself to Potions Master Snape if he is willing.” Draco said firmly.

“Very well, both of you need to remove any magical items from your person. A curse breaker and healer will be coming into scan you for harmful potions or magic that has been placed upon you. Once that is done you will both be going through a full magical removal ritual; when you have recovered we will start with the change of Houses.”

“Is that truly needed?” Narcissa asked even as she set her wand on a chair and started removing the jewelry she was wearing.

“Over one hundred former students of Hogwarts have been scanned in the last two months; all were under the effects of various controlling potions and spells. Call it paranoid if you must but as your Head of House I would like to see you clear of any personality changing spells or potions before you make the final decision to join House Black.” Harry said firmly.

“Our answers will not change, Lord Thorburn but we will submit to the tests.”

“Thank you, Madam.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur as they both were tested, stripped of what spells could be removed and then put through the magical removal ritual. She was only mildly affected however Draco had been heavily spelled and would need to do a potions purge as well. Narcissa watched as her unconscious son was moved to the Healing Ward with a frown.

“Do we know who cast which spells?”

“In your case we can’t say that some were not cast by your husband but most of the spells and potions have been found on other students who attended Hogwarts in the last ten years.” He said handing her a list of the spells and potions they thought were coming from Hogwarts.

“Dumbledore?”

“At his order even if it’s not always his hand applying the spells. He’s not the benevolent old man that he seems to delight in playing. He has far too much power for us to bring charges against him yet but I have lawyers working on collecting evidence and making sure the case is airtight before it goes to trial.”

“Some of those spells are dark and only used when a wizard wishes to keep a slave.” She said bitterly, “The Dark Lord was considering using them on muggles for a time.”

“They also work well for force people into being blind followers.” Harry said with a sigh, not even the light side was innocent once you got past the surface.

“You swear on your House that he will be punished?”

“I swear it.”

“Then as soon as Draco wakes and is declared recovered by the Healers we will change Houses.”

“I’ll have Gold Kris ready everything needed.”

“Thank you, Lord Thorburn. I will be in your debt.”

It was late that night when Harry stripped the last painful bonds from the two former Malfoys. He had already removed the bindings from their two personal elves and rebound them to House Black when they returned with several trunks of belongings. Both went through the House removal ritual before Harry accepted Narcissa back into House Black and bound her to the House magic using the ritual the House rings gave him.

Draco was blood adopted in to the House once he recovered from the pain of the Malfoy house magic rejecting his blood and removing its gifts. He was still pale and shivering when Harry bound him and blood adopted him into the new House yet he recited the required affirmations without an ounce of hesitation, the House magic rushing in to heal and fill the gaps that the Malfoy bonds had left.

“Welcome to House Black, Draco.” Harry said with a smile, clasping the gasping young man’s hand as he steadied him while he adjusted.

“The magic, it’s so much different than the Malfoy House magic.” He said looking slightly dazed. “It’s warm.”

Harry nodded guiding the teenager into a chair, he could well understand that Black magic with all its darkness and shadows would be warmer than the icy briar he’d hacked through to release the two former Malfoys.

“I have a portkey ready to take you on to a safe house. You will be staying with Master Snape for now. If you wish a different accommodation please let me know and I can arrange it.”

“No, thank you. He is a dear friend. It will be good to see him.” Narcissa Black said with a truly happy smile, one she rarely every showed in her former House.

Once Draco was more recovered Harry gave them both rings that would allow them to floo or portkey to and from the property as well as alerting him if they became injured in any way. They portkeyed into the foyer, Harry calling for Kreacher once they arrived;

“How can Kreacher assist the master?” The house elf asked with a low bow before blinking up at the new additions to Harry’s House, “Lady Cissy? Master Draco?”

“Kreacher, Lady Narcissa and Draco have joined House Black please see to their needs and help their personal elves get settled.”

“Yes, Master.” Kreacher said with a wide grin at having part of his former family back to serve. He gestured the two elves over and popped away with them to show them where they could rest.

“Let me show you to your rooms, please. I will inform Master Snape of your arrival in the morning.”

“It is late.” Narcissa agreed, gesturing for him to lead the way as she tugged her exhausted son along behind her.

Once they were both settled and the kitchen elves were preparing them a light dinner Harry went down to the potions labs to check on the other resident. He watched the Potions Master for a time waiting until he was at a point he could stop in his brewing before interrupting. The dour man looked utterly transformed, his clothes and hair clean with his hair pulled back in a short tail much like Harry preferred. Instead of his normal dark robes he wore only a leather apron over a high collared white button down and waist coat.

“Pardon the interruption, Master Snape.” Harry said easing into the room as Snape started bottling the contents of one cauldron, the other three simmered away waiting for the next step in the brewing process.

“Lord Thorburn, please come in. How can I assist you so late?” Snape asked his hands continuing the careful decanting before starting to seal and label each vial.   
“I ask your pardon for arriving without notice however you have a few more guests that will be staying for the foreseeable future. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy have rejected House Malfoy and both were welcomed into House Black.”

“Narcissa is here?” Snape asked pausing in shock for a long moment before he started back at his task.

“They are both exhausted from the change of Houses. They also went through the magical purging ritual and Draco will need to go through a potions purge later this week. I was hoping you would assist with brewing the necessary potions?”

“Of course, I will see to it myself.”

“Thank you.” Harry said with a nod, “Will you be comfortable with them staying here or should I arrange different accommodations for them?”

“No, no they’re most welcome. Narcissa and I are friends from school and I’m Draco’s godfather.”

“Good, I merely wanted to offer. Please let me know if there is anything else you need.”

“Thank you, Lord Thorburn, for taking them into your care.” Snape said slowly as Harry started to turn away. “Thank you, few would have been willing to look past our House and past much less allow us to take shelter in your House.”

“I don’t like to judge a person by anything other than his actions. What House you were placed in as an eleven year old doesn’t show the true strength of that person as an adult.” Harry said voice firm.

“May I ask, were you ever sorted?”

“I was once told I would do well in Slytherin however since I was home schooled I doubt we will ever know for certain.” Harry offered with a slightly bitter smile, without Dumbledore’s manipulations he would have grown up next to Draco with Snape watching over his every move.

“Of course. Don’t let me keep you up any longer, you look like it’s been a long day.”

“It has, have a good night, Master Snape.”

“You as well, Lord Thorburn.”


	14. At the Weasley's

****Harry made a face as he changed into the least magical looking outfit he’d been able to find, a pair of brown corduroy pants and a grey sweater over a simple cotton undershirt. The elves had rather enjoyed turning his clothes from the Dursley’s into rags to be used in cleaning and he hadn’t had the heart to chastise them about it. He’d spelled his glasses into plain glass since he no longer needed them; he’d gotten out of practice wearing them and they felt a bit strange. He shortened his hair to chin length and snagged the messenger bag he’d started using to carry the different documents and papers he needed to hold his shopping. A house elf popped him inside the Dursley’s house just moment before the doorbell rang.

“Hey, Hermione.” Harry said with a small smile when he opened the door. He ducked outside and started to the car that was waiting with her parents forcing her to catch up after she gaped at him for a long moment in shock.

“You grew your hair out.”

“Yeah, thought it might be time for a change.” Harry said opening the car door for her.

“Mom, Dad, I’m sure you remember Harry.” She said as she slid in, scooting to the next seat so that Harry could climb in as well.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Thank you for picking me up.” He said once he’d tucked his bag in the floor board and buckled in.

“It’s no trouble; we wanted to meet the boy that Hermione’s told us so much about any way.” Mrs. Granger said with a mischievous grin. “Maybe you can explain a few thing, the wizarding world seems either extremely illogical or down right insane in some respects.”

“What kind of things?”

“Well, transport for instance. There seems to be no infrastructure for wizarding towns to have connecting roads, no building laws, that kind of thing.”

“Well, I’m not sure about the laws but I can understand why they don’t have much. Why would they have connecting roads when every home has a floo? A pinch of powder and you’re at your destination. All adult wizards can apparate as well, so they have no near for cars or planes unless you count long distance travel such as between countries and then they take international portkeys. Only the very young, ill, or pregnant are unable to floo, apparate, or portkey and they generally take the Knight bus in this part of Britain.”

“He does have a point, dear.” Mr. Granger put in signaling for a turn as they merged onto the highway, “Why would they vaccinate children when the magical population doesn’t have the same diseases? Why would they worry about most injuries when with a few potions and spells they’re cured in moments?”

“Did you get your class list approved for this year?” Hermione asked trying to steer the conversation back to easier topics.

“Yes, I changed to Ancient Runes instead of Divination so McGonagall sent my list early. I just have to take a placement test on the first day to see which class I’ll be in.” Harry said with a nod, waiting for Hermione to rant about how useless Divination was but her mother interrupted before she could get started.

“Hermione was made Prefect this year. I’m told it’s a bit like being a teacher’s assistant?” She asked twisting in her seat so she could see the two of them in the back.

“Yes, it’s generally the top two students in each year. They help out with the younger years as mentors and act as hall monitors and such at night.” Harry said with a nod.

“Mother, I’ve already explained it to both of you.” Hermione said with exasperation.

“Yes, but sometimes others are able to explain things in a different light.” Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

“You weren’t given the other badge?” Hermione asked with a frown, “Your scores weren’t that much below mine and certainly much higher than Ron’s.”

“No, I was made Quidditch Captain. Even without the Captaincy I probably wouldn’t have had enough time to really be a Prefect with all the practices we have to do during the season.” Harry said with a shrug, he doubted Dumbledore would ever want him in a position of power over the other students.

“Ron’s been bragging all summer in his letters that he was going to get Quidditch Captain.” Hermione said with a sigh, “He’s probably going to be angry that it went to you.”

“I’ve been on the team longer than he has.”

“I know, I’m just warning you, he might be stupid about it.” Hermione said with a shrug, “Why did you change classes anyway?”

“It’s kind of a useless class unless you have a gift for prophecy.” Harry said with a shrug, “I’d signed up because Ron was taking it but after everything last year I thought I might should be doing something more useful.”

“That’s a good outlook to have Harry. Hermione told us of your loss, I was sorry to hear about your Godfather.” Mrs. Granger said with a sad look.

“Thank you, Mrs. Granger.” Harry said stiffly, turning to watch the passing countryside.

“It’s Jean, dear.”

He hoped they took his silence as quiet sorrow or brooding, in truth he was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of the testing that Hermione had undergone after the will reading. He wasn’t sure how say it in case she was still pushing for informing Dumbledore of the spells. Apparently she’d been utterly shocked that someone had tried to control her actions and personality and at first had insisted the matter be taken to the school board before eventually backing down and agreeing to participate in the lawsuit.

They passed the rest of the ride in silence except for the occasional casual chatter from her parents. He got lucky when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and went straight through and into the alley without seeing the Weasley’s. Hermione left her parents in the line at Gringotts to get some muggle money exchanged and dragged Harry into a nearby corner where they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Have you heard about the spell testing that Gringotts is offering?” Hermione whispered tugging him closer.

“Yes, you were tested?”

“I stayed after the will reading to meet with the account manager doing the tests. I need to talk to you about what I found out, Harry.”

“I can guess, I was tested the first week of the summer.” Harry said softly grinning at the relieved look on her face, “How many love potions have the Weasley’s been slipping you or was it just me?”

“For Ginny?”

“Probably. I also had a ton of spells to amplify anger and depression on my belongings and parts of my magical core bound. Did you do the full removal ritual?”

“Yes, and a potions purge though my parents thought I had the flu.”

“I’ll tell you more once we can get alone. It might have to wait until we get to Hogwarts if we can’t get somewhere warded. I think the Headmaster’s monitoring my mail to you and Ron so I couldn’t warn you. Don’t let the Weasley’s touch your school gear or eat anything they give you, I’ll teach you some scanning spells later and how to remove the curses they aren’t that hard to cast wandless, it just takes some practice to do it discretely. I have a bracelet that will alert you to food that’s been tampered with that I’ll give you later for when we can’t cast.”

“Sounds like you’ve been busy this summer. Let me know what I can do to help. I wasn’t sure what to do. How could they do this?”

“They never expected us to find out. I would have died a hero while you went on to marry Ron and live the life of a magical house wife.”

“You really think Ron’s in on it?”

“If he doesn’t know then they’ve got him spelled to follow the plan. You don’t think he’s been acting different since second year or so?”

“It’s possible.” She said with a frown.

“Think on it,” Harry said nodding to the line, “Your parents are ready. Do you want to try and get our shopping done before the Weasley’s get here?”

“Yes, there are a few extra things I want to pick up.”

“Get a new trunk, I’ll pay for the upgrade to get it blood warded so no one but you or your parents can open it.”

“Surely He would know how to bypass that.” She pointed out softly with a frown.

“He might not be willing to take the time.” Harry said simply, tugging her towards the entrance where her parents were waiting. “I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

They left the bookstore until last and gathered the rest of the supplies the students would need for sixth year even if Harry wasn’t buying as much as normal, mostly he pointed Hermione toward useful things. He’d be using the new trunk, robes, and gear that he’d found at the manor. He did spend a lot at Scriveners purchasing a dozen blank books so he could try his hand at enchanting books like his mother.

He guided Hermione into the junk shop he’d found on his last trip and watched happily as the owner all but cooed over her selections adding a few choice books since she was so keen to learn. They skipped the Quidditch store since there was too high a chance Harry would be recognized, changed hair or not. Surprisingly no one had approached them or even acted like they knew that The Harry Potter was in the alley that afternoon, it made for a quiet trip which Harry was relishing.

The Grangers were a nice contrast to the adults he normally dealt with in the wizarding world. They treated him like another adult, asking his opinion on different things in the alley or the wizarding world in general as they shopped. They also didn’t care a lick for his fame or fortune, treating him exactly the same as their daughter.

Mrs. Granger, or Jean as she was insisting he caller her, had a sharp sense of humor and he could see where Hermione got her sharp tongue, while Mr. Granger, Richard, was calm not matter how agitated the people around him. While they waited for Hermione and her mother to finish picking out robes and uniforms they discussed muggle versus magical games. Richard was an avid golfer and seemed surprised that the wizarding world didn’t have something comparable, he offered to take Harry out for a few rounds if he was ever in the area.

They were just leaving the apothecary when the Weasley’s finally arrived. Harry watched them approach, trying to steel his mind for any attacks or shocks. He needed to be at his best in case even the slightest thing was reported back to Dumbledore, they’d already be miffed about no longer having access to his money anyway and were sure to call the Headmaster to complain.

“Harry, dear! There you are. I’m sorry we’re late.” Mrs. Weasley said sweeping him up into a stifling hug that he endured stiffly. Ron strode up with his chest puffed out, clearly hoping Hermione would see the badge he was wearing.

“Have you already been to the bank? We just need to make a withdrawal before we get started.” She said with a distracted air like she couldn’t care less about his response.

“I’ve already been, Mrs. Weasley. We’ve picked up most of our list, I’m afraid.” He said with a wan smile trying to ignore the sharp look it earned him.

“We just need to pick up our books for this year.” Hermione put in with a polite smile. “You can meet us at the bookstore when you finish if you like?”

“Of course; Ron, Ginny, why don’t you stay with the Grangers and pick out what you’ll need while I’m at the bank.” Mrs. Weasley said with a frown, leaving her children behind without a glance at the Grangers.

“How are you doing, Ron?” Hermione asked trying to cover for her mother who looked rather insulted.

“You’d think he was knighted with how much he’s been polishing his Prefect Badge.” Ginny said with a sneer, “He’s worse than Percy.”

“I am not!” Ron snapped though the badge was already proudly gleaming on his sweater.

“Congratulations.” Harry said with a nod leading the way into the shop.

“Thanks, mate.” Ron said with a grin, happy to have finally gotten something that Harry hadn’t.

He could hear the rest of the Grangers offering their congratulations as he started to gather up the books he would need. He tried to ignore the way that Ginny was trailing him as she gathered her own books. Hermione had already disappeared into the stacks probably to get away from Ron who was blathering on to anyone who would listen about how he’d really hoped to be Quidditch Captain and maybe they’d announce that during the feast, you never know, he could do both.

“Being a prefect is a lot of work, Ron. You’ll be out patrolling almost every night for at least a few hours. Are you sure you want to take on that much?” Harry asked as he moved towards the counter.

“What do you mean? I’m sure it will be fine.” Ron asked, hurriedly picking up his books since everyone else was done.

“Considering how often you’re trying to copy my homework, I doubt it.” Hermione said with a sniff bustling past with her arms full of books that clearly were not on the list.

“Buying out the shop?” Ginny asked with a look, dropping her small stack on the counter before Hermione could get there.

“Just a little research I want to do.” She said with a bland smile, “I’m trying to decide if I want to do an apprenticeship or university when I graduate.”

“Where are you thinking of apprenticing?” Harry asked slipping his stack on the counter next to hers when Ginny’s was moved by the sale’s clerk since she couldn’t pay until her mother arrived.

“I was thinking mediwizardry. It’s a bit of a combination of potions, transfiguration, and runes along with medical knowledge. I might even continue with muggle medical school if it seems like the knowledge works the same in both worlds.”

“Are there any good guides about apprenticeships?” Harry asked trying to look like he was only vaguely interested.

“Oh, were you considering one?” she asked glancing at him as she reorganized her stack.

“Maybe, it’s a good idea to know all your options.” Harry said paying the clerk and taking his bag with a polite smile.

“I’ll let you borrow the books when I finish if you like.”

“Sure.” He said with an absent nod, both of his Masters were pushing for him to test for his first Masteries in Dueling and Sword fighting at the beginning of next summer. He would need to practice hard every chance he could to make sure he didn’t lose ground.

“Turning into a bookworm, mate?” Ron asked setting his own small stack of books next to Ginny’s.

“It can’t hurt to put in a bit more effort with everything going on.” Harry said with a shrug watching as Molly hustled into the shop and rushed her children out of the store, all but throwing the money at the clerk for their books.

“I’m afraid there’s a problem with our vault. We’ll have to come back tomorrow for the rest of your things. Are you ready to go, Hermione, Harry?”

“Let me say good bye to my parents.” She said moving away, Harry followed behind her thanking the Grangers again for picking him up as Hermione collected Crookshanks in his carrier from her mother.

“Just don’t eat anything they give you until I can get the bracelet out of my trunk.” Harry muttered to her as they joined the rest of the group.

“Where’s you things, Harry? Did you let Hedwig fly ahead?” Ginny asked giving him a head to toe leer like she was trying to check how much change he had in each pocket he thought with disgust, it made him miss his baggier clothes.

“I got one of the shopkeepers to shrink everything when we arrived and let Hedwig fly on. She’s probably already at the Burrow.”

“Where did you get the new clothes? I thought you’d been holed up at the Dursley’s all summer?” Ron asked as they made their way to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron.

“My Aunt took me out shopping one day. I picked up a few things from a second hand shop.” Harry said with a shrug, tugging at the sweater with a frown.

“Well, you look very grown up, dear.” Mrs. Weasley said with a sickly sweet smile, “Everyone take some floo power. You first, Harry.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley.” Harry said, ducking his head like he was blushing as he grabbed a pinch of power and tossed it in.


	15. At the Weasley's - Part 2

****Harry stepped out of the fire and quickly moved to the side as it flared behind him. Ginny exited in a tumble of limbs looking disappointed when she realized that he was already out of the way. Harry couldn’t quiet suppress his grin when Ron and Hermione slammed into her moments later.

Once everyone was sorted out they quickly went to their rooms to start putting things up. Mrs. Weasley arrived at Ron’s door to find that everything had already been un-shrunk with a frown.

“They put a delay on the spell so it could be undone with a wand tap.” Harry said with a shrug, shoving his trunk to the foot of the spare bed with a grunt like it didn’t have a lightening charm built in.

He’d charmed the trunk to look more worn and beat up then it was, in fact most of his new things looked rather battered making it look like he’d gotten them all second hand. Mrs. Weasley looked at the trunk with a frown but merely offered to bring up a snack which Ron happily agreed to. She disappeared to help sort out Hermione’s things before bustling back down stairs.

Thankfully, Ron’s appetite hadn’t lessened at all and Harry was able to bring the empty plate back to the kitchen later, not a single crumb remaining without actually having eaten any of the cookies himself. He snagged some of his pre-packed meals and the charmed bracelet and snuck them under Hermione’s pillow while everyone else was headed downstairs. It was going to be a very long week, he thought with a sigh.

Harry tried to pick at his food while looking rather exhausted and sad as his bracelet burned against his wrist. It was hard not to snap at Ginny for hovering even with his Occlumency training. She seemed to be constantly just inches away, leaning into his shoulder or side like they were attached at the hip. He deliberately took an armchair after dinner hoping to get some space but she simply plopped down on the arm of the chair.

“I’m going to read upstairs for a while.” He said with a huff, getting up and heading to Ron’s room while Ginny glowered at his retreating back.

The next morning he took care to make it appear that he’d slept badly, picking at his meal and ignoring most of the conversation going on around him. He gave an uncaring shrug when Ron started pestering him about flying that afternoon. He played with them for about an hour before begging off and landing to sit next to Hermione under a tree, after the nonstop practice he’d been doing all summer for his Masters the game was rather boring.

“So, are you going for withdrawn and moody teenager or depressed and suicidal?” She asked keeping her book up so it looked like they were sitting near each other but not really talking.

“Too much?” He asked quietly, honestly worried that he’d over done it.

“Maybe a little, I’d try and at least have a few conversations with Ron and Ginny or they might tattle to Dumbledore soon. Mrs. Weasley’s been watching every bite you take of food, I heard her telling Mr. Weasley that you’re not eating and he said it’s just a phase. That you’re mourning, and to give it time.” She said petting Crookshanks when he climbed into her lap and started purring.

“Alright, I better go back up. You found the food last night?” He asked fiddling with his broom while watching Ron attempt some maneuver, he wasn’t sure what.

“Yeah, thanks. Thankfully Ginny sleeps like a rock.” Hermione said with a snort of laughter.

“Must be genetic,” Harry said with a huff as he mounted his broom, “Does she snore like Ron too?”

He pushed off without waiting for her answer and let his broom pull him back into the air. He circled the pitch lazily for a while before Ron pulled him back into a game of keep away. They played until it started to get dark and Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. Harry drank from the tap when he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face and stuffed himself with the uncontaminated rolls. He politely refused seconds and desert, retreating to his room to read again.

Ron came up once dinner was finished and bothered Harry until he agreed to a game of chess. They were on their fourth game when Hermione came up to join them. Harry pushed the set at her once they finished the last game.

“Care to play for a while, Hermione? I’ve got to use the restroom.”

“Sure.” She said glancing at him with a concerned look.

Harry did use the bathroom and get some water from the tap but he also wandered to the head of the stairs where he could hear the others talking. Mrs. Weasley was ranting at Ginny and Mr. Weasley. He strained to hear them over the rattle of the dishes they were washing.

“Really, you’d think the boy had lost his parents all over again. I’ve never seen a child mope so.” Mrs. Weasley sniffed, “And look at how mean he’s being to Ginny, brushing off her attempts to comfort the poor lad.”

“Maybe the boy just wants a bit of space to think things through, dear.” Arthur said with a sigh, papers rustling as he read the paper.

“He’s had all summer to think about it, Arthur. He needs to man up and stop sulking. We all know he’s missing his godfather, but really, he barely knew the man.”

“Everyone grieves differently, Molly; I’m sure he’ll perk up when they get back to school.” Arthur said, “Ginny maybe you could try talking to him instead of being so physically close. Harry’s never seemed the type to enjoy a girl hanging off him all the time.”

“He doesn’t want to talk, Dad. He never even bothered to answer any of the letters I sent him.” She said sulkily as she washed the dishes.

“Well, what did you talk about in the letters?”

“Just about how I missed him and hinting that I’d like to spend more time with him;” Ginny said, “Do you think he’d ask me out if I kissed him?”

“I think you need to give the boy the space he needs to grieve before trying to get him to be your boyfriend, Ginny. Be there for him and he might ask you because he learns to like you, not because you’re throwing yourself at him.” Arthur said with a snort, moving into the living room to read the paper alone.

“Nonsense,” Mrs. Weasley said with a sniff, “Keep after him, with his new clothes and hair the girls at Hogwarts will be trailing after him soon. You need to snap him up before they do.”

“He won’t even look at me, Mom.” Ginny all but wailed.

“Then make him notice you. He likes quidditch, keep up the practicing and get him to notice you. Offer to rub his shoulders after practice, perhaps.”

“I’ll try.” Ginny said with a loud sigh, “How am I ever going to be Mrs. Potter if he keeps ignoring me?”

“He’ll notice you, Ginny. I’m sure of it.” Mrs. Weasley said fiercely, “You’ll be married by the time you graduate, just you wait.”

“Are we even sure he’s going to make it that long? Everyone got hurt on his last suicidal adventure.” Ginny said with a huff.

“You just keep yourself safe and let him deal with the Dark Lord. Even if he does die before you both graduate you’ll be seen as the grieving girlfriend of the ‘Boy who Lived’.It will all work out in the end.”

“He’s just such a prude! What kind of boy doesn’t want to cuddle and kiss? Do you think he’s gay?”

“Don’t even breathe a word of that! If the Prophet got wind of the ‘Boy who Lived’ liking boys we’d never hear the end of it. He’s just shy; you need to show him how it’s done.” Molly said firmly as she picked up her knitting and took a seat on the couch.

Harry headed back to Ron’s room in disgust. So the wizarding world wasn’t accepting of homosexual men either, figures that they would be still in the dark ages while the rest of the muggle world was slowly becoming more accepting. It wasn’t even that he was shy; he just thought that the blatant displays that Ginny seemed to prefer were better done in private.

It didn’t help that anyone he tried to date would immediately become a target of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. If he ever did settle on someone they would have to be strong and willing to fight for both of them. So far he just wasn’t attracted to anyone enough to be willing to risk them.

Ginny was just too nosy and pushy for his tastes. He’d over heard from more than one boy just how good she was for a grope or more in a dark classroom corner. He wanted more than that. He wanted someone willing to stand by his side and watch his back in a fight. Ginny just wanted his fame and fortune.

He wanted someone who wanted Harry for Harry and not for his scar or money. That seemed to be an impossible request right now but maybe in a few years he’d find the right woman. Maybe the women and girls around him just needed to grow up, he’d never really had the luxury of living in a fantasy, day dreaming about a life with safety and comfort in the arms of someone else. The most he’d ever wanted was a quiet corner or a chance to breath in the sun, even those moments were rare and far between.

Harry just kept having their betrayals rubbed in his face he thought with a sigh the next afternoon. Mrs. Weasley was listening to a program on the wireless rather like a soap opera where a woman was bemoaning the man she’d been contracted to marry. Hermione had started an argument over how antiquated the practice was while predictably Ginny had argued that it was romantic.

“I wouldn’t want to marry someone I’d never met.” Harry put in quietly when Ginny had progressed to silent fuming.

“You two wouldn’t understand.” Mrs. Weasley said, “You weren’t raised in a magical house hold. It’s fairly common for young children to grow up together when they’re contracted. The children play together for years before school and then are often in the same house. They know each other before the contracts are finalized.”

“And if one decides they don’t want to marry the other? If they find someone else?” Hermione pressed.

“That varies according to the House, dear. Most of the time the contracts are simply voided with no bad feelings if both are willing to separate.”

“And if there are bad feelings?” Hermione asked, “This whole show is about what a scandal canceling a contract can be. I even think I remember something being in the paper about a marriage contract causing a feud between two Houses.”

“Well, yes, sometimes it can cause issues with the Houses if there are other business contracts that are also included in the marriage but generally they’re meant to be love matches that help both Houses continue to prosper.” Mr. Weasley put in resting a hand on his wife’s shoulder to calm her, “My parents were contracted and had a wonderful marriage.”

“It’s an honor to be contracted.” Mrs. Weasley snapped, starting to gather up the loose newspaper that had been strewn around the living room.  
“You weren’t contracted were you, Mr. Weasley?” Harry asked, trying to steer the conversation to safer ground.

“No, Molly and I meet in school. We were married not long after we both graduated.” He said with a fond smile towards his wife, “My parents had talked about contracting to other families but decided to put it off until after graduation. If we hadn’t found someone by then they would have started to look into contracts but most of our family marriages had been contracts or love matches made during school.”

“Is it unusual to wait so late?” Hermione asked making some kind of note on a spare scrap of parchment.

“It depends on the families involved. Some do informal contracts that aren’t made official until after graduation, others become official at eighteen. It varies depending on the Houses, age of the children, and how complicated the contracts are.”

“My parents weren’t contracted were they?” Harry asked.

“No, you parents were a love match. I believe that your father had been contracted as a young child but with the war going on a lot of those contracts were canceled, deaths, and families fleeing the war.”

Harry gave an hmm of acknowledgement and settled back into his chair. His father had been contracted to marry someone else and with the war the contract had been cancelled leaving him able to marry Lily. He let the rest of the conversation continue around him as he considered the twists of fate that had brought his own life about. Lily had hated James Potter until he finally grew out of the spoiled rich boy persona and started acting his age.

Had James been as enspelled and potioned as Harry? Was the devil may care attitude he’d been known for just a result of Dumbledore’s manipulations or had that not started until Harry’s generation? So far the only ones of that generation that had been found with personality altering spells on them were from Slytherin.

The fact was that he knew very little about his parents and what went on during their lives. Everything he’d heard was from second or third hand, neither had appeared to keep a journal that he’d found, beyond a rambling one from James that hadn’t been updated much, and most of the adults he knew were reluctant to talk about that time with how many of their own loved ones they’d lost.

He knew he looked a lot like his father, that he had his mother’s eyes. His mother loved potions and ancient runes and wanted to be a researcher or teacher. His father had wanted to be an auror but worked for the Order instead, he’d donated the maximum amount he could withdraw from the estate accounts the short time he was Head of House to help fund the fight against the Dark Lord and had drained his trust vaults before that to do the same. After Harry’s grandparent’s death the Manor had been sealed and they never returned. In a few short months they would be dead.

His parents had run from the sanctuary of Potter Manor to Godric’s Hollow where Dumbledore had set the secret keepers and wards. They had died when the Dark Lord attacked and brought down the wards around the house that Dumbledore had promised was safe. He’d known that Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper and yet had let him go to prison without a trial; the Head of the British wizarding court system had let an innocent man spend years in prison without a trial.

Even with the proof of the Dark Lord shoved in the Minister’s face the government as still denying he existed. There were no preparations being done for the war or to prevent the increasing attacks that the government refused to believe were happening. When Voldemort finally made his move most of the population would be vulnerable, like sheep waiting to be slaughtered.

Harry wasn’t sure there was much he could do. They could continue the Defense Association so that the students were at least minimally able to defend themselves in an attack but he couldn’t protect everyone. Even at Hogwarts many students refused to believe what was in front of their noses, they were too used to being led along by Dumbledore and other figures of authority.

The wizarding world as a whole seemed to have forgotten how to think for themselves and Harry didn’t know how to change that, he’d have to see if Hermione had any insights. There had to be a small way to get wizards to start using their minds. Maybe they could start a small contest in the paper or club at Hogwarts to answer questions, forcing them to learn to research issues? It was something to consider.

He glanced over at Hermione who was back buried in a book while Crookshanks watched from the top of her chair. Ginny was halfheartedly reading a gossip magazine while Ron played a game of chess with himself. Harry excused himself and went to get cleaned up before bed. Ron was pulling on his pajamas when he came back into the room and they said goodnight. Crookshanks wandered in after a while and settled in purring softly to keep Harry company.

Once Ron had been snoring for about an hour Harry dug out his letter box and spent the next few hours sending responses to Gold Kris and his lawyers. Several settlements on the Harry Potter merchandise had been offered and the worst of the junk would be pulled from stores immediately. The book sellers were offering to include them in the royalties but Harry wanted a warning on each book proclaiming them fictional accounts. Blacktooth was going to earn himself a bonus if he continued hard lining the companies who’d tried to use the Boy who Lived as a marketing tool, they’d already doubled the money set aside to repair the Potter properties.

Hastings and Forsyth sent word of the Black and Potter investments and changes that they wanted approval for. The repairs on the warehouses and docks would be complete by next year just in time for the big reveal. They also were interested in investing in several up and coming businesses and he asked them to send him more information so he could make a decision. More properties had been leased out since he was willing to have to wards upgraded before the new families arrived.

Gold Kris sent word that the Longbottoms and Lovegoods were both having their estate wards reworked and strengthened at the reduced price the bank was offering for those Houses willing to sign vows that they were not aligned with the Dark Lord; in truth Harry was covering the difference with several goblin artifacts that he was willing to return to the Goblin nation in return for his allies having the best protections available.

Both families had been through the magical purge and Madam Longbottom was ready to rip Dumbledore’s beard off but had agreed to wait until the lawsuits could be presented. Instead she seemed determined to undermine the Headmaster any way she could in the Wizengamot and the Ministry, she’d been picking apart the laws he’d voted for all summer forcing them to remove the more damaging clauses.

Harry wrote out a letter to Neville and Luna asking how their summers were going and that he hoped to see them on the train next week. He’d already sent both of them detection bracelets when he sent Neville his birthday gift. He’d sent Harry a massive book on Herbology since he’d mentioned that he wanted to brush up on his knowledge to get his grades up with a note promising to help him study if he wanted.

Harry sent a few questions to the quiet teenager hoping to get honest answers on how things were truly done in a pureblood home. Neville agreed that a Head of House could use House magic to control the members but it was seen as a final extreme measure to curb the behavior of a member. Most families considered its use to be rather scandalous and it was unheard of to force a child into compliance using the House magic.

He’d explained about how most contracted marriages worked which was much how Mr. Weasley said, they grew up together and when they both graduated or came of age they started openly courting and eventually married. It also depended on how traditional the Houses were, many still used the complicated rituals of courtship and House manners which used gifts and specific dates to court new members or even business partners. These dances of politics could go on for years with each gift expressing a wish or intent for how the relationship is progressing, the longest was 300 steps while the more simple ones could last a month or go as long as ten years.

Most Houses followed the smaller rituals of exchange but in general they had fallen out of favor. The gifts became increasingly personal and complex as the rituals went on, moving from exchanges of enchanted pens and flowers to wands that when broke would break the neck of the giver or stones that would summon the nearest House member to assist in a battle. Only the most magically talented or wealthy House could keep up with the exchanges.

Neville was starting one of the longer exchanges with Luna since they were starting a contract and formal courtship. They would exchange gifts for every magical holiday this year as well as for both of their birthdays with each exchange expressing something they wanted their union to be. Harry was tempted to use a similar exchange meant for friendship to bind Hermione to his family as a vassal or have her declared as under his protection. He’d have to loan her a book about it and see if she was willing.


	16. At the Weasley's - Part 3

****After the first few days, the meals stopped being tampered with and the rest of the week they slowly relaxed into close to how they’d spent the time at the Burrow previously. Ron and Ginny continued to bother Hermione and Harry, trying to get them each to admit they wanted to be in a relationship. Harry continued to act subdued and brushed everything off but Hermione had several screaming matches with Ron after he groped her one afternoon and threatened to go home before he would back off.

Harry couldn’t believe his friend was acting so dense, was it all potions or had Ron always been this stupid and Harry just never noticed? Sure, Ron and Hermione had always fought but now it seemed to be non-stop. Yes, Ron had always been lazy in classes preferring to talk quidditch or play chess; he was forever trying to bum homework off on Hermione or even Harry given the subject but now it seemed a hundred times worse. Harry was pretty sure he’d be doing his summer homework the night before classes started.

Why had he never said no? Sure, Ron was his first friend he’d made coming to Hogwarts but he’d also managed to insult most of Harry’s other friends at one time or another over the years. He’d been perfectly willing to leave Hermione to the troll and had only gone because Harry had insisted he was going with or without him. He’d outright abandoned Harry during the Tri-wizard tournament and hadn’t bothered to tell Harry about the Dragons when Charlie sent word. He’d been willing to fight at Harry’s side in the ministry but had been sidelined by the brain attack, had that affected the boy more than they realized?

All Ron seemed to do now was complain about his life, family, school work, and Hermione’s lack of interest in him, Harry’s lack of willingness to help him in getting Hermione to date him, and of course eating. Harry hated how short he was sometimes and Ron seemed determined to rub the extra inches he’d grown in his face, commenting at most meals that he needed more since he was a growing boy after all. Harry had heard nothing but short jokes for the last two days and he was ready to smother the other boy in his sleep.

Ginny was even worse. He’d hoped that she was getting over her infatuation with him last year when she buckled down and excelled in the DA. Now it seemed what little ground they’d made as friends had been lost. She’d even sat in his lap today after lunch, brushing it off as missing the arm of the chair only to shove her breasts in his face as she got up. If it wasn’t for his Occlumency training he would have called her a whore or worse on the first day.

With a last sigh, he started putting everything away. They were leaving in the morning and with how late the family tended to run they would probably barely make the train. He was going to let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts instead of forcing her to endure a cage for the long trip. She could take her time since he had the letter box to send or receive any messages he needed.

The next morning Harry got up while Ron was still snoring and took a shower before making sure everything was ready. He brought his trunk downstairs and settled on the couch with a book to wait on everyone else to wake up. Hermione joined him soon after and he helped bring her trunk down while Mrs. Weasley was screaming everyone out of bed.

They had a quick breakfast that Hermione and Harry pretended to eat since it was yet again heavily potion-ed. Ron plowed through most of his plate and was reaching for Harry’s when his mother spelled the table clean, snapping at them to finish packing so they could floo to the station.

It was still almost an hour later when they finally reached the station and rushed to the train shoving their trunks on board. Ginny disappeared to find her friends while Ron and Hermione left to find the rest of the Prefects for their meeting leaving Harry alone in their compartment with Crookshanks who was sleeping on one of the seats.

Harry wasn’t sure why Crookshanks seemed to be spending more time around him, even when Hermione wasn’t there. The cat had joined him most of the nights he stayed up to work on business or studying while he was at the Burrow. Maybe it was his animagus training intriguing the half Kneazle or simply the fact that it understood that Harry was one of the few trying to protect its master.

He absently wondered who from the Slytherins would try and step up to fill the hole that Malfoy left. He kind of doubted that most would have the guts to openly confront him the way Draco always had. It had been his own kind of rebellion, saying exactly what his father expected him to say while constantly getting his House snubbed in the process.

“They’re saying that a lot of Slytherins aren’t on the train.” Hermione said as she and Ron came back in the compartment, “Malfoy was supposed to be a prefect this year and he wasn’t in the meeting. Pansy was there and she was livid that he’d stood her up.”

“So she got left behind?” Harry asked rolling his eyes as Ron muttered something like ‘good riddance to the stupid snakes’.

“If that’s what happened,” She said with a shrug, “Have you heard anything?”

“No, no one’s even poked their head in. I’ve been reading since you guys left.” Harry said scratching behind one of Crookshanks’ ears until the cat stopped staring at Ron like he was a fat rat.

“You’re turning into a right bookwork, mate.” Ron said with an air of disgust. “How about a game of Snap?”

“No, I’m good. I want to try and catch up on runes before my test tomorrow.” Harry said holding up his book.

“We don’t have class tomorrow, Harry. It’s a weekend.” Ron said slowly like his friend was brain damaged.

“I’m taking a placement test for Ancient Runes, Ron. I owled Professor McGonagall this summer and she’s letting me try.”

“You’re adding a class? You’re barmy. Why would you want even more homework?” Ron asked stepping up onto the seat next to Harry and digging around for something in his trunk.

“It won’t be that much and I decided to drop divination.” Harry said keeping his eyes on his book.

“But we were taking that one together? You’re going to leave me by myself?” Ron asked dropping down and looking at Harry in shock.

“We still have everything else together and you’re there with Neville and the others.” Harry pointed out.

“It’s not the same, Neville’s just so boring.” Ron said with a groan collapsing back into his seat.

“So you just want me there so you’ll have someone to goof off with.” Harry said voice flat as he fought back the urge to hit the idiot.

“Of course!”

“Well, I want to take a class where I’ll actually learn something.” Harry snapped fed up with Ron’s laziness, “You might remember I have a not dead Dark Lord trying to kill me! I need to work on things that can help me protect myself!”

“We didn’t even hear what the prophesy said, mate. He might give up.” Ron said with a careless shrug.  
“He hasn’t yet, Ron. I’m changing classes and nothing you can say will change it.” Harry said picking his book back up and trying to ignore the boy who was quickly becoming a former friend.

“Still say you’re barmy.” Ron said climbing back up and digging through his trunk, pulling out a handful of candies that he quickly crunched through. “Can I borrow some money for the trolley? I’m starving.”

“No, sorry; I’ve only got a few knuts.” Harry said eyes on his book.

Ron turned to Hermione but she shook her head, “Only some muggle bills, sorry.”

“Rotten luck, Mum refused to give us any pocket money for the trip, said the accounts are still messed up. We even had to make due with our robes from last year. Mine’s inches short, I’m going to look like an idiot.” He said with a groan, glancing around the room like he would find some random change scattered around.

“Maybe one of the seventh year girls could spell them longer for you if you asked.” Harry offered not wanting to cast the spell for him, “Or we could try and find the spell when we get to school.”

“Do you know it, Hermione?” Ron asked sorting through the random bits in his pockets and tossing a few candy wrappers to the ground.

“Sorry, I never learned the ones for clothes. I’ll try and remember to ask my roommates when we get in.” Hermione said discretely cleaning up his mess with a spell.

“Useless, the lot of you;” Ron huffed ignoring the glare Hermione gave him, “I’m going to see what Seamus and Dean are up to.”

“Alright, you might want to take your robes with you so you’re ready when we arrive.” Hermione pointed out, “Maybe one of them knows the spell.”

“Yes, mother.” He snapped snatching up a robe from his trunk and storming out. Once the door slammed shut behind him she spelled it locked and imperturbable with a sigh.

“I swear he’s a hundred times worse than in first year.”

“He did take some damage from those brains in the Ministry. They could have damaged something and made his mood swings worse.” Harry offered with a shrug.

“How could we make sure? We’d have to get him checked by a mediwizard who’s not under Dumbledore’s thumb which would probably mean taking him to Gringotts and if he’d not being forced to act this way he’ll go straight to him once we let him go. We wouldn’t even be able to go until next summer at the earliest.”

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do, not unless he proves that he’s not affected and I don’t think he would or maybe even could right now.”

“It’s something to add to the list.” Hermione said with a sigh, “How to unspell the rest of the population whether they like it or not.”

“And to keep the rest of the school safe from food that’s been tampered with; that reminds me, I have a book for you.” Harry said getting up and digging two books out of his trunk.

“Liege Bonds, Rituals, and Protections? The Gifts of Ritual Gifting? What are you thinking, Harry?” She asked starting to flip through one of the books with a frown.

“I’m thinking that you need more protection than your family can give you. I can offer you protection as a member of House Potter or we can start a House friendship ritual so that everyone knows you’re under my House’s protection.”

“What are the downsides?”

“If you swear loyalty to House Potter then you’re essentially swearing it for life. The House magic will force you to act loyally to my House and support its goals. I’d rather not use the pledge because it forces you into the status of a servant of the House. If I order you to do something the magic will force you to comply.”

“And the gifting ritual?”

“We’d be acting like you were an equal member of a pureblood House and you’re sure to get flak from the pure-bloods at school. You would be bound to continue the ritual until at least the next magical holiday after we graduate but you would be an equal, not a servant, and would have the same magical protections, they would just be given to you as gifts instead of by the House magic.”

“The gifts have to be exchanged in public?”

“Yes, the gifts have to be given and acknowledged in public and the media will probably have a field day with us using a pureblood ritual that’s mostly fallen out of favor. They can also be expensive since the gifts have to follow the ritual and each gift must escalate what the last emphasized in some way. It’s another reason the rituals fell out of favor, since you either have to make every gift yourself or buy and customize them.”

“Why else do you want me to read the book on bonds? You never gave me a reason to want to pursue the liege bond.”

“You never miss anything do you?” Harry asked with a fond smile.

“Harry,” she said with a huff grinning back.

“The twins might be swearing a liege bond to House Potter if things don’t work out. Their Prewitt House magic is pushing them to atone for the harm their family did to mine and we need a way to even the scale soon after they claim their seats. Since they’re going to be the Heads of House Prewitt it would force all its members to do the same.”

“But not House Weasley?”

“No, they’re probably breaking from House Weasley once we know if Bill is going to step up or not as Head of House. If he refuses it falls to Charlie and he hasn’t been scanned yet.”

“When will they be scanned?”

“Hopefully soon, Gold Kris is trying to get them both brought in together to be tested.”

“You still haven’t told me the whole story, Harry.”

“Leave it until tomorrow, Hermione. After my test I’ll meet you at the Room of Requirement and we can talk. Part of the problem is that I can’t tell you everything until your Occlumency shields are strong enough. I have House magic reinforcing mine but we need a way to check that yours are up to snuff.”

“You really think the Headmaster is going to start reading our minds?”

“If he gets a whiff of rumor that I’m not under his control any more I think he’d do anything, even kill if it meant I’d complete whatever he’s planning. He’s already sent Sirius to prison without a trial, Hermione, my parent’s to their deaths on the word of a prophesy only he knows. Who’s to say he hasn’t done worse?”

“Alright, you can wait to tell me but you need to tell me what I can do to help.”

“Right now? Help me figure out how we are going to keep the DA going and learning something useful without Dumbledore sticking his nose in. We also need a way to get wizards thinking critically again, some kind of game or contest that will force them to research questions they should have been asking all along.”

“We couldn’t just ask about spells and Dumbledore, we’d need to mix the questions up as well, maybe have some from homework, some from extra credit questions.”

“Exactly, I was thinking a kind of club where you post questions and you get paid so much for each answer. Some questions might never be answered but it would get students thinking at least.”

“We’d have to monitor the questions to make sure no one was asking something that could cause harm if someone else knew the answer, like asking what color underwear a girl wears or something.”

“We’d also have to monitor the answers. How do we judge that the answer’s correct and the person should be paid?”

“That could be a lot of work, Harry.”

“I know but I can’t think of another way to get information we might need and force people to start thinking for themselves. We could even post some of the questions as an ad in one of the papers saying we’re paying for responses or answering riddles.”

A tone sounded through the train letting them know they had five minutes until they arrived at Hogwarts. They exchanged a weary glance and undid the locks on the door in case Ron needed to get back in before pulling their robes on. Crookshanks was coaxed back into his carrier with a promise of treats after dinner while Harry put up the books they’d both had out.

Locking everything with as many spells as he could think of that wouldn’t outright hurt anyone who tried to open the trunks they left the compartment as the train screeched to a halt. Outside they joined the line of students heading towards the carriages. It looked like Ron hadn’t even bothered to wait for them but they managed to get a ride with Neville and Luna who greeted them happily.

They headed into the Great Hall and took a seat, turning to watch as the first years were guided in. Harry couldn’t really believe that at one point they’d all been that small. Surely they’d done too much over the last five years to have even been so hesitant and awkward.

Two new teachers watched with polite smiles from the head table. One was a portly looking wizard who was glancing around the hall with a sly, covetous look that made Harry wary. The other was a taller gentleman in maroon and black dueling robes who scanned the rooms while talking politely with Professor Flitwick, Harry figured this was the new defense instructor while the other must be Snape’s replacement.

The Slytherin table was over half empty even when the last student was sorted and trotted into a spot along the long bench. There were other students missing from every house but Slytherin had lost the most, the other houses seemed to have lost between five and ten students each.

“Welcome everyone back to another year of study.” Dumbledore said with a welcoming grandfatherly smile, “I won’t keep you from your dinners long. Allow me to introduce our new potions master and Head of House for Slytherin, Professor Horace E. F. Slughorn. He will be replacing Professor Snape who is taking a sabbatical to continue his potions research.” Slughorn stood and gave a small bow before retaking his chair with a satisfied look when he got a smattering of applause while most of the students were in shock that Professor Snape had left his position.

“Please also welcome our defense professor for this year, Professor Grimaldo Richmond, a dueling master and champion of the eastern dueling circuit during his youth.” The tall professor stood and gave a bow to both the students and Dumbledore before retaking his seat.

“With the introductions complete I have just one last announcement. Enjoy the feast!” He said waving one hand and causing the plates to fill in a wave of golden light that left the new students gasping in delight.

“Have a good summer, Harry?” Seamus asked pouring himself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

“Not too bad, Seamus; do anything interesting?” Harry asked as he poured himself a glass and sighed when his bracelet burned his wrist. He caught Hermione’s eyes and pretended to take a sip before putting his goblet to one side un-drunk.

The other students chattered around him while Harry nibbled at the few untouched food items. He dished several of the contaminated dishes on his plate but mostly moved them around once he was done eating. He gave Neville a nod when he saw the pale boy doing the same further down the table. Ron ate like he was starving to death like usual and Hermione picked at his manners which they all ignored like always. Hermione and Harry stayed after the meal to help the new students in their House while Ron disappeared with the rest of the students.

“Need a hand, Harry?” Neville asked as the rest of the house streamed away.

“Sure, Ron seems to be forgetting that he’s a Prefect now.” Harry said with a snort.

“First years, this way!” Hermione called with a grin making the younger students laugh. “Everyone, I’m Hermione Granger a prefect for the sixth years. If you have any problems or need help finding your classes ask one of the prefects. The Head Boy and Girl can also help; they have badges with an H while ours show a P.”

“Save the rest of the lecture for the morning, Hermione.” Harry said with a grin to show he wasn’t trying to be mean, “They look dead on their feet.”

“You’re right. Let’s get to the common room and I can show you to your rooms.” She said looking over the sleepy students with a frown.

They made the long trip to the Fat Lady’s Portrait and Hermione gave the password, reminding the others to remember and not to share it with any other house. Neville and Harry took the boys and made sure they got settled in their rooms before heading to their own beds.

“Harry, do you mind casting a few spells on my bed?” Neville asked softly when Harry pulled out his wand to check his belongings. “I’ve been brushing up on detection spells but they’re not my strong suit.”

“Sure.” Harry agreed, keeping his voice low to not wake the snoring students. “Want me to add a silencing spell?”

“Please.” He said with a grin, pulling out his pajamas and bath kit while Harry checked everything with his black wand.

“Someone tried to get in your trunk but it looks like the wards held. There was a spell on the bed to force you to sleep that I removed. How’s your Occlumency?” Harry asked as he followed the other boy into the bathroom.

“I’m still learning but my House Heir ring blocks hexes and mind altering spells. Grandmother insisted I start wearing it this year.”

“Good, I’m going to be teaching Hermione soon if you want to get some practice.”

“Thanks, could I bring Luna?”

“Of course, I’ll let you know once we start. We need to figure out a safer place to practice.”

They quickly showered and cleaned up before retiring to bed. Harry cast a few extra spells over his bed, pausing to carve a few discrete runes into the wood of the bed and adding a few drops of blood to power the ward for the night hoping it would work to confuse anyone ordered to approach him during the night.

It was early the next morning when the alarm on the door tripped waking him as an elf crept in and started placing belongings back into each of their trunks. The elf met his eyes, raised a hand to its lips to mime silence before continuing its duties, shutting its hand in a trunk as punishment for ignoring whatever order it had about students found awake. Clearly the elves knew what they were doing was wrong but they had no real way to fight back. Harry might have to do something about that.


	17. First day back at school

****Harry got up early while the rest of the room was still filled with snores; he’d get Hermione to check on Neville if he didn’t come down by breakfast. Getting dressed, he gathered up his bag and supplies for the day before making his way down to the common room. This early it was empty but the lamps still burned dimly along with the blazing of the fireplace, he settled onto one of the couches with a book and spelled the nearest lamp a bit higher.

A few hours later people started trickling down the stairs. Hermione gave him a smile and took a seat next to him with her own book. It was almost time to head down to breakfast when the portrait opened and Professor McGonagall stepped through, surveying the rest of the rooms.

“Miss Granger, can you asked everyone in the girl’s dorms to come down. Mister Harris, same for the boys. I want to hold a quick House meeting before breakfast.”

“Of course, Professor;” Hermione said with a nod, leaving her book next to Harry as she headed up the stairs, the other boy already disappearing into the first dorm. Ginny quickly plopped down next to Harry and gave him a winning smile that he ignored, flipping through the book Hermione had been reading.

Once everyone was gathered she looked over the assembled group with a stern expression. Her eyes lingered on Harry for a long moment before glancing over the rest of her lions who had been involved in the attack on the ministry. Ron earned a slight frown as he stumbled down the stairs yawning widely, the last student to make the trip.

“After the events of last year I wanted to meet and assure you that all the educational decrees placed by Madam Umbridge last year have been repealed.” She gave an indulgent smile as many of the students cheered, “Quidditch will resume this year and I expect everyone to preform to their best abilities both on the field and in their classes. The schedule for tryouts will be posted later this week.”

“I expect everyone to be on their best behavior this year, Gryffindor is earning a reputation for fighting and I would like to see that changed. Any student of my House who is caught fighting this year will receive a month of detentions with me. I expect better of my students.” She said harshly watching as several of the first years and older wilted under her gaze.

“Courage is not just being able to fight, it also is being the better man or woman and knowing when to step away and re-examine your stance. Not every challenge can be won through physical violence; sometimes it only makes the situation worse.” She said with a sigh, scanning over the waiting faces before her.

“I won’t keep you from your breakfasts but if anyone is having any problems, my door is always open.” She said with a final nod, “Mister Potter, if you have a moment?”

“Of course, Professor;” Harry said gathering up his things and following her out the portrait ignoring the pout from Ginny as he left her without a backward glance.

She led him down the hall away from the rest of the crowd that was trooping down the stairs to breakfast. Harry followed silently, he still wasn’t sure he could trust his Head of House here at Hogwarts. She was supposed to be his acting guardian while he was under her care at school but he’d been ignored or brushed off whenever he tried to bring up an issue with her over the years.

“How are you doing, Mister Potter?” She asked scanning over his changed appearance.   
“I’m good, Professor.” He said giving her a tired smile; he might as well keep up the depressed act.

“I was surprised when I received your owl this summer, Harry. It’s good to see that you are finally taking an interest in your education.”

“I’ve been considering changing classes for a while, Professor, it just seemed like with everything that happened last year I no longer had a reason to put it off.” Harry said with a shrug glancing down.

“If you need anything you know my door is open, Harry. I hope to see an improvement in all your classes this year. Let me know if the Captaincy is too much, I can help you rearrange practices or assign a co-captain. You will need to meet with the remaining team members this week and book time on the field for your practices with Madam Hooch.”

“Yes, Ma’am;” He said with a nod adding it to his mental to do list.

“Now, your test is scheduled in the Ancient Runes classroom immediately after breakfast. Don’t be late.”

“No, Ma’am.”

“Go get your breakfast, Mister Potter.” She said with a genuine smile, “I’ll have your test results by dinner tonight, come see me in my office when you finish.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said giving her a small smile and heading down the hall.

Hermione and Neville had waited for him near the stairs and he joined them with a smile relaxing when neither of them pestered him about what the professor had wanted. They made their way down to the Great Hall and found a place to sit without much fuss. Luna came along and took a seat next to Neville pulling him into a discussion about the short trip her father had went on and the animals he’d seen. Harry ate quickly happy that none of the food appeared to be tampered with that morning and headed to his placement exam, wanting to get to the classroom a little early.

It was time for lunch before he was excused and he had no idea how he’d done. There had been an exam for every year so in total he took four exams and practical examinations with the teacher, Professor Babbling, never reacted to any of his spells, merely calmly continuing with the next objective. Harry thought he’d done rather well but he’d just have to wait to find out after dinner.

“How did you do?” Hermione asked as he dropped onto the bench next to her with a groan.

“Alright, I think. Professor Babbling never really said if I was right or not in the practical so I’ll have to wait until I get my results after dinner.”

“You look tired; maybe you could take a nap after lunch?”

“Yeah, I might.” Harry said with a huff picking at his food.

He was surprised how much of a difference his wand made in spell casting. He’d been training with his black wand all summer and now he was back to his Holly and the difference was staggering. It was a physical effort to push the harder spells through the Holly leaving him shaking with exhaustion by the time he finished the final practical.

“Did you still want to meet up?” She whispered as everyone started to finish up.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He said with a tired nod, pushing his plate away.

“Did you want to play a game of snap or gob stones?” Ron asked, “Seamus and a few others were going to try to set up a tournament.”

“Maybe later, I promised Hermione I’d help her find a book in the library.” Harry said with a shrug, “I’ll catch you afterwards.”

“Alright,” Ron said with a sigh, getting up and following Seamus and Dean muttering about book crazy women.

“And he wonders why I keep turning him down when he pesters me to go out with him; like I would date anyone who bad mouthed me at every turn.” Hermione said deadpan, gathering up her bag and leading the way to the seventh floor with a few detours that Harry tugged her down to make it look like they were headed to the library.

Harry paced in front of the tapestry fixing exactly what he wanted in his mind. He wanted a room with no portraits that would be sealed once they entered, a room warded against tracking spells and floo access, and not allowing any House elves not bound to House Potter to enter. The door that appeared was a thick grey wood covered in carved runic wards clicked closed behind them with a sound of finality. Inside a simple table and pair of chairs and a low couch to one side, the rest of the room sat empty.

“What exactly did you ask for?”

“A secure room that only Potter house elves could access once the door was closed.” Harry said taking a seat and digging through his bag for the books on Occlumency.

“Why only the Potter elves, you think the Hogwarts elves are spying on everyone?”

“Honestly, no. I just think they’re ordered to do the dirty work of stealing things from everyone’s trunks, returning them once they’re spelled, and making sure we’re served the food laced with potions. I don’t think they want to do any of it but if the Headmaster ordered it they would have to comply.”

“That door is Iron wood, no spells will stick to it and it blocks all magic not carved and blood warded into it as the tree is growing.” Hermione said with a frown before shaking her head and turning back to the tasks at hand, “What do I need to do before you can tell me everything?” Hermione asked pulling out quill and parchment.

“The main thing is learning Occlumency.” Harry said handing over the books, “I found out last night that Neville and Luna are learning as well so they might be joining us once you’re ready to practice.”

“I’m glad they got out from under the spells as well. I saw Luna wearing a bracelet, Neville has one too?”

“Yes and his grandmother gave him the Longbottom Heir ring which should protect him from most potions and spells.”

“You said we were doing the DA again this year and a separate club for questions.”

“The Niffler Club.” Harry offered with a grin.

“Good name,” she said absently making notes, “I’ll meet with McGonagall and make it official.”

“Why not, Professor Flitwick?”

“You think McGonagall knows about the spells and potions?”

“No, I think she’s heavily spelled herself. I just don’t have a way to get her scanned without Dumbledore knowing. Too many times she’s offered me special training or help only to ignore me the next morning. If we can’t trust her then I’d go with the most trained teacher, he was a dueling champion, Hermione.”

“And with Professor Snape gone he’d be the most alert to changes.” She said with a sigh, “How do we know he’d not been spelled?”

“We don’t yet, but the goblins are trying to convince his relatives to offer him an invitation he won’t be able to refuse so he can be scanned.”

“Good, how fast do you want me to finish these?” she asked stacking the books to one side.

“In the next few days, I want to give you some books that helped me pick things up faster but you have to have the other down first.” Harry said firmly.

“Alright, I’ll finish them tonight and start practicing tomorrow.” She said glancing at him, “It’s nothing like Professor Snape taught, was it?”

“No,” Harry said with a laugh, “I found out he gave Dumbledore several books to give me that I never received. If I’d studied those first and practiced each day I’d probably have done well.” Harry said with a shrug.

“So Dumbledore wanted you to fail?”

“And for Snape to hate me; there’s more but you need to study first.”

“When do you want to start the friendship ritual?” Hermione said after the silence had dragged on a while, changing the subject.

“Fall equinox is on the twenty third, we need to start then. You already read the books I gave you?” Harry asked with a grin already knowing the answer.

“Of course, the month of September is the month of Hazel Trees and Vine and for a fall equinox we need to gift each other with something we will give up for the coming year until the Spring equinox. The gift has to be symbolic of the thing we’re giving up and represent how important the relationship is to us.”

“It also has to reflect on our friendship and how you want it to grow.” Harry pointed out. “We have three weeks to figure out what we want to give so take your time.”

“We probably should get to the library for real before dinner but we have a bit of time. Did you want to take a nap while I started reading?”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a sigh which turned into a tired chuckle as a bed popped into existence to one side. “Before I forget, I wrote down all the scanning and curse breaking spells I’ve been using. We’ll need to teach Neville and Luna as well.”

“This is going to be a busy year.” She said taking the list and skimming over it.

“Can you start a study schedule as well? Once you get Occlumency down I have a way we can learn faster but you still have to practice the spell casting. I also have some ideas about changing how we do DA, adding more physical practice and homework assignments.”

“Do you want to try and call a meeting next week?”

“No, make it two weeks out. I want plenty of time to get our new DA Assistants up to speed before we open the club officially.”

“Assistants?”

“If it’s an official club then we have to open it to all years and Houses. We’re going need to have separate sessions for each year and someone to help with the teaching since the classes are going to be larger. I was thinking one or two students from every House.”

“Even Slytherin?”

“If they are willing to do the work, yes. Some of Gryffindor’s sure to protest but I think it’s needed.”

“Ron’s going to be one of them.” She said with a resigned sigh, she’d been dealing with the moody boy most of the day and was starting to wonder when their friend had changed so drastically.

“If they won’t work with them then they can leave the club. We’re not segregating the lessons by House.”

“I’m not against it, Harry; I’m just trying to point out how things are going to fall out. Do we want Ron working against us if it comes to that?”

“I don’t know how to not piss him off.” Harry said with a shrug, “There are things in play that might help but I can’t tell you about it and we need the Slytherins.”

“Alright, you do know that this is just going to make me study Occlumency harder, right?”

“I’m counting on it.” Harry said tugging off his robe and making his way to the bed, “I need all the help I can get at this point.”

***

Dinner was boisterous with everyone relaxed and ready for classes to begin on Monday. The older students were telling the new first years about how crazy last year was and Harry was doing his best to ignore the conversation and looks aimed his way. He just crossed his fingers that everything would go right that night. He had only tonight and tomorrow night to finish up his tasks before classes started back.

After dinner Harry assured Ron he’d play chess with him in the common room that evening before heading to Professor McGonagall’s office. The castle was quiet as he walked, the suits of armor and portraits shifted to watch his progress making the back of his neck itch. He knocked and made his way inside when she called out permission.

“Mister Potter, please take a seat.” Professor McGonagall said gesturing Harry to the chain before her desk with a small smile.

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said with a nod taking a seat.

“May I ask how long you’ve been studying runes?” she asked gazing at him over the top of her glasses sternly.

“Just the last summer, Professor, I owl ordered a few books and studied every day.” He said with a sullen shrug keeping his eyes on her desk, “I didn’t have much else to do.”

“Well, you managed to pass all your exams with flying colors. If you wish you can take the sixth year test tomorrow and be placed with the seventh year students.”

“Really?” Harry asked blinking in not totally faked shock.

“Professor Babbling was rather impressed and would like to work with you on a project for whichever year you decide to take.”

“Can I stay with the sixth years, Professor? I’d kind of like to stay with my House mates, at least.” Harry said, making sure his voice sounded uncertain, the last thing he needed was for something else to single him out.

“Of course,” She said with a rare smile, “Do you have the course books you need?”

“Yes, it was one of the ones I ordered.” Harry said with a sheepish smile.

“Good,” She said with a nod, “We’ll hand out the class schedules on Monday but you should be in the same class as Miss Granger.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

***

After several hours of chess and gob stones with Ron, Harry and the other sixth year boys retired to their beds stuffed full of treats and exhausted from the day. Harry changed into a new pair of pajamas and wished everyone goodnight, warding his bed and trunk discretely. He waited until everyone was snoring peacefully before pulling out his newly unspelled invisibility cloak and his black wood wand. Casting several extra notice-me-not spells and protection wards on himself he made his slow way down the stairs and out the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady.

He made his way quickly, checking the marauders map as he went. Everyone seemed to be asleep, even Dumbledore’s foot prints were showing in his bedroom. How the Marauders had managed to map that he didn’t want to know.

He breathed a sigh of relief when even Myrtle was absent from the girl’s bathroom tonight. He cast every detection spell he knew but nothing but the runic controlled mechanisms that opened the entrance showed. He hissed for the entrance to open and on a whim asked for stairs, the pipe shifting with a grinding sound that he quickly silenced with several spells on the pipe and the bathroom entrance.

He quickly made his way down and closed the entrance after him; hopefully he wouldn’t be leaving that way anyway. Once he reached the cave-in Harry took off the cloak and set his supplies to one side.

“Mathis, I need you.” He called out, listening to the echoes dying away. Mathis popped in a moment later looking around the destroyed hall with a look of distaste.

“I am here, Master Harry.” Mathis said with a quick bow, “The wards are thick but do not prevent house elves from entering.”

“Good, I need you to go to Gold Kris at Gringotts and bring him and however many goblins he wishes to make the trip. Use as many elves as you need, I don’t want any of you exhausting yourselves.” He said casting a spell to light the remaining torches giving a bit a light to the hall.

“I will be back, Master.” He said giving another bow and popping away.

Soon the hall was filled with the pops of arriving elves as they brought Gold Kris and ten goblin guards and warders. Harry cast some cleaning spells while they waited on the last to arrive, revealing murals and runic carvings along each wall.

“Thank you for coming, Account Manager Gold Kris, Master Goblins.” Harry said with a short bow.

“Few would have refused such an endeavor Lord Potter.” Gold Kris said with a grin.

“There is a skin in the next chamber that will need to be collected but first we need to clear and stabilize the cave in.”

“Leave that to us, goblins are born of stone.” Gold Kris said with a snort.

“Very well,” Harry said with a nod, “House elves of House Potter; I want you to clean the rooms as we clear them. Do not move ahead of us until we declare the room free of traps.”

“Yes, Master.” The gathered elves chorused.

“Be careful, I don’t want to see any of you hurt because of hast. If you find any unopened doors or chambers please alert someone, any artifacts or papers are to be collected and brought to the bank. They will be sorted and analyzed in a separate Potter vault.”

“They will be careful, Master Harry.” Mathis said with a firm nod gesturing for the others to start work.

The goblins worked steadily and a short while later the loose rock was cleared away and the hallway looked much like it did before the collapse. Harry showed them to the discarded skin while the elves popped around the room clearing out several centuries of dirt and grim revealing glittering murals and inlaid runes set with silver and precious jewels. They left two goblins to deal with the skin while the rest followed him to the next set of doors.

-Open. - Harry hissed ignoring glances the goblins gave him.

Inside the carcass of the basilisk waited before them, its magic and poisons having sustained the flesh and prevented rot in the years since it died. The Goblins quickly moved forward to check the rest of the room but most kept one eye on the basilisk. Harry couldn’t blame them; somehow it looked even larger than it had seemed during second year.

“You killed the beast in second year?” Gold Kris asked pacing along the length of the head.

“Yes, a horcrux was feeding off of Ginny Weasley and it set the beast on me. I killed it with the sorting hat, Gryffindor’s sword, and a lot of luck. I was wounded killing it and only Fawkes’ tears saved my life. I used a fang that broke off to destroy the horcrux, that fang was given to the Headmaster when we escaped.”

“So he has both a fang and the sword?”

“As far as I know, yes;” Harry said slowly, “Is it important?”

“Possibly, how did you receive the sword?”

“It fell out of the sorting hat while I was battling the basilisk.”

“So Hogwart’s herself gave you the blade and the Headmaster claimed it. You should be able to claim both the remains and sword as a right of the kill.”

“Yet another thing he took from me in my ignorance.” Harry said with a snort, “How does he keep a phoenix by his side when he’s this corrupt?”

“Phoenix bond with a mortal and cannot be released until the death of the mortal. Even if the creature regrets his binding, he will stay at his master’s side until he is released no matter how the master changes.”

They fell silent for a while watching as the carcass was butchered and each item carefully extracted and stored. One wall was quickly filling up with large jars of venom, folded piles of skin, and packages of teeth, sinew, and meat.

“The sale of the remains will double your holdings easily.” Gold Kris said with a satisfied nod, every goblin enjoyed watching a client prosper; a prosperous client meant a prosperous goblin.

“There may be more skins or even eggs hiding in the Basilisk’s den. When the others are ready I can open it.” Harry said shaking himself out of his musings.

“Please do so, the elves have also found two more doors near the base that we will need to investigate.”

Hours later they had uncovered two storage rooms, a library and study that looked like it had been ransacked at some point, and a number of shed skins and eggs waiting in stasis. There were also a number of caged snakes and small animals who were sleeping under stasis spells that none of them were able to identify. Just the books alone would mean years of research and study.

They exited the last room to the main chamber that was completely clean and repaired thanks to the diligent house elves working steadily. A new shift of elves arrived to take the packaged remains and goblins back to the bank while the others finished shrinking and packing up the library. With clean floors and no more scattered puddles of water the chamber was actually rather nice, Harry thought with a sigh, maybe eventually he’d be able to do something with the space. They had a least proven that it wasn’t as sealed as everyone expected and there was even a long tunnel that lead into the Forbidden forest, probably an exit for the Basilisk to be able to feed.

Tea popped Harry back to his dorm before popping away to rest himself. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be just as long Harry thought with a sigh crawling into bed.


	18. Tasks and Classes

****Harry slept late the next morning, only Hermione coming up to wake him before breakfast ended getting him out of bed. He took a shower and a pepper up potion, adding a few more to his belt pouch before heading down to the great hall to eat. It was Sunday and most of the Houses seemed to have slept in as late as Harry.

It turned into a lazy day with everyone, most of the boys from his year headed outside for a game of football since Dean had brought one with him this year. Even Harry played for a bit at least knowing the basics from playing in school before Hogwarts. He managed to catch Madam Hooch when she was cutting across the pitch and arranged to have to pitch reserved for the Gryffindor team every Wednesday and Friday afternoon, he also posted a notice on the common room board about Quidditch tryouts the next week.

That night he begged off a late chess game with Ron and went to bed early, he could feel Hermione’s eyes on his retreating back but he couldn’t fill her in yet and she knew it. His alarm spell went off late that night jerking him from a deep sleep. He made sure no one else was up and checked the map before dressing quickly and grabbing his cloak and wand; he had one more thing to do before classes started.

Draco and his mother had told Thorburn everything they knew about the Dark Lord’s plans and Harry had no intention of leaving the vanishing cabinet there. Kreacher had already bought the matching cabinet from Borgin and Burkes and Harry intended to have the matching set before dawn.

He paced before the entrance thinking about exactly what he needed, the room of lost things that would be sealed to all house elves except for his and locked to anyone trying to access it.

“Mathis.” He called out, once the door was shut behind him and further spelled.

“Here, Master Harry.”

“I need this room sorted by the Potter elves. Anything that truly belongs to Hogwarts needs to be set aside but everything else is to be listed in a catalog and added to the House storage.”

“We will start at once, Master Harry.” Mathis said giving a bow and popping away to start work.

“Kreacher, I need you.”

“Yes, Master?” Kreacher said popping in and giving Harry a low bow.

“I want you to search this room and the items removed from the Chamber of Secrets; I want you to bring any items that feel like the locket to Gold Kris. Don’t touch the items you find yourself. Move them to this trunk and give it to Gold Kris.”

“Yes, Master.” He said taking the warded trunk and popping away to start the search.

Harry turned away to face the door before him, this was going to take some effort. He sank himself into his Occlumency training, and started casting. An hour later he lowered his black wood wand with a groan, the wards were complete but he was utterly exhausted. He took a pepper up and looked around the room with a sigh, the elves were working quickly but they had centuries of junk to sort through.

“Mathis?” Harry called out, the older elf popping before him a moment later.   
“How can I help you, Master Harry?”

“The room is now sealed to all students, only those over the age of twenty one may enter. I’ll seal the other side as well when I leave. Keep working but make the elves take breaks. I don’t want them injuring themselves, there’s bound to be dark items hidden and they need to be careful.”

“I will see to it, sir.” He said with a nod, “What would you like us to do with any dark items we find?”  
“For now put them aside in a labeled trunk. We can bring them to Gringotts later to be disposed of.”

“Yes, Master Harry.”

“Thank you, Mathis. I couldn’t have done this without the Potter elves help.” He said giving the elf a tired smile.

***

The next morning Harry again woke early, groaning softly when he saw it was only six in the morning. He spent a few minutes checking his mental shields before forcing himself to start getting ready for the day. He read on the common room couch until Hermione, Ron, and Neville made it down. They headed together to breakfast, Hermione prodding a yawning Ron along with a frown.

He eyed the mostly empty Slytherin table with a mental sigh. Snape had said that most of the students left were either unwilling to run away and leave younger siblings or parents behind or firmly in the death eater camp. A few had stayed hoping to keep an eye on the other students and prevent any major situations from arising if they could.

He could understand why so many sorted into Slytherin went looking for protection from the most powerful they could. At the age of eleven they were sorted into a House most considered dark and were belittled and attacked by everyone around them for years afterward, even graduating couldn’t remove the belief that just by being in a House called dark they were less than everyone else around them.

They were belittled in everything they did. They were booed by every other house during every Quidditch match. They were blocked from every victory, even in when they were about to win the House Cup, the victory was taken from them by Dumbledore forcing Gryffindor into the lead. They were considered death eaters and dark wizards from age eleven on and few outside of their own house or family would trust them easily.

Harry was starting to think that the Houses themselves were doing more harm than good. Yes, they were supposed to support and help each other during your school term but it had turned into a vicious rivalry between Houses that didn’t end once the students left school. Just look at how his own House treated him at times. Why couldn’t they have mixed House teams for quidditch or keep track of points by student or year instead of by House?

Harry glanced up with a grin as the mail arrived, holding up an arm for Hedwig to land on and settling her on his shoulder with a piece of bacon to nibble. She’d brought the first edition of his new paper, The Ivory Quill. They were already getting polite warnings and ridiculous fines from the Ministry even before the office had officially opened in Diagon Alley. Harry let his lawyers deal with the fines and so far all of them had been dismissed before ever reaching a court room.

Maybe he could get the paper to start publishing articles showing the achievements Slytherins had made over the years? Or frame it as showcasing the best achievements in magic, scattering the Slytherins in with other great wizards and witches? It was something to consider.

“I didn’t realize you got the paper, Harry.” Hermione said as she collected her copy of the Daily Prophet from an arriving owl.

“I signed up when I went to Diagon Alley; it’s a new paper that’s supposed to only report what they’re able to fact check.”

“So they don’t publish opinion pieces?”

“They do but they’re clearly labeled as such.” Harry said skimming the front page, “I’ll let you borrow it if you like?”

“Please, I might have to order a subscription myself. Anything has to be better than this.” She said with a hum, frowning as she looked over the current scandals and gossip covering the Prophet’s pages.

“You’d like the legal section; they list all the major legislation that’s been passed in the last month for both Britain and other magical countries.”

“Really?”

“They seem to be trying to publish a little bit of everything. There’s popular culture, articles on how to protect your homes with runic wards, housekeeping articles with popular potions recipes listed, a section on government, travel, and then the current news.”

“My Gran’s complained for years that the Prophet’s nothing but a gossip rag but there’s been nothing else to read. I’ll have to let her know about it in my next letter.” Neville said, pushing away his plate as McGonagall came by with their schedules.

Harry absently wished that Hermione was still using the time turner as he reviewed his schedule for the week, he could have used it. He needed to figure out a good time to disappear to work on his projects and training without half the school hunting for him. Add in the changes he wanted to make to the DA lessons and he was going to have few free afternoons.

Ancient Runes, a double session of Defense, and double Potions all in one day meant that he’d be too busy to do much this afternoon between class and homework. Tomorrow he had double sessions of Transfiguration and Herbology. Wednesday was double Charms and double Defense. Thursday was double Herbology and Potions with Friday full up with double Transfigurations, Charms, and the Quidditch tryouts.

Hermione and Harry packed up and headed to their first class while Ron happily lingered over breakfast since he had a free period until Defense. Professor Babbling gave them both a small smile as they took seats in the front row; they still had about five minutes until the bell. The room stayed mostly empty with only about ten students arriving to take seats around them.

Harry let his eyes slid over the two Slytherins in class but didn’t let his gaze linger. He readied his quill, paper, and books while they waited on the bell, his mind lingering on what he knew of the two female Slytherins who had refused his protection. Flora Carrow and Tracy Davis had refused to leave their younger siblings alone with their death eater parents. Both hoped to take the children into hiding during the Christmas holidays and if that failed to continue passing on House gossip to Snape as long as they were able.

The class went by quickly with them working on casting runes on a small clay tablet. Harry warded his against breakage and fire damage earning two points for Gryffindor. They were assigned groups for a project that would be due at midterm along with an individual project they had to complete by the end of the year.

They hurried to defense when they were dismissed with their homework, joining the other Gryffindors and Slytherins waiting outside the classroom. Professor Grimaldo Richmond came down the hall five minutes before the bell, entering and leaving the door open for the rest of the students to file in silently behind him. The rooms had been remodeled yet again to match the new teacher, this time with large open windows several of which were open at the top letting in a fresh breeze. A small dueling platform sat to one side while the desks were arranged in three rows in a semi-circle leaving most of the floor open.

“Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Richmond. I rarely take questions in class, Miss Granger.” He said eyeing Hermione until her hand dropped, “I will have posted office hours that I expect you to use should you have any questions or need assistance with a lesson. Now, put up your wands and books. We will be starting this year’s classes with a test to see what you remember from the last few years’ lessons. Going over your records they seemed rather spotty and it’s impossible to repair a broken foundation once the manor is complete. You will also be broken up into groups based on ability and given monthly projects and papers to complete, I expect everything to be turned in on the assigned day’s class, no later.”

Thick stacks of paper were passed out magically and Harry was surprised to see questions from even first year listed. The test took the entire lesson including several short essay questions where they were asked to explain theories in depth or to list multiple spells that could be used for a single result. At the bell the tests were collected and Prof. Richmond held them back a moment.

“Please read the first two chapters of your books. There will be a quick quiz on the material assigned at the start of each class. Dismissed.”

“What do you think?” Neville asked as they hurried to get to lunch in the great hall.

“We haven’t really had a lesson yet.” Harry said with a shrug, “He does seem like a more competent teacher at least.”

“Yes, I liked the analogy of building up a foundation,” Hermione said with a frown, “Heaven knows we’re probably missing things with having a different teacher every year.”

“Did you ever look at the text books from ten years ago when our parents went to school?” Harry asked keeping his voice mild as several Ravenclaws passed them.

“No, should I?” Neville asked with a frown, glancing at Hermione.

“Just for third year and on in the core subjects. We’ve skipped a ton of spells and things that our parents learned in the same year.”

“Don’t tell her that, Harry!” Ron whined loudly making severalstudents pause in the hall to see what was causing the commotion, “She’ll have us studying for the international tests as well as our British Newts.”

“Can you take the other exams as well?” Hermione asked glancing at Harry with a questioning look which he gave her a bland smile in return.

“If you have the coin.” Neville said with a shrug, “So few students from Britain take the tests since generally you have to purchase an international portkey to get to the testing site and then it might not even be offered in English depending on where it’s being held.”

“So someone could arrange for a testing session in the UK if enough students signed up?” Hermione asked glancing at Harry.

“If they can pay the testing fees and for someone certified to give the exam.”

“You guys are going to put me off my meal.” Ron groaned, “It’s the first day of classes, can we talk about something else?” Hermione rolled her eyes but they did switch to safer topics as they found seats.

“I’m posting a notice this afternoon for everyone in the DA to meet in the old charms classroom on the third floor on Saturday. Can you pass the word around as well?” Harry said dishing himself some salad and grabbing a ham sandwich.

“Are we starting up again?”

“Yeah, but the format’s going to change a bit. I want to meet with sixth and seventh years one day, then first, second and third years and a separate class for fourth and fifth years.”

“That’s three sessions a week, Harry.” Hermione pointed out with a frown, “Won’t you be too busy?”

“Once I show everyone what we’re going to be doing, I don’t think many are going to keep attending. The first two weeks are going to be rough.”

“I’ll pass the word around but I think everyone’s going to show up if you’re opening up the lessons.”

“Wait and see.” Harry said with a grin, “The first meeting’s just for old members.”

They were forced to eat quickly, Ron moaning over the lack of seconds as they hurried down into the dungeons. The Slytherins were already waiting in the hallway when they arrived, Professor Slughorn opening the door a moment later and ushering everyone in.

They were all slightly surprised when Ron paired with Lavender Brown instead of Hermione but she shrugged and paired with Neville. Harry took a seat in the front next to their potions station and waited to see who would be willing to pair with him. Seamus took a seat next to him with a small smile and started setting up his things.

“Good afternoon, everyone!” Slughorn said moving to the front of the classroom, “Today we will be starting on brewing Amortentia. Who can tell me what this potion does?”

Hermione was selected out of the few hands raised, “Amortentia is a love potion and its use has been banned by the ministry for the last fifty years.”

“Very good, two points to Gryffindor.” Slughorn said with a patronizing smile, “Don’t worry, this potion will not be administered to anyone. You will simply be brewing the potion so that you may learn what it smells like to you personally since its scent changes person to person.”

He waved his wand putting the instructions on the board with the page numbers they needed, “Send one person from your table to collect your ingredients and let’s begin brewing.”

Harry started boiling the water needed in both his and Seamus’ cauldrons while he went to get the ingredients they needed. The potion was easy enough to brew; it just needed exact timing and several temperature changes before and after adding ingredients. Harry let himself get lost in the process when a hissing sound snapped him back to awareness.

He cast a quick stasis spell at his cauldron as Seamus’ potion boiled over cascading over the desk and both their workspaces. Slughorn hurried over and vanished the mess revealing Harry’s destroyed potions book and supplies. Seamus had snatched his own book out of the way just in time.

“Five points from Gryffindor and detention tonight, Mr. Finnegan,” Slughorn said with a frown glancing at the destroyed desk. “Mr. Potter, I have some used books on my desk, you may use one until you can owl order a new copy.”

“Thank you, sir.” Harry said gathering up is book bag and eyeing his destroyed quill and inkwell with a sigh.

“I think a little independent work might help you concentrate, Mr. Finnegan, next class take a seat alone.”

“Yes, sir.” Seamus said giving Harry a miserable glance.

“Do you mind working alone, Mr. Potter or would you like to work with another table?”

“No, I can work alone, sir.” Harry said peeking into his cauldron.

“It looks like your potion is salvageable, quick work with the stasis spell.” Slughorn murmured levitating Harry’s cauldron to an empty table. “Back to work everyone, we still have time left for you to complete your brewing.”

Harry left his things at the new desk and went to grab a used book from the stack Slughorn indicated. Seamus was half-heartedly trying to restart his potion but he’d never manage to finish in the time they had left. Harry took his time making sure that each step was correct and grinned to see the final potion turn clear and sweet smelling as the instructions said. Slughorn wandered the room giving out advice to those whose potions were not quite right and one or two points to everyone with a perfect potion. He gave Harry a point for a perfect potion but asked him to stay behind a moment after class.

“Mr. Potter, I must ask, have you been studying Occlumency?” Slughorn asked glancing at the young man before him with a stern glance.

“Yes, Professor, I started taking lessons last year. Is something wrong?” Harry asked glancing at the suddenly serious expression on the easy going professor.

“When brewing potions meant to manipulate emotions an Occlumency practitioner must lower their shields or the potions will not mature correctly. While your potion is brewed correctly it will not have the desired effect without exposure to the brewer’s emotional state.”

“I’m sorry, Professor, I didn’t realize it.”

“No harm done, Mr. Potter. I just wanted you to realize the error in case you brewed something similar in the future. Now, I believe it’s time for dinner and your friends are waiting for you.” He said gesturing Harry towards the door as he pulled out his wand and started levitating the ruined desk out of the room.

“Yes, sir, thank you.” Harry said giving a quick nod and gathering up his things. Neville and Hermione were waiting outside the classroom when he hurried out.

“Is everything alright?” Hermione asked as they started down the hall.

“Yeah, did you know you can’t have Occlumency shields up when brewing emotion based potions or the potency won’t be right?”

“No, but it does make sense.” Hermione murmured, “Most potions do feed off the brewer’s magic so it’s possible they could feed off their emotions as well.”

“Do you need to borrow anything for class tomorrow?” Neville asked, “I saw your quill was destroyed along with your book.”

“No, I picked up extra this year in the Alley, looks like it was a good thing, thanks though.” Harry said with a grin, the extras actually having come from the manor.

“At least it’s the last class for today.”

“Ron already at dinner?” he asked shifting his bag.

“Yeah, he and Seamus were off like a shot. I think Seamus wanted to stay and apologize but he lost his nerve when Ron left.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like he meant to do it and he has to replace his quill and stuff as well.” Harry said with a shrug, it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. Sure enough, Seamus grabbed him once dinner was over and apologized offering to pay for replacing his book.

“I’m really sorry, Harry.”

“It’s okay, Seamus. I know you didn’t mean to do it.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for a new book? I can get my parents to owl order it if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. I had a few books I wanted to owl order anyway and this gives me an excuse.” Harry offered with a grin.

“You’re turning into a bookworm, mate.” Ron said with a sigh, “Who’s going to play chess with me when you two are buried in your books?”

“Well, maybe you could learn to read a bit more.” Hermione snapped before turning and saying the password to the Fat Lady.

The two continued to bicker and Harry went to his room laughing softly as the fight started its well-worn path. In ten minutes Ron or Hermione would get fed up and stomp off to fume alone for a while until the next morning where they would both act like nothing had happened. He’d given up trying to temper Ron’s attitude as long as he wasn’t trying to outright assault the girl, nothing he said seemed to get through to the git and Hermione could take care of herself if it came down to a fight.

He dug the owl order forms out of his trunk and idly flipped through the used potions book. It was full of handwritten notes and corrections to nearly every potion. Most of the corrections seemed sound from the extra work he’d done over the summer but he’d have to test the random spells and more obscure potion recipes listed to see if they worked or not.

The rest of the week went by fast, none of his other classes seemed to be very hard and the homework was quickly done considering he just had to skim the material he’d already memorized to get it fresh in his mind the night before class. His other classes were much the same as the previous years but this year he was ahead of the curriculum thanks to his summer studying. He started mapping out what other spells and projects he wanted to work on in each area since nothing seemed to be much of a challenge.

Defense was shaping up to be a great class. They currently were working on things they should have learned in the last few years that had been skipped but most of it was given to them as homework or small projects that they were expected to learn on their own. They were focusing in class on nonverbal casting which was proving hard to master for everyone. So far only two Slytherins, Harry, and Hermione had managed even the simplest spells.

Friday arrived quickly and Harry looked out over the crowd gathering on the pitch with a sigh. Many of the new comers didn’t even have a broom. One group of girls was ogling over the male players in quidditch gear, giggling like mad. It was going to be a long afternoon. Ron arrived late, strutting over like he owned the pitch and earning jeers from the handful of non- Gryffindor students who were watching from the stands.

“Thank you everyone for coming to the tryouts for this year’s team. We’ll be trying out for every position,” Harry said glaring Ron into silence when it looked like he was going to interrupt, “Don’t think you still have a spot just because you played last year. Everyone is expected to do their best and prove that they belong on the team.”

“If you’re in first year or didn’t bring a broom take a seat in the stands, we won’t start until you’re seated.” He said flatly, waiting to continue until the indicated students had wandered off, “We’re going to be testing in groups depending on position. If you want to try for multiple positions let your tester know. I’ll be working with the seekers, Ron, you and Ginny have the beaters and keepers. Katie, you have the chasers. First things first, I want everyone to run a lap of the pitch, if you can’t do that, leave now.” Harry snapped when a wave of grumbling arose.

He ran with the students encouraging the ones that were flagging and noting who were not putting in much of an effort. He sighed to see Ron huffing along, all the extra snacks and meals over the summer was taking its toll on the boy. Most of the gigglers had given up and joined the rest in the stands at least when they returned to where everyone had left their brooms.

The rest of the two hours went by like a comedy of errors. Flyers collided; there was a pile up of brooms and one broken comet when one boy flubbed a stunt maneuver with the quaffle. Harry gestured Katie over while Ron and Ginny were still trying out the last of their groups.

“What do you think?” He asked with a sigh, glancing over the exhausted students slumped around the pitch.

“It’s a rough group.” Katie said with a sigh, raking a hand through her hair and redoing her pony tail. “Our best bet for Keeper is still Ron, he at least managed to block a few shots. Ginny’s good for a chaser, she worked well with Demelza Robins.”

“I liked Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote for beaters.”

“Yeah, they need some practice but they worked well together in the couple plays we tried. Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen can be our backups.”

“Alright, let’s make the announcement.” Harry said with a sigh.

“One sec, Harry; what’s going on with Ron? He’s been glaring at you the entire practice.” Katie asked glancing at the sullen boy.

“He didn’t know I got quidditch captain. He’d been going on all summer about how he was going to be captain so I didn’t have the heart to tell him. I thought he’d figure it out when he got Prefect but…”

“He’s been downright unstable lately, fighting with everyone at the smallest issue. Is he going through something at home?”

“I’m not sure but I think Fred and George are meeting with the rest of the family next weekend. Maybe it’ll be sorted out then.” Harry said with a shrug, he’d gotten the letter that morning that the twins had a meeting with Arthur, Charlie, and Bill that Saturday. They hoped to have Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley checked over the next weekend when they went home for the family meeting that was being called.


	19. Meetings and Clubs

****That evening at dinner Harry received a note to go to Dumbledore’s office after the meal. He gave the headmaster a discrete nod before tucking the note away. His meal had been tampered with again but he couldn’t cast to see if it was being served to everyone or just him. Neville and Hermione seemed to be eating normally, not avoiding the dishes that set his bracelet burning.

He murmured to Hermione where he was headed and ducked out of dinner a few minutes after the Headmaster disappeared out a side door behind the head table. He took his time making his way to the office, double checking his Occlumency shields and stealing himself for the coming conversation. The statue let him in without a password, the stairs circling slowly as if they knew he was dreading the meeting.

“Harry, thank you for coming;” Dumbledore said with a smile gesturing Harry to one of the chairs before his desk. “There are a few things we need to discuss.”

“Anything wrong, are the Weasley’s alright?” Harry asked letting his tension show as he took a seat.

“No, nothing like that, the Weasley’s are fine, my boy;” He said with a comforting smile, “I asked you here to share some information about Voldemort and his early years.”

“Does it have to do with the prophesy?”

“Yes,” He said gravely, “I must ask, have you informed any of your friends of the contents of the prophesy?”

“No, I wasn’t sure that someone couldn’t use Legilimency on them.” Harry said hardening his shields at the slight probe that brushed across them.

“A sound strategy, I would have to advise you not to speak of it outside of my office for now. Have you been practicing your Occlumency?”

“Yes, every night.” Harry said with a tired smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Very good, keep up the practice, it can only help.” The headmaster said with a frown getting up and bringing a pensive from the cabinet next to his desk. “I would like to share some memories with you from the original war with Voldemort. There are several tasks I will need your assistance with this year and you need the background to help.”

“Alright.” Harry said with a determined nod, reaching for the swirling memories yet waiting for Dumbledore to enter first.

He watched the memories unfold before him with a sense of disgust. Dumbledore was hunting the Horcruxes and thought there were only six. He expected him to find out the exact number Voldemort intended from Slughorn when even he had been able to pry the information out of the crafty Slytherin. Harry was bursting with questions but forced himself to only ask the naive ones he would have done before the potions and spells were removed from his body and core.

They would be meeting on the weekends once or twice a month while Dumbledore shared more memories and they tried to hunt down the Horcruxes. Harry had no intention of letting Dumbledore have access to any more of the dark things considering how badly he’d hurt his hand retrieving the ring. He needed a quick way to get someone to his location or to send out a note in a very short time span, he’d never used his Patronus that way but it seemed to work well enough for the Headmaster. He’d write up the information he’d discovered from the memories and send it to the goblins, maybe they could search ahead of Dumbledore since they had more resources, or maybe the elves could look, it would take some discussion.

It seemed everyone around him had worked or helped either Dumbledore or Voldemort at some point. He absently wondered if he should offer Slughorn protection but doubted the pompous man would take it since it would mean owing someone else. Invitations to the Slug Club had already gone out and several older Gryffindors had spoken about how the man was known to collect favors and debts from his students.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione had already made plans to attend together. Thankfully it was the weekend that Ron and Ginny were going to be at home so they couldn’t really complain about not being invited. He arranged for a small gift to arrive at Hermione’s room the night before, she needed to show off her association with his House if they were going into a politician’s party.

He trudged his way back to his rooms that night mind working over the information he’d been given. There were too many ways things could go. Slytherin’s locket, Hufflepuff’s Cup, Tom Riddle’s Diary, and the ring Dumbledore had discovered had all been destroyed. If the goblins were right and he was trying to make seven Horcruxes the night he attacked Harry and his parents then they had two more objects to find if Voldemort hadn’t started replacing the lost objects. 

***

“Thanks for coming everyone.” Harry said with a grin as the last of the former DA club gathered in the old charms classroom. “There are going to be some changes to the club this year and I want the older member to hear about it first.”

“What’s going on? Are we going to be doing harder spells?” Ron asked as he edged closer to the front of the room having been almost the last to enter.

“This year the Defense Association is going to be a true club, open to all houses and years. We will be meeting once a week and on Saturdays. If you can’t keep up with the scheduled meetings don’t bother to keep attending; only those who attend both sessions will be allowed to continue in the club.”

“What if our schedules won’t allow it? Some of us are in other clubs.” Someone asked from the back of the room.

“The Saturday sessions are mandatory, you can skip the one during the week if you have to but if you miss more than four in a row you’ll be bumped to a younger year’s session until you can prove you’ve made up the lessons.” The grumbling went loud and Harry let it continue for several long moments. “A new contract has been drawn up and Hermione will be releasing each member from the old one before they sign up for the new club. If you aren’t willing to put in the effort then I’m not going to waste my time teaching you. I’m sorry but I started this club to make sure that the students can defend themselves, if you can’t take it seriously in this time of war then you have no place in these lessons.”

Hermione came forward with the old contract and it went up in flames a moment later. The new contract was set to one side on a table for those who wanted to stay.

“What’s the penalty if we leave the club?” Someone asked, fiddling with the book they were holding.

“Currently, nothing; once we see how many are going to adjust to the new schedule, a new clause will be added to the contract stating that they won’t be able to talk about what happens in the club with non-members, if they do the contract will highlight the name in red and they’ll be barred entrance at the next meeting.”

“So no hexes or curses?” Dean asked glancing at the Hufflepuffs that stood to one side.

“No, but your coin will no longer work and we’ll be changing the design of the coins to look less like a galleon,” Harry said with a grin, “Apparently it’s illegal to copy wizarding money or to create fake currency so please leave your galleon on the table before you leave, we’ll give out the new ones at the next meeting.”

“When will we be meeting next?”

“The first, second and third years will meet on Monday afternoons; fourth and fifth years will meet on Tuesday afternoons, and sixth and seventh will meet up on Thursdays. Fourth year students and up will be expected to attend Saturday sessions.”

The muttering continued but no one stepped up to sign, Harry heaved a sigh and made his way to the table, signing with a flourish. “Nothing else is going to be discussed until everyone in the room signs. The next meeting is this Saturday.”

“Why aren’t we using the room we used last year?”

“I couldn’t get the door open this year, it looks like the staff finally sealed it against students.”

Slowly, the members came forward one by one and started to sign. A few checked dates with him before leaving or confirmed that they would have to talk with their other clubs to make sure they could come on Thursdays before signing. Only a few walked out without signing at all, though Harry mentally added the names to a growing list of people to be watched.

“No one asked about the Slytherins attending.” Hermione pointed out once the last group left leaving her and Harry to clean up.

“How’s your extra studying going?” he asked as they finished un-charming the room, only the final wards waiting to be taken down as they left.

“Pretty good, I think. It’s certainly calming once you get past all the bad memories.”

“Good, keep it up. I’m going to search this weekend for somewhere to meet up to practice.”

“We’re going to need an excuse for Ron and Ginny when we start disappearing in the afternoons.”

“We might get a few days reprieve from their spying, I can’t say much more until we can test your shields.”

“I hate this, I know Ron went out twice this week.”

“I know, I caught him on the map going to Dumbledore’s office. He tested my shields in the meeting I got called to, he’s probably trying to find out how I learned considering I didn’t have anyone teaching me correctly.” Harry said with a snort, “Be extra careful.”

“I will.” She said with a sigh, “I’ve started up study sessions with Neville and Luna in the library. We can use that time for some work at least.”

“Good, we need to get the posters up for the Niffler Club as well and figure out some general questions to get things rolling.”

“When will that be meeting?”

“It won’t, we’ll be doing everything by a drop box to keep things anonymous. Members will be given an automatically updating book of the offered questions and their payouts. Questions to be added will be sent in on a pre-made form included in the book.”

“Where do the payouts come from?”

“If you want a question answered you have to pay the offered fee into the pool first.”

“And if no one answers it?”

“Then it stays on the list. I did add a short list of rules so that we won’t have people spying on each other or trying to find out personal information.” Harry said with a grin handing her the small book.

“This is brilliant, we could keep this going even outside of Hogwarts.”

“Once we graduate I might, we could put ads in the Ivory Quill and have a small donation to pay for the books as part of joining.”

“You might want to do that this year if we get a lot of people wanting to join.”

“This year the books are free, next year I might charge, but to get started I want as many people as possible to at least consider it.”

“Where are they mailing their questions to exactly? Are we going to be inundated with owls at breakfast?”

“No, it goes to a mailbox in Hogsmead and a house elf collects the mail, sorting it before bringing it to us to update the books once a week.”

“That’s brilliant.”

“It’s still taking too many hours in the day away but I think we need it.” Harry said with a sigh.

“We’ll figure out a way to manage.” Hermione said as they dropped the final wards and started back to the common room. “You do have the rest of us to help as well, Harry. You don’t have to do everything alone.”

“I know, thanks.” He said giving her a tired smile.

It was very late or early depending on how you counted the hours and Harry was in the common room working through paperwork for House Potter and Black. He’d warded the area around the couch and set up to get some work done not long after midnight. He was just about done and had started to collect all the letters and responses that needed to be sent out when a glint of something caught his eye.

In the corner of the common room was a lone chair that no one liked to use, it was perpetually cold thanks to a draft that blew through the small area constantly. With warming charms you could use the chair for a while but most people simply avoided it. Gathering up the rest of his thing he shouldered his bag and wandered over trying to see what had caught his attention. A few spells later revealed layers of wards covering the wall behind the chair, far too many not to be hiding something.

Harry grinned and drew his black wood wand, nothing was ever hidden at Hogwarts without a reason. An hour later he’d managed to rework the runic border along the floor and wall, leaving the wards to keep people out and away from the corner but letting the small door swing open easily at the password he added. Conjuring a candle he stepped into the dark room behind and slowly made his way up the stone stairs. Torches lit as he stepped through the arched doorway at the top.

The room was circular with several other doors heading out at each compass point. Four desks sat along the walls and a small grouping of chairs sat near a large fireplace in the center giving each space a bit of privacy from the others. This would be perfect for the study area he’d been trying to find to work on projects with Hermione and Neville.

A mural ran around the walls depicting the different events from the founders’ lives while the ceiling was charmed like the great hall, the stars twinkling above him despite the torch light. The other doors were marked with the House crests, probably leading back to the common rooms much as his door had.

It was just too late to explore more now so he headed back down, sealing the door behind him and heading to bed. He would show Neville and Hermione in the morning if they could get the common room empty on a weekend.

***

Fred and George hurried down the long hallway from the portkey room to Gold Kris’ office in silence. They had finally gotten Bill, Charlie, and their Father to the bank, now they just had to get them all scanned without anyone having to take over the Head of House position. They both gave each other a dour look as the mental link shared their anxiety; this had the potential to break their House and its members.

“Thank you for arriving so promptly.” Gold Kris said, gesturing them into the office, “We are ready to begin if you are prepared.”

“Excuse me for the interruption, sir,” Bill said glancing at the twins with a concerned look, “Can one of you explain exactly why we needed to meet at the bank instead of at home?”

“Because it’s a very sensitive subject,” Fred said glancing at his brother as he pulled out their test results. “We realized that we were being potion-ed against our will and had the goblin healers test us. They did a full investigation and healing to remove all foreign magic from our cores after our results came in.”

“You want us to be tested as well?” Bill asked handing over the paperwork to Charlie while Arthur looked on with a glazed expression.

“Surely that’s not needed, boys. We should be discussing this with Dumbledore; if you’ve been spelled then he can remove it.” Arthur said not seeing the pitying looks that the twins gave him.

“Even if it was done at home?” Fred asked.

“At home? Who would potion and spell you at home? That’s ridiculous, boys. If this is a prank I am very disappointed in you two.”

“That’s the question, Father.” George said discretely pulling his wand when he noted Bill doing the same, “We want everyone in House Weasley tested. The goblins have been testing students from Hogwarts and even found items in the vaults that were enchanted to change the user’s personalities, dark spells that have been outlawed for years used on student’s school books or supplies.”

“None of my children have been tampered with!” Author snapped standing as his face turned red.

“Then let us prove it.” Fred snapped, turning away from the man he’d followed blindly after for most of his childhood, “Bill, you’re the Heir. It’s your decision if you want to force the issue.”

“Father, I think we need to be tested.” Bill said firmly, Charlie agreeing softly behind him. “The scans are clear that several of the potions were administered while the twins were home.”

“I will not allow it!”

“Then I declare you incompetent as Head of House. I hereby claim full command of House Weasley as its Head of House.” Bill intoned.

“Witnessed.” Charlie said, grabbing Arthur’s wand when he went to draw it.

“Witnessed.” Fred and George echoed with a sigh. “We have a lot to tell you but it has to wait until you’re scanned and purged.”

“It kept this long; a few more days won’t matter.” Charlie said pocketing Arthur’s wand and taking a ready stance in case his Father got violent.

“Son, you can’t do this!” Arthur blustered.

“You’ve made your opinion clear, Father.” Bill said with a sigh, “You are to submit to the scans and any directions the healers give you, I command it as Head of House Weasley.”

“You can’t use the House magic against a member; no Weasley has done so in centuries!”

“Do not make me spell you silent as well.” Bill snapped before turning to face Gold Kris, “Apologies for the delay, Account Manager Gold Kris. We are ready to be scanned and treated as needed.”

“We will need to check your other siblings as well.” Gold Kris said, sending out the message to get one of the younger goblins to come escort them.

“I’ll arrange for them to come home this weekend.” Bill said with a sigh turning back to the twins, “We’ll need a way to get Mom here as well.”

“Could we send her a note from the bank saying her account issues have been resolved and we need her to sign something?” George asked, glancing at Gold Kris.

“I’ll see it sent out at once. Heir Prewitts, you are welcome to stay in my office until her arrival. The healing chambers have been prepped for the rest of your family.”

“Thank you, Gold Kris.” Fred said glancing at Bill, “Go get scanned and purged, we’ll take care of Mom and bring her down to be scanned.”

Two hours later Mrs. Weasley rushed into the bank and demanded to see Account Manager Gold Kris. She was shown to his office and handed over to the goblin with a shared expression of disgust. No goblin would ever harm a child, their birth rate was low and every child treasured, this woman was the worst of criminals in their eyes if it was proven she’d harmed her own intentionally.

“Thank you for coming, Mrs. Weasley. Please have a seat.” Gold Kris said gesturing the woman to the chair before his desk, he would get it replaced after this meeting.

“I was told the issues with our accounts had been corrected?” She asked dropping into the seat and digging in her bag for the letter she’d received, handing it over after several long minutes of searching.

“That is correct however there is a separate issue I would like to discuss with you. In searching your vaults as part of a bank wide cleansing we discovered several items which were spelled with the intent to harm the user.”

“Items? We don’t keep anything but money in our vault.” She said blinking at the trunk he gestured to; the actual items had been provided by the twins when they scanned their own possessions.

“We are offering to remove the spells from the discovered items and scan the vault owners for any ill effects for a small fee.” He said handing over a list of the items to the confused woman.

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll see to the spell removal myself.” She said with an angry look as she scanned down the list of items.

“Are you mad at being found out, Mother, or is it the fact that you’re going to need more potions to re-dose everyone?” Fred asked canceling the spells warding them into one corner of the room.

“Fred, George, what are you doing here? Is this another prank of yours?” she snapped her face alternating between red and pale as she went from fear to anger and back.

“No, Mother. We were shocked to discover that someone in our House had been giving everyone potions for years. We contacted Bill and Charlie to make sure they were aware, they’re being treated as we speak.” Fred said.

“Surely you can’t suspect me?” She asked blinking up at them with a calculating look, “Your father is the one with access to darker magics with his job, has he been contacted yet?”

“Yes, we’ve already spoken to Arthur.” George said.

“He’s your father! Don’t call him by his first name?”

“Considering he’s being treated for love spells and potions that have lasted over thirty years right now, I don’t think he’s going to object too much.” Fred said.

“He would have never agreed to be scanned!”

“He didn’t, Bill removed him as Head of House. William Weasley is the current head of House Weasley and he desires that every member be scanned and treated.” George said.

“Bill? He couldn’t have, I…”

“You’re going to be scanned and if you come up empty you will face House justice.” Fred said.

“That’s illegal! House punishments haven’t been used in centuries; Bill would never use the House magic that way!”

“He’s already agreed when he saw the full list of potions administered to him, Charlie, and Arthur.” George said.

“Stop calling him that!” She screeched.

“Why? We don’t belong to your House any more. Why would we call him Father when we aren’t even Weasleys?” Fred asked watching the woman who’d he’d loved and cared for his entire life slowly be stripped of her composure, exposing the true person beneath.

“Not Weasleys? That’s impossible.” She said with a snort.

“As soon as Bill has completed his purge we’re leaving House Weasley and taking our place as the Heads of House Prewitt. If Bill decides to banish you from House Weasley we will have no problem of using the House magics to force you into what we deem is proper behavior.” George said, watching the woman before him with pity, she didn’t even seem to realize what she’d done was wrong.

“You can’t, I won’t let you!” she screamed casting about the room wildly as if searching for help.

George stunned her as she fought to get her wand out of her purse. They shared a moment of comfort across their bond before Fred levitated their former mother to the goblin healer’s halls. They both knew what they would find; she was guilty and had been twisting them to fit her personal idea of what a good child was since they were infants.

***

Three days later, on Saturday, they sat waiting for Ron and Ginny to arrive for their scans, they were being escorted by Bill straight to the healing halls for their scans. He had no intention of allowing word to get back to Dumbledore before House Weasley had been thoroughly cleaned. Right now a team of curse breakers was rewarding the properties and scanning their possessions for tempering. So far they’d found three stashes of illegal potions and the ingredients to brew most of them.

“How could she do it?” Charlie asked for the tenth time pushing his plate away.

“She wanted good children; she just wasn’t willing to let nature take its course.” Fred said with a snort, “Bill forced her to speak only the truth but he can’t make her answer. We still don’t know if Dumbledore made her do it or not and she’s not been spelled beyond a few loyalty enchantments.”

“Bill’s hemmed her in with House magic, she’s not allowed to contact anyone in any way without his specific approval for each attempt, she’s not allowed to cook for anyone or supply them with food or drink without his express order, she’s been bound to silence about the change of House and change of Head, and is ordered to speak only the truth. If she goes against any of his wishes the House magic attacks her. She’s been in a fetal position in the healing halls for three days now; the magic won’t let her even think about hurting someone in the family.” George said with a sigh, sipping at his mug of butter beer.

“What are we going to tell everyone?” Charlie asked, fingers crumbling a roll.

“That she’s sick and confined to bed. The healers don’t advise visitors right now. It’s also why we called Ginny and Ron home. It gives us an excuse to keep them home for a few weeks as well.” Fred said.

“Harry’s offering one of his warded homes for everyone to stay at until we get a lid on how deep the betrayals go.” Bill said coming back in, “Gold Kris just passed on a letter.”

“How are they?” Charlie asked, pulling out a chair for the eldest brother.

“The healers knocked them both out. It looks like they’ve been heavily potion-ed and spelled for the last six years starting when they each started Hogwarts. It’s going to take some time with a mind healer for Ginny as well, do you know why she wasn’t ever treated after the attack in her first year?” He said pausing to squeeze Fred and George’s shoulders as he passed.

“You mean the Chamber and the Basilisk? Dad swore she was seeing someone, she had horrible nightmares after it but they did go away after a few weeks. I offered to owl a friend of mine who was studying as a mind healer and he refused.” Charlie said twisting one of his bracelets around his wrist in mindless agitation.

“The healers think she might have been Obliviated.” Bill said dropping into the chair with a groan.

“Merlin, what else can go wrong.” George said, glancing at his twin.

“Ron also wasn’t treated for what the brains did, they think that’s where his erratic behavior lately came from.” Bill said.

“We need to get someone in the Aurors in on this soon.” Charlie said looking at the others.

“Who can we tell that won’t be completely in Dumbledore’s pocket? The ones I know personally are all in the order.” Bill said.

“Tonks is spying on the order, she was heavily spelled with blocks and loyalty spells as well.” Fred said, “What about Madame Bones, her niece is probably spelled as well, if we can prove it she’d fall on our side by default.”

“Maybe Tonks can arrange a meeting here at the bank, which would lessen the chance of word getting out. Plus, we need a way to get Harry out of the castle for a few hours so we can hash details out. Somethings just can’t be done by letter.” George reminded his brother glancing at the others in the room.

“If we can’t figure out something sooner we can always have them visit for Christmas. It means spending it at the Burrow in case anyone visited but we’d have some privacy to get things out in the air.” Bills said picking up a piece of cheese only to abandon it on his plate, his appetite was gone.

“Did we ever figure out how Mum paid for this year’s supplies for Ron and Ginny after Harry cut her off?” Fred asked trying to change the subject even if it wasn’t that much better a topic.

“Dumbledore gave her fifty galleons out of his accounts. The Dumbledores went broke during the war with Grindelwald so it’s probably still Harry’s money.” Bill said pouring himself a glass of the hard cider, “The goblins told him the Potter vaults were closed and being inventoried with all keys withdrawn. Someone snuck a line on the last bill that went through the Wizengamot and all orphans of the war that have finances in Gringotts or their other branches are being inventoried.”

“Have they found anything else?” Charlie asked.

“A few were sent to muggle relatives and didn’t even know they had accounts but so far none were abused or robbed like Harry.” Bill said.

“Of course not, he’s the Boy who Lived, why would anyone ever suspect him of having a bad childhood? He’s the darling of the wizarding world.” Fred said with a sarcastic snort.

“A world who have failed him so miserably they don’t deserve his help. Let them save themselves.” George added, his tone matching his brother’s.

“Hey, no getting mopey, we have too much to do.” Bill said his voice going hard.

“Yeah, two megalomaniac wizards with too much power and no sense trying to control a society of sheep that have been taught to be utterly loyal to one and to live in complete fear of the other yet won’t raise a finger to help the fight against either since they’re too isolated in their little day to day worlds.” Fred said with a sigh.

“The Ivory Quill is helping a little, I heard people talking about the articles when I came in through the alley.” Charlie said trying to lighten the mood.

“The Prophet’s been running a smear campaign against the paper but Harry’s lawyers keep forcing them to print retractions so anyone who’s reading the entire paper at least is getting some of the picture no matter how hard they try to hide it.” George said.

“What else can we do to help?” Charlie asked, leaning forward and propping his head on one fist abandoning his plate.

“Campaign for Houses to ally themselves with House Potter, Black, or Thorburn. Work to get people thinking for themselves, submit spells or articles to the paper, if you can think of obscure traditions and old rituals we can research or potions recipes to send to Snape. Harry wants us working on ways to protect the population with our products.”

“So any way we can throw support his way discretely.” Charlie said with a sigh, “The only thing I can think of for me is maybe getting some parts of the next dragon to be harvested sent his way? Ask if he needs dragon skin in the next letter.”

“Ask around the preserve for obscure spells, the Ivory Quill is going to be offering money in a contest in the next few weeks for the most obscure spell that could be useful to know. You could always offer to split the winnings.”

“I can do the same around Gringotts,” Bill said with a nod, “I have a few books I can send his way as well. Does he need help training with curses or anything?”

“He might take you up on the offer next summer but I think he’s got the basics covered right now. He apprenticed to two dueling masters over the summer.” Fred said.

“I take it he wasn’t ever at the Dursley’s house this summer?”

“Barely spent a week there we think.” Fred said with a shrug.

“Good, that place is downright toxic. I can’t believe he’s stayed with them that long.”

“How could he leave when Dumbledore keeps sending him back?” Fred said with a snort, “He wants Harry isolated, angry, and uninformed. Even if we had taken him in like Mum was ranting that one time he would just have been potioned into complying.”

“Well, he’s out now. The main thing we all need to do is brush up on our Occlumency for when Dumbledore starts sniffing around. You know he’s going to offer to ‘help’ at some point if we’re saying Mum’s sick.” George pointed out with a frown.

“Yeah, that’s why I want us all in Harry’s house tonight. Write letters or do what you have to get time off from work, Charlie, but we need you here for a few weeks. The same with you two.” Bill said glancing around the table at his brothers.

“We’ve already closed up the shop. We’re only taking owl orders at this point but the catalogs been expanded and Harry gave us a small house with a massive research and potions brewing area to work in.” Fred said glancing at the door as Gold Kris came in.

“There are bank matters to discuss, Lord Weasley.” Gold Kris said glancing at the barely touched food with a frown.

“Of course, do you mind if my siblings sit in? I think we’ve all had enough secrets for a lifetime.” Bill said, glancing over the worn looks everyone was wearing.

“I do not mind, please join me in my office when you are ready.” Gold Kris said giving the room a nod.

“We can go there now,” Charlie said gathering up his bag, “We need to get things straightened out before Ron and Ginny are ready to go.”

“Your brother should be able to go home in the morning however your sister will need several days of care according to the last report.” Gold Kris said once they were all standing.

“I can stay in the staff quarters here tonight in case they need me.” Bill said gesturing for the others to follow as he led the way behind Gold Kris, “Once we finish with the House decisions everyone else can take the portkey.”


	20. The Defense Association

****“Thanks for coming.” Harry said with a grin gesturing everyone over to the table. Ron and Ginny had been called home several days ago and he was frankly enjoying not being under constant scrutiny.

“Why’d you need to meet with us, Harry? Is it something to do with DA?” Hermione asked glancing at the assembled group.

“Yes, the fact is that once we start up the new DA it’s going to be a lot bigger than last time. We’re going to be meeting more often and I’m going to need help with all the extra year’s classes. I’d like you to help me.”

“How are we going to help?” Neville asked glancing around the mixed group of students.

“Mostly I need you to help teach. I’m going to be attending every lesson and will get the class started but I might not be able to stay the entire time, I need you helping the struggling students in each class.”

“Neville, I want you and Luna working with the first and second, and third years. Padma and Susan, fourth and fifth years; Hermione, you and me will work with the sixth, and seventh years. Dean, I want you and Seamus helping with the Saturday sessions in the morning.”

“Will we be enough help? It sounds like half the school wants to attend this year.” Neville asked nervously.

“I doubt most of them are going to make it through the first few weeks. Once we’ve had a month of sessions I’m going to offer an out to anyone who wants it and a new contract will be signed for those who want to stay.”

“What are we going to be doing exactly that’s going to make half the school quit?” Hermione asked.

“Running, for one. Saturdays will be nothing but physical training.” Harry said grimly, “Most of magical society seem perfectly content to use their magic to do physical tasks for them, letting their bodies get out of shape. Unless you play quidditch, there are no sports or outside activities to keep the students fit.”

“How is being fit supposed to help us in the war exactly?” Padma asked.

“I did a lot of reading and studying this summer and I found out a few facts that recent generations seem to have forgotten. Physical exercise while you’re young helps your magical core grow. The stronger the body, the stronger the magical core as long as both are exercised.”

“Really?” Neville asked.

“Yeah, it’s actually part of the Auror training they do with in coming members. You have to be fit enough to dodge spells fired in your direction and run after a fleeing criminal if needed. If we’re going to be able to protect ourselves and our families in the war then we need to be just as physically fit.”

“And if they can’t keep up?”

“We’ll be working in groups, the good, the okay, and the needs work. If the ones who need work don’t improve in the first month and get moved to the other groups then they won’t be allowed to progress out of the beginner lessons either.”

“Beginner lessons?”

“Once everyone gets used to running and builds up some muscle we’re going to start running drills to work on our speed and agility, that’s all we’re going to be doing for the first few months. The classes are going to be working to control the speed and precision of our spell casting. Once we have that down we’re going to work to specialize, fifth year and above will be working on learning defense, offensive spells, healing, and wards that can be cast to protect a home or even a small corner to hide in if needed.”

“What if they don’t ever make it out of the beginner lessons?”

“Then we’ll move them to non-active spell casting, such as healing, defensive warding and shields, and other passive work. I know some people just aren’t built to be really active and I’m not going to force them but they have to at least attempt it and make an effort.”

***

“Hermione, Neville, do you have a second?” Harry asked gesturing them over to the windy corner in the common room later that night.

“What are you doing sitting over here? It’s always so cold in this corner.” Hermione said with a shudder casting a warming charm over herself.

“I found something I need to show you two. Come down to the common room at midnight after everyone’s asleep tonight.”

“Alright, you can’t give us a hint?”

“I found somewhere we can study that will let Luna join us easily. We need a way to tell Luna to be in her common room too, maybe we can catch her tomorrow.” Harry said shifting so the rest of the common room couldn’t see his grin.

“We need a better way to get messages to each other.” Hermione said with a sigh, “Especially if she’s going to be working with us more.”

“What if we just started using our patronus to send short messages? If we do it often enough eventually everyone will stop thinking it’s strange. We can say we’re just practicing the spell if anyone notices.” Harry asked, he’d been toying with the idea for a few days but didn’t really want to show off his new Patronus.

“And use codes for the messages since there might be others around.” Hermione said with a nod, “I’ll work out a short list. If anyone’s there we can just repeat what was said and send it back so you know we got the message but were busy.”

“Let’s try it tomorrow, for now just go back to what you were doing. I’ll see you later.”

“Right.”

“Sorry, I’m late.” Hermione whispered joining them by the wall later that night, “Lavender wouldn’t go to sleep so I slipped her a few of the sleep candies I made.”

“Sleep candies?” Neville asked, rubbing at his own arms from standing waiting for so long in the cold.

“I dosed a few candies with a sleeping potion in case I needed to work on something and one of my roommates were staying up. They haven’t noticed yet.” She said with a shrug.

“Are you sure you weren’t meant for Slytherin?” Neville asked with a grin.

“If I was, then anyone could be, Nev.” Harry said with a grin tapping the door and pulling it far enough open for them to follow.

The door closed soundlessly behind them and he led them forwards up the stairs. He could see Hermione all but vibrating with questions as she took in the circular room. Neville immediately went to the door labeled with the Ravenclaw crest.

“You think this leads to each of the common rooms?” He asked gesturing to the other doors.

“It would make sense.” He said gesturing to the door they had entered from with the Gryffindor crest.

“Harry, do you know whose desk this is?!” Hermione hissed dragging him over to the one she’d been looking at.

“No, I only came up to make sure it was safe before I brought you guys up but I can guess.” He said with a grin, “The murals all correspond to a house depending on where the desks are. One desk for each house.”

“You found the Founder’s offices! This is the desk Lady Ravenclaw used! These are her papers!”

“And her quill and ink pot.” Harry teased with a grin, “We need to sort everything for useful spells and put the rest into storage somewhere if we’re going to use the desks.”

“I can’t use a Founders desk!” she squeaked.

“Why not?”

“It’s a historical object, it should be in a museum! You don’t just go to museum and start using things!” she snapped, wringing her hands to keep them from the tempting papers that were scattered about just begging to be read.

“Everything in this school is a historical object in some way, Hermione. We’re using the same desks our parents used for the most part, the same classrooms. Why would using the Founders desks make a difference?”

“But,” she wavered fingering a thin book that sat to one side.

“What about all the stuff in the lost and found room? If the owners had died doesn’t that make it okay to use?”

“Well, as long as there aren’t any relatives to pass it on to.” She agreed slowly.

“My family’s descended from the Founders, so’s Neville’s if I’m reading the genealogical charts right. How is us using them as their relatives any different?”

“But I’m not descended from them.” She huffed, taking a seat in the chair.

“Who’s to say you aren’t? You could have a few chromosomes from one of the founders. Just about any of us could probably say the same.”

“I have no idea what a chromosome is but pretty much everyone in the wizarding world tries to claim to be related to the Founders, Hermione. No one can prove if they are or aren’t really.” Neville pointed out, “Most purebloods are second or third cousins to each other so the lines can get blurry.”

“We need to get you a few basic botany and biology books, Nev. You’d catch on quick with all your work with plants.” Harry said with a frown making a mental note to find a way to make muggle purchases while he was in the wizarding world.

“You really don’t think they would have minded?” She asked taking a hesitant seat like the chair might bite her.

“It’s a school, Hermione. I’m pretty sure they’re just shocked no one else found the rooms yet.”

“How did you find it?” Neville asked.

“A draft has to come from somewhere,” He said with a shrug, “and a secret door leading out of the common room could be useful.”

“Only you would be hunting for doors in drafty corners.” Hermione said with a small chuckle. “Can you tell us more about your plans now?”

“After Neville tests your shields,” Harry said moving to Slytherin’s desk and taking a seat.

All of the desk drawers were locked and he started casting detection spells while Neville pried at the girl’s Occlumency shields. Glancing at the carved snakes flicking their tongues at him Harry grinned, “_Open_.” He hissed, the drawers popping open easily. He emptied the contents and started sorting everything into several boxes, some of it might prove useful but for now they needed the space more.

The next night they brought Luna in and started training in Occlumency, so far none of them could stand up to Harry’s probes nor could they penetrate his shields. They each took one of the Founder’s desks and everyone was in raptures over the small notes or old books they found. They settled into work and started a massive list of spells and other things they thought the others needed to learn.

Neville sat at Helga Hufflepuff’s desk and spent hours pouring over her notes for plants and the tiny packets of seeds she’d left to one side with planters put in stasis. She’d designed the grounds and helped ward the forest around Hogwarts. A lot of the defensive plants she’d planted had been removed in later years but there were still a few supposed to be growing in the deeper parts of the forest.

Luna took Godric Gryffindor’s desk to everyone’s surprise and was making notes for everyone on the construction of the castle and his defensive ward systems and transfiguration work. He’d been the one to add the charmed staircases, but surprisingly it’s been Rowena who’d been the true prankster of the group, charming the trick steps and many of the hidden passages. Hermione was in raptures over Rowena Ravenclaw’s books and notes, she’d been a charms master and several of the books were journals of her spell crafting.

Harry spent his time working on his other projects which he’d organized into blank notebooks. Slytherin had worked mainly with potions and offensive spells used in dueling but he’d also put a lot of work into his hidden chamber. Each of the Founders apparently had a hidden office that they used outside of their shared office but they would have to hunt through their journals and notes for clues if they ever had time to try and track them down.

Harry was swamped with his own work, not to mention the papers they had to do for homework. It seemed that half the school had submitted questions for the Niffler Club and sorting, writing up rejections, and noting the new questions and the amount offered for each answer was time consuming, even if he only had to do so in the master copy of the book for it to update the rest. People were also already submitting answers to the handful of questions he’d listed as part of the initial startup.

At the number of letters piling up they might have to start a small owlery near the school just to deal with the mail going out. The spells coming in were promising at least. One question had been to send in an obscure spell, its origins, and several known uses. He was sending out a large stack of small payouts and refusals later that night for his elves to find owls to deliver them.

His projects were quickly multiplying simply from the first two weeks of class. The inventory of the Chamber and the Room of Lost Things had turned up a massive list of items that could prove useful. Yet another Horcrux had been discovered and the Goblins were ecstatic to see its return, the Ravenclaw diadem had originally been goblin work and its loss had shamed the clan who created it for Lady Ravenclaw.

Items crafted by a goblin clan were considered loaned to the buyers even if they were gifted and were expected to be returned to the clan when the last of the family passed away. Magical Humans didn’t seem to understand this and often sold the items earning them and the clan who gifted the item anger and shame. Part of the anger growing at the Headmaster was that he’d denied Harry his rightful claim to the Gryffindor sword since it had been won in battle. Items won in battle were one of the few exceptions to the rule, anything captured as a prize during battle was considered the rightful property of the victor.

“Hermione?” Harry asked glancing over to where she was steadily filling a massive scroll with notes.

“Hmm?” She asked not looking up.

“What do you think of inviting your parents to stay the summer at the manor?” He asked marking down a note to return the massive list of lost books to the Hogwarts Library after copies were made for the Manor.

“You mean Potter Manor?” she asked blinking as she looked away from her work, thrown by the topic.

“Well, yes or one of the other estates. I was just thinking, everyone else’s properties have been warded in case of an attack but your parents don’t have any protection. Would they consider it?” Harry asked fiddling with a piece of scrap paper.

“I can ask, I’m not sure what they were thinking of doing next summer.” She said slowly, “We’re not going to be able to ward their house are we?”

“It’s a muggle home, since you’re not graduated we can’t even claim it’s a wizarding household. The ministry would never let a muggle home be warded even if the goblins were doing the warding.”

“What about during Christmas?”

“What about it?” Harry asked uncertainly,

“You never go home during Christmas but if we said you were going home with my family we could all go to the manor and you can offer to let them stay if they like then.” She said worrying at a lock of hair, “I don’t know, they were worried about me coming back this year but they haven’t really heard the real story behind my injuries either.”

“Dumbledore didn’t bother to inform them at all?”

“No, I told them it was an accident at school.” Hermione said with a sigh, “They don’t get the wizarding papers.”

“Do you want them to stay safe and in your life?” Harry asked quietly, watching his friend closely.

“What do you mean?”

“They clearly were trying to learn about the wizarding world when we were in the Alley. Maybe they just don’t know enough to understand the situation yet. We could give them some books and a crash course in magical history and government during the holiday and let them decide how they want to take it, stay as part of the magical world, balance between, or go completely muggle.”

“You think they’re going to leave me?” she asked softly.

“I think they’re terrified that you’re going to leave them.” Harry said with a sigh, “They barely see you all year while you’re at school and when you get home they don’t understand what you’ve done all year.”

“You really think it would help to involve them?” she asked fiddling with a quill.

“It couldn’t hurt; we could introduce them to the Tonks to help get them used to a magical household.”

“Let me send a letter with Hedwig. I can at least find out if they’ve already made plans.” She said with a frown.

***

Harry surveyed the gathered DA students with a grin; all looked half-awake or grumpy as he checked off each person. Once the last name was checked off he noted that half the expected groups hadn’t bothered to even show up for the early morning session. Stuffing the scroll away he warded his bag next to the entrance and turned back to the group with a grin.

“Okay everyone, the point of these sessions is to start adding more physical effort to our training. Those that can’t keep up today will be moved to the remedial morning sessions until they manage a full session without tapping out.”

“What if we don’t want to do the physical sessions?” Someone asked from the back.

“Then you won’t be part of the advanced classes for DA. You have to at least prove to me you tried to improve yourself before I’ll move someone not able to complete the physical sessions to the advanced spell sessions.” Harry said flatly, “I know not everyone wants to be physically fit or even needs to be but you won’t be part of the combat training if you don’t. You’re welcome to attend the other sessions or focus on another area outside of combat such as mediwizardry or warding.”

“I’m only asking that you do your best.” Harry said firmly glancing over the crowd. “Now, the first test is running a lap around the lake, I suggest you leave your robes and bags behind. I’ll get a house elf to keep watch over everyone’s things. In the future come dressed for exercise if you’re going to continue.”

Barely a third of the students managed to complete a single lap around the lake and those were mostly the quidditch players. Most of the group managed half way around, walking the rest, while the last fourth didn’t even manage a quarter of the distance at a run. Harry let the charmed parchment he’d warded near the finish line mark the last person’s time before he dismissed the groaning group. He was sure half the people there wouldn’t bother showing back up for their session next week.

“That was worse than I was thinking it was going to be.” Neville said with a groan leaning against the castle and letting the stone suck out the heat from his skin, “Does it get better?”

“Yes, you get used to the effort but we’re going to keep increasing the distance so it won’t exactly get easier.” Harry said with a shrug.

“You’ve done this before?” Hermione asked, gathering up their bags and handing them out.

“I ran a lot at the Dursley’s and I started running every morning this summer.” He said with a shrug.

“You made it look easy, Harry.” Neville said with a huff forcing himself up. “Are you doing anything else today?”

“I’m going to finish my run then cleanup and study in the library a bit.” Harry said with a grin.

“You’re not finished?” Neville asked eyes bugging out slightly.

“Nev, that’s the warm up, mate.” Harry said with a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder as he jogged off.


	21. Dumbledore

****Albus Dumbledore watched the children before him eating dinner with a genial smile on his face but his mind kept churning. Someone was making a play for his tools. The school had never seen such a drop in students from traditional families in years. The students and in some cases their entire families had disappeared, leaving both sides to scramble for explanations. Even Voldemort was baffled according to the reports of his one remaining spy.

He forced his mask firmly in place as his thoughts turned to the missing Potions Master. The man had been bound with old style vows and magical chains that should have forced him to return unless he was on death’s door but the gadget Albus had set with tracking his health continued to buzz and smoke. Snape was alive and refusing his vows to both Voldemort and Albus. Someone was taking his most valuable players, stripping Voldemort of his new recruits, and turning even the goblins against him.

He’d received a notice that the bank was reviewing all accounts after erroneous findings in a minor’s account. It was unprecedented, no goblin cared about their customers beyond their wealth, it had to be something amounting to Line or House corruption for them to step in and to do it at this level meant it was multiple Houses.

The Potter vaults were under investigation along with those of several orphans whose funds he managed as their legal magical guardian. It limited the funds he could pull right now making bribing the various factions and families harder since his own vaults were stripped to fund the war efforts decades ago. Doubtless he’d be called eventually to justify his various withdrawals but he’d carefully documented each as various school expenses in his ledger, forged documents from the deceased parents granted him the right to use whatever excess was available for the war effort.

Standing he gave the other teachers a benign nod and headed towards his office. The Boy Who Lived caught his eye as he left the room, which was another thing that bore watching. The rage and power Harry had displayed after the mutt’s death was shocking. He’d need to look into replenishing the bindings if the boy continued to show such strength, pity most of the monitoring devices he’d keyed to the brat had been destroyed in his tantrum.

Harry had returned for the school year depressed and worn looking. According to Molly he’d been moping the weeks he stayed with the Weasleys and the down turn had continued the first few weeks of school. He was starting to show more appetite and effort in his time with his friends so for now Albus left it alone, the boy was studying more as well but given his knowledge of the prophesy he could be trying to prepare himself for the final battle, futile pursuit that it was. Perhaps he’d offer to tutor the boy occasionally if he could find the time, push him to think he’s progressing rapidly so that he’ll go back to his normal selfish pursuits.

Gentle brushes of Harry’s outer thoughts had only shown him thinking of the mutt or raging at the various injustices in his life. Albus would need to guide that rage into a better outlet. He’d started back his defense lessons with the other students at least, perhaps he could convince the new Defense teacher to offer him some assistance or private lessons, it would be yet another way to put the boy in debt to the school and it’s headmaster, possibly.

He doubted he’d have time to do much with the whelp. Lately all his time was spent tracking rumors of this new player or fighting legal battles in the magical courts. Everyone suddenly seemed to decide to challenge his every move as Chief Warlock, Madam Longbottom had become increasing snide in her commentary to every law and bill he tried to present. He wasn’t sure what slight the old woman was imagining but she’d clearly overblown it into something massive. He needed her support if he was going to continue to pull the Order back together for the coming battles.


	22. Gifts and Exchanges

****“You know I can’t return this unless we’re ending our friendship, right?” Harry asked in surprise when the book shaped package revealed Hermione’s copy of Hogwarts a History at breakfast.

“Of course, I’m just giving up reading it until the spring equinox next year. I don’t mind you keeping my copy.”

“Alright, I just wanted to be sure.” Harry said with a grin handing over his present, “I hope you don’t mind, I couldn’t give up quidditch this year so this was the next best thing.”

“I can’t take your photo album, Harry.” Hermione gasped in shock when she finished unwrapping the volume.

“I know you’ll take good care of it.” Harry said with a smile taking her hand, “Thank you for your gift, Friend of House Potter.”

“Thank you for your gift, Friend of House Granger.” She said accepting the kiss he brushed across her knuckles with a blush. They both ignored the gasps around them as they finished the ritual exchange and went back to their dinner.

“You and Hermione are doing a friendship ritual?” Neville asked from across the table, “I knew you were interested in them but I didn’t think you’d start one that fast.”

“The friendship ones are fairly simple and I like the fact that Hermione would gain some magical protection from House Potter.” Harry said with a shrug, digging into his plate like he had no idea the scandal he was causing. “Is it too soon to congratulate you on your own ritual?”

“Well, no but most people wait until the rituals completed in case someone backs out prematurely.” Neville said with a blush.

“I apologize for bringing it up then.” Harry said with a frown, “I’m still not understanding half the traditions in that book you sent for my birthday.”

“I’m not the best person to explain pureblood traditions, Harry. Maybe one of the prefects could point you to a better book.” Neville said slowly with a frown, he’d never sent Harry a book on pureblood traditions.

“No problem,” Harry said with a shrug, “I’ll look in the library later.”

The gossip made its way around the school in a flash and there was an article in the Prophet the next morning on the dangerous rites and rituals that the Potter Heir might be tampering with. Harry took it in stride noting the small article in the Ivory Quill about cleansing rituals hidden in a small historical essay on the various charms and rituals that had fallen out of favor in the last century.

“Is it true that you’re doing a ritual with Hermione, Harry?” Lavender asked fiddling with her books as they waited on McGonagall to let them in the classroom, “Those can be dangerous.”

“It’s just a friendship ritual, I wanted Hermione to have legal protection in case she needed it. The Ministry still says the rituals are an allowed form of forming a legal binding between Houses.”

“So, it’s not an engagement?”

“What? No, most of my other friends have their own House magic to protect them in court. I wanted Hermione to have the same.”

“The Prophet was saying she was trying to trap you into a marriage bond.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Harry said with a snort turning to Neville and Hermione as they joined him, “Do you think I should sue for slander?”

“For what? The Prophet?”

“Yeah.”  
“You’d be suing for Libel but I don’t see why you couldn’t.” Hermione said with a shrug, “You could at least force them to print a retraction.”

“You didn’t when they said you were a scarlet woman.” Lavender pointed out.

“I’m not the soon to be Head of a wealthy House, Harry has more to lose then I do.” She said with a careless shrug. “They’ve been saying horrible things about him for years now, it would serve them right to have to pay reparations to his House.”

“She’s got a point.” Neville said blushing when most of the hall looked in his direction, “They’ve tarnished House Potter for years, Hermione was only called that because she’s Harry’s friend, making her a target in their eyes.”

“Which is exactly why she needs protection like the ritual. If she’s already being treated like a friend of House Potter then she might as well be one.” Harry said with a snort going back to his paper.

***

Harry made his way quickly through the corridors to the statue of the humpbacked witch. Ten minutes later he was out of breath as he crawled out of the tunnel into the sweet shop’s basement. Casting several cleaning charms with his black wand, he waited until he was presentable in his adult form before activating the portkey the goblins had sent.

“Thank you for coming in, Lord Thorburn.” Gold Kris said quickly leading him back through the hallways

“It sounded urgent.” Harry said taking the seat before Gold Kris’ desk once they arrived at his office.

“Several of the recent graduates from Hogwarts have requested sanctuary and the removal of their marks.”

“They got a taste of what Voldemort does when he’s bored or displeased then.” Harry said with a sigh, “Are they here?”

“Waiting on your pleasure, as are the Weasley’s and Prewitt’s. They wished to speak with you at the earliest convenience.”

“I also have a list of former Slytherins who would like to ally themselves with House Potter or Black. Many would like Dark Marks removed, a change of House, or even simply to vow themselves as vassals of your house, placing them under your protection.” The goblin said handing over a scroll.

“Do you know what prompted the requests?”

“Interestingly enough it appears to be the coverage in the papers of you ritual with Miss Granger. The darker Houses appear to be taking it as you aligning your House with the older traditions.”

“I’m not interested in adopting anyone into my House unless they are under age and wish to remove themselves from their House of birth. If they are interested in vowing loyalty as a vassal we can explore that option, I’ve been researching the vows House Potter and Black used traditionally but I’ll need vows of secrecy as well.”

“We’ve readied the ritual circle for your use should you need it tonight.”

“Thank you, Gold Kris. Please thank the Director as well. I know you generally don’t allow use of the ritual rooms.”

“Considering the damage to my office from the last removal it was deemed prudent.” Gold Kris said with a grimace gesturing for Harry to rise and follow him.

Several young men stood about the room in small groups or determinedly alone. Each looked worn and exhausted, their bodies thin and cheeks hollowed with the horrors they had experienced in the Dark Lord’s service. Harry entered and casually conjured a table with three chairs, one clearly suited for the goblin while the other two were normal.

“If you would sir,” Harry said offering Gold Kris a polite smile.

“Thank you, Lord Thorburn.” Gold Kris said taking a seat and giving a nasty smile to the waiting defectors, see how the House you are running to treats its allies, traitors.

“I am Lord Thorburn, I speak on behalf of House Black. I would speak with each of you individually, a vow of silence must be taken on anything said during this meeting before we may continue.”

“There is a rumor you are offering sanctuary from the war, can you confirm this?” one of the older boys asked stepping forward.

“I am offering sanctuary to those who need it. I can’t say more without a vow.” Harry said keeping his tone distant.

Slowly, each person gave their vow of silence. Marcus Flint came forward when it was clear the others would not be the first to approach. His hands shook as he folded his sleeves back revealing the mark and setting his wand on the table out of his reach before taking a seat, putting himself at the mercy of the other man.

“The table is warded so the others cannot hear our discussion, Mister Flint.” Harry said settling back into his chair, “I need to know exactly why you are asking to have your mark removed and what your current beliefs are about muggle born in wizarding society and the Dark Lord.”

“My family are supportive of the dark, sir. We have been for centuries. It was expected that I join the Dark Lord when I graduated and I went willingly. I thought the Light too willing to compromise and discard the traditions I’d been raised with. They were too soft and blind to the threat of the muggle born.” He said stuttering to a stop as his hands shook.

“And now?”

“I’ve never seen such death and pain. The Dark Lord is mad, he kills and tortures his own followers without remorse or plan. He doesn’t care if we die to a one if he still takes his prize at the end. The magical world will be barren if he wins, the bloodlines he claims to protect destroyed, and the population decimated.”

“What of your views on muggle borns?”

“I thought at first they shouldn’t be allowed to join us but… I don’t want them dead but I hate how they flaunt their magic without bothering to honor the traditions that come with it.”

“How exactly do you think they are supposed to learn those traditions when the books and information are controlled by pureblood Houses?” Harry asked mildly.

“Potter introduced Granger to the rituals and she accepted them. She’s one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts right now, if she can see the worth in the traditions maybe the others can.”

“You wish the muggle born to be taught the old traditions?”

“Yes, at a young age, maybe even before they start Hogwarts. Show them our holidays and our rituals, let them learn the small bindings the same as the rest of us did at home.” Flint said voice firming as he finally met Harry’s eyes, “They expect us to blindly learn about their traditions and history, they should be expected the same.”

“If you are unbound and released from your vows what would you do?”

“I wanted to work on a reserve like with dragons but my father refused. He wanted me in the Ministry.”

“Are you willing to vow loyalty to House Thorburn and its allies, to become a vassal of my House and use your abilities to protect its other members?”

“Yes, sir. I wish to serve you but I won’t give up my family name. I’m the Heir and if my father dies in the war I want my mother and sister to have something to come back to.”

“Very well.” Harry said standing and offering the young man his hand. “My house has very specific expectations of its members, you are to work in the field you wish, study and learn. The House will support your endeavors but you must give any products made back to the House for sale.”

“Products?”

“Potions, spells, or anything you create during your career.” Harry said as the other man stood, “Products are sold through the House and ten percent goes back to the fund to educate other members.”

“I can agree to that, sir.” Marcus said shaking Harry’s have with a firm grip.

“Welcome to House Thorburn then Marcus Flint.”

The rest of the interviews were much the same, a few were brothers who had brought their younger siblings in hopes of sparing them the same fate. Harry and a group of goblin guards escorted them to the ritual room. Each were stripped of the mark and any painful bindings, those that wanted to ally themselves with House Thorburn were bound to the house with a vassal’s spell.

He sent them to recover in a property that wasn’t too far from where Snape was staying. He would have them portkey over the next few days to discuss their options with the former spy and decide where they were going to work or if they were going to take up a field of study instead.

The deal that each person had to work or study seemed to be paying off. Draco had apprenticed to Snape and the two had already produced recipes for twenty new potions that would soon start being produced and sold via the paper and a new catalog that was being distributed.

Lady Narcissa Black had previous studied healing and was teaching what she knew to several young women who wished to become healers. Right now they were learning to enchant bandages and brew healing potions. Harry was looking into getting several more teachers to come in or to offer apprenticeships should they be needed. Several of the young men had agreed to apprentice with Master Pitman but Master Simmons had yet to take any other students.

The twins had offered to sell any potions or tricks they invented for the war effort through a shell company that House Black was funding. It would be advertised through the Ivory Quill and in ads in other publications. Like the Quill it would be offering items that would help in day to day life as well as those specifically for defense or protection.

The farms that have been fallow were now planted with winter cover crops that would be tilled into the earth in the spring before the true crops were planted. House Potter used to be one of the main suppliers for wheat in the wizarding world and Harry intended to start that production back on its way, if the wheat didn’t sell in Britain he could always have it shipped where it would sell on muggle markets.

Wizarding Britain was too isolationist in its policies and thinking, Harry was finding. Almost nothing made in magical Britain was sent out into the world. Only a small supply of potions ingredients and some beer and alcohol were shipped anywhere, even when overstock sat in stasis or rotting in warehouses.

House Thorburn was in talks with several newer Houses to start a shipping business that would allow them to transport the excess around the globe. They would use muggle shipping at first until they would start their own ships staffed with squib and magical crews. He was finding that there were thousands of squibs or low powered magical people forced out of work in the wizarding world who were desperate to return to what they thought of as home.

“Have the Weasley’s and Prewitt’s shown in, please.” Harry said to a guard with a sigh once the last marked boy left, he could only hope they didn’t take one of the more extreme steps he’d researched; the last thing he wanted was to gain a pair of slaves.

“Thank you for seeing us, Lord Potter.” Bill said bowing to the young man seated before them.

“I’m always happy to meet with friends, Lord Weasley.” Harry said standing and moving forward to shake the older man’s hand.

“I would like to formally cement the relations between our two Houses, if you would permit me, Lord Potter. House Weasley owes you a debt we can never repay in revealing the treachery within our House.”

“I could not stand by while good people were manipulated and harmed, Lord Weasley. In my eyes there is no debt.”

“I cannot agree, Lord Potter. In generations past it was known that those of House Weasley were fierce warriors loyal to the cause they supported. We have served many Houses and causes over the years and I wish to pledge our House to your cause.”

“Are you certain?” Harry asked needing to be sure before they started the official ritual.

“I am, Harry. I think House Weasley needs this.” Bill said meeting his eyes firmly, the others behind him nodding in agreement.

“Very well.” He said with a nod, pulling out his wand and crossing it with Bill’s, both holding their wands with the hand wearing their House rings.

“House Weasley pledges itself to House Potter, may we always support its endeavors. Let our Houses be linked in all aspects, we will be loyal to House Potter’s causes, fight in its battles, support its decisions. Let there always be a Weasley ready to answer their call. Let us always protect and serve them until the last of our line.” A line of red magic swept from his House ring linking their hands and merging with Harry’s ring.

“House Potter accepts the pledge of House Weasley, let them always have a place at our side in peace and in war. Their victories shall be celebrated in our halls and their defeats will be mourned together. Let both Houses grow through this mutual support and care.” A blue line of magic joined them together as he spoke, twining with Bill’s and pulsing a soft purple where the lines merged.

“So mote it be.” They said in unison, the magic sinking in and disappearing with a small flash of light and heat.

“There is one other vow that needs to be made.” Bill said nodding to where Fred and George waited to one side.

“Before we continue, there’s one thing I’d like to do first.” Harry said offering his hand back to Bill, “I’d like to remove any painful bindings you have on your core and magic.”

“Bindings? Shouldn’t the purge and magic ritual have removed everything?” Bill asked slowly taking Harry’s hand.

“Magic likes to bind magical beings together. Most of the time the bindings are harmless, like the bonds between siblings but sometimes the bonds can be used to harm or even drain vitality from those around them.” Harry murmured.

He centered himself and let his vision slid towards the grey mist. The bindings encircling Bill’s core were mostly benign but there were a few forced bindings and harmful friendships that had left their mark on Bill’s magic. He shattered the bonds to Dumbledore and Bill’s mother encouraging the ragged energies underneath them to start healing. The sickly line to Arthur he left alone for now since it seemed to be slowly recovering on its own.

“Done,” Harry said carefully letting go and checking the other man’s face, “Are you all right?”

“Am I supposed to feel lighter?” Bill asked shakily letting Harry help him to a nearby chair.

“Yes, dark bindings weigh down your magic and soul.”

“Alright there, Bill?” Fred asked coming forward to check on their brother.

“I’m good, it just surprised me.” Bill said nodding to where Harry was waiting, “Don’t keep Lord Potter waiting.”

“Are you ready for us, Harry?” George asked stopping a step behind Fred.

“Are you both certain this is what you want?”

“Yes, we’ve talked about it and it’s decided.” Fred said glancing at his twin and getting a firm nod in return.

“House Prewitt wishes to pledge itself to House Potter.” They said in unison pulling out their wands and presenting them so Harry could cross his wand along them, “House Prewitt owes a debt it can never repay, let one of our own in each generation stand by the Head of House Potter. Let us be his shield and his blade in times of trouble. Let us be his friend and protector in times of peace. Until either House falls let us be bound together. House Prewitt will serve House Potter as paladin and protector.” The golden lines of magic from their rings linked them to Harry’s ring pulsing with the sacrifice and power of the vow.

“House Potter accepts the pledge of House Prewitt, let them stand at our side in darkness and light, in birth and death, let them be bound to our line until either line no longer exists.” Harry said the ritual words, watching as a thick blue line twined and merged with the golden strands burning a bright white from the strength of the vows.

“So mote it be.” They chanted, the flash much larger this time as the accumulated magic surged through them forging a permanent bond between the Houses, binding the twins as paladins to the Potters. Harry held on a moment longer to clear both the twins of their painful bindings as well.

“I’ve got to get back to the others. Thank you for everything, Harry.” Bill said returning to stand next to the twins, “Please let me know the second you need anything.”

“I will, thank you, Bill. Please let me know how Ron and Ginny are doing.”

“Of course, I’ll send a letter through the box.” He said giving the group and nod and heading back to the portkey room.

“I want both of you to stay at Potter Manor this summer. I have a lot of training to do and I want you learning from the Masters I’ve apprenticed to.”

“Keeping more secrets, Harry?” Fred asked with a grin looking over the Potter crest that had been magically tattooed on his wrist, thick lines of runes wrapping the limb and sealing the vow.

“Not anymore, not with you two at least,” Harry said with a snort, noting that the lines of runes were different colors on each twin, green for Fred and a dark rust color for George. “You can’t act as my House paladins if you don’t know what’s going on.”

“Good, we don’t intend to be left behind.”

Harry conjured a trio of armchairs to one side and started filling them in on everything that had happened since Sirius died, the two prophesies, his inheritance, training, and plans for House Potter. It was very late when he finally trailed to a stop, unsure of anything else he needed to tell them. Fred and George glanced at each other before nodding.

“Is there room at the manor for us to move in and keep the catalogs going?” Fred asked.

“More than enough, why? You just got settled at the sea cottage.”

“We can still use the property for experimentation or even the mass production we need for the catalog orders but we need to be near you if we’re going to have a chance in hell of catching up, Harry.” Fred said.

“We need to start studying as well. We’ve got Occlumency down fairly well but we can start working with your Masters to brush up on our defensive skills and use the trance books to catch up on the book learning.” George said.

“I’d advise taking it easy on the trance books, only one or two a week. You need time to process the information to really be able to use it.” Harry put in, “I’ll send a note to Master Pittman and Sword master Simmons, and it will be up to them if they want to take you on as students.”

“That’s fair.” Fred said with a nod.

“If you have a moment, Lord Thorburn;” A goblin said stopping him when they closed up the ritual room.

“How can I assist you?” Harry asked glad that he’d remembered to change back into his adult form.

“Account Manager Gold Kris requested that you meet with him before you leave.”

“I’ll speak with him now,” Harry said with a nod, turning and heading back to the account manager’s office, at this rate he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.

“There is one more matter that needs to be dealt with before you retire.” Gold Kris said gesturing to a corner of the office, a small House Elf stepped forward out of the shadows.

“Hello,” Harry said with a small smile, “How can I assist you, House Elf?”

“You are the unbinder, the grey Lord who can free those the ancient wizards enslaved?” It asked with a high delicate voice.

“I am; do you wish to be unbound?”

“No, Lisle is bound to her task.” She said shaking her head, “She would ask you to unbind another.”

“Who do you wish unbound?”

“Lisle cannot say, she is bound to silence to her task but she can show you.”


	23. Poison

Harry tried not to worry about the cursed clan that requested his help. He wouldn't be able to help them until summer break at the earliest. He simply couldn't travel that far from the castle without a good alibi. Already he was pushing his luck heading to Gringotts, those trips would have to unless it was an emergency as well now that school was in full swing. He hated putting off his responsibilities but he saw little choice without outing himself to the headmaster and the world.

He had a good start on his essay once class ended and Hermione and Neville headed to lunch. The quidditch practices had been going well and he was actually starting to look forward to the first game coming up even if he was going to be in the stands. At least Ron wasn’t here to barrage him constantly about it.

“Are you certain about quitting the team? They might take you back if you grovel a little bit.” Hermione offered with a frown.

“I’m ready for a break. If things calm down next year I can try out again then.” Harry said ignoring the glares, it was taking too much of his time to practice three times a week and trying to manage the unruly members.

“As long as you are sure,” she said with a nod dismissing the entire matter.

Neville shrugged with Harry as they went back to the food. The desserts popped up and Harry hissed at his poison detection bracelet went burning hot as he reached for a dish.

“Don’t touch the pudding,” he snapped warding off that part fo the table and standing to fetch Professor McGonagall only to see her already striding his way.

“Mister Potter?”

“Sirius got me a bracelet that detects poison last year. The trifle made it burn my wrist when I reached for it.”

“And the wards?”

“I placed them so no one else would try and eat anything.” Harry offered with a shrug.

“Very well, please remove your spellwork so we can examine the food.” She said turning back to the rest of the students, “Everyone, please go directly to your dorms. Dinner is canceled and if you feel sick at all let your head of house known immediately.”

Flickwick levitated the offending pudding to a conjured table while the rest of the food was scanned for tampering. Two other dishes were eventually found to have been dosed but the house elves had held the food back.

“The puddings had a bad smell but Tuffy be insisting one must be served since it is Potter’s favorite.” The kitchen staff elf said wringing its hands.

“Where is Tuffy now?”

“He is leaving to run an errand for Headmaster Dumbledore, Mistress and has not returned to the kitchens.”

“I’ll scan the rest of the kitchens to be safe.” Flitwick said with a frown gesturing for the elf to accompany him.

“Perhaps you should start carrying a bozar, Mister Potter. They can mean life or death with a poisoning.” Slughorn said with a frown.

“You maybe right, Professor Slughorn,” Harry agreed,“Professor McGonagall would I be able to go to Hogsmead to pick up one this weekend?”

“Surely the boy shouldn’t be traveling when someone just tried to kill him? What if they try again?” Professor Sprout asked twirling her wand in agitation.

“I will escort Mister Potter myself since I need a few items from town as well.” McGonagall said with a sniff, “We will arrange a time later, Mister Potter, I need to discuss todays events with the headmaster.”

“How exactly did a house elf not owned by Hogwarts wind up in the kitchens in the first place?” Slughorn asked, “I thought there were wards to prevent such things?”

“I intend to ask Albus that myself. Come along Mister Potter, I would like Madame Pomphry to check you over before you return to the dorms.” The herbology professor said guiding him out of the hall as the others went back to examining the pudding.

“I didn’t even touch the pudding professor.” Harry protested.

“I would rather be safe than sorry, my dear.” She huffed guiding him up the stairs, “I was rather hoping this would be a calmer year for everyone, yourself especially.”

“I’m starting to think I attract trouble. No matter how calm I try to keep my life, Professor Sprout, trouble just seems to find me.”

“I doubt it is simply your nature, Mister Potter. You would have done well in Hufflepuff. Not all courage is rushing into danger, there is courage in smaller quieter actions as well.”

“I’d much rather prefer the behind the scenes courage, professor, but so far I keep getting pushed into the spotlight.”

“Sadly there is little anyone can do to control the wiles of the public.” She sighed opening the hospital ward door, “Poppy, do you have a moment to check over Mister Potter?”

“What has happened?” Madame Pomphry asked hurrying over.

“Someone slipped poison into a dessert on the griffindore table, no one touched it but I would rather double check than have a child get injured.”

“Of course,” she said casting a series of spells over Harry and blinking in surprise at the results.

“Is everything alright?” Professor Sprout asked looking concerned when Poppy didn’t reply immediately.

“Oh yes, he is in perfect health but I’d like to keep him overnight just to be safe.” She said giving Harry a questioning look from his results and back.

“That would be fine,” Harry agreed giving Professor Sprout a shrug as he took a seat on the closest bed, “At least this way I get a night without listening to half the dorm snoring.”

Poppy quickly locked up and warded the door, casting something at each of the portraits and windows before turning back to Harry with an anxious look.

“Have you have a full physical done elsewhere, Mister Potter?”

“The goblins insisted after a number of irregularities were detected in my vault.” Harry said warily but deciding to trust the woman.

“Thank Acesco,” she gasped sagging on to a bed, “You must thing very badly of me but when I took the evidence of your abuse to the headmaster he spelled me silent. I can only speak of it to someone who already knows about the situation. I kept trying to warn people but couldn’t get the words out.”

“My account manager is helping to cleanse the targeted students. I’m going to see him Saturday night. Come with me and get scanned, they might be able to remove the curse.”

“Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard, Harry. If he knows you have caught on he could hurt you.”

“If he tries I will leave. I have houses waiting and ready. You could leave now if you wanted.” Harry offered wanted to give the woman a chance to escape if she could.

“No, no, someone has to watch over the children. I won’t leave them in danger while I’m able. I’ll need to get busy then, I’ve been making copies and notes of the student’s files and the aurors will need them if you go to trial.”

“Thank you, Madame Pomphry. I know this is a risk you are taking.”

“A risk I have been praying for since I came to Hogwarts. If we can cleanse the school in my lifetime I will be able to retire happily.

“We are working on it, Madame Pomphry.”

“Poppy, please.”

*******************

Dumbledore came to dinner that day probably simply to calm everyone’s fears, the headmaster was eating the food then it had to be fine. Mcgonagall was absent, probably overseeing the added wards to the kitchens. Harry dropped into a seat and openly pulled his wand, scanning the food around him with several spells.

“Well?” Dean asked glancing dubiously at the steaming food before them.

“Nothing, just regular ingredients,” Harry offered with a grin starting to fill his plate setting off a chain reaction at the table.

“Have you heard from Ron lately?” Dean asked trying to change the subject as everyone started to eat.

“No, but the rumor is that his mother is sick.” Harry said with a frown cutting into a sausage, “It sounded like all his brothers are taking time off work to be home.”

“I tried writing a letter but the owl returned it. Do you know where they are staying?”

“I sent a letter through Gringotts to Bill, you could try the same.” Harry said, turning to Hermione as she hurried to the waiting seat, “Get caught up studying?”

“Sorry, I found this great book on wards and how they can be used. I took it to my room so I could show you a few useful spells later.” She said casting her own spells over the food before serving herself a plate.

“How are you liking classes so far?” Harry asked nibbling at a roll as he glanced around the hall, Neville was at the Ravenclaw table eating with Luna today.

“Professor Slughorn seems a more even teacher then Professor Snape.” Hermione said slowly.

“I don’t think Snape wanted to teach, he was forced there when he really wanted to be a potions researcher. Did you know he submitted constantly to Potion Master’s Monthly and other publications?”

“Was he not published often?” Hermione asked frowning trying to remember seeing the man’s name attached to any articles.

“Most were deemed too complex to replicate, they generally published only his break though work, like the wolf’s bane potion.”

“He was the youngest Potion’s Master so far,” Hermione said with a hum thinking.

“I don’t understand Professor Richmond, he’s supposed to be a dueling master but all he does is demonstrate. Do you think we will have practical lessons after Christmas break?” Harry asked changing the subject, “Even with Lockhart and Lupin we practiced in class.”

“I hope so, if not the DA is going to have to pick up the slack and that’s not really the direction I wanted to teach this year.”

“At this rate the main class is going to be pretty small either way.” Harry said with a grimace, “Only ten people showed up to the last morning class and only about twenty are coming to the inside sessions. Do you think it’s just too much right now?”

“I would think more people would be coming now that the outdoor sessions are on hold.” Hermione said.

“You do realize we are just moving the exercise inside the castle, right?”

“Do they?” She countered with a smirk.

“I hope not,” Harry chuckled, “Saturday morning is going to be brutal, consider this your fair warning.”

“Do we need permission to take the students through the halls?”

“I’ll ask Professor Flickwick after charms. Do you think there will be a problem?”

“Would you want a herd of students running up and down the halls on the weekend?” She asked rhetorically.

“Point,” Harry sighed, “I really don’t want to move to just spell casting.”

“Maybe you would be allowed to use the quidditch pitch instead? You could always ask.”

In the end the exercise sessions were canceled forcing Harry to use shadow drills in one of the larger classrooms to at least get the students moving. He pushed for accuracy, speed, and movement in every drill. They needed to know when to stand and when to dodge. Casting stinging spells randomly certainly motivated people to move, he thought with a smirk.

They lost a few more members that week when they realized the sessions would not be getting any easier. It left them with about thirty members, a handful from each year and house. Most at least seemed determined to stick it out even if they were not particularly skilled at the drills yet.

****************

“Do you have a moment, Mister Potter?” Professor Mcgonagall asked stoping him on the way to the dinner.

“Has something happened?”

“I’ve been asked to moderate a meeting between you and the griffindore quidditch team. They have concerns with you vacating the Captaincy so early in the year.”

“Alright,” Harry said with a sigh, “I know I should have refused this summer but I’d hoped this year would be calm.”

“Honestly, I would have preferred you have the Prefect position but the Headmaster insisted it would be too much of a burden on you this year.” She murmured with a tired smile as she let him into her office where the rest of the team was waiting.

“Thank you for letting us have this meeting, Professor.” Katie said looking tired, “I’m afraid if Potter leaves the team we won’t have a chance at much of a season. Most of our members are new and untested. I want to offer to take the Captaincy if Potter stays on to play as Seeker.”

“With Ron and Ginny out as well, we’ve lost three members and don’t have easy replacements. We will need to hold tryouts again to pick backups for every position.” Dean Thomas said glaring at Harry.

“Mister Potter, would you be willing to continue as Seeker for this year if the Captaincy was given to Katie?”

“No, Professor, I just have too much going on. What if someone tried to hurt the team because I was a member or if they got hurt by someone aiming for me? My broom was cursed in first year during a game. I won’t risk the same thing this year.”

“So that’s it, you are just going to leave us flat?” Cormac snarled fists balled against his sides.

“I can understand your reasoning, Mister Potter. Team, what options do we have? Would you be willing to have Mister Potter train a new seeker but not compete himself?”

“We never had a back up seeker, we would have to run tryouts for the position along with a new Keeper.” Katie said, “If we do find someone promising it would help if you could train them at least one day a week.”

“I’m willing to help where I can, I just can’t do multiple days a week right now.” Harry agreed, “Let me know when you want me on the pitch to help train and I’ll be there.”

“It’s going to be a rough season with most of the team aren’t used to then training we do each week. We could use you to help with training.” Katie pressed.

“I’ll help where I can but I can’t promise anything. I have a feeling the rest of this year is just going to get crazier.” Harry agreed with a sigh.

“We’ll schedule tryouts for next weekend, if that is acceptable, Professor?”

“I’ll arrange to have the pitch reserved for the day.” Mcgonagall agreed making a note, “Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”

“Is the poisoner really targeting Harry?” Dean asked looking worried.

“I am afraid so, I must ask that everyone be on their guard. Mister Potter isn’t wrong in saying that those around him could be harmed until the perpetrator is caught.” Mcgonagall said with frown, “The school is taking every precaution however it never hurts to be aware of your surroundings.”

“Constant vigilance,” Dean muttered with a tired smile.

“Quite,” Mcgonagall agreed, “If there is nothing else I hope you enjoy your dinner.”


	24. Chapter 24

Dumbledore called Harry to his office on Friday evening to task him with discovering a secret Slughorn was hiding of Tom Riddle’s. Harry agreed but fumed silently, the headmaster wanted more information on the horcruxes and Harry would be his fortune that Slughorn was the one to tell Riddle about the possibility.

He had no proof that Dumbledore had shaped Riddle’s rise to power but he certainly hadn’t tempered it. He had refused to offer the boy sanctuary from the orphanage, refuse the young man a position at Hogwarts, and continually reinforced the House separation and favoritism hurting generations of Slytherins and other students of every house.

The wizarding culture as a whole needed to change. Since Grindelwald and Dumbledore wizards expected an easy life with the challenges long conquered and the old traditions abandoned. Dumbledore and certainly participated by removing vast swathes of education, ensuring only the subjects and books he approved were used, and using his position to force legislation to ban most of the old magics and rituals.

Between Dumbledore hiding away information and blaming the old traditions for Voldemort’s prejudices the terrified public had abandoned the old magics whole scale out of fear of accidentally corrupting their children. The Weasley’s were a perfect example, they were staunch light supporters who had abandoned many of the older family members who refused to give up the old traditions.

Saturday came quickly, thankfully with no more attempts on his life if you ignored whoever mailed him a batch of chocolates. He’d handed over the box without opening it to Prof. Mcgonagall. This was probably the last time he’d be able to openly go to the bank until the next break, too many eyes were following his movements. It was a miracle he’d been allowed to go with the mediwitch to the bank considering how Dumbledore was keeping him confined to the castle.

“The files Madame Pomphry supplied could be what we have been waiting on. If the curse can be broken she will be an important witness to the man’s corruption.” Gold Kris said gathering up the paper work he needed.

“If the purge doesn’t work I can try and void the curse. I’d like to leave that to last so we have more evidence of tampering.” Harry said with sigh, “Are the others gathered?”

“Ready and waiting, the twins are polyjuiced as two curse breakers and one will guard the door while the other guards you.”

“Is the show of force necessary?”

“They will be able to submit an unbiased memory for the aurors of the process. One of the families spelled their Father and brought him under an illusion to the meeting. They were nearly killed at the door when the wards detected the spellwork.” Gold Kris growled, “They will be fined most heavily once this matter is dealt with.”

“A sword at your back is never to be discarded,” Harry said in goblin.

“Two is even more auspicious.” Gold Kris replied with a nasty smile.

“Are twins considered a good omen in goblin culture?” Harry asked out of curiosity there wasn’t much public knowledge about goblin customs.

“Twins are one magical soul who exist in two bodies, independent but never alone. Twins are rare among our race.”

“Is there any other business before the meeting?”

“There is always more business to discuss,” Gold Kris smirked laying out several stacks of paperwork, “Some paperwork to review for the Alley and the new trade agreements.”

“Is it possible to train someone to be a partial Metamorphmagus?” Harry asked as he read through the documents.

“There are stories of Houses gifting such abilities but it involved some ritual that was never shared outside the powerful old families and their House.”

“It would be a useful ability for the twins. They are already bound to my House, giving them a gift of power would be fitting for their sacrifices.”

“Sacrifices?”

“They revoked their own House and lost the House magics they grew up with. That isn’t a small loss no matter how poor the House.”

“They did mention they wish to speak to you after the meeting if there is time.”

“If you do not mind extending the use of a room,”

“The bank is indebted to House Potter, the use of a room is a small coin to remove from that debt. I will reserve a room and have tea waiting.”

“Thank you, Gold Kris. You have exceeded the requirements of your position.” Harry said with a bow.

“Thankfully such things are meant to be delegated. Do not worry, after this I will check on the ritual’s progress and hand the necessary paperwork off to their respective managers before retiring for the evening.”

“I wish you rest before the coming battle, Gold Kris.”

“Fresh troops and sharp blades, Lord Potter.”

“I won’t be able to do many more late night meetings. I think Dumbledore is starting to suspect something is going on. It’s too easy to have a house elf or portrait track me while I’m at Hogwarts.”

“We will need to figure out something, there is simply too much to be done to wait for the summer, Lord Potter. Perhaps acquiring a time turner? Excessive use can prove exhausting but once a week to allow time to sleep and deal with meetings would be to our advantage.”

“Would Gringotts know where to procure such an item without the ministry knowing?”

“We would and as always there is a cost for every service.”

“I would expect no less,” Harry agreed with a smile.

********************

“Please tell me you aren’t going?” Hermione said showing him her matching invitation as he entered the common room late the next day, “I heard he collects students to use for personal favors in the future.”

“Dumbledore wants me to pick Slughorn’s mind about Tom. I don’t really have a choice.” Harry said quietly with a shrug tugging her to a corner and casting a silencing spell, “Do you know anyone else who got invited?”

“Not from our house, I saw a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with envelopes at dinner yesterday.”

“Guess we will have to see once we get there. How caught up are you on Wizard manners?”

“Ignoring the boys in our year, fairly well. I don’t have all the phrases down but it’s very close to Victorian England manners.”

“I had a refresher course this summer so follow me lead if you get stuck.”

“Should I even be surprises?” Hermione asked with a sigh, “Something else you learned this summer?”

“I finally received the education I should have been given if I grew up in a normal wizarding home.”

“I know and that is wonderful, but I feel like I don’t have a place with you any more.” She confessed softly, “I was the one you went to for answers and now you don’t need that.”

“You are still the smartest person I know, Hermione, that hasn’t changed. Nor has the fact that you are a good friend and someone I rely on. It just means our roles have changed, we are more even than we were before.”

“I feel like you are leaving me behind.” Hermione said unhappily.

“You’ll catch up this summer when you come visit. I promise.”

“Alright;” she said wiping her eyes, “what do we need to do about Slughorn?”

“There isn’t much we can do, he trades information for favors. We aren’t going to find out anything for free.”

“What could we offer then?”

“I doubt he would be willing to go into hiding, he was before and Dumbledore found him and forced him to come teach. There’s a rumor going around that he dangled the Boy Who Lived owing him a favor to do it.” Harry said.

“It would fit for the headmaster to do it.” Hermione sighed, “I don’t want you owing the man a debt.”

“It would have to be worded very carefully if I did.” Harry agreed with his own sigh, “And he’s the ultimate Slytherin, he’d be determined to have it worded to his advantage. He at least wants to get something for me so he’s going to keep seeking me out even if I refuse.”

“Let’s talk about something else, are you going to the apothecary this Saturday? The meeting with Slughorn is that afternoon. Will you still have time?”

“I’m heading out first thing, there should be plenty of time.”

“Who is escorting you?”

“I have a note saying I’m allowed in the village, Mcgonagall made an exception. It’s not like my permission slips are ever signed.” He said with a shrug, “Have you considered taking the international owls?”

“Yes, but they are rather expensive. The ministry charges a lot to have the examiners come in and tax foreign examiners so very few schools offer the chance.”

“If I get the chance I think I’d like to do an apprenticeship but they seem to rely on international owls.” He said with a smile, “I might try studying this summer to take them once everything is over.”

“Is it ever really over? We seem to bounce from one crisis to another here at Hogwarts.”

“That’s kind of my normal, Hermione, I’m not sure what I’d do if we had a normal year.” Harry said with a smirk, “What if you had nothing to research? Nothing to hunt down or learn?”

“You’re right, it would be horribly boring.” She said with a laugh, “What do you want me to research? How can I help outside of Slughorn?”

“I have others working on battle strategies and troop formations, healing and runic protections, potions, dueling, the politics, and the aurors. My main issue is trying to track the deatheaters, I just don’t have the time to figure it out.”

“What are you thinking?”

“The dark mark, it can be detected with magic if you know what to look for. The goblins have alarms that trigger when a deatheater enters certain areas if they have a dark mark. We should be able to use the same principle to track where they are going through the floo or even using something like the map but I can’t see how.”

“That’s going to take some work, when do you want it?”

“By this summer if possible, I hope to have some extra time on my hands.” Harry said with a teasing grin.

“I hate you at times.” Hermione sighed, “I will master occlumency.”

“Good, I need you working at it hard.” Harry said with a nod, “I don’t like keeping secrets from you or the others.”

“At least you are learning to delegate,” she offered with a smirk, “You can’t do everything yourself.”

“I’m learning that,” Harry laughed.

*****************

Harry walked the path to Hogsmead trying to decide what else to pick up, it was too good a chance to stock up on a few things since he was in the village. He wanted to call Mathis and get an update on the estates but he knew too many people would be watching him in the village. It was also tempting to change into his Thorburn face but he didn’t want anyone associating Thorburn with anything near Hogwarts or Harry Potter. He’d just have to deal with being himself for a day, at least the self that everyone else believed he was.

Hogsmead was fairly empty for a Saturday with only a handful of older students out and about this early. Most would wait until lunch time to head to the village if they were allowed off the school grounds. The apothecary was just opening up as he arrived.

“Good morning, you’re out early.” The older man said with a grin waving him in, “I have the standard ingredient kits if you are interested, sorted by year in the rear.”

“I actually have a specific request,” Harry said showing the shopkeeper his note, “I need a bozar.”

“Not something most students bother with, but then most don’t bother with poison detection charms either.” He said giving Harry a long look.

“Never hurts to be prepared,” Harry said with a shrug, “What else would you recommend? I’ll be getting a sixth year potions kit as well.”

“Any good at potions?”

“Not at the top but I’m improving,” Harry said with a sigh, “I practiced most of this summer and decided to keep reviewing while I’m at school.”

“Hoping for an apprenticeship?”

“I’m honestly not sure, the few I potions masters I know wouldn’t take me.” He offered with a grimace, “Do you have any copies of Potioner’s Monthly?”

“If you’re talking about Snape he’s always been a perfectionist, not that he isn’t the best I’ve seen.” The man said with a knowing glance starting to gather things together, “You should ask a few shopkeepers in the Alleys. They are more likely to need to help making bulk products. Some will pay you in potions or ingredients as well if you are looking to experiment on your own.”

“Potioner’s Monthly is grand for experimentation but if you want a solid foundation try Home Brewers or Mortar and Pestle.” He said laying out a few magazines, books, and a small box of ingredients, “This is my personal kit, it should compliment your six year box with more healing ingredients and extra catalysts to experiment with. It’s a bit more expensive I’m afraid.”

“I’m willing to pay,” Harry said pulling out his moleskin purse, “Say one gold total?”

“Up it to two bozars and you have a deal.” He said offering his hand for a shake that Harry accepted easily.

“Thank you, sir.”

“William, William Hollyfoot;” He said with a grin, “If you are heading to Diagon Alley ask for Richard Hollyfoot at the potions shop near Gringotts, he’s been looking for a shop hand and might be willing to take you on.”

“I will, thanks.”

Once outside he headed to Honeydukes to pick up a few treats before he headed back to the castle. He was tempted to stay for lunch but didn’t want to push his luck too far.

“Oh, good, Harry.” Luna said coming up to stand next to him nibbling on a sugar quill.

“Luna, how are you?” He asked gathering his purchases and heading towards the door.

“The snargurls are quite upset today, I’m afraid. You might want to wait a moment before heading out.” She said giving the shopkeeper a dreamy look.

“Dreams bothering you again?” Harry asked softly once the woman moved away to wrap-up his items.

“Just whispers and rumors,” She said with a shrug, “But Rupert was most insistent I catch you here this morning. We need to walk back together.”

“Then we will, do you need anything else from the shops?”

“Oh, no, thank you.” She said with a sweet smile taking his arm, “I’ve explained to Neville that I’m allowed to be on your arm today. It was important.”

“I’m glad he doesn’t think I’m trying to affect your engagement. How are the exchanges going, if I can ask?”

“Very well, the last gift was this hair clip.” She said gesturing to the dark wood twisted through her pale hair, her hair was steadily turning white as she reached her adult magical maturity marking her as a seer.

“A powerful charm,” Harry agreed with a hum leading her out of the shop and along the lane, “the wards on it are braided beautifully.”

“I thought so as well,” she said with a beaming smile, “Most people just never think to look past the surface, it’s always wonderful to find a friend who understands that.”

“Yes, it is.” Harry agreed with a laugh.

In the distance he noted a large group of students wandering in the other direction, members going in and out of every shop like they were looking for someone. He forced himself to keep strolling and chatting lightly as they headed for the road back to Hogwarts. Someone had wanted to catch the Boy who Lived away from school, it seemed.

“Thank you for the lovely walk, Luna.” Harry said once they’d reached the great hall waving to where Neville and Hermione were waiting at a table, “Did you want to join us for lunch?”

“Of course, Rupert wouldn’t forgive me otherwise.”

“After you, my lady.” He said with grin showing her to the seat next to Neville.

“Everything go alright?” Neville asked watching them with concerned eyes even as Luna made sure his arm was wrapped around her firmly.

“Perfect, I got some good deals on potions ingredients and picked up a few treats for the study group later.” Harry said with a grin, “Thank you for the walk, Luna.”

There was a commotion at the head table as several elves popped in and spoke to the Headmaster and teachers. They were too far away to hear but the teachers seemed upset, or at least Sprout did.

“I apologize for the inconvenience but lunch will be served in the common rooms today. Please make your way to your common room. Prefects escort your house.” Professor McGonagall announced as Sprout and the Headmaster headed towards the kitchens.

“Let’s go on up,” Harry said gathering his things, “I’ll ask McGonagall what’s going on later tonight. Will you be okay, Luna, or should we walk you back?”

“You head back, Harry, Hermione, I’ll walk her back.” Neville said watching the other students milling about with concern.

“I’ll help with the first years if you start getting the others moving,” Harry offered Hermione as the griffindores started to make there way up the first staircase.

It was close to curfew when the Mcgonagall came to the common room. Most of the students had gone to bed after a lunch and dinner of sandwiches and whatever snacks those who’d gone to Hogsmead had managed to bring back before the teachers dragged them back.

“I need to speak with the prefects, please. Everyone else can go to bed. There will be an announcement at breakfast tomorrow.” She said shooing away the few students who had lingered hoping for news, “Mister Potter, you may stay as it concerns you as well.”

“Yes, Professor.” Harry murmured settling on a nearby chair, he had a nasty suspicion he knew what it was about.

“As part of an attempt to catch the attempted poisoner we asked the house elves to limit the number of staff in the kitchens and to ban all students from entering. One of the elves took it upon herself to taste all the dishes to double check nothing was added, she died this morning after tasting the dishes made for lunch.”

“How horrible,” Hermione whispered.

“We will be adding wards to the kitchen to catch intruders and to the tables to make a dish that was tampered with glow. The staff will be keeping a close eye on things and we ask you to make sure everyone understands that any pranks right now will be treated harshly.”

“We will let everyone know in the morning and make sure they understand,” Hermione and the others agreed fervently.

“Mister Potter, if you have a moment. Thank you, everyone. Have a good night.” Mcgonagall said dismissing the rest of the students.

“Another attempt on our table?” Harry asked with a frown.

“This time it was randomly sprinkled through several tables, possibly in an attempt to hide the attempt on yourself.” She said with a sigh.

“Using a house elf again?”

“No, we think it was an invisibility potion. The doors are now warded to track everyone who enters or leaves. I have the parchment in my office and will be keeping a list of those going in.”

“Right,”

“Please take extra precautions, now that we have made it harder to access the kitchens they may try something else. I’m afraid I’m going to have that you don’t leave the castle without an escort until this is sorted, rambling the halls alone either.”

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of making things harder for the staff. Especially now that the poisoner is trying to hurt others as well.” Harry said with a sigh, “You should probably know I was followed in Hogsmead, I don’t know what they wanted but I avoided the group wandering the town.”

“Did you recognize anyone?”

“They were a mixed group from the other houses,” Harry offered with a shrug, “Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. With most of our classes with Slytherin I don’t know them very well.”

“No one from Slytherin?”

“Not that I could see, but they seem to be keeping their heads down this year.” Harry said, “Combining the houses in more classes might help with how low the numbers are.”

“I offered as much to Slughorn but he refused.” She said, “Enough, we can only hope to catch the poisoner quickly. Have a good night, Mister Potter.”

“You as well, Professor.”

“Anything I need to know?” Hermione asked edging down the girl’s stairs once the professor was gone.

“I won’t be able to use the study room for a while,” Harry said with a grimace, “They want me in the castle and in sight until they catch this person.”

“We need a better way to send messages to each other.” She said quietly, “It’s too easy to intercept an owl and too hard to run to the owlery right now.”

“What if we did bracelets like the coins? A message on one, shows on all? That or a linked journal set we all use.” Harry suggested with a shrug.

“Let me see what the others think tomorrow.” Hermione said with a determined nod, “Good night, Harry.”

“Night, Hermione.”

*********************

The next morning the castle was a buzz of gossip with every head following Harry like usual. He hated that he was used to it, the papers were reporting crazy theories and he would have to write something to publish in the White Quill. It would certainly increase the readership if the public knew that he was only offering interviews to that paper, he thought with a snort.

Breakfast was subdued with many barely eating, not wanting to tempt fate. Harry got up and scanned the entire table for poisons before starting to dish out a small portion of everything he could reach.

The announcement was brief, saying much the same as the professor had last night. The kitchens were now warded and locked to students. Hogsmead weekends were canceled until the perpetrator was caught.

Harry was already dreading how slow things were going to be for him. He’d have to cut back a lot of his after hours research and work on the wards until this was over. Maybe he could spend more time in the library working in the open with disillusioned books.

He knew he was ahead of his classmates at this point but there was so much he needed to teach them as well. The outdoor sessions with the DA would have to be canceled for a while. Not that more than a core group were going any more, most were just not willing to do the work it took.

Perhaps he could have Poppy come in to do sessions with those unable to keep up with the physical class. They could at least learn how to heal and basic protection wards and attacks. Only really those in sixth and seventh year seemed to understand what was at stake if they were attacked by deatheaters. Not even having so many students refuse to attend this year seemed to have underscored the need for extra precautions.

The paper had reported few deatheater attacks, even looking outside of that Harry heard little that seemed related to Voldemort. He appeared to be consumed with recruiting more members than attacking for right now at least.

Lord Malfoy had been missing for weeks now, the rumor was that he’d been imprisoned by Voldemort after the details of his family’s escape came to light. Several heavily spelled letters had tried to reach Lady Malfoy and Draco but the wards on the property rebuffed them before they ever got close. There were unplottable wards on every property so that it was impossible to locate and untraceable for any occupants so any mail had to go through the bank to reach someone.

Harry went through his classes quietly watching for the next attack. The poisoner either was going to stop for a while until things calmed down or escalate in a frantic attempt to take out their target. He was betting on the latter, if they were a student being pressured by someone outside the school.


	25. Attending the Slug Club

Harry escorted Hermione to the dungeon room where Slughorn was having his event. A mix of students from every house wandered the room nibbling at the snacks and punch. Slughorn glided about the room happily introducing everyone and dropping hints on how important they were to each other.

“Ah! Mister Potter, Miss Granger, thank you both for coming.” He said giving the slight bow from one head of House to another which Harry automatically gave the same back making the Professor blink in delight.

“Thank you for inviting us, Lord Slughorn.” Harry said giving the man a polite if stiff smile as he beamed in response, Hermione dropping a shallow curtsey.

“Tosh, call me Horace. We are all equals in this room, tomorrow we can go back to being professor and students but for now, please enjoy yourselves.”

“Of course,” Harry said with a nod, leading Hermione to the snack table.

“What did I miss in that exchange? Did you give something away?” She murmured softly glancing back at Slughorn who was all but bouncing.

“I gave the correct bow from one Head of House to another, he didn’t know I knew my own rank.” Harry replied softly, “Dumbledore probably said I would need tutoring or something to get him here. Now he’s one up on the headmaster.”

“Isn’t that playing your hand too soon?”

“He needs to know I have something to offer,” Harry said with a shrug, “Care to mingle?”

There were only about ten people in all, nearly everyone had someone famous in their family or were known to be an up and coming person of interest in the magical world. Slughorn clearly enjoyed grooming his club members for greatness.

Neville Longbottom stood talking to Marcus Belby to one side so Harry guided Hermione towards Flora and Hestia Carrow, seventh year twins. They watched the room keeping silent unless someone approached.

“Pleasure to see you both,” Harry said giving the correct bow for an older peer, that the girls responded with a curtsey and light hand position showing it was to a lesser acquaintance.

“I wasn’t aware you were part of Slughorn’s club.” Flora said eye flicking over them in a rapid assessment, “Have you teased out the game yet?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hermione asked raising a brow, “Slughorn raises his own status by being the first to recognize budding talents and helping them rise to positions of power.”

“Belby was a poor choice, his grandfather is a potions master but they are not on good terms at the moment. Marcus himself doesn’t have the same skill level or ambition.”

“And yourselves?” Harry asked giving them his own once over, “What rank do you hope to hold once you graduate? Beyond being a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight? Heir Longbottom shares that pleasure as well.”

“Longbottom is a known Herbology prodigy, he is in line to take over the Professor Sprout’s role when she retires.” Flora said with a sniff, “And why should we fill in any blanks for you? If you are going to play you need to know all your opponents.”

“It may be a competition however I would say we are all trying for different positions.” Hermione said carefully.

“Very true, at least of those in this room.” Hestia agreed sipping at her punch, “What would you see your worth as, Potter?”

“I thought we weren’t sharing our advantages?” Harry asked with a teasing smile, “I would like to think I have much to offer but in the end my advantages are from birth and bad timing. I can only hope if I survive to graduate that I’ll be able to continue my magical education under calmer conditions.”

“You don’t plan to use those advantages?”

“Everyone is forced to use their privileges of birth at times.” Harry said with a grimace, “I can only hope I rise above those advantages on my own abilities.”

“Well said, Potter.” Flora said giving him a toast with her glass, “Longbottom is lacking a conversational partner if you wish to speak with him.”

“Thank you for the invigorating discussion, ladies.” He said giving another bow and offering a bow.

“Lord Potter, Miss Granger.” They said in unison with a curtsey.

“Harry, Hermione.” Neville said with a relieved grin as they approached, “I wasn’t sure if you were invited or not.”

“We haven’t had much time to talk lately.” Harry said frowning, “Have you discussed the communication options with Hermione yet?”

“No, what are you thinking?”

“Matched journals or a bracelet letting us send short messages.” Hermione said, “There are a few magical charms but they are hard to cast and rather obvious that you’re receiving a message.”

“Was Luna not invited?” Harry asked to change the topic as a few others drifted past with stiff polite smiles.

“She declined to attend, her mother was a famous spell crafter but she doesn’t like to remember her as such given her death was caused by a misfired spell.”

“How awful,” Hermione murmured, “I didn’t realize, she’s never said anything.”

“She doesn’t speak of it.” Neville offered with a shrug, “I did offer to escort her but she was adamant.”

“I doubt she would have enjoyed it, she’s not really one for discussions of rank and position.” Harry said, “Have you been to many of these events?”

“This is the first for Slughorn but I’ve been to enough dinner parties that are similar with my grandmother. At least at this one the conversation is mostly polite.”

“Do you have plans for this summer, Neville?” Hermione asked as Slughorn passed by, “Weren’t you thinking of taking an apprenticeship with Sprout once you graduate?”

“I’ve been speaking with a few international gardens as well, some take interns or short term apprentices over the summers. Now that the family greenhouses are turning a profit Gran has agreed to allow a proper staff. I’ll be free to travel a bit this summer.”

“That is wonderful news.” Harry agreed with a grin, “Keep a week or two open if you can, I’d like to get a few of us together for a few days.”

“Are you traveling again this holiday, Hermione? Wasn’t the last trip to France?”

“Yes, the wizarding areas there are fascinating.” Hermione said happily taking up the conversation until Slughorn had moved on to another group,turning to Harry, “Are you hoping to corner Slughorn after the party?”

“I think so, would it be weird to stay to help clean up?”

“Probably but if you offer it as a chance to talk alone he may take you up on it.” She said with a shrug, “We should probably mingle more,”

“Might as well make the best of it, at least the food is good.” Neville muttered with a sigh moving off to refresh his cup of punch.

They wandered the party until started to leave as curfew neared. Neville escorted Hermione off as one of the last few guests leaving him and Slughorn alone. It didn’t take long for the older man to get to the point.

“So, tell me, has our esteemed headmaster given you a task tonight?”

“You are not wrong,” Harry said with a grin, “However, he rarely shares the information he gathers. I’m looking to trade information for information.”

“The headmaster is on his way out,” Slughorn chuckled pouring them both a mug of ale, “Will what I share go back to him? Excellent honey ale a colleague of mine sent over.”

“Only the one item he requested, the rest would stay with me or my allies.” Harry said frowning at the slight tingle from his bracelet, was Slughorn trying to potion him?

“Allies? You have been a busy boy. The headmaster has been quite diligent in offering me chances to expand your education with little to show for it. Would you say it was needed?”

“I may not be the complete naive the headmaster believes me to be but I still have a lot to learn when it comes to politics and magical culture.”

“One never ceases to learn when it comes to politics and human nature.” He says with a cough, “I don’t remember this having quite the after bite to it. Must be a bad batch.”

“Who sent the ale?” Harry asks uncertainly as Slughorn flopped into a nearby chair.

“A former student, much like yourself.” Slughorn said waiving away the question, “What were we discussing?”

“Information, I think someone is trying to poison you.” Harry said pulling out his bozar and shoving it into Slughorn’s hand, “My detection bracelet is tingling when I touch the mug.”

“Nonsense, waste of an ingredient.” The man said loosening his tie as he started to sweat heavily.

“Then it is mine to waste. Please, sir, take it.”

“Why,” Slughorn wavered falling from his chair with a crash, Harry snatched the bozar stuffing it in the professor’s mouth over his slurred protests.

“I refuse to let you die on me, sir, not before our agreement is completed.” Harry muttered sarcastically glancing about the room, “Tips?”

“How can Tips help?” The house elf asked popping in.

“Please tell Poppy to come here now, Slughorn has been poisoned.”

“Tips will do.” The elf said popping away.

“We will need to have a long discussion eventually.” Slughorn says slowly pulling himself back into the chair with a hiss.

“Eventually,” Harry agrees easily, “The headmaster wants to know what you told Tom Riddle that you haven’t shared with anyone else.”

“Riddle?” Slughorn asked with a startled blink, “A fine student and will placed to take a high position in the government, instead he gave it all up and eventually disappeared. No one knows what became of him.”

“He didn’t disappear, he became someone else. What did you tell him? He would have asked about something rare, been insistent about it.”

“One of the last times we spoke he asked about old Egyptian rituals, creating objects to prevent death.”

“What are they called?” Harry asked needing him to name it himself since there was the chance of Dumbledore listening in, rare as it was.

“Horcruxes, evil things, a way to cheat death by dividing the soul.” Slughorn says with a shudder, falling silent as Poppy hurries into the room.

“What has happened?”

“A bad batch of ale, Mister Potter was prompt with his Bozar.”

“It is nearly curfew, will you be alright?” Harry asks edging closer to the door.

“Go, we will speak later.”

“Thank you, sir.” Harry said with a nod.

He headed back to the griffindore common room, not bothering to try and catch the headmaster. He could confirm his suspicions tomorrow, it wasn’t like he didn’t already know about the Horcruxes, he just wanted a reason to drag Harry further into the hunt.


	26. Chapter 26

Bill read the latest letter from the bank with a sigh, he needed to get back to work but his House was in shambles. Arthur was barely functioning, wandering the rooms like a ghost. Ginny was staying with the healers until the memory charms could be countered which could take months of treatment. At least she seemed to be showing improvement, she’d always been the fighter of the siblings and while struggling with their mother’s betrayal was determined to come home and help.

Ron was flat out refusing more treatment after the last round had left him with horrible headaches for over a week. He’d ignored all the tasks and assignments they’d tried to give him to keep him up with his classes. Even trying to get him to help around the house was ignored since they had house elves to do that. Bill was close to kicking the idiot in the rear if he didn’t start making an effort soon.

“How was the new alley?” Bill asked as Charlie ducked through the fireplace in a whirl of green fire.

“Amazing, the twins are looking at opening a shop there once things calm down a bit. I’m tempted to go in with the leather worker. He works exclusively in magical hides and sources them from only keepers who take the hides of natural deaths.”

“Sounds wonderful, did you find everything?”

“Everything and more,” he said unloading his pickets and starting to unshrink packages, “I got all of the school books and a few more for reference. Did you talk to the elves?”

“They don’t like it but they won’t be cleaning anything of Ron’s starting tomorrow. His room, bathroom, and anything he wrecks is on him.”

“He’s almost seventeen, by then I was working odd jobs trying to get an apprenticeship. You were already working at the bank by then, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, he just seems to assume everything is going to be given to him without any cost. I just don’t understand it.”

“Our parents spoiled him, even without the spells and potions she gave him he was always allowed to do what he wanted. I think the only time he got in trouble was when he stole the car to get to Hogwarts. Even then he just was scolded and given detention. He never was punished once he got home.”

“It was later that year, they probably just let it go.”

“Perhaps, I just don’t know where his head is.”

“Some of it’s the damage from the Ministry. We just have to hope he evens out with further treatment.”

“He hasn’t even asked how Ginny is doing, it’s like he doesn’t care about anything but himself.”

“I was thinking he could go back to work with me, he won’t get any special treatment on the reserve and it’s hard work.” Charlie offered.

“You don’t think it’s too dangerous?”

“Not if he stays in the camps. I can tutor him in the evenings and most of the trainers work in shifts so someone would always be around to keep an eye on him.” Charlie said with a shrug.

“It has to be his choice, I don’t want him thinking we forced him into anything.”

“What would be my choice?” Ron asked wandering in with a yawn, “When is dinner?”

“Another hour or so,” Charlie said looking over his disheveled younger brother, “Did you just get up?”

“Not exactly a lot to do here.” Ron said with an uncaring shrug.

“We were just discussing some options for when we both go back to work. Would you like to go to the reserve with Charlie?”

“Could I?” Ron asked perking up slightly.

“Yes, but it would mean not scrimping out on the therapy sessions. You need to be fit to help out if you’re going.”

“But it isn’t helping, all it does is make my head hurt!”

“The healers said it might hurt for a few sessions before things settled down, the next few sessions should be better.”

“Would I be allowed to help with the dragons?”

“If you do your school assignments and get them turned in on time.” Charlie said, “Plus you’ll have tasks to do at the reserve. This won’t be a vacation.”

“What would it be then?”

“A trial run, if you enjoy it I’ll ask one of the trainers to take you on as an apprentice when you turn eighteen or graduate.”

“You’re going to make me do seventh year?” Ron asked looking between the two with

“If you don’t make enough owls this year, yes.” Bill said with a sigh, “You need to decide what you want to do after school soon. If the reserve doesn’t work the Twins are willing to let you work at one of their shops but it will be up to you to decide.”

“What if I don’t want to do any of that?”

“Then you need to decide what you do want to do, quidditch isn’t going to be an option with you out of school the rest of the year unless you want to redo sixth year.”

“You don’t have to decide today, just think about it.”

“What does Dad think?”

“We can ask him after dinner.” Bill said hoping his father was together enough to even follow the conversation, he’d had little to do with the family since the reveal of their mother’s betrayals.

“It doesn’t matter what Dad, Bill, or I think about it. You need to decide what you want to do.” Charlie said firmly, “If you aren’t sure you can try one or the other but you can’t just show up at the reserve and quit after a few days. You need to stick it out for at least a year no matter what you pick.”

“A year?!”

“If you are honestly miserable we can talk about options again in six months. Otherwise it’s finding a new boarding school or tutor for your seventh year along with a part time job.”

“Why a job if I’m in school?”

“Because you don’t need to be sitting around the house, Ginny’s treatments are expensive and without the bank’s help we would have lost the Barrow already.”

“Really?”

“Really, money is going to be tight for a while. All of us are going to have to work, even Ginny once she comes home.”

“What will she do?”

“She wants to work in the new Alley when it opens.”

“Oh,” Ron said flinching when a house elf popped in to announce dinner, “Want me to go get, Dad?”

“That would be great.” Bill said with a nod sharing a relieved look with Charlie, maybe things weren’t as hopeless as they’d feared.

*******************

One of the newer members of DA lingered after the last session waiting as Hermione and Harry dismantled the wards they’d placed on the room. She was a small girl in their year from Hufflepuff but not someone he remembered seeing about much, long brown hair and pale blue eyes should have made her beautiful but somehow she seemed to blend into the background with the other students a bit too easily.

“Something you need?” Harry asked trying to remember the Hufflepuff’s name, he needed to start talking more with the other houses.

“Harry, this is Irene Denholm, I don’t think you two have met yet.” Hermione said with a grin knowing how frustrated he got trying to remember names.

“I was just wondering if I could ask a few questions about the lessons for the next few weeks?” Irene said shyly not meeting their eyes.

“Of course, do you feel something needs to be changed?”

“No, the practice is wonderful but I feel like I’m falling behind in Defense even with all the help from the club. Will we be reviewing anything from class?”

“No,” Harry said shaking his head, “The club is meant to help you in real life if you are ever attacked, not to help with school work.”

“Some of the older students said it started out as a way to learn Defense when the teacher was refusing to teach certain spells.”

“That is correct but since we have a mostly competent teacher this year we are using the club to help learn skills you can use to keep yourself safe.”

“Isn’t that was Defense is meant to be?” Irene asked, “Professor Richmond seems to focus mostly on dueling and spell casting while here we’ve been learning wards and how to dodge. Couldn’t we incorporate some of what we are learning in Defense as well?”

“She has a point, Harry. Richmond isn’t giving classes much time for practice. His class is nearly all demonstration with the occasional one sided duel.”

“Let us discuss it and I’ll see if we can add a few practice sessions on dueling beyond the stinging spells we’ve already been practicing. We might want to have a teacher present if we do, with my luck someone is going to start throwing spells around like an idiot once someone gets hit.”

“We would need something like a warded dueling platform to protect the spectators.” Hermione mused, “Thank you for the suggestion, Irene.”

“Yes, it is a good idea.” Harry agreed, “Most of us most likely won’t be in a real duel any time soon but it could help with spell accuracy and casking speed. Are you enjoying the sessions?”

“Oh, yes,” she said with a tiny smile, “I wasn’t very good at the laps but I’ve enjoyed the spells we are learning.”

“Good,” Harry said with a smile turning to gather up his bag, “Are you heading to dinner? Would you like to walk with us?”

“I need to go drop off my things, perhaps we can talk later?” She offered shyly.

“That would be great,” Hermione agreed easily following as they all leave the room, Irene splitting off and heading toward the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room at the stairs.

“We don’t share any classes do we?” Harry asked with a frown, he can’t place the girl in any lessons that he can remember.

“No, she’s not in any of the clubs that I’m in either.” Hermione said with a grin, “I just remember her signing up for DA this year. I tried to memorize all the new people incase they had issues.”

“Sadly, I don’t think my brain works that way.” Harry said with a snort, “Everyone knows me but I can never remember people I don’t see often.”

“That’s what you have me for,” she laughed, “What are you thinking on so hard?”

“Something is nagging me about her, I can’t remember where I heard that name before, Denholm.”

“They are thought to be an off branch of the Hufflepuff House.” Hermione offered frowning when she can’t think of anything else, “Is it important?”

“Probably not, just something I’ll have to remember eventually.” Harry said with a shrug, “What are the current bets on the poisoner? Last I heard they were saying that Voldemort had charmed snakes to poison the food.”

“That’s ridiculous,” She sputtered with a scowl.

“Of course it it, it’s a rumor.” Harry agreed with a grin, “Is it wrong to place a bet on a rumor about me?”

“Probably but the boys in Griffindore would probably take you up on it.”

After that he seemed to see Irene everywhere, in the stands watching the griffindore team practice, in the library a few tables over from their own, walking the halls as they changed classes. She was adept and disappearing into a crowd he noted absently as she slid from view yet again. He wasn’t sure if she was following him or just wandering the castle, was he being too paranoid?


	27. The Dueling Contest

“What has Poppy so upset?” Harry asked Neville watching as the woman hustled out of the main entrance towards the greenhouses.

“Someone killed a bunch of plants in Greenhouse one and two.” Neville said frowning, “I’m going to help her after classes are over.”

“Do they know what was damaged?”

“It’s weird they destroyed a lot of herbs used in healing but they are fairly common so we can owl order new seedlings easily if we need them.”

“So nothing too valuable at least?”

“We won’t know until we finish clearing out the beds.” Neville said with a shrug, “Most of the expensive ingredients are in the other greenhouses.”

“Hate to ask this, but anything poisonous? They could be hiding a theft and not just damaging things.” Harry said with a grimace.

“I’ll ask but I can’t think of anything in that greenhouse. Everything is bad for you if you take too much.” Neville said with a sigh, “How are you liking DA so far? Richmond seems competent at least.”

“He does, he certainly knows the spells.” Harry admitted as they started up the stairs trailed by several other students headed the same way, “I’m not sure I like his teaching method, I’d rather have more hands on lessons.”

“Do you think the Headmaster is running out of people willing to take on the class? Maybe Hermione would know his background.”

“If he’s a dueling master like he keeps hinting than Professor Flickwick would know.”

“That’s actually easy to verify, we can write to the National Dueling Association and ask for his record.”

“They track that?”

“All authorized legal duels, even ones that are just between two heads of House.”

“Interesting,” Harry mused as they arrived to class and moved to their seats, “At least we finished the stinging hex last week, if I get hit by one more stray spell I’m going to start warding my desk.”

“At least Slytherin has been more subdued since Malfoy left. Potions was bad enough with Snape without worrying about your potion being sabotaged.”

“How are you liking class with Slughorn? He seems like a good teacher.”

“It is much better than last year,” Neville agreed falling quiet as the professor walked in, he disliked playing dumb about Harry’s summer or his advanced knowledge but was willing to play along in public.

Professor Richmond moved to stand before his desk waiting patiently as the last few student hurried through the door. He was a tall man with a thick mane of brown hair edging to silver at his temples. He had a perpetually amused twist to his mouth that seemed to make most of the students at ease but Harry wasn’t sure it wasn’t mocking in some way.

“After several requests we are going to have a more active class today. Decide on partners, we will be dueling each other. Each winner will move on to the next round until we have a final match at the end of the week.” He said waving to the board and an empty elimination bracket appeared covering the blackboard.

“Sir, does the final winner get anything?” Dean asked with a grin, “Is this a contest or just dueling?”

“Would you like it to be a contest?” Richmond asked with a smirk glancing around the excited students, “The final winner will receive an outstanding for this class and the chance to duel me personally. Given the length of class each duel will have a time limit of five minutes, if you don’t manage to disarm your opponent by then it will be considered a draw.”

The room burst into chaos as everyone tried to convince those around them to be in their pair. Harry ignored Hermione’s raised eyebrows and turned to Neville with a grin. Hermione could take care of herself but Neville needed a supportive partner. The quiet boy had actually taken to the running unlike most of the group and had started doing longer sessions with Harry after the rest left for the morning. He was slowly coming into himself and Harry couldn’t wait to see him acting with that confidence in public.

“Care to show them what DA has learned?” Harry offered with a grin, they would have to keep it tame but showing a little of their power wouldn’t be a bad thing.

“Just DA?” Neville asked lowly making sure.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to outclass Hermione when it come to new spells.” Harry teased, “Are you up to it?”

“Sure,” Neville said with a serious nod, occlumency practice had helped all of them with the speed and number of spells they could cast.

The rest of the lesson was an education in who in the class had ever been in a traditional duel. Most of the sessions weren’t great with everyone flailing random spells, only the DA members and pureblood families seemed to know what they were doing. They only got through about a fourth of the class in the two hours they had. Of course Harry and Neville were called up last.

The class had quickly progressed to loud comments and jeering about each match with the teacher watching in amusement, doing nothing to calm things down. Most of the jeering was for Harry but a few snubbed Neville as the one to make the match boring before it even started. Harry was tempted to force Neville to step things up but decided to keep to the pace the other boy set. He already had enough attention focused on his skills, he couldn’t seem to be doing that much better then the rest of the class.

“Whenever you boys are ready,” Professor Richmond drawled looking politely bored but Harry could see how attentive his eyes were following them as they took their places.

“Ready?” Harry asked Neville giving the polite bow a informal duel between heirs required the Neville echoed.

“Ready,” Neville agreed taking his stance, wand at the ready.

They quickly started exchanging spells, letting most slip by as they stayed on the move ever so slightly. The power of the exchange started ramping up, sliding from disarming and jinx hexes, to bludgeoning spells and low powered blasts of light and sound to take the other off guard. They were the only pair to require a four minute warning before Harry slipped a spell past Neville’s guard andsnatched his wand from the air.

“Well done, Nev.” Harry said with a grin casting the counter curse and helping the other boy to his feet.

“You as well.” Neville huffed out of breath.

“Quite a showing,” Professor Richmond said with a smile waving his wand to dismantle the dueling platform, “Mister Potter moves to the next round. We will continue the competition tomorrow, for tonight please write a one foot essay on the spells used in the duel and possible changes you would have made in a similar duel. Also, since no one seems to know the proper etiquette for a formal duel everyone barring the last pair is required to write a one foot summary on the differences between a formal, informal, and registered duel.”

The students groaned in unison unhappily as they started to gather their things. Harry clapped Neville on the arm in passing sharing a grin. He quickly wrote several notes about the essay on a spare parchment. Harry dug through his bag hunting for his sand to help the ink dry, the spell to dry ink never seemed to work how he wanted it to. He waved his friends on when theyhesitated by the door, leaving him with the professor as the room quickly emptied.

“Mister Potter, stay behind a moment please.” Professor Richmond said gesturing him to the teachers desk.

“Something you need, Professor?” Harry asked quickly sanding his parchment and moving to stand before the man.

“Were the better duelers in your Defense Association Club?” Richmond asked with a glint in his eye, that amused smile twisting his lips, “They seemed to mostly be Griffindore students.”

“Not all of them, sir, and several of them chose not to continue this year.” Harry said with a shrug seeing no reason to try and hide anything about the club now that it was open to all houses.

“I’d like to sit in on your next session. Would that be an issue?”

“We have sessions for certain years, I assume you want the sixth year group?” Harry asked watching the man sort through a thin book that seemed to contain his schedule.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing all the groups if that is possible.” The professor said with a tight smile, he was clearly annoyed.

“First, second, and third year meet on Wednesday afternoon after classes. Fourth and fifth meet on Thursday. Sixth and seventh years meet on Saturday. All of the groups were welcome to join the additional sessions on Saturday and Sunday mornings but most have dropped out of that since we can’t meet outside right now.” Harry said watching the Professor’s mild smile, what did he want?

“I wasn’t aware you had a session for every year, last year was only fifth year, correct?”

“Yes, we decided to expand it to a proper club this year. Professor Flickwick is sponsoring the lessons and has attended a few times.”

“Where are you holding sessions?”

“In the large classroom on the second floor off the main staircase and at the end of the right corridor. The castle has left that room in place so we meet there for all sessions.”

“Perfect, I will see you on Saturday then. What time?”

“The first session is at seven before breakfast, the actual spell casting and duel work is in the afternoon, around four.”

“Very well, I will see you then.” The professor said clearly dismissing Harry and turning back to the paperwork on his desk, “You may wish to add nonverbal spell casting practice, we will be starting next week in most of the classes you have.”

“I’ll be sure to add it to the schedule,” Harry said resisted rolling his eyes at the dismissal as he moved to gather up his things.

For now he set the matter of Professor Richmond aside, he had lunch and double potions afterwards to get through first. Settling his bag on his shoulder he headed down to the great hall. Hopefully the others saved him a seat. The prefects had started scanning the entire table before anyone sat down to eat and the other houses were doing the same as a precaution. The poisoner would have a hard time getting anything tainted on the tables with everyone being so vigilant.

******************

Harry eyed the bag of candies set next to his pillow with a sigh, either the poisoner was an idiot or they thought he was. He warded the entire bed and headed back down to find Professor Mcgonagall, this was just getting annoying.

It took half the night and waking all the Griffindores to find out that some Hufflepuff had asked that the candies be left by his bed. A clueless first year didn’t know who the older student was and couldn’t give much beyond the fact that is was a girl saying she had a crush on Harry. The kid figured it happened all the time to Harry and went along without a single misgiving.

The candies were coated with a thin sugar coating mixed with several mildly poisonous plant extracts. One by itself might only have made him mildly ill but the combination would have killed anyone who ate the candies. Whoever was doing this knew their plants rather well and could get in and out of the greenhouses easily without detection.

It was entirely possible that they weren’t even in Hufflepuff but they still had to inform Sprout of the issue in the morning. Harry had no trouble saying that a deatheater could be in the badger house but everyone else seemed to think that impossible. It was giving him a headache.

“Surely you are joking,” Sprout sputtered as they sat in Professor Mcgonagall’s office, “there has never been issues with my house.”

“If a deatheater can be from Griffindore, why not Hufflepuff?” Harry asked with a sigh, “Being in a certain house does not mean that you won’t be pressured by society, family, or simply hate those around you later in life.”

“While rather fatalistic, Mister Potter is not wrong. We cannot assume that any house is exempt from the investigation.” Mcgonagall said giving Harry a sad glance, “A student is attempting to harm a member of my house and my association other students around him. I dislike the fact but we cannot be swayed by our own biases if we mean to keep the students safe.”

“I will speak to my house but I won’t have the students accusing each other without proof.” Sprout said firmly.

“Of course,” Mcgonagall said with a nod, “We need to prevent further harm coming to the students. So far this has been limited to Mister Potter but I’m afraid the culprit could begin to strike more widely if they aren’t successful soon.”

“Of course, the student’s safety is paramount.”

Harry wanted to snort but held it back, the student’s safety hadn’t been paramount to any year he’d attended Hogwarts. Unless they reworked the entire school system for muggleborns and added actual safety measures to the castle’s grounds and lessons it would never be as safe as a regular muggle school. Every student was essentially carrying a loaded gun to class with their wand.

“Something you disagree with Mister Potter?” Sprout asked watching Harry with a frown.

“Frankly, Madame Sprout, this is the first year a teacher isn’t the one trying to kill me. Between the staff and Voldemort, I am always in danger. The fact that the school has done nothing to fix this after having one imposter, one accused murderer, one werewolf, and a government official try to kill me give me little confidence that the wizarding world will ever lift a finger to help any student in danger.”

“Mister Potter!”

“You can’t deny facts, Madame Sprout.” Harry said tiredly, “If it is acceptable I can start eating away from the other students and have a separate bedroom. If I was made a perfect I could use the vacant head boy rooms for Griffindore. It would solve most of the pressing issues.”

“Where would you get your meals, the poisonings have infiltrated the kitchens.” Mcgonagall pointed out ignoring Sprouts quiet outrage.

“I have a family elf that I was made aware of this summer. I’ll have them bring meals to my rooms so the food doesn’t even come from the castle.”

“I will need the Headmaster to approve the changes but I see no issue with your ideas. I will let you know this evening.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said trying to not sound ungrateful, sometimes he resented being the only one who seemed willing to ask for changes to keep himself safe.

“Surely it isn’t that dangerous right now, no students have been injured.” Sprout said softly.

“Would you rather wait until they are?” Harry asked with a sigh, “I don’t understand the magical world at time, you seem determined to cling to tradition and habit no matter what else is occurring around you. I have a track record of murder attempts while in school and no one has bothered to do anything about it. I’m sorry if in trying to keep myself alive I have somehow offended you in saying that a Hufflepuff might be the culprit.”

“You send students out into the world with a loaded gun in their hand at the age of eleven expecting them to not use it outside of classes.” He said pulling his own wand, “ We walk around with a weapon in hand all day and are expected to hope the rest of the several hundred students around us simply don’t know any spells that kill? A levitation or knock back jinx can be just as deadly if done on the staircases.”

“While that is true, it is still illegal to kill.” Mcgonagall interjected.

“Then why hasn’t the aurors been involved? Why has the headmaster not informed them that an attempted murder has happened not just once but multiple times now?”

“That is something you would have to ask the Headmaster.”

“Considering the rest of the attempts on my life during my school years have been ignored I really don’t have much trust in the staff, no offense professors.” Harry said most of his attention on Sprouts horrified expression, “In a magical world where nearly anything is possible why exactly is it hard to understand that everyone is responsible for their actions no matter the reason? This person is trying to kill me. If it takes isolating myself to keep the rest of the students safe then I will do so but don’t expect me to sit idly while the staff ignores the issue.”

“Enough, Mister Potter, I will have your to the head boy room for now. If things change I will let you know. I believe breakfast is nearly over if you wish to get something to eat.”

“Thank you, Professor Mcgonagall.” Harry said giving them both a shallow bow, “Professor Sprout.”

Harry left the two professors to their discussion, maybe he’d said too much but he was tired of how reluctant to act the staff and officials in positions of power around him were. Sometime the status quo was not enough to keep everyone safe, why keep trudging along when obvious dangers crowded around them with every step.

Was it the ability for magic to take away most of their day to day problems making them complacent? Since they no longer had anything to fight against they stopped fighting for anything? Harry shook his head and tried to calm down, using occlumency to push the frustrations to the back of his mind. There was nothing he could do about the wizarding world right now, he just had to keep pushing small changes and wait to announce his emancipation.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would have something up his sleeve to try and keep him complacent and tied to the Boy Who Lived. He needed something to act as a catalyst to force the public to start pushing on their own for changes to Magical Britain.

******************

“How do you like the rooms, Mister Potter?” Mcgonagall asked shutting the portrait behind her and waving Harry forward to look around, “I’d hoped you would have had these rooms this year but the headmaster seems determined to keep that honor from you for some reason.”

“I don’t think he wants anyone to rely on me, I can’t have a position of power that might rival his own power base in the school.” Harry said eyeing the empty portraits with concern, “Can the paintings be removed?”

“Yes, Bippy?” She called having a Hogwarts house elf pop in a moment later, “Please remove all the paintings from the Head boy rooms.”

“You are allowed to practice in these rooms as long you are careful. Place what wards you like and change the password to the guardian as long as I am informed.” She said as Bippy popped around taking the frames down before giving her a bow and disappearing for a final time.

“So a parseltongue password won’t work.” Harry said with a chuckle.

“Sadly not since I’m sure it would be more secure.” She agreed ruefully, “Let me know if there is anything else you need.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Thank you, Mister Potter.” She murmured softly before heading out the portrait guarding the door.

Pulling out his wand he started warding the room, adding a few cosmetic changes for his own peace of mind. The rather garish red and gold hangings were toned down to a deep blood red while the walls were changed to a muted grey. Once the elves were finished he warded the room and doorway preventing anyone from entering without permission and blocking all house elves except those bound to him specifically.

“Tea?”

“How can Tea help you, Lord Potter?” The elf asked popping in with a bow.

“I just wanted to make sure you could enter, please ward the room with any defenses you deem necessary. This is where I will be sleeping and taking meals until the end of the year.”

“Of course,” she said with a nod, snapping her fingers powerfully several times, “It is done,”

“Wonderful, do you mind bringing a small dinner of sandwiches?” He asked moving to start putting his things away.

“Dinner is ready,” she said giving him a cheeky grin and disappearing with a pop, his sandwiches already waiting to one side with a full tea set, tea pot steaming and ready to pour.

“Should have known,” Harry laughed, the elves had started trying to anticipate his needs and it had turned into a bit of a game by the end of the summer.


	28. Chapter 28

Teaching his friends how to place occlumency wards finally was making some progress with the others. Each had their own mental landscape making him wonder if it was a matter of experience, choice, or personality.

Neville used a massive garden that he said was similar to the ones around Longbottom Manor, his secrets hidden in long greenhouses guarded by snapping plants and thick thorns. He actually was the first to get sturdy walls in place and manage to deflect Harry’s attacks for more then a few moments.

Hermione was having the most trouble, her inner landscape was a massive library with no end to the shelves. Barricading the one door just gave Harry the exact point to attack, she was having to expand her landscape to include a more formal structure from the inside out. So far she wasn’t having much luck.

Luna’s mind crawled with strange and wonderful animals to defend her memories. Harry’d yet to find a single memory no matter how long he wandered.

“Okay, I give up, were exactly did you hide your memories?” He finally asked in exasperation dropping into chair rubbing at a building headache.

“You didn’t look, silly.” She said with a serene smile.

“Neville’s memories are seeds and flowers, Hermione’s are books, mine are objects. Your landscape is just a field full of animals. The animals aren’t the memories, they are the guardians. They aren’t in the dirt, grass, or anything in the field.”

“You never looked up?”

“There isn’t anything above me.” Harry said slowly blinking at her in surprise, “The clouds?”

“Yes,” she beamed, “No one ever said the memories had to be a physical object, that probably make it easier to sort them but I honestly don’t bother with that as often as the rest of you.”

“I’m not sure that would work for many people, Luna but you’ve perfected it. Maybe next time I can try to catch a cloud but for now I think you are good.”

“Neville is close as well. He’s built a strong foundation for his walls and guardians now.” She pointed out making Hermione groan.

“I don’t understand why this is so hard for me,” Hermione whined resting her head on her desk, “Practicing is just giving me splitting headaches.”

“Maybe we just need to get enchanted jewelry for you,” Harry offered, “You just need something to keep a casual scan from getting much. If anyone went hard against you it’s pretty obvious you are being attacked even if the spell is nonverbal. If we stay in pairs they won’t get much.”

“How are you doing with nonverbal casting?” Neville asked changing the subject with a grimace, “I can’t even get my wand to light from a few inches away.”

“I wrote to my tutor asking for some books and he said it sometimes depends on your talents. If you are strong in defense, that is what is easiest nonverbal. What is really easy to cast for you?”

“Everything now that I have a new wand,” Neville said with a blush, “Is it based on emotions?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve only managed a few spells.” Harry said with a sigh rubbing at his head, “My head is splitting, is there anything else we need to discuss?”

“How are you liking the new room?” Luna asked, “Is it nice?”

“It is kind of nice having a bathroom to myself,” Harry said with a small grin, “And I don’t have to hide as much stuff otherwise it’s mostly the same as the dorm.”

“The others aren’t that bad, but they have taken to using the empty bed as a place to toss everything.” Neville said with a grimace, “For some reason the house elves are leaving it alone instead of cleaning whatever is left there.”

“They might be mad at me,” Harry offered, “I warded my new room to keep out all house elves but those bonded to House Potter.

“Why?” Neville asked with a frown.

“Because they make the perfect spies, every magical house has them and unless the wards prevent it they can pop wherever they like, turn themselves invisible, and use untraceable magic. I wouldn’t put it past the Headmaster to make them spy on students like he does with the portraits.”

“Plus we know that Tom has used them before.” Hermione said making a face, “Do we need to do anything about it?”

“Not much we can do until Tom is gone. We can’t rehome every house elf, maybe we can start something to help give options to abused elves but it’s not going to work while Tom and Dumbledore are still active.” Harry said standing with a hiss, “I’m going to bed, come grab me after breakfast.”

****************

“Harry, did you hear? Katie’s in the hospital wing. They think it might be the poisoner again.” Hermione said dropping into the seat next to him right before transfiguration was to start.

“How is she? Is she going to be okay?” Harry asked silently cursing that he wasn’t able to cleanse the entire school yet.

“I don’t know, rumor is that Madame Pomfrey is sending her to Saint Mungo’s for treatment.” She offered with a shrug, “There’s no way to be sure it’s true yet.”

“Are they letting people see her?” He asked pulling out his supplies for class but his mind already running through ways that he or his allies might be able to help.

“We can try after classes,” She offered softly as Professor Mcgonagall arrived and shut the door behind her.

Harry struggled through classes, only his occlumency keeping his face calm and his mind on the teacher. His spells were half hearted but still turned out well enough to prevent extra assignments. While there were healers in his alliance most were on the dark side and in hiding, unless they could convince Katie to go into hiding as well there was little he could do for her.

In the end they were turned away at the door by Poppy, no one was allowed to see Katie Bell until she’d been seen by the Saint Mungo’s healer. They were to arrive sometime soon so they were sent away with no more information then that. They headed back to the common room to group in his room for dinner instead of going downstairs to the great hall, everyone was glaring daggers at his back and he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with the constant accusations. Not that the group waiting in by the fireplace bothered to care what he thought.

“This is your fault, Potter! You got Katie injured!” Dean snarled as Harry walked into the room the portait closing behind Hermione with a silent click.

“How exactly is it my fault? Everyone knows there is a poisoner in the school targeting griffindores and people around me. I warned Katie and the rest of the team when I quit.” Harry said feeling exhausted, why did everyone alway expect him to save the world.

“If you’d stayed she wouldn’t have been driving herself batty trying to keep up with exams and the captaincy. They said she overdosed on wit sharpening potions, that’s all on you. You should have helped her instead of running away!” Dean snapped eyes red, Katie had taken him under her wing to help manage the training schedule and they’d become good friends.

“Yeah, you should’ve stayed on the team!” Someone else added from the crowd.

“We need to wait and see if the potions were actually the cause or not,” Hermione tried to say before everyone started shouting over her.

“She’s hurt either way!”

“You don’t understand!”

“There is no point arguing,” Hermione said trying to stop the argument from riling up the rest of the house, “We need to figure out who is doing this, we don’t even know that the potions were tampered with yet.”

“It doesn’t matter, every year it is something with you lot. I’m out of it, I don’t want anything more to do with you, Potter.” Dean snapped most of the students behind him nodding in agreement.

“That’s your decision,” Harry agreed with a sigh, “I’m going to my room, you do as you like.”

Hermione hurried after him as he went inside while Neville headed back upstairs to talk to the rest of the dorm. Harry forced the confrontation from his mind, he didn’t have time to deal with people who were only loyal when it suited them or ones trying to trade on his unearned popularity. He hated that people were getting hurt in an attempt to hurt him but there was little he could do about it, really the headmaster and staff should have called in the aurors with the first attempt. They were the ones who caused Katie to get hurt.

“I think everyone is ready to start using my trump card.” Harry said pulling out the books he’d created from his mother’s version, these were tailored to teach only specific classes, spells, and the years where they’d had shoddy teachers. “Make sure to give them to Neville and Luna once you finish.”

“My occlumency is still shaky, are you sure it’s okay?” She asked coming forward to take the stack of books.

“Yes, we are going to have to move up the timeline if things keep going public.” Harry said with a grimace, “There is going to be an article in the Quill tomorrow about the poisonings and the schools lack of response. I don’t have time to warn Mcgonagall or anyone, it can’t look like they were the source of the leak.”

“Are you sure?”

“Katie needs the best treatment available and this should prevent the poisoner from going after anyone else besides me. It’s the best I can do.” Harry said with a shrug, “It means my movements are going to be limited in a big way. I need to spend tonight answering mail and hiding everything I can in my trunk behind its blood wards.

The next morning Harry headed to the great hall to get his newspaper with a heavy heart. His mail box had been full of letters from various reporters asking about the poisoning. The news had finally hit the public and already they were panicking. He could only hope that the Quill and his allies were able to keep things calmed down.

As soon as he sat down the owls waiting by the rafters descended, red envelopes in their beaks. He collected as many as he could casting stasis spells over the lot before stuffing them in his bag to take to his room. There was no way he was opening them in the hall.

“Quick thinking,” Hermione said with frown looking at the slightly smoking bag, “Do you have time to talk later?”

“I expect to be called to the Headmaster’s office later today once the aurors arrive. Try and catch me after dinner in my room.”

“Alright,”

“Have you started the book series I gave you? I was afraid you’d be up all night reading.” He said with a small smile as he glanced over the table of students.

“Yes, gave me a bit of a headache.” She said ruefully turning back to her newspapers, “Remind me to lend you the Prophet if you don’t have a copy, the articles are a bit extreme.”

“Yeah, I probably should read it later.” Harry said with snort, “Space the books out a bit if you keep getting a headache, it isn’t a race.”

“Do you need help with the mail?” She asked lookingagain at his bag.

“No, I have to check them for spells before I open anything.” Harry said with a sigh, “Maybe Mcgonagall will give me the morning off to deal with it.”

“Can’t hurt to ask.” Hermione offered with a concerned look, “I’ll take notes for you if I don’t see you.”

“I’ll see you later then,”

“Be careful, Harry.”

“You too,” Harry said with a sigh heading to catch the transfiguration teacher as she left the hall.

He was given the morning off of classes so Harry headed to his room to work on his mail and what other business he could fit in. Warding the portrait behind him he conjured a table and dragged over a few items he might need.

“Mathis?”

“How can I help, Lord Potter?” The elf asked popping in with a bow.

“I need help cataloging where these howlers came from and if they are spelled in any way before they go off.” Harry said starting to dump the smoking envelopes onto the table.

“Of course,” the elf said calling for more elves and getting to work.

Once the envelopes were cataloged they were popped away to go off in a sealed room at the manor. In the end most of the names were random people he didn’t know, a few had been spelled to be untraceable with several painful hexes attached. He would turn the entire list over to the aurors when they arrived, they could deal with the random idiots trying to injure their supposed savior for not saving someone who shouldn’t have needed protection.

Once that was done he dealt with a few House matters that Mathis needed approval for and started in on his approved mail.Rita Skeeter was back writing ridiculous articles about him and he cut it out, sending it with a letter to his lawyers asking if they could sue the paper or Skeeter herself discretely.

The Quill was asking for student interviews and Harry arranged to have one of the reporters come during a break to interview himself as well. It would have to be done outside and the Headmaster was sure to find out but something needed to be done before more innocents were hurt.

He ate a quick lunch before heading down to sit with the others while they ate in the great hall. H knew it was going to set people on edge but he refused to hide in his rooms when people around him were being injured. This way at least he could double check the food before his friends ate.

“Hello, Harry.” Neville said glancing at the rest of the table as some students openly glared or moved tables.

“Idiots, the lot of them;” Hermione fumed furiously reviewing a massive tome she had set to one side.

“Are you doing okay?” Neville asked digging through his bag and pulling out a sugar quill to nibble.

“As well as can be,” Harry shrugged pulling out a paper to read while they waited until time for class, “Any news on Katie?”

“They are hoping she can go home in a few days. Then she might be back by the end of next break. The tampered potions are taking longer to get out of her system then they thought.”

“That’s good news,” Harry said with relief, at least she was going to be okay.

“Here to poison the rest of the House, Potter?” Dean sneered coming to stand near the table.

“You can’t be serious?” Hermione groaned, “Does no one bother to think? Why would he be trying to poison himself if he was the poisoner?”

“To throw everyone off track!”

“That is ridiculous and you know it, you know Harry as well as I do, he wouldn’t do something like that.”

“Aren’t you going to defend yourself?” Dean sneered.

“What would it matter, you’d just agree with whatever drivel the Prophet prints next. I’m done arguing with someone who can’t think for themselves.” Harry snapped grabbing his bag and striding from the room, why couldn’t they see what was going on right in front of them?

Harry stomped outside trying not to let his anger get to him. He couldn’t help that people believed anything someone in power told them, no matter how incorrect it was. He noted several groups headed up the path to the school and hoped one was the aurors, he couldn’t tell from this distance.

“You hate it don’t you?” A voice asked behind Harry making his jerk out of the way on instinct flattening his back to the closest tree.

“Oh hello, Irene.” He said with a huff putting his wand away, it isn’t paranoia if people are actually trying to kill you, “What do you mean?”

“All the attention and expectations they have for the Boy Who Lived.” She said taking a seat on the grass to one side, “They just keep expecting you to run to everyone’s rescue.”

“Yeah, that isn’t really me you know.” Harry said with a rueful shrug, “I’m just Harry but too many people grew up with my story as part of their bedtime stories, they can’t see me as a regular person.”

“You really just want to be a regular student and ignore the power your publicity give you?”

“Until I become of age it’s not exactly much, the papers control the public more than anything I could do.”

“You could use the papers as well,” she said tapping him with the paper she had rolled in one hand.

“To do what exactly?” Harry asked tiredly, yet another person expecting him to act when he should be waiting for the adults to act like the rest of the school.

“Let the parents know what is going on, I tried to write my brother with details but the owls won’t take the letter. The wards are keeping the students from talking.”

“If it’s in the papers then there’s nothing to stop you from writing now.” He pointed out, “Send him a letter now.”

“The headmaster shouldn’t be able to stop the mail like that. The papers should know that he stopped the students from writing to their parents.”

“I agree, but there isn’t anything I can do about it.” Harry said with a sigh, “I’m just a student like you, I don’t even have an adult to write and complain to. The headmaster is my magical guardian until I come of age this summer.”

“So you won’t openly go against the headmaster until he’s no longer your guardian?”

“I didn’t say that,” Harry snapped frustrated with the entire conversation, “What exactly do you want from me, Irene?”

“I want someone to stand up for the students.” She said giving him an unreadable look.

“Did you brother go to Hogwarts?” Harry asked trying to see where this was coming from.

“Yes,”

“Ask him to go to the bank and get scanned, they are offering a free medical scan for all spells and potions for anyone who has a vault with Gringotts. He can decide to act from there if he wants.”

“Have they found something?”

“Ask him to come escort you to get scanned yourself. I highly recommend it Irene.” He pressed wanting something good to come out of the horrible morning.

“So they have done something?” She pressed eyes glinting.

“It’s part of an active case with the aurors, I can’t talk about it. Get the both of you scanned if you want to know.”

“What if he won’t go?”

“That is his decision, I honestly hope the scans come back with nothing for both of you.”Harry said standing and shouldering his bag, “The next class should be starting soon. I am hoping to do an interview with the new paper, The Quill at some point to get more attention on the situation here but I just don’t understand why everyone thinks I have to be the one to act. Why don’t the adults step up and do something? They are the ones who should be protecting us instead of everyone expecting some random kid to save them from their own problems.”

“I’d better run then,” she said standing as well just as the bell rang the ten minute warning for class, “I hope you’re starting to feel better at least.”

“Wait, you forgot your paper!” Harry called out but she was already running towards the door too far away to catch. He reached to grab the paper only to reel back with a jerk when his bracelet started to burn.

“Mister Potter, we would like to have a word.” One of the aurors said climbing up the hill tomeet him with Mcgonagall behind them talking to the reporter.

“We need to catch Irene, she could be poisoned.” Harry said quickly explaining about the paper.

“Some nasty plant extracts are soaked into the parchment, probably not enough to kill but it would certainly make you ill. There is also a mild enchantment to make you want to pick it up, very basic spell work, could have been done by a student. Who gave this to you?”

“Irene Denholm, she left it behind when the bell rang for class.”

“Don’t worry, Mister Potter, we will find her.” The professor said turning to the group, “If you would follow me I have a room off the great hall reserved for your work.”

********************

Harry managed to corner the Quill reporter, Randy Millcroft, while the aurors got the room set up for interviews to arrange a small interview with the paper. In the end his interview with the aurors was short, for once they didn’t seem to believe the rumors that he was somehow attempting to poison himself.

“Frankly, I’m surprised you took so many precautions, Mister Potter. You are safe at Hogwarts after all.” The auror said with a sniff eyes on the notes he was writing, “What sixteen year old needs a poison detection bracelet?”

“Considering the number of attempts on my life so far while I’ve been in school, sir, I really think it’s a prudent attempt to keep myself safe.” Harry said fighting to keep his tone calm.

“You must be joking.” The man chuckled glancing up from his notes with a confused look.

“Last year a ministry official tried to dose me with a truth potion for refusing to deny the return of He Who Must Not Be Named in detention. Between the international contest that I was forcibly entered and then forced to compete in before being kidnapped by a polyjuiced ex-prisoner that escaped the unescapable wizarding prison while pretending to teach us defense against the dark arts, a teacher who was secretly a werewolf, and a basilisk roaming the halls during my first year, yes, Hogwarts is completely safe.” Harry said sarcastically, was everyone in the wizarding world stupid?

“Mister Potter,” Professor Mcgonagall said sounding shocked,

“Surely he would know, Professor, considering he was sent to investigate a crime at Hogwarts. Wouldn’t you want a member of the Aurors investigating a crime to know the history of the place you are sending them to?”

“While you are correct, it is not our duty to educate the Aurors on their mission.”

“If we aren’t meant to explain the situation in full, Ma’am, why am I even being interviewed?” Harry asked knowing most of this would be written off as him being a hysterical child but hoping at least one person would see the intent of the rant.

“A valid point,” she said turning to the Aurors, “Are you ready to speak with other students? I’m afraid the last student affected is still at Saint Mungo’s recovering however Miss Denholm should be arriving presently.”

Harry had no idea how the aurors had managed to forget the reporter in the back of the room but they proceeded to go through several other interviews with the staff before Irene arrived. She was grinning rather maniacally as Professor Sprout escorted her to the table making Harry eye her uncertainly. He could only assume he was allowed to stay since he was the intended victim in the poisonings.

“Miss Denholm has been checked by Madame Pomfrey and has been mildly exposed to the poisons but only as much as someone handling the plants would have been.” Professor Sprout said with a frown as the young woman took a seat.

“Hello, Harry.” She said with a wide grin, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Irene, I never touched the paper.” Harry said watching the girl closely as pieces started to click into place.

“You didn’t?” She asked looking disappointed.

“No, I have a poison detection bracelet. It’s why I didn’t eat any of the poisoned food or candy.” He said showing her the silver bracelet, “I can understand you trying to poison me but why Katie? She wasn’t hurting anyone.”

“She was in the way!” Irene snapped, “I kept trying to get things to you and she and to other perfects kept getting in the way. Finally I poisoned her to get her out of the tower.”

“Why did you want to hurt Mister Potter?” The auror said leaning forward as he tried to get the interview back.

“My parents died to keep him and his parents safe in the last war. My brother was killed last year when the prison was attacked. He was so proud to be tasked with protecting the magical world, our home. Instead he didn’t even get mentioned, no one knew anyone died, and they tossed it all under the rug like it never happened!” She snarled turning back to Harry. “You never do anything! Everyone praises you as the savior and you just go to class and quidditch practice! I wanted to force you to act, to actually save someone and you couldn’t even do that! You are useless!”

Professor Sprout stood frozen to one side a her student ranted. Harry didn’t bother answering the ranting girl’s questions and accusations, it was clear nothing he could say would change her mind. Even the aurors couldn’t seem to believe the child before them was the poisoner.

“Pomona, can we use your office to contact her family?” Mcgonagall asked moving forward, “Auror Witcolm, if we could clear the room of the unnecessary people?”

“Yes, of course. Potter, please go to you common room.” Professor Sprout said gathering herself, “We will inform you of the outcome of the investigation later.”

“Yes, Professor.” Harry agreed giving the room a nod and leaving the room with the reporter.

“Would now be a bad time for a quick interview?” The young man asked with a grimace, “I can’t report on student’s identity until it goes to trial but word will be all over the school soon.”

“We might as well,” Harry said with a grimace leading the man to an empty classroom and taking a seat.

“Were you serious with the list of attempts on your life?”

“You can confirm with the professors but it all happened.” Harry said with a sigh.

“If I may you seem rather exasperated with the aurors,”

“I’m exasperated with the British wizarding public in general, why does no one try to think for themselves? Whatever they read in the Prophet becomes their latest opinion. They have went from loving to hating me back and forth within days. My friend received howlers because an article accused her of cheating on me, I’ve received dozens of cursed howlers this year because people assumed I was trying to kill myself as a ruse to cover up the poisoning attempts. Somehow I’m supposed to save the world and kill Voldemort while being viewed as a dangerous unstable teenager.”

“What advice would you offer the wizarding pubic?”

“Be aware of the world outside of Britain, learn wards and spells to protect your family and your homes. No one person can save the world, it takes everyone working together to make a change.” Harry said digging in his bag and pulling out the list of spells the DA was working on, “This is what our Defense Club is working on learning, we want students to be able to go home and feel safe. To go shopping and not have to worry about being injured in an attack.”

“And the muggle students?”

“I’ve heard that Gringotts is considering offering home warding for muggle born students as long as they have an account and parental permission.”

“What if the students can’t afford the warding?”

“Use common sense, it is up to the individual to keep themselves safe until an Auror could arrive if an attack happens.”

“What do you think is causing the recent decrease in attacks from the Dark Lord?”

“I can’t say why the Dark Lord does what he does beyond what is known about his beliefs and no, I do not agree with anything he supports.”

“So you do not believe that muggle borns should be refused entrance to the wizarding world?”

“No, however I do believe they should receive more education before they arrive at Hogwarts. Modern muggles do not often use boarding schools any more and even having a teacher come once before your child is sent to a hidden school that no one you know is aware of is a stretch for even the most accommodating person.”

“What would you recommend be changed about the process? You yourself came from a muggle home correct?”

“I was raised by my aunt and uncle in a muggle home, yes. I believe a summer school for muggles is needed to teach them about the wizarding world and its traditions before they come to Hogwarts for the first time. For those worried that they would learn about our world and then refuse schooling a simple binding contract signed by both the parents and child could easily prevent those problems.”

“That is an elegant solution,”

“The simpler the solution is generally better.” Harry said with a shrug, “Do you have any other questions?”

“Do you believe parents should be worried about their child attending Hogwarts?”

“Honestly, the magical world is a dangerous place. There are plants and animals that are just as dangerous as learning magic itself. Every wizard and witch walk around every day with a weapon on hand. There will always be accidents while learning magic, it is the nature of teaching a dangerous skill however in my years attending Hogwarts there has been only one death.”

“Are you referring to the boy who died in the Tri Wizard Tournament?”

“Yes, Cedric Diggory died because the Dark Lord decided to use the final task as a way to kidnap me. Cedric was an innocent bystander just hoping to will the tournament and he was killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Cedric was the true champion of the Tournament and should have won.”

“Thank you for speaking with me, Mister Potter.” The reporter said setting his notes to one side to dry, “Would you be willing to do additional interviews in the future?”

“I would, I’ve enjoyed the Quill’s coverage of recent events and like the diverse articles.”

“Would you mind if I use that as a quote?”

“Not at all,” Harry said offering his hand, “I look forward to seeing your article when it’s published.”

“I’ll make sure you receive an advance copy.” Randy said gathering up his things and following Harry to the main entrance.

“Most of my mail is going through my bank manager right now, send anything care of Gringotts.

“Have a good day, Mister Millcroft.”

“You as well, Mister Potter.” He said parting with a final handshake.

Ignoring the glares from the handful of occupants, Harry hurried through the common room to his room. He need to send out several letters before the newspaper hit publication tomorrow. Gold Kris and his lawyers need to be alerted to the capture of the poisoner and the interview that would be going out.


	29. Chapter 29

“Glad to see everyone is doing well after the excitement earlier this week,” Professor Richmond said with a smile as he strode to the front of the class, “Today we will be wrapping up the dueling contest with our final three bouts. The winners of the next two bouts will duel each other for the opportunity to duel myself.”

Harry adjusted his grip on his holly wand and tried not to wish for the ebony one upstairs in his trunk. As the semester wore on his holly wand was getting harder and harder to use for the more powerful spells, it truly wasn’t a perfect match any longer if it ever had been. He had a feeling the spells placed on him and the wand forced their match when he first received it.

Wordless spells were almost impossible while using the black ebony wand with wordless casting was effortless. The duels had been getting trickery as they progressed through the students, the spells more precise, more powerful, more obscure. Richmond had not set a limit on what could be case beyond nothing causing open wounds, broken bones, or unrepairable damage. Over a dozen students had been sent to the hospital wind in the first week, he was sure several of the teachers had already protested and Poppy had requested the upper level potions classes to make advanced healing potions for the rest of the month to restock her depleted shelves.

Harry knew the Headmaster was using the duels to rank the students by power and see who could be of most use. He wasn’t sure if anyone else was down playing their skills but several of the most powerful students last year had been knocked out early leaving a field full of unknowns.

“First up we have Mister Potter and Mister Thomas, second Miss Granger and Mister Grant. The winner of both outcomes will compete in the third round.” Professor Richmond said adding the names to the next line on the blackboard.

Harry took his place on the platform across from Dean knowing the boy was out to hurt him. Dean had pushed his way through the competition through sheer determination and anger fueled spell strength. Even now with the poisoner caught he wasn’t backing down on his stance that Harry had caused Katie to be injured.

“Ready to get beaten, Potter?” Dean sneered taking his place opposite.

“Bow gentlemen,” Harry bowed carefully keeping his eyes on Dean’s wand hand and sure enough he fired off a spell the second Richmond dropped his hand.

“Begin,” Richmond shouted but Harry ignored the man and the rest of the room’s shouts and comments as Dean dodged his stunner.

Dean’s spellwork was sloppy, emotion giving raw power to his unfocused casting. The hexes buzzed angrily past as Harry dodged and deflected everything coming his way. He wanted Dean angry, exhausted, and not expecting it when he finally took him down. Sadly, it wouldn’t be long, the boy was too worked up to control himself.

There, with a snap of his wrist Harry sent a line of stunners at Dean. He managed to dodge the first two but the next three hit him with a blinding flash of red. Richmond came forward and woke the boy before gesturing them both off the stage. Harry made sure to keep behind Dean as he stomped to his seat, the boy was still looking to best Harry however he could.

He didn’t like how his wand was reacting at all today. The entire duel it had spit sparks seeming to twist in his hands when he’d used it to deflect a hex. He needed to push getting it replaced sooner than he’d hoped.

“Miss Granger, Mister Grant, if you will take your places?” Richmond called waving them forward to the platform, “Bow, please. Begin.”

Hermione’s duel was sadly much too short, William Grant caught her in a storm of scattered stunning spells that few in the class would have been able to dodge. She cast shields and dodged franticly but was quickly hit as one shield shattered and the next spell hit her dead in the chest. Harry was impressed with Grant’s speed of casting but in his last two duels he’d stuck to simple spells and speed instead of trying to use something more inventive or powerful.

“When you have recovered, Mister Grant, please take the stage with Mister Potter.” The professor said gesturing for the two boys to take their places.

Harry wouldn’t be able to take the same approach with Grant, he’d been more than willing to wait for an opening to appear in his duels.

He sent an over powered stunner to splash against the other boy’s shield, while Grant watched him with an amused look. Grant dropped his shield and started sending bashing charms scattering them across the small platform forcing Harry to cast shields repeatedly as each spell was destroyed with a ringing chime of magic hitting magic.

Harry’s wand sparked trailing broken magic as he shattered the next spell aimed his way with a flick, the wand vibrated harshly disliking its treatment. He’d underestimated the power Grant was pouring into his simple charms and hexes. An over powered tripping jinx could break your leg as easily as it made you fall.

He saw Grant’s eyes widen slightly at the deflection, it was an advanced dueling technique that few used since it was hard to time the correct motions with the speed of the spell. Dueling was natural to Harry, everything was instinct once he started moving. Hours of spell practice and sword work made the motions automatic as they volleyed spells back and forth, dodge and dispel.

Finally he saw his opening and cast a stunner, sliding it through the edge of a shattered shield to strike the other boy in the leg. He collapsed but didn’t pass out, fighting the spell. Grant clearly had advanced training in dueling and occlumency. Harry resisted the urge to drop his wand once Grant was escorted off the platform, the wood was scorchingly hot to the touch.

“I’ll give you a few moments to recover, Mister Potter, before our duel.” The professor said with a smile pulling his wand and adding additional wards to the dueling platform.

“Thank you, sir, but I will have to decline.” Harry said with a small bow setting his hot wand on his desk, “I doubt my skills are up to that of a dueling master.”

“The duel is part of your grade, Mister Potter. I doubt you want to exclude ten percent from your final points.”

“Are you dueling everyone in class then?” Harry asked, “After all, it wouldn’t be fare to count my grade differently than the rest of the students.”

“The final assignment is a paper detailing how the duel between myself and the winner could be improved, Mister Potter. If there is no final duel then everyone will lose those points.”

“As the heir to my House I would rather not duel an adult even in class, sir.” Harry said flatly resisting the urge to roll his eyes, why was Richmond making the duel such a big deal? The other students were muttering darkly as his insistent refusal but Harry didn’t care, the professor was up to something and he wasn’t going to play this game.

“If you are certain, Mister Potter,” He said giving Harry a long searching look, “Every one please turn in a paper next week listing every spell you remember from the duels as well as replacements that would work better, definitions, and how they could be used more effectively, two feet at minimum. It will be ten percent of your grade so make it count, Ladies and Gentlemen. Diagrams of footwork do not count as parchment length, Mister McLamar.”


	30. Halloween

Albus Dumbledore grumbled under his breathe as he made his way down Diagon Alley. Gringotts had sent him notices of withdrawal of his access to over a dozen accounts at the bank. Much of the money went to funding his own properties and keeping the bribes he occasionally needed to push forward legislation flowing to the greedy politicians in Britain.

“Good evening, I have an appointment with my bank manager.” Albus said handing over his key ring with a benign smile.

“One moment, please.” The goblin said with a sharp toothed grin shoving several documents into various slots on his desk, “If you will follow, Grimshaw, he will take you.”

“Thank you,” Albus said with a nod headed toward the indicated smaller goblin to one side. He was lead through a circuitous route that quickly made him lose all sense of direction.

“Excuse me but this is not the way to my account mangers’ office,” Albus finally said stopping at a staircase he was fairly certain they had already descended twice.

“It is just ahead,” the young goblin said with a shrug indicating the door at the bottom of the stairs.

“Of course,” Albus said moving to door and waiting to be announced only to realize the goblin had already left, he’d never been treated so rudely in his life. Knocking harshly it was still several minutes until he heard a call to come in.

“Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore, please take a seat.” The goblin said with a toothy grin, grinning goblins were never a good thing. The goblin sense of humor ran dark and they tended to laugh over massive business errors and battle if at all.

“I’m afraid I may have the wrong office, I was here to see my account manager, Sharpfang.”

“I am afraid Sharpfang has retired, I am Grim Silver, I will be handling both your House and the Hogwarts accounts from this point forward.”

“That is a shame, he was a wonderful account manager. I hope we can develop a similar relationship.” Albus said with a grandfatherly smile, “I received a notice that my access had been removed from several account, were you aware of this?”

“Yes, we have much to talk about, as a fresh start I have initiated a full review of the last ten years balances.” Grim Silver said with a flash of teeth, “There are a number of unusual transfers and withdrawals that I would like to discuss.”

“Of course, I do however need to be back at the school by lunch.”

“I’m sure we can make progress by then.” The goblin said pulling out a stack of documents and ledgers nearly as tall as he was, “It may take a few meetings to untangle my predecessor’s work.”

“Is Sharp Fang not available to explain?” Albus asked forcing himself to keep the eccentric grandfatherly front when he wanted to start making demands, now was not the time.

“Sharp Fang was taken before the Bank Manager and did not return. He has been retired and therefore, there is no one to ask about your accounts.” Grim Silver said chuckling darkly.

“That is unfortunate.” Albus murmured trying to find a way to twist this meeting to his advantage and not seeing many options.

“Shall we begin?” Grim Silver asked drawing forward the first ledger, “In reviewing your accounts you have access to a number of student held accounts. Your withdrawals have been refunded and the account holders alerted to the existence of their accounts as should have been done when they arrived at Hogwarts.”

“Refunded from where exactly?”

“Since the money was taken and deposited in the Hogwarts accounts we have removed the money from there. These other withdrawals however were deposited in your House accounts, what reason exactly would you have to remove such large amounts from the Potter Vaults, Headmaster?”

“Those were to cover the boy’s upbringing,” Albus said in relief, here was something he could control finally.

“You paid for the Potter Heir’s expenses personally while he was with his relatives?”

“His guardians requested additional funds so I arranged the transfers.”

“The money was never converted to muggle money and we can find no similar amounts being withdrawn from your House accounts. What exactly was it spent on?”

“As the Heir to House Potter the boy required additional lessons. I paid several tutors to work with him during the summers, the money was transfered to their accounts or withdrawn and converted as needed.”

“I see, perhaps you could show the receipts from the tutors? Surely an astute man such as yourself would have kept such important documentation.”

In the end Albus was there until after two, clearly saying lunch time was too loose a deadline. Snarling to himself he headed to his now late appointment, someone was rallying the more neutral houses and he was determined to find out what was going on. Donovan Marshals was from a lower House but he was a voracious gossip who delighted in teasing out the most outrageous rumors that inevitably turned out true.

This lunch was going to cost him dearly, he thought with a wince as he appeared before the subdued front of one of the best wizarding restaurants in London. Donovan was not an easy person to get a meeting with when he didn’t arrange it himself and the bribe of a fine meal had been necessary. 

“I was starting to think I had been stood up, Headmaster,” Donovan said with a tight smile.

“I do apologize, a meeting with my bank account manager ran late.” Albus said with a smile.

“Money problems?”

“Nothing of the sort, several account I have been managing are being given over to the students as they came of age. I swear the paperwork increases every year.” Albus bluffed trying not to wince at the expensive bottle of wine and several demolished plates of appetizers scattering the table.

“Would the gentlemen like to order?” The waiter asked giving them both a tight smile.

“The chef’s tasting menu for both of us,” Donovan said overriding anything Albus could have asked for, the man truly was angry at being left by himself to wait.

It took a second bottle of wine and half the course before he managed to twist the conversation to the defecting families. Part of the problem was he had no real proof beyond an annoying gut instinct that someone was pulling his allies away from both the dark and the light sides of the war. Having so many students send notices of withdrawal had been a massive red flag.

“Have you heard of the third party trying to sway alliances away from the Dark Lord?” Albus finally managed to slip in between plates.

“Oh yes, they are very up and coming. The rumor is that they have backing from the goblins.” Donovan said with a grin as Albus sputtered into his tea.

“Participation in a war voids their peace agreements, they wouldn’t dare.”

“You would think so but I think they are hoping to slid through unnoticed as long as their side wins.”

“Who is their spokesperson?”

“Lord Thorburn, a minor noble house but well situated it seems.”

“I thought the Thorburn house was destroyed in the last war?”

“Apparently they hid away the heir, it seems that he was mostly raised by ghosts and portraits. He’s a bit eccentric but young and full of energy which is attracting a lot of attention from all sides. Frankly, I’m surprised you haven’t already approached him.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t approached me himself, surely he must realize I am one of the leaders of the light.”

“Most opinion seems to be that you are on the way out, Albus, I would be careful where you throw your weight around. It might have you paying for you sins rather soon.”

“What have you heard?”

“Nothing concrete, the neutrals are all leaning his way. Even several stanch Dark and Light supporters have joined him.”

“Anyone I know?”

“You know I don’t name names, not for as small a temptation as dinner,” Donovan teased with a smirk, “You can’t afford my price, Headmaster, not on your salary.”

“Does he have a house in London? Where is Thorburn holding meetings?”

“All meetings are arranged through Gringotts and held on neutral ground.”

“It isn’t neutral if they favor his position.” Albus snapped getting annoyed with the man’s arrogance.

“Nothing is ever truly neutral as you well know, everyone has their price or limit.”

The dinner was hideously expensive but he now had a name to use and the goblin contact who was setting up the meetings. Who could rally both the light, dark and neutral Houses to not only join his cause but in many cases disappear completely with no preparation that anyone had heard of? They had to control a massive amount of resources and during the war House Thorburn had been close to destitute. Had that been a lie or was someone else bankrolling the alliance? There was no way the goblins were funding them so what House was putting forward the capital and residences?

**********

Gold Kris chuckled darkly as he reviewed the latest letter from Lord Potter. The boy had a goblin’s mind when it came to protective measures. He would have to present this to Ragnok to get it implemented but it would save the bank thousands in fraudulent charges. Spelling an inner doorway to dispel most illusions, curses, and hexes was no small feat but simply charming a detection spell to knock the person unconscious on detection was much cheaper and would allow them to work with the aurors to deal with any imperoedstaff or anyone else attempting to access a locked account.

He’d wished he could have been at the meeting with Dumbledore over his accounts but he’d been promised a later viewing of the memory so he could share it with Lord Potter if he requested the same. The entire bank system was buzzing with business and soon they would start new alliance meetings with the Ministry if everything went well, meeting with the Potter Heir was turning into the best business decision the goblins had in the last several hundred years.

*************

“Mathis, do you have a moment?” Harry called out setting the book he’d been reading aside.

“Of course, Lord Potter, how can I help you?” The elf said popping in with a bow.

“Do you know if it’s possible for my grandparents to come here in a portrait?”

“If a linked portrait was brought they could however the headmaster would know it was linked outside of Hogwarts.”

“Even if it was a small portrait I could hide? What about a small folding book frame so they could both come?”

“That may work if it was heavily warded and kept in a safe place.”

“Could it be shrunk?”

“What are you considering, Lord Potter?”

“Wearing the case as a charm on my bracelet, it would be small enough to conceal and I could take it out as needed.”

“I will discuss the possibility with them, if they agree I will find a suitable frame to be used and linked however you would need to be at the Manor to link the portraits.”

“I was afraid of that.” Harry said with a grimace, “Would you be willing to bring a linked portrait here for the evening at least? I would like to talk to them tonight.”

“I will ask,” Mathis said popping away as someone knocked on the portrait guarding the rooms.

“Who is it?” Harry called starting to take down the wards keeping the door closed.

“It’s Hermione,” she called grinning as he opened the door to let her in, “Are you coming to the feast? Neville has already gone to go fetch Luna.”

“No, I want to skip this one. The Halloween feast isn’t really something I want to celebrate anyway, it’s the night my parent’s were killed, not the night Voldemort was defeated the first time like everyone else is celebrating.”

“I’m so sorry, I never considered.” Hermione said looking horrified, “Do you want us to stay?”

“No, you go on. I’m probably just going to read for a while.” Harry said with a shrug, “Go enjoy the feast.”

“All right, I’ll bring you a few treats back at least.” She said, “Are you certain you don’t want company?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, have a good night, Harry.”

“You too, Hermione.” He said with a smile closing the portrait behind her.

“Happy Hallow’s Eve, Harry.” Dorea said with a smile as he took in the large portrait set on the a stand next to the chair he’d been using.

“Good evening, Dorea, Charles.” Harry said giving them both a smile, “I hope you don’t mind me asking you to come?”

“There isn’t anything urgent you need?” Charles asked looking concerned.

“No, this is a selfish request. Frankly, I miss talking to you after all the time we spent together this summer. Since it is the anniversary of my parent’s death I wanted to do something to honor their memory and wanted to ask if there were any pureblood traditions I might not know about.”

“A remembrance? Mostly they are private to the House who wish to remember the deceased. Some use memory books to record things they wish the House to keep knowledge of or simply hold a gathering to share stories of the loved ones they have lost.” Charles said glancing at Dorea to see if she knew of anything else.

“So it could be whatever I wanted to do?”

“Yes, the few I’ve attended of the Potters were lighting a candle and sharing memories of those lost in the war.” Dorea said leaning against Charles, too many had been lost in their lifetimes.

“Would you be willing to tell me a few stories about my parents? I really only know about their school years and only have a handful of pictures.”

“I do hate that they didn’t get a portrait done for you, most aren’t created until late in life but they can be started earlier and then updated every few years.”

“Is it hard to create one?”

“It’s a specialized process, the painter must use specific oils and potions with his portrait that are then linked to a pensieve that is updated over several months.”

“So you aren’t really an exact copy of the person, you only have specific memories?”

“It really depends on the person adding the memories, we added copies weekly given how dangerous a time we were in so our portraits are fairly close to ourselves before our death.”

“We also made sure to do a personality clone to add to the portraits, it helps keep the paintings fresh and remembering new information for longer.”

“So eventually you won’t remember what’s happened to your portraits?”

“We both are still young as portraits go, it will take several generations before we start forgetting.” Dorea said watching him with a concerned look, “You may wish to start storing memories yourself to be eventually used in a portrait. The painters craft locked pensieves that are used when crafting portraits. It is a specialized craft and few attempt it.”

“I should ask Colin if he wants to apprentice, he’s crazy about cameras and photography. He probably would be interested in learning even if it took learning to paint.”

“The apprenticeship is long so he may want to start early by doing summer courses in Art or sculpture.” Charles said, “It is a commitment few are willing to make any more.”

“Can a portrait be made after the fact from memories alone?”

“Yes, however they tend to be shallow imitations of a true portrait of a magical person.” Dorea said watching him with a knowing look, “Was this why you called us, you wish to have a portrait made?”

“No, I want to carry a small linked portrait you both can use with me. Could a linked portrait be shrunk, I don’t know enough about the spells placed on such things.”

“It is possible, what are you considering?”

“A folding frame that I can have on a bracelet like a charm. That way it can be expanded when I want to talk to you and put away out of sight otherwise.”

“You mean a book frame, we might have something that could be linked to our portraits at the manor. I’ll have Mathis look when we go back.” Dorea agreed.

“I would not recommend leaving a portrait out in Hogwarts while the headmaster is still living.” Charles said darkly, “There is no telling what he would try beyond locking us to the portrait and hiding the painting away.”

“I do have one place the headmaster doesn’t have access to, I was considering taking this portrait there. We have a small workroom that I found that is very hard to access.”

“You are certain the headmaster doesn’t have access?”

“Not one hundred percent certain but I’m sure someone would have said they found the founder’s workrooms if it had happened.” Harry said grinning as they blinked in shock.

“I’ve been debating linking my rooms to the tunnel that leaves the common room but I hadn’t decided yet.”

“It would be a convenient escape route if necessary. Do the workrooms link to the rest of the castle?”

“To every house’s common room.”

“Then that the route you should take. It would be a quick way to get out of the tower should you need it.” Charles said with a nod, “Are you still having issues with the students in Griffindore?”

“Most of them have gone back to ignoring me now that the poisoner was caught but a few won’t let it go.” Harry said with a shrug, “I’m keeping the head boy rooms through the end of the year so I should be okay outside of classes at least.”

“Please be careful, Harry.” Dorea said looking worried, “You have too many enemies at Hogwarts right now without adding the students themselves.”

“I will, Dorea, don’t worry.” Harry agreed pulling out several small pillar candles he’d used for a rune project in class, “Would these work for the remembrance?”

“That is perfect, did you charm them everlasting?”

“And smokeless,” Harry agreed with a grin lighting one with a quick spell and setting it in the center of the table.

The rest of the evening was spent with his grandparents telling stories of his father’s childhood and the summers they spent together before he married and left home. Tea popped in with snacks and hot cocoa and Harry was hard pressed to remember a more relaxing night.


	31. Chapter 31

“Ah, Harry; I hope you are up for a small trip?” Dumbledore asked as Harry wandered into his office after dinner.

“Where are we going, Headmaster?”

“Tom Riddle has a passion for history and has hidden many objects that could reveal his weakness in places that hold meaning to him. Tonight we will investigate the orphanage where he was raised.”

“What do you need from me, sir?” Harry asked accepting the cloak Dumbledore handed him and trying not to wince as the charms on his necklace and house ring headed up in warning, the cloth was covered in loyalty spells.

“I need you to follow my directions explicitly. Riddle enjoys booby trapping his hiding spots and I’ve been warned that this will be particularly dangerous.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry agreed activating a small tracking charm on his necklace as he ducked through the floo. He didn’t bother to ask how a destroyed muggle orphanage still had a working floo, clearly someone in the ministry floo department worked for the headmaster. Yet another department to have tested, he thought with a sigh.

They walked out of the burned down building in silence. The tiny path down to the shore was torturous in the dark, slick with rain and the conjured light from Dumbledores wand. They descended at an achingly slow pace as the night wore on.

“Do not touch the water.” Dumbledore advised holding the row boat as Harry climbed in before joining him, the island waiting behind them glowed with some sort of conjured light against the black water. The wide stone basin on it’s pedestal waited in the center of the island as they reached the shore.

“Now is the hardest part, inside the stone basin is a powerful artifact but to retrieve it someone must drink the poison. It is a painful concoction that causes the drinker extreme pain and delusions. No matter what I say you must make me finish the potion so you can reach the artifact.”

“I could drink the potion instead, sir. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, Harry, this is my burden to bare.” Dumbledore said taking up the waiting cup and starting to drink.

Harry dutifully forced the potion on the headmaster until he was senseless from the pain. The cave was exactly as Kreacher had described. They were getting to things before Dumbledore if even he hadn’t known about Black’s betrayal of Voldemort. The goblins should arrive not to long after they left to deal with the infuri.

Dumbledore came around enough to appellate them to the entrance of Hogwarts and Harry left him leaning against the gate before running to find a teacher to get the Headmaster to the hospital wing.

“Do you have it?” Dumbledore asked repeatedly as he was levitated on a stretcher through the halls until Harry pressed the fake locket between his hands. Poppy shooed him off to bed after a cursory scan showed him unharmed.

It was another week before Dumbledore emerged to preside over dinner again and if anything he looked worse. Dark bruises sat under his eyes and the dead black flesh of his hand seemed to have extended up his arm. Snape had sent a letter noting the curs the headmaster was under and potential ways to extend his life but without the constant magic of Hogwarts holding back his advanced age’s effects the man was declining visibly.

Harry had reinstated Regulus to the Black family and added himand the Tonks back on the family tapestry during the summer. He knew Sirius would have been happy to learn his brother wasn’t a traitor. Now that the Tonks had taken over the Gringotts case he could focus on his bigger issues.

***************

“Thank you for coming, my friend.” Dumbledore said with a smile starting to pour the waiting tea.

“Consider this the last act of kindness I’ll offer.” Serverus snapped taking a seat and waving away the offered cup, “What do you want?”

“Harry will need a mentor after my death, things are coming together too fast for my death to benefit the light. I need to ensure that he stays on the right path.”

“Why should I care?”

“You were life bonded to keep him safe, have you refused that task?”

“The bond was removed, I’m no longer your puppet, Albus. You stole most of my life using my own bad decisions against me. No longer will I bow to either side, I have paid my dues in the war.”

“Surely you won’t leave Harry defenseless?”

“If he is that is your doing, Albus, you left him with no one to turn to once the mutt died and you know it. He would never willingly work with me after all the years of abuse I’ve heaped on him to keep my cover.”

“Perhaps it is time he knew the true, Serverus.”

“What good would it do? I am safe and helping the students as I’m able. Those I helped take won’t have to worry about dying in a war they did not agree to fight in.”

“You took the students into hiding, I hoped it was you.” Albus said with a weary sigh.

“It wasn’t me, Albus, a third party offered me safety with no judgement on my past or vows of loyalty. I am free and I won’t allow myself to be bound to another master.”

“Harry needs the elder wand, he needs to win it from my hand.”

“Then make him duel you, you might be surprised at how skilled the brat has become.”

“Have you heard something?”

“Nothing you couldn’t find out yourself,” Serverus snorted, “Someone has been training your chosen one behind your back. He’s more prepared than you give him credit, Albus.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know or care, that is your problem.”

“If someone dark,”

“Do you seriously think the boy doesn’t know how to tell when someone is dabbling in the dark after surviving this long? If he doesn’t then he’s even more of a fool than I thought.”

“I need to use my death for the light, Serverus. I need your help.”

“You are going to have to figure something out on your own, Albus, I’m done with Britain. I don’t intend to return after I leave today, I’m destroying the communications crystal and everything else you ever gave me.”

“Do you truly think so little of me?”

“Yes, Albus, I do. You took a broken boy who’d made a serious mistake and chained him to your service for the rest of his life for the bloody greater good. I won’t help you hurt the next generation any longer.”

“That is too bad,” Albus said with a sigh pulling out the elder wand.

“Do you really think I came here without taking precautions?” Serverus asked with a dark chuckle. “Good bye, Albus; I hope you realize just how many people you are hurting in your quest to remake the light.

Albus cast a spell but the person before him collapsed before it could reach. Ten spells later the illusions and wards collapsed revealing a stranger. The potions master had used a rare possession spell to allow him to see and act from a distance while the actual body before him took any damage aimed at him.

“Clever, Serverus;” Albus sighed removing the compulsion he’d cast on the poor man, “You wouldn’t agree with my other option either but the light needs something to rally around. They need a demon to fear and a savior to rally around. It’s the nature of the public.”

Exiting the back room of the tea shop and leaving the stranger where he lay, Albus headed to Knockturn Alley with a grimace, he did not like taking these risks but he needed to survive long enough to finish grooming Harry to sacrifice himself in the name of the light. The death of his godfather had nearly broken the boy as he hoped, now he just had to place someone as the boy’s mentor. Harry needed someone to continue to push him towards the right path even after his own death. There had to be a way to twist his own death to help the light, to present himself as a martyr for the light.

He stumbled over a loose brick and bit back a curse, thankfully the alley was mostly empty. He’d been using potions for the last few weeks to increase his energy but once he left Hogwarts he lost the support of the Wards making him lethargic and feeling his age. He needed to find a solution soon before he was bedridden.

It didn’t help that his dreams were full of old demons. Why was Ariana haunting his dreams every night? Was it the ring? He wanted to use it to ask her why she was refusing to pass on but the stone would not work for him.

*****************

Harry’s war council was quickly coming together and this summer would decide how they would force Voldemort into the open and rebuild after the final battle, if it came to that. There was not telling what Albus would do next, they were slowly cutting off different options but he’d been planning this war for decades.

Madame Bones

Prof. Flickwick

Prof. Mcgonagall

Madame Longbottom

Lady Malfoy

Gold Kris (Gringott’s Advocate)

The final horcruxes needed to be located and destroyed before he could push for a final confrontation. They still had one more to destroy and Harry was running out of ideas of where to look. Dumbledore didn’t know that his horcrux had been destroyed, he had to suspect something since he’d refused to allow the scar to be treated when Poppy offered.

Diary X

Diadem X

Resurrection ring X

Hufflepuff’s cup X

Harry’s Scar X

Slytherin’s Locket X

Their best guess was seven horcruxes, Riddle simply hadn’t had the time to make more before he was banished by harry as an infant. He could have made another at or after his resurrection but Harry was almost certain he hadn’t. Anything that wasn’t a powerful magical number would have been highly unstable and none of the horcrux he’d seen so far showed signs of their magic breaking down.

Voldemort was courting various races hoping to trade on bad feelings between wizards and themselves but surprisingly the work on the alley was bringing many of the neutral races to Harry’s alliance. In offering them a neutral place to live and work in safety the non-extremists had quickly gathered and sent representatives to the bank to speak with Thorburn.

Several remote manors and a large warded farming community were now leased to several vampire clans and werewolf packs at a steep discount as long as they worked or supplied goods to the alley at a reasonable price. At the rate things were going he might have to start buying more land and building housing soon. He was scheduled to spend the next short school break with the werewolves to see if he could ease their affliction in any way. He hoped it was possible since the original infection started as a curse. He offered the same to the vampires but had yet to receive a response.

He hoped to travel for much of the summer as his other identity to gather support for the new alley and alliances. His hidden estates were quickly becoming a formal school and he’d arranged to have officials come to administer exams to each student needed. He would sit for several himself, taking his international O.W.L.s and completing certifications for his apprenticeships.

His crusade to thin Voldemort’s ranks was working as word spread that someone was able to remove Deatheaters from Voldemort’s reach.The disappearance of entire families was hard to hide so a list had been given to his lawyers so that they could field any inquiries that were made to the bank or press charges against any threats they were able to trace back to sender.

Amelia Bones had requested a meeting since her purge and exposure to the mounting case. He’d invited her to the duel as a way to connect since he didn’t have a reason to leave school any time soon. Gold Kris said she would have made a formidable bank manager and approved of her tactics so far but Harry wasn’t sure what she wished to discuss.

He had no intention of building an army, he just wanted the aurors cleaned up and actually doing their jobs. The men and women he’d hidden away would not be asked to fight if it came down to a battle, they were finally safe and he wasn’t going to take that away from them.

Gold Kris had reported that a small division had been hired to help purge every auror and politician they could reach. Some of the known and suspected aurors were avoiding unscheduled meetings as their members disappeared into unseen interrogations and as of yet unnamed prisons. They couldn’t be held indefinitely but word had gotten out that Madame Bones was cleaning house. Two blatant attacks by imperoed people had already been thwarted thanks to the new goblin wards surrounding her home and office.


	32. Claiming Wards

Harry wandered the halls, one hand trailing along the stone walls tracing lines of magic. The corridors were full of tiny runic symbols and parsel tongue commands the founders and others had left layered through out the entire castle. The castle was partly sentient and should be responding to students in danger or preventing damage but the wardings were being drained or shut off at major nexuses.

He was certain some of the damage was from the headmaster but he wasn’t the only one to try and control the castle over the years. Dozens of teachers, death eaters, and maybe even students had meddled with the flow of magic through the castle. For every line of spells he corrected back to the founders original plan he found dozens of other tangles and contradicting commands.

Tonight was just following the pull of Hogwarts magic, letting it guide him to where it wanted the work done. He thought at first it was leading him to the dungeon but instead it tugged him to a small side door near the great hall. A long corridor led to an ornate door but his attention was on the ancient elf waiting to one side.

“Welcome, Grey Lord.”

“Harry, please.” Harry said with a sigh dropping to the ground and taking a tailor’s seat in front of the elf, “I’m not overly fond of titles, may I know your name?”

“I am the one who guards. We give up our names when chosen for this post.”

“May I call you, Guardian?”

“You may, young master. I know you wish to know why the castle has shown you to my post and that will be revealed once you enter.”

“How long have you been the one who guards?”

“Many years, young master. Once chosen an elf serves until death.”

“Are you lonely?”

“I live to serve, young master. The castle lets me want for nothing.”

“Would you mind if I came to speak to you again?”

“Why would you wish to, young master?”

“You knew Hogwarts from before I was born. Surely there must be things, things that have been forgotten that you could share? Stories you wish shared before another guardian is chosen?”

“That may be true. I was not sure when the castle said a Chaos Lord walked again but you are a strange man, Harry Potter. You may return and ask what you wish.”

“Thank you, Guardian.” Harry said standing and giving the elf a bow, “I know whatever it is youare guarding is precious to Hogwarts.”

“It is,” the elf agreed simply snapping his fingers to open the door, “Through this door is the heart of Hogwarts. None but the founders and headmasters have been allowed past this door. Much damage has been wrought in the name of progress. Hogwarts wishes a healing, Harry Potter, Grey Lord, and Change bringer.”

“I may not be able to fix everything tonight. I’ve been slowly working on the hallways and areas I can reach but it’s never enough.” Harry added looking at the spiral staircase leading down and starting slowly through the door.

“Heal the heart and the rest will sort itself in time, young master.” The elf said closing the door behind Harry and settling back to guard it as was his duty.

While the Potter mansion had a small room of gems and a central pillar, Hogwarts was a room the size of the great hall with every surface covered in runes and studded with gems. The central pillar was a massive carved oak tree with gems for leaves and smaller pillars radiating outward in some organic pattern he couldn’t see. A spiral of glowing gems outlined a winding path to the massive tree that he followed slowly.

“Hogwarts, if I take the wards the Headmaster will know.” Harry said knowing he couldn’t deny the castle this chance at freedom and healing no matter how it would complicate his plans.

The walls and tree pulsed with magic washing over him and leaving him gasping as he staggered the last few feet to the column. Affection, worry, despair, pain filled his mind as the castle swept him up. The castle was desperate to end the slow shattering of its wards, no matter the cost.

“Protect the children.” Rang in his bones. Yes, he would keep them safe, that was all he’d ever wanted, a safe place to learn, a home when the one he grew up in no longer fit if it ever had.

This time it wasn’t a struggle to accept the wards. He distantly felt Dumbledore’s horror as the wards were stripped from him but in the face of Hogwarts full power he was helpless to stop it.

“Leave him his office and powers as a teacher. We can’t officially bar him from the grounds just yet. Bar him from all the sensitive areas, the escape tunnels, and the room of requirement.” Harry murmured gripping the stone as the power roared through him snapping many of the restrictions placed over the years on the castle. Protections blocked for generations rose or started charging to full power ready to be unleashed at need.

The foundation trembled as it rearranged its rooms and hid what should never have been allowed near the students. The forbidden forest was filled with screams as the very stones pulsed with light setting the spiders and other dark creatures not indigenous to the wood aflame. The centaurs stamped angrily when their own chains remained to bind them.

The house elves wept happily as they popped manically about cleaning and repairing as they hadn’t been allowed since the original founders died. Door guardians were changed, hidden rooms purged, and forgotten texts resolved. Cursed rooms, items, and even the children themselves were purged of harmful magic once the occupants had been spelled to sleep by an army of house elves.

The entire castle would be sleeping in tomorrow to give them time to recover, the headmaster included. He noted those with mind altering charms and added a small compulsion to go to the goblins and have their accounts checked. Harry would get the names to Gold Kris in the morning.

He could feel Hogwarts teasing at his own magic, adding power to his shields and grafting wider connections to his core. Something tickled at his senses and he shifted to the headmaster’s office. Fawkes sat mournfully wrapped in black speckled chains tethering him to the headmaster and binding him to the man’s command.

“Who would ever look at a wizard with a bound Phoenix and believe that they could ever be dark?” Harry asked himself with a short stroking a phantom hand down the fiery plumage as the bird gave a mournful trill, “Go where you want, Fawkes.”

The phoenix burned incandescently as the chains dissolved. With a wailing cry it disappeared in a burst of flame finally leaving the man and castle that had been his prison for decades. Harry watched as it exited the wards and headed north before turning back to the thousands of things that needed changes. Tonight was only the start, it might take the rest of his life to completely purge the castle of centuries of abusive spellwork.

He absently reached to his own properties to check on the wards while he was at it and felt Hogwarts adding spells and protections as he reviewed his holdings. He was surprised when she drew his attention to other properties he didn’t know. He memorized the locations as Hogwarts nudged him back to the castle and its sleeping occupants, they had work to do.

*************

The others trailed along like sleepy ducklings as Harry herded the griffindore first years to breakfast. It was nearly lunch time but they would need the extra calories to finish the healing Hogwarts had started. Dumbledore hadn’t been down by the time Harry headed out to what he was starting to think of as his spot in the library, Neville and Luna broke off to help in the greenhouses while he continued to the library with Hermione.

House Potter could legally protect those houses that were in the alliance however first generation wizards and witches couldn’t join a house or alliance legally. He needed a way to protect Hermione without forcing her into a protection bond or a marriage to another large house. He wanted to adopt her into the clan but it would mean legally changing her name and he wasn’t sure she would accept that. Just a house friendship might not be enough with the enemies he had set against them.

She was too old for a full blood adoption but he could offer a blood bond that would legally make her a sister. Once word got out that Dumbledore was being investigated all eyes would go straight to Harry Potter like they did at every fiasco. Once the remaining death eaters realized Dumbledore was on the way out they would start attacking anyone else close to the headmaster to destabilize him further if they had any sense left. Harry didn’t care if Dumbledore got attacked but he didn’t want the man to become a martyr either.

“Why are you being so bouncy today?” Hermione asked with a frown as they dropped into a pair of armchairs in the back of the library.

“I don’t know, I think I finally got a good night’s sleep is all.” Harry shrugged offering one of the rare tombs he’d gathered while she browsed, “Have you read this one?”

“I didn’t think Hogwarts had this! I asked in second year.”

“Maybe they got a shipment in or something, there are a lot more that I saw that looked interesting.”

“You’re distracting me with books again, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing bad, I’ll let everyone know tonight in the den.”

“I thought we were waiting on Neville’s shields?”

“I found a way around that,”

“Instant occlomancy shields don’t exist.”

“No, they don’t.” Harry sighed casting notice me nots and silencing spells around the nook, “If someone with strong shields enters your mind and lays a few defenses, the shields start to strengthen themselves naturally.”

“And the rest?”

“I’ll explain once everyone has their shields up.”

“Alright, I heard a rumor that Dumbledore is ill. Do you know anything about that?”

“I know he’s a lot older than he seems. He was already over one hundred when he started teaching at Hogwarts.”

“That can’t be right, all the history books,”

“Most of the history books being taught now were approved by the headmaster for the curriculum. He simply gave them bad information and they never bothered to check on facts they assumed were correct.”

“We could have so much wrong. I would love to work with a historian and correct the histories.”

“Maybe you can once everything calms down. It would take years to dig out the old histories and compare them to the current books. You could write new books easier.”

“Maybe, did you have anything for me to work on now?”

“Have you every seen these?” He asked handing over a piece of parchment with the basic coat of arms of the three properties Hogwarts had shown him.

“They are definitely old, most coat of arms are complicated because there are so many of them. These are very simple. Is it urgent?”

“No, just something I found in my family papers. I have a feeling it is something important but I’ve never seen the crests before.”

“I wish Malfoy was still here. He had most of the crests for Europe memorized.”

“Maybe I’ll ask him.”

“He hates you, Harry. I doubt he’d answer a letter even if you could get one to him.”

“You need to come to the house with me this summer. You would love the library.”

“That is three times you’ve mentioned staying this summer. Is it important?”

“Yes,” Harry said watching her with serious eyes.

“I’ll make arrangements. Could my parents come as well?”

“Of course,”

**************

“Mister Potter, do you have a moment?” Madame Pomphry asked as he passed her in the hallway.

“Of course, Madame Pomphry.” Harry said following her back to her office in silence.

“I have had several dozen students in my beds this morning complaining of headache and exhaustion. Do you know what happened last night?”

“Yes, and later today you need to check on the Headmaster. He had a bit of a shock last night when Hogwarts stripped him of the wards and his powers as Headmaster.”

“What?!?”

“The castle saw I was working on healing the broken wards around the castle and trying to keep the students as safe as I could. She asked me to help repair the wards from the castle’s source. In doing so she stripped the Headmaster of all his rights beyond that of a teacher.”

“And the students?”

“The house elves spelled the entire castle to sleep before purging every student within it’s walls and applying healing spells where it was able.” Harry said with grin, “I would have warned you sooner but I didn’t have a way to come in without it looking suspicious.”

“I’ll see if the house elves can add a few discrete potions to the first years meals, they will need the most help.”

“I’ll let those with warded jewelry know, a lot of the students have picked up pendents and bracelets that warn about potioned food.”

“Prudent,” she said with a grimace, “maybe I can have the vials delivered by their Head of House instead. I’ll think on it.”

“Sorry to give you extra work, I’d bring in another healer to help if it was possible.”

“We will need more healers in the coming months I fear. I may see about adding a healing course after this summer if there is time.”

“The goblins may be willing to offer some aid if the ministry won’t.” Harry offered, “If we are looking at full battles then the ministry will have its hands full. If they lean toward sneak attacks we may have fewer casualties.”

“Fewer, if they are attacking muggles we will have very little notice or way to protect them.”

“I’m working on a way to track death eater forces, it isn’t much more than a theory yet.” Harry said with a grimace. He needed someone to devote all their time to the issue.


	33. Challenged

“I’m determined to duel you eventually, Mister Potter.” Professor Richmond said with a smile watching as Harry and a few others cleaned up after a DA club session, the professor had been coming to each weekly meeting diligently without really doing anything more then observing, “You clearly have reflexes and abilities you have been holding back in class.”

“You know my reasons for refusing, Professor.” Harry said turning to face the man with a frown, “The only duels I could accept would be a challenge to my House.”

“Very well then, I challenge House Potter to a duel.”

“Harry is underage, he can’t accept a formal duel, Professor!” Hermione said with gasp gripping Harry’s arm tightly.

“That rule is invalidated if the minor is the last known descendant of his house. Have you been schooled in the rules and ramifications of House Duels, Mister Potter?” Richmond asked with a smirk.

“I am aware of the rules, sir. What is your forfeit?” Harry asked gesturing for Hermione to wait, he wanted to see what the man was really after.

“If I win you forfeit, the Potter Vaults.” Richmond said with a glittering smile.

“That wasn’t what I asked, sir, but you’ve given your answer.” Harry said trying to swallow back a sign, he was only after money, “If you lose I demand ownership of your House vaults and the vaults of every house under your keeping.”

“Done, shall we start?” Richmond asked taking a dueling stance.

“Actually as the challenged I have the right to the time and place. This Saturday, at the dueling grounds behind the Hogwarts greenhouses two o’clock in the afternoon.” Harry said with a bright smile as Dumbledore wandered in clearly not understanding why the disconnected wards were pressing him to come to the room.

“Hogwarts doesn’t have dueling grounds.” Richmond said with a disdainful sniff.

“Does it not?” Harry asked turning his head slightly to ask Dumbledore as he stopped to one side, “What do you say, Headmaster Dumbledore?”

“The dueling circles haven’t been used in centuries but they do certainly exist.” Dumbledore said with a frown turning to Richmond, “Will you rescind the duel? You are asking a child, your student, to duel to the death?”

“I never said to the death,” Professor Richmond snorted, “We will duel until one of us is disarmed or no longer able to cast.”

‘That is acceptable,” Harry agreed easily, it was much more lenient than the duels his master made his fight.

“Harry, are you quite sure you are ready for such a duel? Do you understand what will happen if you lose?” Dumbledore pressed fidgeting with his own wand like he couldn’t decide what to do with it.

“We reviewed the formal House dueling forms and traditions in class, if he wasn’t taught earlier then that is on your hands, Dumbledore.” Richmond said with a smile turning to leave, “I’ll see you at the dueling grounds, Mister Potter.”

“I really must protest,”

“The duel has already been accepted, Headmaster.” Harry said calmly meeting the man’s eyes and letting the metal probe bounce off his shields forcefully, “Perhaps we can discuss the details in you office.”

“Of course, come along then.”

***********

“Professor Mcgonagall?” Harry asked ducking through the door once she called for him to enter.

“What can I do for you, Harry? It’s nearly curfew, you should really be heading to bed.”

“I’m sorry about the time. Dumbledore kept me late asking about the duel this weekend. I would like to contact my solicitor with the duel approaching. May I use your fireplace?”

“If you wish I can accompany you to their office in the morning.” She offered even as she pulled down a pot of flue powder and tossed a pinch into the flames.

“Would you be able to go now? I’ve already sent a letter to the bank asking for an urgent meeting today. They should take us back whenever we arrive.”

He was fighting back a wicked smile as he floo’d to gringotts. The goblins had seen him enough this summer to barely react to the unannounced meeting that wasn’t on their schedules. Gold Kris sneered at them openly but gestured them both to a seat in his office.

“Deputy Headmistress Mcgonagall, I am the head account manager for the Potter holdings and vaults. I have a lot to discuss with you however before we begin I must ask for your oath that what is discussed will not leave this room without express permission from myself or Master Potter.”

“Do you believe a vow is necessary, Mister Potter?” She asked looking between the two of them with a frown.

“Yes, Headmistress,” Harry said with a sigh, “I know you have noticed things haven’t been quite right at Hogwarts, even long before I became a student. What we have uncovered will hurt many people and has already hurt students under your protection.”

“Very well.” She said standing and taking a short oath that Gold Kris witness and recorded on a parchment having them both sign.

“During a review this summer vaults discrepancies were found which lead to a system wide review of accounts and ledgers. In doing so many cursed objects were found in the vaults of former and current Hogwarts alumni. We are still discovering students that have been cursed or affected by mental wards and memory manipulation. Before I can reveal more I must ask your permission to scan your person and your vaults for tampering.”

“You have proof?” She pressed.

“We have offered a full magical purge to all affected. Do you agree to the scans?”

“Why wasn’t I notified of this? Why hasn’t it been in the papers?” She demanded.

“Law enforcement has been involved however with the scope and depth of the abuse the files are sealed until it goes to trial. We have current members of several government and law enforcement that were affected as students.”

“But the children, surely,”

“They are being helped as much as we are able.” Gold Kris said flatly.

“Professorplease agree to the scans and purge. We can explain everything afterwards.” Harry said helping her back to her chair.

“Not you, Harry;” she said voice breaking but nodding and signing the papers to allow the tests to be done when Gold Kris shoved them before her.

The professor’s results were almost as bad as Harry’s but spanning a much longer period. Dozens of memories removed, memory curses, hexes to make her more aggressive to Slytherin students, curses to make her harsher to Harry specifically along with both his parents and most of the others order members, the list went on and on. It seemed that anytime she disagreed with Dumbledore strongly she was cursed.

Harry was forced to leave Gringotts before she woke from the magical purge but the twins promised to come and explain everything to the professor. He hoped she would be able to keep working at Hogwarts. Dumbledore might go on a rampage if all the staff abandoned him mid year.

**********

Hogwarts hummed along happily in the back of his mind as Harry went about his day. The duel was that afternoon and he had checked on the dueling circle with a feeling of satisfaction. The top of a nearby hill had been cleared and mowed leaving a large circle of uneven stony ground to navigate.

It wasn’t a ring for the polite dueling that most pure bloods studies. His master had insisted on attending and judging his performance and his owls and notices to the media and his lawyers had gone out yesterday. It would be an even to be remembered.

Harry had been given the day off from class to prepare but he spent most of it hidden in the Founder’s room working on paperwork for his houses. Even with his lawyers help there was a lot to review along with the reports on his properties, on going lawsuits, and the various students and their families progress. Many of the adults were interesting in helping in shops at the new alley with portkey necklaces that were bloodhound to only them in case of attack. He’d been surprised at the support the alley was receiving. Everyone was eager to purchase the new items with only positive reviews of the safety restrictions.

Slowly he was growing the alliances’ council. House Longbottom had officially allied with House Potter, reopening the old trade agreements between their houses and vowing protection and loyalty to each other. That announcement would hit the papers this summer once they were all safely hidden away. He’d have to arrange an introduction to Master Thorburn to his official allies as well as the unofficial ones to get everyone some additional training. That was something to think on later,his Master was striding up the hill towards him with a thundercloud of angst hanging around him.

“You’ve stirred up a hornets nest, boy.” Pitman said trudging up the hill to stand next to Harry.

“Do you think I should cancel the duel?”

“It was a proper challenge from what you said, you can’t back out without forfeiting now.” He said with a sigh, “I’d merely hoped to keep your skills quiet a bit longer. Not even a full semester back at school and you’ve had people trying to kill you every few weeks.”

“I can’t help that my enemies are persistent.”

“And in the case of Richmond, greedy, the man has been in dozens of similar duels with young heirs or untrained House members. He always asks for money or deeds as his forfeits selling the contents at auction. The rumor is that he has a rather prolific gambling addiction.” Pitman said with a grimace.

“At least in this case it isn’t personal. He believes Dumbledore when he says I’m untrained. I’ve done my best to pass class with only using the spells we’re expected to know but it is hard to hide agility training. He might attribute that to quidditch.” Harry said with a shrug.

“He’s going to go for the most flashy, embarrassing defeat he can manage. He’s not adverse to damaging his opponents either. At the last school he worked for he was fired for leaving a lad blind after a miscast spell backfired on the boy. Be careful and don’t take stupid chances.”

“Not something anyone would be able to prove was deliberate, especially if he’d offered the spell earlier in the years for the boy to master as a taunt.”

“And damn hard to cause in a traditional duel, much less on this kind of ground.” Pitman chuckled, “What are you thinking?”

“He’s used to polite dueling, two opponents standing before each other exchanging curses.” Harry said with a grin, “I never said I’d be following the traditional rules. We are confined by the wards until someone is unconscious or disarmed. He didn’t demand any other rules.”

“Too bad for him,” Pitman chuckled, “Don’t toy with the man, take him out and let it be.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Simmons wants you in the official sword duels this summer, you can compete in the magical duels as well if you want.”

“As Thorburn,” Harry agreed with a hum memorizing the layout of the field before him.

“Seen enough?” Pitman asked after a while squinting in the sun.

“I think so, thank you for coming.”

“Let’s hope you don’t have to announce your second, I have a feeling Richmond won’t bother but it is prudent to have one just in case.”

“I’m surprised having a Master as a second isn’t prohibited.” Harry said glancing at the older man.

“It’s actually encouraged to keep apprentices from getting into petty duels, if the dueler is killed or too injured to continue then the Master steps up and defends his student’s honor. Generally they don’t want to face the master after harming the man’s student in front of him.”

“There aren’t many female masters yet, are there?”

“Not in Britain, the rest of the world is quickly catching up on the fact that the gender of a duelist doesn’t make them any less powerful an opponent.” Pitman said with a grin, “The international winner in the sword last year was a woman.”

“What style was she using?”

“Rapier, the long sword and heavier all went to men, not that she didn’t claim a number of victories in those categories as well.”

“Does Richmond favor a particular spell type or strategy? He has avoided casting during class outside of the prescribed spells for our grade.”

“He used advanced knowledge and power to win the last two bouts, that much I could find. He had a nasty reputation in the dueling circuits for finding weak opponents to duel. He’d overpower his opponents with complex spells they had no hope of countering.”

Harry noted that Mcgonagall was headed up the hill to join them with a smile, “Let me introduce you to the Head of Griffindore, Professor Mcgonagall. Professor, this is Master Pitman.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” She said with a tight smile, “I wasn’t sure what to expect when Mister Potter announced that his second would be arriving this afternoon before the duel.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Alister Pitman, at your service.” He said giving a formal bow, “Harry told me about his teachers this summer, especially his transfiguration lessons.”

“Mister Potter is quite talented for his age, he would do well to pursue a career that deals with transfiguration.”

“One of the hardest arts to master while dueling as well,”Pitman said glancing over the waiting field, “How have the staff taken the challenge?”

“Rather badly but given that Mister Potter is the last of his House there is little to be done. The press are already clamoring at the gates to be let in. Even the warding we’ve prepared might not be enough to keep them civil.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” Harry said watching the distant crowds with a slight smile, “The wards at the gates should be more than up to the challenge.”

“Are you certain you wish to continue, Harry? You can still choose a House champion instead.”

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall, but don’t count me out before the duel has even started.” Harry said giving her a grin, “I’m sure I’ll manage to surprise you.”

“I don’t doubt that Mister Potter however as your teacher I am required to worry over the safety of the students under my care, especially when the cause is another teacher.”

Harry gave her a tight grin and bit back the comment he wanted to make, it wasn’t her fault that Dumbledore was determined to turn him into a tool. He forced himself to survey the gathering crowd instead of rehashing the past, he’d address it with her eventually but now wasn’t the time. Richmond was talking with several men near the stands without a care, probably placing bets on Harry’s impending defeat, Harry thought with a sigh.

“Gentlemen and Ladies, we are about to begin. Duelers please come to the dueling arena.” Flitwick announced from his place in the judge’s box, he and another wizard from the Dueling Registry were there to make sure the fight was done legally.

Making this a legal duel was limiting what both of them were able to attempt theoretically making this a safer match but accidents happened even in legal duels.Harry walked over to stand before Flitwick with Pitman a few feet behind and to his left. The professor’s eyebrows rose when he saw Harry’s second but he didn’t comment as Richmond took his place to the other side.

“Allow me to introduce Dueling Master, Derrick Freemont, from the Dueling Registry. We will both be judging your spells for legality. If an illegal spell is used, the duel will be declared forfeit. Any fall that lasts more then ten seconds without an attempt to stand will cause a call for a second to replace the dueler.”

“No second, Mister Richmond?” Flickwick asked.

“I have never seen the need.” The man offered with a shrug twirling his wand.

“Very well; are you ready to begin, Master Richmond?”

“Of course,”

“Heir Potter, please identify your second.”

“Master Archibald Pitman, Master of Dueling.” Harry said clearly causing a number of the audience to gasp.

“I was not aware you had returned to the circuit, Master Pitman.” The official said with a wide eyed look, “It will be an honor to see you duel if it comes to that.”

“I had little choice in the matter when my Apprentice was challenged.” Pitman said harshly giving Richmond a disgusted look, “Should my student be forced to withdraw I will not deal kindly with his opponent.”

“Duly noted,” Richmond said appearing to ignore the entire exchange but he’d started to sweat in his heavy dueling robes. Harry hadn’t bothered with robes, instead opting for a dragon hide vest, pants, gloves, and boots.

“Are you ready to begin, Heir Potter?”

“I am,” Harry said simply drawing his own wand but keeping it down by his side, he didn’t want anyone noticing he was using the ebony wand for this. At least the bleachers were a fare distance away to keep the observers safe incase the wards around the circle broke.

“Gentlemen, please take your places, face each other and bow. You may begin as soon as the wards are raised.”

Harry made himself breath deeply as he walked to the marked ground exactly twenty feet between them both. His occlumency shields were up at their highest protection rendering him emotionless as he surveyed his opponent. Richmond was smiling and waving to the stands while the wards around them slowly powered up, light flaring from the circling rune stones as Hogwarts readied the dueling circle. They both bowed and took a ready stance as the hum of the wards grew.

With a bell like tone and flash of light the wards snapped into place, Richmond firing a spell before the glow had completely died. Harry dodged the red jet of light and threw a bone breaking jinx back even as he tossed up a shield to block the next spell. Richmond was fast on the exchange, not waiting to see if his first spell hit before casting the next.

The two judges acted as announcers, silently dictating each spell and action rather like a muggle sports match announcer. Flitwick gestured excitedly at the opening spells but the other judge was much more reserved, seeming to quietly comment at length when pressed for his take on the duel.The dueling circle was silent, spells and wards blocking the sounds from the judges and crowd. Only the wind, the crunch of stone and grass under his feet, and the hissing crackle of magic impacting the wards broke the silence.

Harry moved forcing Richmond to circle along the edge of the wards to keep him in his line of fire. So far they both were sticking to powerful if low level spells that most students would know, Harry knew if the duel dragged on that wouldn’t last. Most wizards wouldn’t have the endurance for a long duel, it was no longer the fashion in society to train both your body and magic. Richmond wouldn’t want to lose on a technicality, he would go for a decisive strike that took his opponent to the ground and kept him there.

They both were casting silently, only guessing the spells by color and feel as they whizzed past. At least Harry was supposed to be guessing, some internal monologue was running with a list of each spell Richmond sent his way, stunner, bone breaker, stunner, blinding jinx, tripping hex, and small transfigurations that made the uneven ground even more traitorous. Bogs, quicksand, and holes were growing about the dueling pitch waiting to trip either dueler.

Step, flick, cast, dodge, Harry did his best not to fall into a pattern but Richmond kept the pace too fast to really prevent it. Throwing himself forward in a roll, Harry changed the pattern, advancing on Richmond with the man forced to dodge the length of the circle, closer to Harry. Now there was no room to shield, only dodge and cast as they could.

“You have been studying,” Richmond said mockingly as he dodged an advanced bone breaker, “Let’s see if you know this! What too afraid to respond? You are welcome to drop your wand and forfeit.”

The professor kept taunting Harry, but he ignored him. It was a common tactic to make your opponent angry and stop them from fighting rationally. Harry idly wondered if the crowd could hear them. He was tempted to taunt the man right back about his gambling issues. Perhaps he could leak something to Skitter instead, she would flay the man in a single article.

Richmond cast a sickly green spell followed by something purple that Harry countered on instinct. Time slowed as he darted forward around the green spell, wand slashing in a vicious arc to send the purple spell speeding back at Richmond. He could see the older man’s breath hitch as he realized he couldn’t manage a counter in time.

The professor was blasted back into the barrier ten feet behind him with a sickening crack. Harry maintained his stance until Hogwarts collapsed the barrier to allow the medics to attend to the unconscious man. He probably could have played it as a weaker dueler, but he was already known to be above average.

“I am pleased to declare Heir Potter winner of the duel.” Flitwick announced waving Harry forward with a wince at the sudden roar of cheers as he canceled the sonorous spell, “Wonderful dueling, Mister Potter. I am most impressed.”

“Thank you, sir.” Harry said with a small grin as his Master approached. Harry gave the other judge a bow and thanked him for coming.

“I’m afraid there is more to do yet,” Pitman said with a frown clapping the boy on his shoulder lightly, “The representatives from Gringotts are here to deal with the transfer paperwork and the Headmaster seems to believe he needs to be included in the discussions.”

“I see,” Harry said with a sigh, “Professor Flitwick, would you be willing to act as a moderator for the meeting?”

“I am afraid with the Headmaster as your magical guardian I will have little I could do beyond trying to keep the discussion civil.”

“I’m more interested in a second opinion, professor. Would it not be proper for a guardian to start handing over financial paperwork and lessons in dealing with Heir duties as I approach my majority this summer?”

“A valid point, it does depend on the House but you should be able to press the point.” The short man mused as they headed toward the waiting goblins, “Are you considering entering an apprenticeship with Master Pitman?”

“I hope he accepts,” Pitman said with a laugh, “The boy has the Potter House reflexes. I expect him to route his first official competition. What was the purple spell you deflected, Potter?”

“A variant of the organ crushing hex,” Harry said absently giving the goblins a formal bow as they reached the table, “Good evening.”

“Good evening, Heir Potter,” The goblin said with a sniff laying out the necessary paperwork as the Headmaster made his way over, “You have gained the rights to all of Dueling Master Richmond’s vaults and properties however this also give you all of his current debts and loans that were placed against those properties and vaults.”

“I did warn you that the duel was a foolish venture, Harry.”

“Would the properties and contents make enough at auction to cover the debts?” Harry asked ignoring the Headmaster for a moment.

“It is possible that a profit could be made from such a venture, of course your account manager would need to see to the details.”

“Leave this to me, Harry. You should be concentrating on your studies.” The headmaster said with a grandfatherly smile.

“I will be turning seventeen this summer, Headmaster. Don’t you think it is time I started learning to manage my House’s accounts?” Harry asked politely watching the old man with a careful mask covering his seething anger.

“Surely that can wait,”

“When exactly would you have me start instead? When I turn eighteen? While I am locked in my uncle’s house for the summer?” Harry asked lightly keeping his attention on the paperwork he was reading over, the goblins were notorious for adding hidden charges and clauses to their contracts. It was hardly their fault if the account owner didn’t bother to read what they were signing after all.

“We can discuss this at a later time,”

“I am free this weekend and would like to meet with my account manager, Headmaster. As it is a Hogsmead weekend there should be an issue with me going to Gringotts to finalize the necessary paperwork.”

“I would be more then willing to escort Mister Potter, I have a few errands to run in Diagon Alley this weekend myself.” Flitwick said as he pulled out a pipe and started the careful measurement of his tobacco.

“We will discuss it,” Dumbledore said starting to look annoyed, “Are you finished with the transfers, Harry?”

“Just a few more moments, Headmaster, I need to read the contract in full.”

“Surely you don’t think the goblins are out to cheat you?”

“I believe the goblins are running a business, Headmaster. As such it is in their best interest to make the most money from every transaction while doing the best they can to serve their customers. I fully expect them to try and charge for services I don’t actually require or know to use. I believe it is standard practice for muggle banks.”

“Thank you for your business, Heir Potter.” The goblin said with a flash of sharp teeth, “It is refreshing to find a wizard who understands how to earn a profit.”

“Shall we adjourn to my office, gentlemen?” Dumbledore said with a congenial smile clearly expecting them to follow along without complaint.

“Thank you for being my second, Master Pitman. I hope we have time to speak later.” Harry said hating that he had to hide so many of his friends and mentors from those around him.’

“Write to me, boy.” Pitman said gruffly, “Perhaps we can discuss an apprenticeship once you graduate.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Dumbledore and Flitwick chatted about the curriculum as they walked back to the main entrance. Harry spent the time reassuring Hogwarts and it’s protections that he was fine. The castle had not liked having her protector in danger, not one bit.

“How strange, perhaps the charms need refreshing,” Flitwick said sounding amused as the Headmaster snapped the password to an unresponsive guardian. Harry suppressed a smile nudging the castle to allow the Headmaster entrance, she was certainly not happy with the old man. Harry doubted the man would get anything going his way in the castle for quite a while.

“Where exactly did you meet Master Pitman, Harry?”

“He recommended several books while I was school shopping, Headmaster.” Harry said reinforcing his shields and glancing at Professor Flitwick, “Shouldn’t we discuss the trip tomorrow to Gringotts, Headmaster. I don’t want to waste any more of Professor Flitwick’s time then I have to.”

“Of course, if you do have the time to drop Mister Potter at the bank I would be appreciative. I will send a letter to his account manager about the meeting later today.”

“I actually do have a few errand to run, this years first years have run through my entire stock of feathers.” The man said with a laugh, “I mentioned it to Slughorn and he asked me to pick up a few ingredients as well.”

“If you are quite certain, it could wait until classes are out for the holidays?”

“Nonsense, matters of estate need to be dealt with promptly. Mister Potter is of age to start handing his finances, even if it is only his own personal accounts. He will need the experience once he comes of age and is given his House accounts after all.” Flitwick said with a polite smile as Harry gapped at him.

“You mean there are more vaults?” Harry asked hoping he seemed as shocked as he should be.

“For a House of yours, I imagine there are a number of accounts and properties.” Flitwick said brightly giving the Headmaster an uncertain look, Harry should have known about those vaults since he arrived at Hogwarts after all. Harry could have kissed him, this was a perfect excuse to get proof that the headmaster was willingly hiding his heritage from him.

“As your magical guardian, I have been holding those vaults for you. Once you graduate you will have full access as a magical adult.” Dumbledore said sternly, “Too many young men squander their inheritance as soon as they reach seventeen. You have more then enough in your personal vault to pay for any expenses you might have outside of Hogwarts.”

“I understand, sir.” Harry said meekly glancing at the charms professor who was discretely eying both of them, perhaps it was time to try and recruit the diminutive man.


	34. Chapter 34

“I can’t believe you went through with a formal duel.” Hermione snapped tossing a scroll onto the table and earning a sharp hiss from the other occupants of the back tables in the library.

“I can’t believe you are still going on about it. I won. Leave it be, Hermione.” Harry said skimming over his essay while he waited for the ink to dry.

“It was a stupid risk but if you want me to let it go I will.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a sigh, “As heir to House Potter I really didn’t have a choice to refuse, Hermione. I could have had a second fight but to refuse would be the same as saying my House was defenseless.”

“So it was a matter of etiquette?”

“Pureblood etiquette but yes, I have a few books I’ll lend you later. A lot of the rules and traditions go back to the renaissance and midivil periods.”

“Chivalry and chastity?”

“Chivalry definitely but chastity doesn’t really come into it. As long as you aren’t sleeping around they don’t seem to care as long has you have enough heirs to continue your lines. Most pureblood couples both had mistresses or open relationships that the entire House knew about. Most magical families have a very low birth rate, surely you’ve noticed that outside of the Weasley’s most of our year have only one brother or sister, if that.”

“There doesn’t seem to be many books in the library explaining things like that.”

“Why would you have a book when it was common knowledge.” Harry said with a shrug going back to his essay while Hermione got up to search the stacks again.

“Harry, take a look at this,” Hermione said a few moments later shoving a thick tome in front of him displacing the essay he was working on leaving him scrambling to move his quill and parchment.

“Heraldry, have you found something?” Harry asked rescuing his ink pot as she set the rest of her armload down.

“Maybe, the design was very simple, a unicorn and a snake entwined. Most would take that to be the two in battle but generally it meant two houses marrying and forming a new line or merging together.” She flipped through the first book showing him similar crests that weren’t quite the same, “Yours is much older than these. I had to hunt down the patterns for the founders era to find the original two.”

She laid two open books on either side, one displaying an ornate unicorn rearing, mouth open and teeth bared. The other book showed a serpent, fangs displayed. The list of members sat below each.

“So someone from the House of Morgana and the House of Slytherin married?” Harry guessed, “I’m surprised Salazar didn’t use a basilisk for his crest.”

“The crest is much older then Slytherin himself, it went by another name first.” She said flipping back and showing him the older names, “Originally Slytherin was part of House Peverell, they no longer exist, dying out during his lifetime or merging with his own house, no one knows for sure.”

“So House Peverell and House Morgana wed, would they still be considered heirs to Slytherin?”

“It is a distaff line, a female heir married into House Morgana, her male children would have beenseen as possible heirs if no other was available from House Slytherin. There is no way to say if that still holds true and it depends on if the possible heir is male or female, some houses don’t allow women to inherit.”

“But they would have an earlier claim then House Gaunt.” Harry pointed out with a frown.

“There were three brothers in House Peverell, I can’t find much on their descendants. Cadmus’ descendants went on to become House Gaunt, but I can’t find anything on the other brothers, Antioch and Ignotus.”

“Ignotus? There’s an Ignotus that is part of House Potter.” Harry said with a frown trying to remember, “I think my father’s Invisibility cloak originally came from him. I’d have to look at the journals again.”

“I can do some more research but there aren’t a lot of book here on that time period. It was pure luck I found them in the Heraldry section.” She offered with a shrug, “Did the family leave you something?”

“A few properties according to the bank but I don’t know when I’m going to have time to go see them.” Harry said looking over the first book, “So House Peverell has descendants in House Potter and House Gaunt. I’m not sure I like being related to Tom.”

“If it helps you are also distantly related to a lot of students. You and Malfoy are cousins though your grandmother, I think.”

“Yes, his grandmother was Dorea’s sister.” Harry said with a considering hum, “Maybe I’ll ask someone about it.”

“Something else I can’t know?”

“You’ll know after this summer.”

“Are you planning anything for your birthday this summer? It is an important date, most noble houses would have a massive party.”

“The house elves are probably doing something, something else I’ll need to ask about.” Harry said with a tired chuckle, “I’m sure there is some family tradition I’m supposed to be doing. Isn’t there a ritual you have to do to unlock your magic on your majority?”

“Yes, but there isn’t much documented.” Hermione said looking annoyed, “I’ll hit mine in the middle of classes.”

“Talk to Professor Mcgonagall. I’m sure they let those turning seventeen out of class. Having your magical channels expand is supposed to be painful, you might wind up spending the day in the infirmary.”

“I hope not, will you be alright this summer? Is there a mediwitch where you are staying?”

“Something like that, if not I can always see if I can hire one for a week or something.” Harry said with a grumble making a mental note to see if Gringotts would be willing to send someone. Maybe Andromeda would be willing to stand as his parent for it.

They both fell silent considering the summer to come. Harry knew Hermione was worried for him but he hoped she would calm down once she saw how much he had been working on in preparation to confronting both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

At least after this next year he would only have to worry about Voldemort and the Headmaster, his apprenticeships were for five years generally and Pitman was already muttering about releasing him early as long as he kept up his sword apprenticeship. That left him with time to find another master if he could decide on a career path.

He was starting to enjoy working with potions not that he wasn’t being hounded by the Slytherins or graded unfairly by Snape. Perhaps he should look into a short potions apprenticeship, it couldn’t hurt to brush up his skills in that area.

Harry was surprised to find he excelled in Runes and consistently received top marks for his class. He enjoyed working on the small tiles and wooden blocks they were warding. The latest assignment was to create their own rune to use as a personal mark on any object they enchanted or created. He was tempted to use one of the crests from his House but he wanted something more personal.

“Can a person make their own crest outside of what their House uses?”

“What do you mean?”

“In runes class we are designing our personal marks to show that we were the one who cast the spell. Do you think I could use something like a crest?”

“What is the rest of the class using?”

“They are twisting runes and adding extra decoration to make it an inactive mark. I’ve been thinking about how my father was an animagus and I want to use some kind of animal but I can’t find anything that works easily for a rune. Everything is too complicated to use as a personal rune, it is supposed to be simple.”

“When are you heading to Diagon Alley?”

“I have to meet the Professor at the entrance hall in an hour.”

“Maybe you can pick up a book on it while you are there?” She offered with a frown looking over his messy sketches and doodles, “Have you tried making it with an artist’s brush?”

“Like a paint brush?”

“More like what they use for calligraphy, it has to be easier then a quill.”

“I’ll have to see,” Harry huffed hating that he had yet more to research, sometimes he really wished he could be bad at something just so he would get a break. Not that it ever seemed to matter even then.

“Is there anything else I can help with?”

“Not unless you know where I can get a time turner,” Harry said with a snort, “There is just too much to do and I keep having to put things off until this summer.”

“You need to delegate, who can you ask to do some things now?” She said watching him as he thought before going back to her own research when he doesn’t respond.

Most of his allies are either in hiding or not willing to openly act until Dumbledore is charged and removed as headmaster. Several were acting as teachers or Masters for the underage in hiding, the rest of the adults were working as his contract had suggested but he’d not actually intended to force anyone out if they didn’t.

He needed more allies who were not in hiding. The main issue was that he needed to meet with them in person to garner support. He simply couldn’t find a way to be in two places at once without a time turner. The ministry kept a tight control on their use, frankly he was amazed Hermione had been allowed one at all.

His grandparents had been aghast when he mentioned her using one. Apparently they used massive amount of magic if used multiple times a day and could permanently harm an under age wizard’s core. He rather doubted anyone had bothered to go over the rules for such things with Hermione, had Dumbledore pulled strings to try and get her out of the school?

“Hermione, when you had the time turner, how often did you use it a day?” Harry asked fiddling with his quill, he had a feeling this was going to be a bad conversation.

“It depended on the day, most of the time it was only once or twice for a few hours at a time. Why?” She asked starting to look worried.

“I was reading up on time turners and they are banned in a lot of countries from being used by anyone not at their majority or older because they can cause permanent damage to the child’s magic.”

“Where did you read that? I looked for books when I had mine and there wasn’t anything beyond a few notations here and there about their use.”

“Did McGonagall explain how to use it?”

“No, Dumbledore gave it to me.” She said with a look of horror, “Am I damaged?”

“I don’t know how you would tell,” Harry said with a wince, “Poppy might be able to do a more in-depth scan of your core to see, I don’t know. I’ll find the book for you.”

“You might have not used it enough to do any damage, I just wanted to see if anyone had bothered to warn you. It was weird letting a student have a time turner for classes anyway. We didn’t know any better so we never thought anything of it.” Harry said offering a grim smile, “Let’s discuss it later in the study room.”

“No, let’s go now. I won’t be able to concentrate on anything now.” She huffed stacking up books to return them to the reshelving cart.

“I can’t stay long, do you want me to get Neville and the others?”

“Maybe Luna,” she murmured with a frown, “I’ll go ask at the dorm on my way there.”

Harry stared gathering his own supplies with a sigh, he knew she wasn’t going to be happy no matter what he told her. It was yet another item to be added to the list of violations that Dumbledore had visited on his charges. He might not be physically or verbally abusing them but his wanton disregard of their safety and his constant need for control in a magical world did just as much harm if not more.

****

“I hope the bank never becomes your enemy, Lord Potter.” Gold Kris said with a sharp toothed smile as Harry entered his office that afternoon, “How exactly did you manage to get Dumbledore to put orders in writing to keep you ignorant of your heritage and accounts?”

“I’m afraid that was just pure luck, after the duel he decided to try and keep me ignorant even with the goblins and Professor Flitwick backing my rights up.” Harry said taking a seat, “I knew he would try and use the outcome of the duel to control me, he really didn’t have a choice but it was supposed to be Pitman keeping him in check.”

“I’m sure Pitman would have enjoyed the verbal duel.” He agreed laying out stacks of paperwork, “The registry team mentioned that you wish to look into auctioning the contents of the properties, do you wish to include the Richmond vaults in that as well?”

“Not until they have been inventoried, the same with the properties. I want to know exactly what he has before it goes to auction. I’ll have my house elves do the sorting once I have control of the wards. I doubt I’m going to have time to visit the actual properties any time before the summer.”

“Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“I want to remove the contents of the library, any potions or ingredients, and House heirlooms he might have been saving. He still holds his House even if the properties have been denied him and I may offer to hold a few objects as heirlooms for his heirs.”

“Generous of you,”

“I never said the heirlooms were free,” Harry said with a frown, “I will hold them in trust if the heirs can afford to buy them back, of course.”

“Of course,” the goblin said with a snarl of approval, “Now, time is gold, let us get to business. These are the auction documents, you will need to mark any changes you wish made to the contracts before you sign. I also have the updates on your personal vaults and a request from the aurors for a meeting.”

“When do they wish to meet?”

“They are willing to accommodate your schedule, I believe Lady Bones wishes to attend rather urgently.”

“If she is willing to be discrete I may be able to arrange something over the holidays.” Harry said, “Dumbledore is going to be more on guard now that the duel is over, I doubt I will be able to leave the castle until the summer. Would she be willing to meet in Hogsmead? I might can get there over the holiday if I can get a pass.”

“You will not be leaving Hogwarts for the holidays?”

“Not with Dumbledore on guard, I’ve never done so before and it will make him start tracking my location again. I don’t want him to realize the trackers have been removed just yet.”

“That will delay a few meetings then, I will rearrange the timeline and notify those who wish to meet with Lord Thorburn as well. Traveling and off the continent perhaps? International portkeys can be tricky to get during the holidays after all.”

“It also adds the benefit of making them think we are seeking international allies.” Harry agreed with a sigh, “Pity I’ve yet to acquire a time turner. Not that going back a few hours would enable me to travel internationally. It may be time to start replying to some of the letters I received from the various government officials. There is just so much to do, while my hands are still tied thanks to Dumbledore’s attention.”

“Will you be replying as yourself?”

“I don’t see a way around it, they don’t have knowledge of ever meeting Thorburn and I can’t use a friend of a friend knowing them with a government official and expect them to take it seriously. The only issue is if one is a crony of Dumbledore’s.”

“That is not something the bank can assist with,” Gold Kris said watching as Harry annotated several sections of the contracts with a quill.

“I am aware however as a member of my counsel you should know what the next steps are.” Harry said absently, “There, do you care to review the changes?”

“Yes,” Gold Kris hummed as he reviewed the documents, “I do not see any issues, there will be fees of course for retaining the services of our curse breakers and inventorying the vaults if you wish their services.”

“My house elves will be inventorying the vaults, I will let you know about the curse breakers once I have a full inventory. I think we will need to hold the auction until this summer, I want to see the properties myself.”

“Humph, if you did not bring so much new business to the bank I would be rather annoyed at how adept you are becoming at contract work. This strikes a fine balance between both the bank and your own accounts, the changes are approved.”

“Thank you, Account Manager Gold Kris.” Harry said taking the parchment back and quickly signing at several points.

“I feel it prudent as an ally to House Potter to mention that the bank will be using the news of your international contacts.”

“I expect no less, if the international community realizes that not all of Britain is under either Voldemort or Dumbledore than I will have an easier time finding contacts. I’ve already sent letters to the few people I’ve met from the Triwizard tournament.” Harry said changing the subject, “Has the bank reached out to Professor Flitwick? He clearly knows something is going on with Dumbledore after yesterday’s meeting and might be willing to work around him where he’s able.”

“He may be in contact with his own clan but I have yet to hear anything, I will make a few discrete inquiries. As a halfblooded there is mixed sentiment on his goblin status.”

“Was he revoked as a member of his clan?”

“Not officially, however he rarely visits that I am aware. It may simply be an issue with the current clan head.”

“I will try and arrange a meeting to feel out his loyalties.” Harry said with a frown, “He seemed reluctant to talk at all today.”

“He is your escort?”

“Yes, but he simply brought me to the bank and left to run his own errands.” Harry said with a shrug, “Is there anything else to review? I have a few errands I want to run of my own.”

“We should be able to deal with the rest by letter, you will however have a summer full of meetings as both yourself and Thorburn if things continue at this pace.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything less.” Harry said with a wry grin, “Thank you for accommodating today’s meeting last minute, Gold Kris. I know dealing with the Headmaster’s whims is never easy.”

“I will relish the day he is held for his crimes. The Bank President is requesting his head due to his crimes against the nation.”

“Do you think the Ministry will grant it?”

“It is doubtful but we could point out the likelihood of his escaping any prison. He has colluded with both Grindelwald and known associates of Voldemort and the escaped criminal, Sirius Black.”

“It is a pity that Pettigrew escaped, I would have liked to have Sirius proven innocent even if it would be posthumous. Maybe it can be done once Voldemort is taken care of. Something to deal with later in any matter.” Harry offered with a shrug.

Two hours later he was waiting at a small cafe near the bank when Flitwick arrived to take them back to Hogwarts. He’d managed to get a resonable amount of things done in that time, placing orders for books, calling Mathis to start the vault inventory, arranging to have several letters delivered at the local post office, purchasing a new bag for his classwork with a blood ward to prevent tampering and separate pockets to hold his potion ingredient case and enough expansion charms to hold the several dozen books he’d purchased.

“Ready to head back, Mister Potter?”

“Yes, thank you for bringing me, Professor.”

“Hopefully we both had a productive afternoon.” He said with a smile pulling out their portkey, a rumbled pound note, “The Headmaster means well but some matters need to be handled promptly, especially banking matters.”


	35. Chapter 35

“Professor, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?” Harry asked catching Professor Flickwick as he was gathering supplies from his last class.

“Ah, I had a grading matter I wished to discuss with you, Potter. Come to my office.” Flickwick said waving Harry through the door and setting a number of wards before taking a seat at his desk.

“May I cast a few spells of my own, Professor?” Harry asked glancing over the faintly glowing runes that covered the doorway.

“You may,” Flickwick said looking on as Harry cast a string of wards that covered both sides of the door, windows, and paintings.

“Some would call such casting paranoid but it is a sound use of warding given the circumstance, ten points.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“I take it you were the student responsible for the recent chaos at Gringotts and before you ask I have been purged and tested. I will be escorting a number of students to Gringotts next weekend and every Head of House has received similar requests from their students. Those that were denied will be allowed to floo home and have a guardian take them if they insist. I will ensure it.”

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’ve known something was off in the wizarding world for decades but few would listen to a half breed with no proof.” He said with a sigh, “When will the aurors bring the case forward?”

“Soon, I was trying to wait until the summer break but with the changes that happened this week I’m afraid he’s going to speed up the timeline.”

“Yes,it has been many years since I saw the headmaster show his true age quite so openly. How are things on the other war front?”

“Are you willing to join us in those efforts as well?”

“I am wiling to swear allegiance to House Potter for the duration of the current war and perhaps longer if needed however I will not swear and oath to you personally.”

“I don’t expect an oath of loyalty.”

“Dumbledore does, that was why I never joined his precious order. He always was controlling, even if it was cloaked in an effort for the greater good. The order spoke of great deeds and morals but they actually did very little to affect the war or even to save many lives. Most of the people the order tried to protect died anyway, he refused to teach his students advanced defense techniques or offer shelter to anyone unless he saw a useful way to use them or needed them to fund the order.”

“Yes, Gringotts is investigating his accounts as we speak along with every key he has ever been given access to. The bank is going to start locking him out of many of the accounts as well if they were orphan or hereditary accounts that should have passed on to the next family member.” Harry said watching the professor, “I’ll see if that can get moved up. It could work as a distraction while the castle continues to heal.”

“The castle was damaged?! That was the tremors last month?”

“Dumbledore no longer controls the wards, the castle stripped him of that ability when Fawkes abandoned him.” Harry said carefully not wanting to reveal too much just yet.

“Abandoned him?” Flickwick blinked, “He is spreading the rumor that the Phoenix is traveling to track down someone needed in the coming battle.”

“Voldemort is also rumored to be on the move. He is frantically hunting new recruits after some families disappeared from his ranks without a trace.”

“Lupin was traveling to try and gather the werewolves to Dumbledore’s side but many have already joined Voldemort.”

“I have a third party offering them another option. I hope to hear a response from the pack leaders soon.” Harry offered hoping Bill wouldn’t regret taking on the assignment.

“Will Remus be offered the same?” Flickwick asked with a knowing look.

“Not if he continues to support Dumbledore.” Harry said with a grimace, “So far he has refused the bank’s urging to come in to have his vaults inspected. He probably suspects it’s an attempt to have him arrested on charges of werewolf assault.”

“He would go if you offered, Harry.” Flickwick said gently with a sad sigh.

“He had all of third year and after to reconnect with me and tell me about my parents, Professor. He ran away instead. I won’t guilt him into doing the right thing.”

“Would you be willing to have more meetings like this? I would be willing to be an ambassador to my goblin clan but few are going to listen to a half breed.”

“They will when Lord Ragnok backs the proposal.” Harry said with a smirk.

“The Lord is backing your alliance?”

“He is, he is also offering troops for the final battle and other efforts should they be needed.”

“There won’t be much more I can offer you,”

“You can help with the school, we need someone to keep the students safe and learning to protect themselves. I also wouldn’t mind another person to bounce idea off of as the battle gets closer.”

“Have you received advanced dueling training? You acquitted yourself rather well against Professor Richmond.”

“I apprenticed to a dueling master over the summer, he hopes to allow me to test for my first Mastery this summer break.”

“Mastery? You have made amazing progress then.” Flickwick said smoothing his robes, “Let me know if you have need of a dueling partner or additional assistance.”

“That would be wonderful, Professor Flickwick. I’ll have to see where I can fit it into my schedule.” Harry agreed with a grin.

“One thing you do need to deal with soon is your wand,” Flickwick said with a frown, “How much trouble is it giving you exactly? I’ve noticed you have trouble with the more powerful spells in classes and it sparks during casting which is a sign of a stressed core.”

“I was told over the summer that my wand isn’t suited to me, I had it adjusted but I’m honestly more comfortable using an heirloom wand of the Potters I found. The problem is it looks nothing like my holly wand and it’s well known that Harry Potter uses a holly wand that is the brother wand to Lord Voldemort’s yew wand.”

“I doubt you are going to be able to complete exams with your holly wand the way it is acting, much less the more advanced spellwork of seventh year.”

“Could you recommend I be allowed to use a different wand? Or simply to carry a second wand to classes?”

“I’m afraid that allowing the use of a second wand would need Ministry permission, but Mcgonagall should be able to take you to purchase a new wand in Diagon Alley with your guardians’ permission.”

“My relatives won’t approve that during the school year and Dumbledore won’t approve getting a new wand because it would highlight what he sees as me leaning away from the light.”

“What is your new wand?”

“Ebony with griffon and ice owl feathers suspended in phoenix tears.”

“It is rare to see two mixed cores in recent years, even in my childhood it wasn’t exactly common.” Flitwick hummed to himself.

“Would there be a problem if word got out?”

“While some families would have issues of the change from Holly to Ebony, most would understand that powerful wizards often need to change wands or tools as they grow into their power. You might be able to guide views that way if you give an interview before it becomes public knowledge.”

“Are there any traditions I should worry about? I know my education was lacking in some areas of magical culture.”

“Some families do believe that inherited wands are stronger, perhaps mention that it was a wand found in the family vaults and not one crafted recently, it would make the more traditional public more accepting to the change.”

“Would you be willing to help with a small piece for the Quill on goblin wizard relations?” Harry asked on impulse, “They are looking for more cultural content to broaden the readers viewpoints.”

“Are you affiliated with the paper?”

“I own it,” Harry said with a small grin, “I wanted something less biased than the Prophet available to the wizarding public. I’ll only be supplying interviews to their papers given how badly I’ve been treated by the Prophet.”

“If word gets out that the Potters own the paper there could be backlash.”

“It’s through an allies family, I simply provided funding.” Harry said with a shrug, “I’m aware there is a potential for backlash but that’s true of most of my actions. There isn’t going to be a change in the wizarding culture without a few bad reactions.”

“You have large aspirations, Mister Potter.”

“You need to meet with my account manager, Gold Kris, he’s been extremely helpful in implementing some of the changes I’ve needed and is leading the alliance from the goblin side.” Harry said standing and offering his hand, “I hope we can continue to work together now that you know what side I’m on and how things might change.”

“I’ve seen other revolutions fail, Mister Potter. I can only hope yours is the one to finally leverage the world into action.”

“It’s Lord Potter actually.” Harry said with a grin gathering his things and moving to the door, “There were a lot of changes this summer.”

“Be careful with who knows your new status, Harry. The headmaster is sure to try and take advantage of it or to place you in a longer guardianship if he is able.”

“I’m aware, thank you for meeting with me, Professor.”

“Good luck, Lord Potter. You may need it in the coming months.” Flickwick said standing and taking down his wards while Harry did the same.

“Thank you, Professor.”

****

“Professor Mcgonagall, do you have a moment?” Harry asked waiting as the rest of the class headed out.

“Of course, Mister Potter, what is the matter?”

“I’ve been having issues with my holly wand this year and I wanted to know if there is anyway for me to get a new wand without my old wand being destroyed?”

“Generally an old wand could be required to be stored.” She said with a frown, “However in you case they might make an exception, the headmaster will need to ask the ministry. You’ll need a letter from Hogwarts to go receive a different wand or even to test for a new one. I can arrange it however it might be several weeksbefore someone can take you, I will ask during this evening’s staff meeting.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Harry said thankfully and quickly made his way to his next class.

He wasn’t surprised to receive a note as he was leaving his last class of the day to see the headmaster after dinner. He wasn’t going to enjoy this but he wanted to use his ebony wand as his primary wand.

Harry had to force his occlumency shields up hard to hide his reaction as he entered the headmaster’s office only to find the Minister and Madame Bones waiting for him beside the fireplace.

“You wished to speak with me, Headmaster?” Harry asked as mildly as he could blinking at the unexpected arrivals in politely clueless surprise.

“Yes, Harry;” Dumbledoresaid with a bright smile, “Please come have a seat, Professor Mcgonagall tells me you have asked about having your wand tested for possible replacement. I wasn’t aware you were having issues.”

“Just so far this year, sir;” Harry said giving the other two a long stare, “How exactly does that affect the ministry and aurors?”

“It requires a special dispensation to carry two wands, Harry. It is something I believe you would need if your other wand has become incompatible with you.”

“Incompatible?”

“It is nothing to worry about, a powerful young man like yourself is bound to need a more powerful wand as you come of age.” Minister Scrimgeour said with a tight smile, “The Boy Who Lived should be protected as much as possible given the events in the last few years. You still wish to become an auror when you graduate, correct?”

“That is the plan, sir.” Harry agreed easily while mentally rolling his eyes, there was no way he was joining the aurors.

“Wonderful, perhaps this summer we can have you by to tour the training rooms.”

“So you are willing to allow Mister Potter to carry two wands?” Madame Bones asked raising an eyebrow.

“Of course, why would we not?” The minister sputtered as Madame Bones looked on in amusement.

“Do you have a second wand chosen or will you be choosing a wand from a shop?” She asked gently dismissing the minister.

“While I was at Gringotts this weekend I asked to see the wands in my House vault. I found one that worked much better then my Holly does.” Harry said with an apologetic smile pulling out the ebony wand.

“What is the core?” Dumbledore asked scrutinizing the wand, he clearly wanted Harry to hand it over but he had no intention unless he made it an order.

“Ebony with griffon and ice owl feathers suspended in phoenix tears.” Harry said with a smile.

“An unusual combination but a powerful one,” Dumbledore mused, “Did the vault inventory list who the wand belonged to?”

“No, only that it was a Potter family member.” Harry said with a shrug.

“I see no issues with using a family wand, many children use the wands of their relatives if they are a match.” Madame Bones said giving both of the man a hard glance, “My own niece uses a family wand.”

“Do you have a second holster or will you be carrying only one wand at school?” Scrimgeour asked, “I can arrange to send you a professional auror holster, it allows for a much faster draw.”

“During classes I plan to only carry the ebony but if I leave Hogwarts I’d have both.” Harry said with a nod, he planned to carry both at all times but there was no reason for Dumbledore to know that.

“I would advise carrying both at all times, Harry.” Dumbledore said with a serious look.

“Very true, get used to the feel and draw of both wands now while you are safe. First rule of being an auror.” The minister said with a grin.

“I thought the first rule was constant vigilance?” Harry asked with a grin. He might have liked to train with the crazy auror before he started this path, now he suspected he was past his help.

“Very true, very true.” The minister chuckled, “Now that the issue of wands is dealt with, we should be going. We will owl you the necessary paperwork Headmaster.”

“May I have a copy as well?” Harry said quickly, he didn’t want the headmaster hiding the documents and trying to accuse him of illegally carrying two wands at a later date.

“Of course, you should keep one copy on you person should you travel outside of Britain.”

“Thank you, sir.” Harry said happily putting his wand up for now, next year he would enjoy being able to be himself. Constantly putting up this nieve front was exhausting, did everyone really expect him to have learned nothing since he arrived in the wizarding world?

He’d never looked forward to his birthdays since the Dursley’s didn’t celebrate anything attached to Harry’s existence. Heading back to his dorm rooms he activated his wards and pulled out the shrunken portraits.

“Harry, one of these days we are going to curse that man from the grave.” Dorea snapped pullinga painted wand and blowing up something in the background of the picture.

“I take it you heard most of that?” Harry asked enlarging the portrait and setting it on a waiting eisle while he puttered about taking off his shoes and robes, “I’d hoped you would be able to since the portraits aren’t in stasis anymore.”

“Tea, dear; This conversation requires some sugar.” She chided him gently as he pulled out several thick notebooks from his bag.

“In a moment, Grandmother, I want to take a few notes on things while it’s fresh in my mind.” Harry chuckled finishing changing and setting things out on the table, a moment later he had tea delivered while he set up his stationary.

“How are you holding up, Harry?” Dorea asked while Charles arranged a small tea table in their portrait and poured each of them a cup.

“Surprisingly well considering how crazy my life is becoming.” Harry said with a sigh, “I have a feeling things are going to be moving faster and move erratically now that we are starting to show our hand.”

“It had to happen eventually, you know the Headmaster isn’t going to be happy when you disappear this summer. He may try to whisk you away to re-educate you this summer or during the breaks. You need to be on your guard.”

“I will be and Hogwarts is willing to alter the wards to prevent even portkeys until I leave the grounds for summer break.”

“Generous of her, that will be a drain on the castle’s strength.”

“Now that the spellwork is being repaired and most of the house elves are unbound she is more able to use her full power. The headmaster doesn’t know that he wasn’t just handicapping the teachers with the corrupted spells, he was also limiting what he was allowed to use of her strength as well.”

“More fool him,” Dorea snorted, “Has anyone commented on your new jewelry? It isn’t in fashion to wear charm bracelets currently, I doubt it’s been done since my mother’s time.”

“Hermione fixed that, at the last gift exchange she gave me a charm to add. We plan to exchange several more over the next year. Most will be protections and wards but some will simply before remembrance. It is an old fashioned muggle fashion as well but she wore one for a while before coming to Hogwarts as her mother gave her several charms from her own bracelet.”

“Would Lily have had one?”

“Perhaps as a child, I’m afraid I can’t say for certain.” She said with sigh watching as he poured himself a cup of tea and a sandwich from the stack the house elf had brought in.

“What do you think of the Minister?”

“Scrimgeour is a good auror but perhaps not a competent Minister, he seems to be pressing for your open endorsement.”

“Everyone wants The Boy Who Lived as a champion to their cause when the public is in my favor.” Harry said tiredly, “I will be happy when I can discard that title even if it is only to exchange it for another.”

“Are you planning to give up being Harry Potter?” She asked looking concerned.

“No, I am tempted to retire to the estate and continue as Thorburn after school but I doubt the public will ever fully leave me alone.” Harry said with a huff, “I would rather be myself then hide but there are too many people with preconceived notions of how the great Harry Potter should act in Britain,I’m tempted to leave and travel once my affairs are in order here.”

“Travel is never a bad idea, some time and distance will let the public find others to iconize.” Charlus agreed.

“That is my hope,” Harry agreed setting out several letters, “back to the present, Dumbledore didn’t seem bothered by the ebony wand components. Do you think it will become an issue?”

“Let’s not borrow trouble where there might not be any.” Dorea suggested, “You can use your ebony wand from here on out unless Voldemort attacks for now. Have you had any luck tracking the dark marks?”

“The wards here are now set to repel anyone wearing the dark mark, I believe I will be able to set up a map with similar spells to the marauders map to track those with a dark mark but it would only work if they can be tagged with a long range tracking spell outside of set spelled areas.” Harry said with a grimace setting his notes for the project to the side where Charlus could read them, “I have asked the goblins to incorporate the warding into their wards where able. We should catch some of the death eaters before word gets out the banks are warded.”

“What are your plans for the coming break, you will be staying at Hogwarts?”

“Yes, everyone is planning to go home to their families so I’ll be here alone except or a few fifth and seventh years who are using the break to practice for their exams. I need to use the time to brew some potions and work on a few experiments of my own. There just isn’t enough time with homework and classes during the week to really get in solid practice time.”

“We need to arrange for Dumbledore to be away from the castle to give you a bit more freedom of movement.” Dorea sighed, “You are close enough to your majority that using a time turner wouldn’t hinder your growth, would you be willing to ask the ministry for one if we can’t find one soon? You need to be out growing your allies and working with them to ensure their safety.”

“Honestly, I am afraid to ask. Scrimgeour would want my backing for his next election and once we are out of a war time footing I doubt he would be the best choice for a leader. He is willing enough to fund the aurors and protect the population but he still has too much affection for Dumbledore for me to trust him with something that sensitive.”

“Has there been any news recently? We have the house elves reading the Prophet to us in the mornings and it has not improved with time.” Charlus said with a snort, “The White Quill is quite competent however, is the readership growing?”

“Yes, and we are starting to receive threats and offers of a buy out from several fronts. Voldemort doesn’t like that they are telling people the truth and how to protect themselves. It was a good idea to keep the press and offices on a Potter property, the house elves are dealing with the paper deliveries and several workers have asked to move to the property while the war is on going.”

“Have you given up on having a normal school year then?” Dorea asks with a sad sigh, “I know we have planned for every eventuality but I had hoped you would have at least one year of peace.”

“I don’t think that is in my fate.” Harry said with a snort, “Charlus, does the Potter line have any specific abilities when it comes to dueling? I keep finding records of dueling masters in the records but nothing about their specific abilities or House abilities.”

“It is a hard kept secret,” Charlus said watching him with knowing eyes, “Are you hearing the spells cast nonverbally or knowing what will be cast before it is?”

“Both,” Harry said flipping through his notebook to the pages of spells he’s been practicing, “I’ve never had to practice spells like the other students but since this summer I just instinctively know how to cast things even if I’ve never tried it before. During duels I know what my opponent will cast and I’m dodging spells before they even cast them.”

“Crafting your own variations as well?” Dorea asked looking impressed, “Your mother used to get James to test her creations, he compensated automatically for any changes needed and could explain to her what was missing in the wand movements. James never liked to work on spell craft himself.”

“I don’t mean to speak ill of your son but everything I have heard makes him seem rather selfish.” Harry said glancing over his rune charts and spell creation notes that sat next to lists of potential allies and future projects.

“You must remember he grew up in a time of safety, Grindelwald had been defeated and until Voldemort started attacking openly it was considered a time of peace. He had no reason to push himself as you do, Harry.”

“But Lily did because she was the first witch in her family.” Harry said fiddling with a pen, “You changed the subject, or I did. What is the family magic? Anticipating spells?”

“Honestly, it has never been narrowed down. Potters tend to be talented duelers of varying abilities, those that are naturally skilled in the mind arts have a more controlled ability to read what spells are being cast by their opponents. It is believed to be an undiscovered branch of mind arts, so subtle that even skilled occlumency masters have never detected it so the skill may be more magical then mental.” Charlus offered with a shrug, “Not every family member receives the skill and it mainly is given to those who will have a need for it.”

“So our family believes in the will of Magic?”

“Can you say it doesn’t have a will and personality of its own after holding the house wards or being at Hogwarts?” Charlus asked raising an eyebrow, “Magic grows the longer it is in one place, it grows protective of those who live there and can give those born in a magical family gifts you don’t see in muggleborn wizards and witches.”

“A fact that will drive my friend, Hermione, insane.” Harry huffed, “I know Hogwarts and our House wards have a personality but is that a product of magic itself or just having a family hold the wards for extended generations?”

“Even unwarded areas can gain a will of their own when it comes to ley line infused areas.” Dorea pointed out, “Why do you think Stonehenge was so popular for such a long time. It is no longer used for the seasonal rites but it still is a place of power.”

“Wards take on the personality of the families they protect but an unwarded area would still be influenced by those who visit or live there.”

“It is something that has been debated for centuries, are the wizards the cause of magic’s influence or is it innate to magic itself. There is on true way to test such a thing, as soon as we enter an area and interact with the magic we are influencing the flow and how it reacts to our own magic.”

“Going back to the House beliefs, we celebrate most of the old rites of the seasons and once you are finished with school it would be nice to hold a rite during the holidays.”

“Most of the books I’ve read refer to wild magic when talking about rites,” Harry said with a frown, “Do the rites work on warded land?”

“They do if you have ley lives crossing the land which the Potter Mansion does.”

“So you still need a source of outside, uncontrolled magic?”

“They can be done anywhere that is considered magical, I’m surprised you haven’t found the chapel at Hogwarts yet.”

“Chapel?”

“That is what we called it when I attended, it had fallen out of favor with the Headmasters but the old families still held the rites there if they were unable to return home. It was something of a tradition for those of the pureblood lines to attend the Hallows eve rite with the ghosts.”

“I take it you don’t mean the death day parties.” Harry chuckled, “I doubt nearly headless Nick is a fan of the old rites.”

“No, but the Grey Lady and several others came whenever I was able to attend.” Dorea said with nod, “The castle moves the entrance around but you should be able to find it on the next solstice.”

“I’ll be here for Christmas break, I’ll try to look through the Black books for something about the rites I should be acknowledging.”

“Just be careful of how you word any requests, wild magic, even magic tempered by Hogwarts wards might answer in unpredictable ways.”

“Is that where all the dealing with fae stories come from, asking wild magic to fix problems?”

“It is possible however many of what muggles consider fairies are actually magical creatures who can use wild magic when they see themselves in danger.”

“Rip-van-winkle was a probably a squib who ate a magical ingredient for instance,” Charlus pointed out, “Most of the muggle stories have a magical reason for how they happened but they have also been exaggerated and expanded on for centuries, it would be impossible to figure out what is true or not at this point.”

“Maybe I will find something to fix my time turner issue over the break at least. Hogwarts wants me to review the vaults under the school but I just haven’t had time with classes and homework.”

“It can wait until the summer if you don’t,” Dorea said sipping her tea, “What are you plans for the break beyond the rites and research? Are any of your friends staying?”

“No, I asked them to go home. They did offer to stay but if the summer goes as I like they need to spend time with their parents.”

“You don’t think the parents will come over the summer?”

“I think Neville’s grandmother will be to busy rallying support for the alliance. Hermione is convinced we will all be studying this summer but I’m going to have too much outside of the mansion to do much studying.”

“You still need to plan at few evenings with your friends, it would not do to leave them alone to work all summer trying to catch up to you.”

“You know I don’t expect that.”

“Do they?” Dorea asked, “You know they want to stay by your side. You have a summer of studying ahead of them and even giving them many of the same advantages you had they may not reach the same level of power you have.”

“They don’t try to match me, just to stay my side, Grandmother.”

“It will take a powerful witch or wizard to stand beside you, child, will they be willing to wait for you to return from battle if they are not up to the task?”

“I can only hope so, Grandmother. I can only hope they will be willing to let me lead, if they won’t then there is no hope of an easy battle no matter how hard we plan.”

“Soldiers need pride in their ranks, pride in their commander. Learning to protect yourself is all to the better but to know you march to possible death is something different. You must unify your force and make them see themselves are part of a whole.”

“I don’t have a catchy slogan or name, Grandfather.” Harry said with a huff, “Why must the group have a name? Can’t it just be the House Alliance?”

“People rally behind a name, a random group of allies will fight and pull against each other is someone isn’t appointed as the head. You have your war council but you have the deciding vote.”

“It can’t be something related to the Potters, that would be too easy a secret.” Dorea pointed out looking a bit smug, “Charlus thought you would have a harder time accepting that you are the commanding officer here, Harry.”

“Who else?” Harry said setting the next letter to one side as he finished writing, “I’m the one Voldemort and Dumbledore are after, I’m the one who needs to lead in the end to get the public behind our revolution.”

***

Remus Lupin had been ignoring the nearly weekly owls from Gringotts asking for him to come in to review changes to his account.Considering how little he had in his vault at Gringotts, there wasn’t a reason to rush the visit. Between a brutal full moon and his latest efforts to find gainful employment he was worn to the bone and knew he looked a mess trudging his way into the branch at Edinburgh.

“How can I assist you?” The goblin teller asked with a sneer.

“I have received several letter asking to review my accounts, I wished see if I could settle it at this branch?”

“I am afraid you must meet with your account manager at the main branch, we can supply a portkey if it is necessary.”

“No, I can’t spare the expense.” Remus said with a wince, he’d already spent too much on pain potions thanks to the change this month. Something had Mooney violently fighting to get out of the cage he used, leaving bite wounds and broken bones in his wake.

“Due to the urgency of the matter, Gringotts is willing to waive the charge once to ensure this meeting takes place, it affects the standing of some of our more valued clients.” He said snapping a wooden onto the counter, “The activation word is Gold and you will be meeting with Account Manager Goldkris.”

“Right, thank you.” Remus said gingerly taking the stick with a bandaged hand, Sirius hadn’t been a valued customer but the Black family might have earned enough to press the bank into such a service. He could only hope this didn’t lead to a jail cell, not that Gringotts would ever do such a kindness for the Aurors.

“Gold,” He muttered bracing against the nauseating spin of the portkey and after what seemed like an eternity, slamming down to rest on the marble floor of the main branch of Gringotts in London.

“Who are you to see?” A goblin asked taking the stick and tossing it in a box of other miscellaneous junk.

“Um, Account Manager Goldkris, I received a few letters about my account needing review.”

“Follow him,” The goblin said pointing to a waiting goblin, “Rodrip will show you to the correct office.”

“Thank you,” Remus muttered swallowing thickly and forcing his aching limbs to move, what was so important to the goblins that they were willing to spend gold on a werewolf.

“Please have a seat, Remus Lupin.” Goldkris said indicating the chair before his desk, “There has been a breach within the bank and a number of account owners were found to be spelled or own objects that bore harmful enchantments. You vault was one singled out in our investigation.”

“How can I assist Gringotts? There are no objects in my vault.”

“As part of a general cleansing we are offering to check all account owners for foreign enchantments.” Goldkris said handing over several sheets of paperwork, “As you did not attend the will reading of Sirius Black we also have several other items to review.”

“Dumbledore attended for me, he informed me there was nothing in the will left to me.” Remus murmured wilting further into the chair, why did everything come back to Sirius and his dead pack?

“Will you allow us to administer a magical purged and have a healer and ward breaker examine you for foreign spells?”

“You believe I’ve been enchanted?”

“Nearly everyone mentioned in the will have been tampered with in some fashion.” Goldkris said eying the dispirited man with disgust.

“Everyone, even Cub?” He asked perking up as his wolf growled at his pack being harmed, “Is Harry okay?”

“I cannot discuss the investigation until you have been through the purge and scans. Are you willing to begin?”

“Can you at least tell me that Harry is okay?”

“He is at Hogwarts and as safe as he can be made to be.” Goldkris growled, “Are you willing to be purged and scanned?”

“Yes, as long as the healers are aware that I am a werewolf.”

“They have been alerted.” Goldkris huffed calling for a goblin to take the wolf to the healer’s rooms, he needed some care before the magical purge could be done.

Three days later the werewolf was back in his office and growling to himself as they reviewed the spells and potions that had been layered into his system. Enchantments to make his wolf more violent, to make the transformations more painful, multiple coercion and mood changing hexes, memory removals and tampering littered the long list.

“I’ll kill him,”

“You have been bound to silence as part of the agreement already, Lupin. Unless you wish to be executed as a feral werewolf, I suggest you rein yourself in.” Goldkris snarled back, “Lord Potter is doing all he can to make sure himself and his allies are safe from the Headmaster’s and the Dark Lord’s control. Until he reaches his majority this coming summer we are forced to hold our sword in readiness.”

“What do you need from me?”

“Copies of your memories from both your school years and all your interactions with Dumbledore.” He said pushing the waiting box of empty vials forward and watching at they were quickly filled.

“Is there anything Harry needs from me? I’d planned to write and speak to him during our training sessions in third year before Dumbledore stopped me. I didn’t intend to abandon my cub.” Remus said pacing while he tried to calm himself, for once him and his wolf were in perfect agreement that they had to protect their cub and kill whoever had done this to them.

“You consider him part of your pack?”

“I always have, I would have been named a godfather along with Sirius if not for being a werewolf.”

“For now I would ask you to retreat to Amber Cottage as Lord Black requested. I have sent a team to upgrade the wards and a Potter house elf will be made available. Once I have spoken with Lord Potter we will speak further on ways you may be of use.”

“Of course, thank you.”

“Might I suggest a discrete shopping trip in Knockturn Alley or one of the international alleys? You will need to shed the… pauper look,” Goldkris said with a grimace at the man’s attire, “if you wish to help the Lord.”

“I am skilled in research if it is needed and I helped Sirius and James as a steward for several years after Charlus died.” Remus said with a frown.

“That will be Lord Potter’s decision. I will send an message through your mail box when I have more information.”

“Thank you, Goldkris.” Remus nodded, “Dumbledore will have much to answer for. For now I’ll send you any letters he sends me, he hasn’t needed me since I was forced to leave Hogwarts. He wants to sway the werewolves away from Voldemort, but without access to healthcare and safe dens they won’t join either side.”

“I will mention the need in my next letter.” Goldkris agreed seeing the werewolf to his door, “You will be contacted once we are ready to continue discussions with House Potter.”

“I will take whatever oaths Lord Potter requires to prove my loyalty.”

“You will be contacted with the date of the meeting when it is arranged.”

“Thank you,” Remus said with a bow heading out of the office and toward the floo room, he had a lot to work on before he finally met Harry next.


End file.
